The Rebel's love for the Entertainer
by Aurorasaur
Summary: With the repairs of Heartland underway; Yuya and Yuto get to spend some time together and start to fall for each other. Will this relationship workout and what will happen? [ based on a rp I did with a friend, Nierza from Tumblr check her out c: ]
1. Chapter 1

[Inspired by a roleplay between me and my friend c:]

Chapter 1

Yuya walked around the remains of what use to be the Utopia known as Heartland; also Yuto's and Shun's homeland. He wanted to do what he could to help rebuild the once beautiful city. His red eyes fixated on the destroyed buildings and senery ahead of him as he remembered everything he saw from his counterpart's memories. He remembered the awful screams from the people as they ran from the Fusion Soldiers while most of them were being turned into cards. The destruction was much more awful in person than he expected; he knew it would take awhile before Heartland was returned to it's former glory, but that wasn't gonna stop him from helping out with the repairs with everyone else here. He grabbed the box full of supplies and began to go door to door distributing them to people who needed it. He did have someone with him so he wouldn't get lost; since he didn't know where anything was; but he somehow got seperated from him.

Most people were helping out by fixing up the buildings; like Shun and Yuto; while people like Yuya helped clean the streets and hand out food and supplies to the people. He loved to see their faces full of smiles - it was better than their broken, sad and suffering faces he had seen before. It warmed his heart to the bone; to know he was making a difference here. Back in Standard he had left school since he spent most of his time trying to help rebuild Heartland. His mother understood that this was important to him so she let him stay here. He had never stayed here for a long period of time but he planned to this time hopefully able to find himself a place to stay at while he did so. He looked around wondering where Yuto had gone; they had met up when he first arrived and then seperated when they began work. He felt somewhat awkward with his Xyz doppelganger to be honest. Only because they had met that one time then soon enough they shared a body.

Yuto had been caught up by Shun, he having requested his help with holding a door steady so he could screw it back in. He knew there was more to it than that though. Shun could have asked anyone else to help him with such a simple task, especially when Yuto's job wasn't even part of the construction team that day. It hadn't dawn on him that the reason was most likely because Yuya was there. His over-protective best friend hadn't exactly gotten over Yuto's long disappearance and it's connection with Yuya. Regardless Yuto managed to slip away first chance he'd gotten, having very much wanted to get back to the entertainment duelist he had once shared a body with. To be honest, Yuto was concerned that Yuya might get lost or hurt himself on the still partially crumbling ruins of his hometown. He walked back to the Square where Ruri was telling people their assignments.

Once she saw him she smiled and walked over to him, " Yuto I thought you were helping Brother?" She asked as he sighed.

" Yeah I was but I managed to slip away after we got the door screwed in. I'm worried about Yuya." He said as she nodded and flipped through her notes.

" He should be over around that area with one of our own. I thought it would be better for him to have someone with him so he didn't get lost, but if you want to check up on him go right ahead." She said pointing over to the area where most of the buildings were still wrecked. He nodded and thanked his best friend's little sister before walking towards that area. He looked around to see how bad it was and frowned. He was glad they were finally able to work on rebuilding Heartland after all that time spent.

" Yuya!" He called when he finally caught sight of the other boy again, he jogged over to him. " Sorry I had to help Shun with something. How are things here?" He asked.

Yuya looked around and didn't know where he was at the slightest. He cursed to himself knowing that he somehow gotten lost and should've stayed with that guy he; who was assigned to stay with him. Once he heard the familar voice of Yuto he turned to see the other jogging towards him.

" It's alright Yuto, I'm doing great here actually. I just got done with handing out the last of the supplies and their faces brightened up with smiles." He said with a smile on his own face now that Yuto was there. It had been boring all by himself but he could say it was his fault for leaving the other male behind, " I was about to head back but. . .I got lost." He added with a nervous laugh, " But now that you're here I'm not lost anymore." He smiled.

Yuto nodded, unable to help from returned a soft smile to him as well, " Ah well how about I guide you back then." He more stated than suggested. He was relieved that he'd been able to find him so quickly then if he really had been getting lost, " Follow me." He urged, heading back the way he came.

Honestly, he did feel alittle awkward around Yuya after everything, but the same he felt. . .very close to him as well. He had been with Yuya through everything, whether Yuya was aware or not; he had been watching and as much as maybe that could seem like a nice, protective statement, he also realized it almost could seem. . .stalkerish? It was complicated. It all was very complicated. Yuya nodded and followed behind Yuto as the other lead him back to the square. He was glad Yuto had found him and was from Heartland because he knew the layout and every turn of his homeland. He could see that Yuto probably felt weird around him and he didn't blame the other really. It was one thing they shared the same face along with two othhers - who were from Synchro and Fusion - the fact that Yuto had disappeared into his body and he didn't know how or why. He knew there were times he was watching Yuya be it being when he was dueling or what.

" Yuto are you ok?" He asked wanting to know if the other was alright.

Yuto was alittle stunned on how fast Yuya seemed to pick up on that. . .unless of course he just meant in general. He supposed alot of things have happened and he hadn't exactly been back in his own body for that long.

The Xyz duelist nodded and gave Yuya a reassuring smile, " Better than I have been in such a long time." He replied simply. Yuto glanced up towards the quickly darkening sky, taking a moment to contemplate something before looking back at Yuya again, falling into step with him instead, " It might be more dangerous to travel in the dark, so it might be better to take a shortcut to get back to the main square before then. But stay close to me. Just in case." He instructed firmly. Yuya smiled glad to hear that his friend was ok. He was glad to hear; since Yuto must not be use to being back in his own body again. It had been awhile since he was in his own body and he must be happy to be back in it. He glanced up along with Yuto and saw the dark sky.

Yuya looed at Yuto, " Ok I'll stay close, just lead the way." He said, he must've guessed since the electricity was out that it would be too dark to see, but he trusted Yuto completely. He didn't like how dark it was getting - since there were no lights it onlt got darker.

His main concerns was not being able to see what was coming up ahead of them. Things were still in such a disary that it felt more dangerous to just fumble in the dark. They were still working on getting the electricity going in homes again that they hadn't quite made it to street lights. But Yuto hoped one day that Heartland could be restored to the bright, colorful Utopia it once was. Yuto climbed over a mostly crumbled wall, being careful of the fallen bricks on the other side. He scanned the buildings above them for signs that any part of them might give away. It might have been a long time, but stalking arounf the destroyed remains of Heartland had been something he'd become good at in the three years they had been at war before coming to Standard.

" Is your mother expecting you home tonight?" He questioned, wanting to divert his current train of though. Those weren't exactly pleasant memories. Yuya followed behind climbling over the crumbled wall Yuto had just climbed over with the help from Yuto. For some reason he thought of Yuto doing parkour - before all this had happened - and giggled softly. He understood that maybe it was because the sun was going down and no electricity that Yuto only wished they wouldn't get harmed or something. He looked around and sighed softly to himself. He always wanted to see how Heartland use to be before the Fusion Dimension came. He remembered Yuto's memories he would see and only to be able to see glimpses of the once beautiful Utopia.

" I told Mom that I was helping out with repairs and didn't know how long I would be staying this time. I told her it just depended if I could find a place to stay at." Yuya explained.

" You can stay with me, Shun and Ruri. Although, resources are still tight, so you might have to. . .share a bed with me." He explained, feeling a weird awkwardness run through him momentarily, " We're limited on beds. Shun and Ruri have to have to share on too. I think Ruri is more against that than Shun is to be honest." He gave a soft chuckle before continuing, " If it isn't okay, however, i'm sure we can work something else out for you." He shrugged, possibly in the form of Yuto sleeping on the floor instead. He didn't mind. Yuya had done so much for him already, one night sleeping on the floor would not kill him.

Yuya giggled and smiled at the thought of Shun snf Ruri sharing a bed; he didn't know why she would be against sharing a bed with her brother but he guessed he would wanting the privacy took. He blushed softly when Yuto told him they would have to share a bed, " It's fine I mean I don't mind to share a bed with you." He said, " I wouldn't want you sleeping on the floor or anything so it's fine." He added looking at the other before giving him a genuine smile. He knew it would be awkward, but like the other had said that they had limited beds and he didn't mind one bit to share. Yuto wasn't that surprised. Ruri was a teenage girl after all, so she wanted her space and her privacy and not to mention that Shun has gotten a lot more protective of her. Not that he could blame him. Yuto admittedly felt protective of her too. He was just happy to see that she was home safe again.

Yuto nodded and smiled softly. He should have know Yuya would have figured him out like that. That seemed like it was part of this odd connection that they had. Yuya was a very sweet person. There wasn't a single moment he'd ever regretted putting his faith in Yuya, " Okay, it's settled then." He decided. Yuto eyed the drop in the road ahead of them. He peeked down it as he got closer to the edge. He could jump down it easily enough, but he did understand it was a bit of a drop. He supposed they could try and go around, but this was definitely the fastest and quickest route back, " Wait." He urged him before jumping, catching a foot hold on a nearby building to help ease his way down with less impact to his legs when he landed. Once he got to the bottom he turned back towards Yuya, holding his arms up towards him, " Jump! I'll catch you. I promise!" He called up to the other boy. Hopefully smoothly anyway, but he'd have to see.

Yuya watched Yuto jump down and saw it was quite a drop. He gulped never having jumped from something that far down before, but he still could see Yuto so he guessed it wasn't that bad of a jump. He nodded and jumped down closing his eyes hoping Yuto would catch him. He had to keep thinking to himself that he trusted Yuto completely he always did even when they first met. Since Yuto had put his faith and trust in him he could do the same with Yuto too. Yuto readjusted his position, keeping his eyes locked on Yuya as he fell, still feeling a rush of concern even if it was his own request. Yuto caught him counterpart locking his grip more securely as he felt himself stumble back from the sudden force, falling backwards onto his butt.

His eyes moved instantly to the boy he held securely in his arms who was now very close in proximity to him, " Are you ok Yuya?" He asked immediately.

Yuya opened his eyes and looked at Yuto, " Y-yeah i'm fine are you?" He asked seeing that he had knocked Yuto backwards, " Thanks for catching me." He thanked as he hugged Yuto. He then realized that he should get off the other. He got up and dusted himself off before lending out his hand to help the other alot. He wanted to make sure Yuto wasn't hurt from the fall.

Yuto nodded, then took Yuya's hands, letting him help him up, " Of course. You've already gotten plenty hurt doing things that I've requested of you before, i'm not about to let that happen again." He replied simply, giving him a haf hearted smile, " Not if I can help it." He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty about everything Yuya had to go through. He wished he could have been more help to him at those times, " Come on. We're not far off now. Should just be around the bend over there." He explained to his companion making sure he was coming with him before proceeding again.

Yuya nodded with a smile, " I didn't mind to do all those things Yuto. I was helping a friend; that's what friends do." He said as he followed behind Yuto making sure to keep up with him so they didn't get seperated. He was glad Yuto had found him or he would be lost in Heartland at night until the next morning. He knew Yuto felt guilty for getting him involved but he wanted to help Yuto and stop the Fusion Dimension. He would be lying if he didn't say he thought about destroying the Fusion Dimension. Just knowing that Yuto was there was enough for him to keep going so Yuto in a way had helped him many times in the past.

Yuto smiled. That was one of the things he liked about Yuya. No matter the situation, he always seemed to find a positive side to things. He was this constant bright light who, even if he dimmed, never seemed to stay down for too long. It was really. . .refreshing.~ Yuto got them back to the square thankfully just before the sun had finished setting. Everyone seemed to be packing up their things for the night, chattering with each other about tomorrows plans and hope for the future.

" Yuto!" A female voice called, Shun's little sister trotting up to them, " You two are back! I'm so relieved. Brother was starting to get on edge. He said if you weren't back before dark that he was gonna go find you himself. Honestly, he worried too much." She smiled and shook her head. She looked to Yuya, offering him a bright smile as well, " Yuya! It's good to see you're back as well. Thanks for helping out, we really can use all the help we can get." She noted.

The red eyed duelist was thankful they made it back to the main square before dark hit and saw everyone was starting to pack up for the night. They had heard Yuto's name and saw Ruri walking up to them and begin to talk. He was glad they got back as well or Shun would've came to look for thrm. He felt that would end not so well especially since he felt awkward around Shun; thinking maybe the older male hated him. He always gave him a dark look which made Yuya somewhat scared thinking he was gonna do something to Yuya. He didn't blame him though; he could never really explain to Shun what had happened to Yuto and how he somehow had Yuto's Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

When Ruri looked at him and greeted him it broke him out of his train of thoughts. He smiled back at the girl, " Hello Ruri. It's not a problem at all I just do what I can do to help rebuild Heartland to it's former glory." He said keeping his signature smile on his face.

Ruri nodded, " I'm sure we can one day! You'll be amazed when you see it. Heartland is such a beautiful place. Especially at night too! It being this dark is honestly. . .well I guess not new, but it's not. . .Heartland; our Heartland." She explained with some hesitance.

" Ruri." Yuto interjected, able to see she was going to stress herself talking like that, " Yuya is going to stay with us tonight. He be staying with me." He explained. He, Ruri and Shun all lived in the same house for now; it just being tempoary. Their real homes were both long gone now. He didn't mind so much though. Being with Shun and Ruri was better than being in his old empty house anyway if it had been standing.

Shun's little sister blinked then nodded, " Oh sure! That's not a problem with me! I'll tell brother then. Oh, and Yuya, I wouldn't be afraid of him wither if you are. He's a little over protective, but he'd never REALLY hurt you. So, if he glares at you when you come over, don't worry about it!" She brushed off before turning to go, " I'll see you both later.~" She waved to them before hurrying back over to help an older lady carry her things back towards her own place.

The Pendulum user didn't understand how she knew what he was thinking but nodded towards her and then waved as she walked off. He was kind of afraid of Shun but guessed he had a reason to act the way he did, but he guessed he should follow her advice. He couldn't wait to see Heartland; the Heartland they all remembered. His stomach began to growl as he noticed he was hungry.

" Hey Yuto want me to go get us both something to eat? I mean you must be hungry too?" He asked looking at his Xyz doppelganger.

Yuto assumed that Ruri guessed that it was Shun that Yuya was scared of. Yuto knew he came off as intimidating even if he wasn't, " Sure that's sounds nice." He nodded. Food was another thing he was thankful for them to have again. They'd gotten donations from both Standard and Synchro from Jack and Reiji and that alone helped so much. He gave him a half hearted smile, " Although I hope you're not expecting to get anything like your Mom would make. We're not quite at that level yet."

" Anything will sound good right now." He giggled as he walked over to grab two burgers. He was grateful that Synchro and his Dimension had helped with donations and even had people come to help out. He had seen Yugo, Rin and Crow come to help out. He believed that Fusion should help out as well with donations but guessed that the people of Heartland wouldn't receive their help since he didn't even trust them. He was jsut happy that everyone was helping out and the progress - despite being slow - it was going along slowly. Yuya came everyday to help anyway he could. He walked back over to Yuto and handed him the burger and smiled.

The Xyz duelist smiled and took the burger from Yuya with a thank you, " There are some people dueling over there if you wanted to watch while we ate." He suggested, " Unless you'd rather just head back to my place." It had been a long day, Yuto understood if Yuya was worn out from it, " You did a lot of good work today."

Yuya opened the wrapper and took a bite as he looked over to the people dueling, " We can go watch for alittle bit then head to your home. Only if you want to." He said and smiled, " I was just trying to do what I could to help everyone." He added happy to hear that from Yuto.

" And i'm sure they were all very happy about it as well." He noted, " Alright, let's watched for alittle bit then. Just until we finish our burgers, then i'll take you back to my for-now home." He decided, gesturing for Yuya to follow him over to where two children were dueling, " Oh." He began before slipping an eye piece out of his pocket and handing it to Yuya, " You'll probably need this to see the duel. We definitely don't have solid vision technology right now and i'm sure everyone is much happier with just holograms anyway. The last thing we need is duels that can actually cause te city more damage." He explained. Yuto only had the one duel gazer, but after all Yuya was doing for them, he'd rather him be the one entertained this time.

Yuya followed Yuto to where the two kids were dueling and he was happy to see that the children were having fun with the duel. With how duels were suppose to be like. Duel were suppose to be fun and exciting not the way Fusion used them. They had abused Duel Monsters and clearly they shouldn't have the right to use them anymore. Yuya looked over at Yuto who held out the duel gazer and looked at it.

" Are you sure?" He asked before slowly taking it and and putting it on. Immediately after he put it on he saw the Hologram monsters, " That's true though." He added as he sat down and pat on the spot next to him so Yuto would sit beside him. He truely felt at peace here; spending the day helping the people of Heartland and then later watching two people duel but he couldn't enjoy it because he didn't have a duel gazer. He wanted Yuto to enjoy the duel though as well.

The Xyz doppelganger nodded then sat beside Yuya, " Yes, i'm happy just like this. If you're going to be coming more frequently like this; I'll see if I can look into getting you one of your own if you'd like?" He offered. Although Yuto was still getting used to being with Yuya in this fashion, to some degree things felt. . .good. He didn't feel that heat or that pain in his chest when he'd been around Yuya the first time; now he felt a more. . .pleasant, warm feeling. He couldn't pin point exactly what it was, but he wanted to keep feeling it, " We should have a duel one of these days." He noted, then smiled softly at the tomato haired kid, " But maybe this time something we can have fun with, rather than when you were trying to defend your friend last time."

Yuya didn't udnerstand much about the duel gazer, but guessed it was needed here to see the Holograms and all that, " Sure if you want, I don't want to keep on taking yours." He said before continuing, " I'm gonna be coming around alot more so don't think you can get rid of me anytime soon.~" He giggled with a small wink; he felt this bubbly feeling inside his chest and butterflies in his stomach. He loved this feeling more than the pain he felt mostly when it came to encountering his counterparts. He liked the sound of a duel though, it sounded like fun, " That's sounds like fun and yeah it'll be fun I promise. As an entertainer I would love nothing more than to have a fun duel with you Yuto." He added.

The other chuckled softly, " I had a feeling you might. I'll try to come to Standard some time as well. I think I've seen you action duel enough times to understand it." He decided. Although he wasn't sure he could quite do what Yuya does. Yuto was, by nature, more reserved after all, " That might have to wait until things are alittle more stable here though. I'm not sure I could rightfully go and take a day off when things are still so bad here." He gave Yuya an apologetic look.

Yuya smiled warmly when Yuto said that, " Ruri and Shun can come too, anytime they want to." He said, " Don't worry about Actions Duels as long as you have fun you're good." He explained. He looked up and took a deep breath; breathing in the night breeze before continuing, " Don't worry about that Yuto. Let's let things get more stable and get Heartland back to the Utopia it once was." He said, " Let's worry about fixing up your home before then ok?" He said as he took a bite out of his sandwhich before finishing it. The other looked at him with a long paused; just staring at Yuya for the longest time before he smiled warmly.

" Okay." He agreed. There he went again; being that same sweet boy he always seemed to be. Despite the awkwardness he felt around him sometimes, for the most part being with the entertaining duelist made him happy. . .and relaxed. The Xyz duelist finished off his burger then looked back to the kids that were enthusiastically yelling out their monsters and their attacks; letting out triumphant fits of giggling anytime they managed to get off a good combo or do any life point damage. It was this innocence and this joy they took in it that Yuto really treasured. This was the smiles in dueling that he really wanted. The smiles that he entrusted to Yuya before disappearing. Yuya looked at Yuto and smiled quickly; he knew this was the dueling Yuto really wanted. Yuto seemed to glance at Yuya again and look at him again.

" Yuto are you ok?" He asked when he noticed Yuto looking at him again, but when the boy smiled warmly at him; it made him happy. He personally loved Yuto's smile. It made him feel butterflies in his stomach and that was jsut everytime Yuto smiled. The Standard duelist smiled back as they watched the two boys once again for awhile, " Ready to head home? Err your home." He asked as much as he wanted to stay and watched the two duelist some more; he was starting to get cold. He wanted to watch them forever; because this was the dueling he cherished and wished to protect. He remembered the few times he gave into the darkness and dueledd just as those from Fusion. He shook his head not wanting to remember or think about it. He wanted to get back to the present and look forward to the future.

Yuto saw the look in Yuya's eyes and wondered what was wrong; but before he could ask they disappeared and was replaced with a smile, " Yes, let's go." He said before he looked over at the boys, " You two might want to run on home as well. It's getting late." He called as the nodded and ran off. He got onto his feet anf offered Yuya a hand up before guiding him towards his home. It didn't take them too long to get there thankfully, though he noticed the lights on as he approached the door. Shun and Ruri must've been home by then. He opened the door once they got to the home and stepped inside, " I'm back!" He called mostly in courtesy. All of them were still a little on edge about unknown people approaching even in their own homes.

" Welcome back Yuto!" Ruri called from another room, though it didn't sound like she would be coming out to see them, which was fine really. He lead Yuya to his bedroom as he opened his door. The room was simple. Just a bed and a dresser in it and a window with a white curtain on it that was currently open. The room was kept neat, bed made, the only real mess being some kids that were strewn on top of the dresser when Yuto had been fussing a bit with his deck.

" Do you have anything to sleep in?" I don't have much but I can lend you something if you don't. I already know we're the same size." He gave him a bit of a lopsided grin.

Yuya felt uneasy with seeing Shun in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking tea, but they didn't stay there for long since Yuto lead him to his bedroom. He walked in and sat on the bed, " Umm I didn't bring any." He said before looking at the dresser and grinned. His room was much neater than Yuya's since most of the time Yuya's were scattered all over the floor. He gave Yuto his goofy grin at Yuto's remark about them being the same size, " I really don't mind to sleep in my clothes." He added.

The Xyz Duelist shrugged; not minding to lend Yuya some of his pajamas. He walked over to his dresser and went to grab some for him as he grabbed some for Yuya as well. He began to become abit nervous and awkward again, but this time it was because he wasn't sure how to be a host right now. He didn't exactly have alot to offer Yuya right now. It was possible that Ruri and Shun were probably playing some sort of game out in the living room right now, but then he remembered what Ruri said.

He looked at Yuya again, " I wouldn't exactly be surprised, but does Shun intimidate you?" He questions. Apart from getting Shun to stop accusing Yuya of terrible things, he hasn't exactly been able to make Shun warm up to Yuya at all. Shun was a tough egg to crack really anf at that time he'd been extra guarded. Yuto did believe that he could warm up to Yuya though. He'd like that, really. Both of them were very important people to him now.

Yuya thought Yuto meant he was giving Yuya some of his pajamas, but his head was reeling from the happy feeling that was flowing through him right now that his brain just shut off. He fidgeted with a slow nod, " He kind of does. I mean we were Lancers together and were on the same side; but I always felt he blamed me for your disappearance." Yuya said softly, " I would like to be his friend but I don't think he likes me very much." He added looking up at Yuto, " I-i'm not trying to be a pain or cause you or them any trouble I promise." He said sternly.

The other duelist turned towards him and walked to him before sitting beside him. He sighed softly, " No, you're probably right. Shun is very protective of people he cares about, so I wouldn't be surprised if he was holding a grudge about it. That's. . .unfortunately how he is." Yuto began, before he looked at the other sternly in the eyes, " However i'm back now, so is Ruri. So it's not like he really has anything to be mad about anymore. I think he just needs some time to see what a sweet and wonderful person you really are. It only took me one time to figure that out for myself." He smiled at the other reassuringly, " And believe me, you're the opposite of trouble. Trouble however, is most definitely Shun's middle name." He laughed softly, " Just be yourself around him. Eventually he'll come around and if you're ever concerned about him hurting you or coming at you, I promise i'll protect you no matter what." He wouldn't, Yuto was sure, but if the thought helped Yuya relax, then that's what he wanted.

Yuya understood why Shun was like that; just wanting to protect his friends after everythinf that had happened. He blushed madly at Yuto's compliment about him being sweet and everything he had said, " T-thank you Yuto." He thanked with a sincere and warm smile. He giggled though; he guessed Yuto's words helped him relaxed and it was thanks to Yuto. Even though they had met that one time; he thought of Yuto as a close and dear friend and it was as if he's known him for so long and he was glad they were friends. . .but why did his heart beat and his mind want to think of the other as more.

Yuto thought that Yuya had such a beautiful smile. . .~ He caught himself staring just a little too long. He stood up abruptly feeling minorly flustered for whatever reason, " Ummm. . .I'll go get changed in the bathroom. You can change here. Just open the door when you're done." He offered, figuring that Yuya would want some privacy. Although he wondered if that even mattered for them at this point? Did you need privacy from someone you shared a body with for that long anyway? Plus. . .he's definitelly changed before Shun before. . .so how come this felt different, " I'll be back." He assured him before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Yuya wondered if it was needed being that they shared his body and would've guessed that Yuto has seen him change before? He took off his goggles and necklace and set them on the dresser before he cleaned the mess of cards and stacking them. He took off his school uniform and orange tank top along with his black choke collar. He took off his green pants and red shoes before pulling the purple shirt that had black in it over his head and put on the black pants that had purple in it. He folded his clothes and laid them on the desk with his goggles and necklace ontop. He walked over to the door and opened it so Yuto knew it would be ok to walk in when he got done changing. He had placed his hand over his chest and tried to calm it down; having felt Yuto's stare make his heart race.

Yuto got to the bathroom and set his hand over his heart. It felt like it was beating faster than normal right then, but he didn't understand why. Maybe it was the burger? Well, he supposed for now it wasn't worth thinking too hard about. Yuto got himself changed into his own pajamas, popping into the other room to say goodnight to Ruri and Shun before returning to his room again, heading inside when he noticed the door was open. He gave Yuya an approving grin when he saw him. He supposed he shouldn't take pride in that fact that he was right about his clothes fitting Yuya since they WERE dimensional counterparts, but still he felt pleased to be right about it. He sat himself on the bed right beside Yuya.

" We should probably head to bed early. It'll be another long day tomorrow too, but everyday we're getting alittle closer and closer." He noted positively. It was so nice to be able to have hope again. Things would get better soon, " Yuya. . .i'm glad that you're here. Really, thank you so much for everything. It all means alot to me." He gave him another warm smile.

" It's no problem at all Yuto. I'm glad to be any help, I want to see the Heartland you all grew up in and maybe once it's back to normal. You can show me around." Yuya said grinning as he looked at Yuto. He really was glad he met Yuto; the Xyz duelist had taught him alot as well as showed him alot. He would help out with the repairs until they were completed; until Yuto, Ruri, Shun and everyone who lived here could call it their hope; their Utopia once again.

The raven haired duelist nodded, " You can come here anytime you'd like to. I'll always be happy to see you Yuya." He reassured him; it did make him think briefly about how those visits one day might end up being few and far between. Yuya wasn't from their dimension and he couldn't stay with them forever. The thought made him feel alittle lonely, but he supposed that was probably a side effect of having been with Yuya 24/7 for who even knows how long. For now though he brushed away the thought and crawled more into bed, taking the wall. He lifted the covers for Yuya to join him, " Come on." He urged softly not thinking too hard about how maybe it was weird for him to invite him quite like that. Yuto just wanted Yuya to get his rest.

Yuya smiled and got under the covers, " You can come to Standard anytime you want to as well. Yuzu would like for you all to come visit. My Mom even said anytime you come visit she'll cook you guys a great dinner and let you stay." He said getting comfortable underneath the blankets. He felt his heart beat when he looked at Yuto before yawning. He wondered if after they were done rebuilding Heartland would he and Yuto see much of each other. He didn't want to think of such a thing since he's had Yuto beside him for the longest time, but he knew that wouldn't happen; they would stay friends even after Heartland was back to normal.

" I'd like that." Yuto smiled; being this close, Yuto found himself cuing in a little better to Yuya's features. Well his face more specifically. He knew they were suppose to have the same one, but. . .he didn't know if that was exactly right. Yeah, they were similar, but it wasn't. . .exact. The way that Yuya's eyes got a little larger and sparkled with happiness when he was dueling or that sweet small smile that he got sometimes, those things felt so uniquely Yuya. He grinned softly, not really noticing quite how intensely he was gazing into his currently sleepy looking eyes. It was. . .cute. Truthfully he found himself alittle bit drawn to it, even then having to touch his face and brush his soft cheek with his thumb. The purple-eyed duelist was a little bit too in his head at the moment to notice that non of these should have been thoughts he should be having about his friend. Especially not when Yuto wasn't exactly the most touchy person anyway.

Yuya blushed when Yuto stroke his cheek with his thumb. He noticed that the other was gazing deeply at him again. He had been doing that alot today and he couldn't blame the other. Yuya could see Yuto's facial features and knew they were similar to his own. He use to hold darkness in his eyes, while Yuya held light, now Yuto's eyes held hope and light and he was glad. The entertainer didn't mind really that the other was stroking his face; it just made his heart beat faster. Yuya himself was a touchy person and maybe Yuto knew it for all the times Yuya had hugged the boy or hugged someone else. He hoped he didn't try to snuggle with Yuto in his sleep and freak Yuto out. He had the tendencies to find himself snuggling the person who would be sleeping next to him. Once when Yuzu stayed the night; she woke up having his arms around her waist and sleeping close to her. She ended up hitting him with her fan and he apologized. Yuto suddenly realized when he was doing and blushed, immediately removing his hand from Yuya's face.

" S-sorry. I just. . .-" Did he have an excuse for that? If he did, his brain wasn't producing one for him. He blushed abit deeper, feeling rather embarrassed. He wasn't used to just acting without thinking. That was Yugo's deal, not his. He certainly hope that boy wasn't rubbing off on him somehow, " U-um. . .goodnight, Yuya." He wished him, rolling over to face the wall instead to hopefully try and hide some of his embarassment.

Yuya blushed, " It's ok really." Before smiling and closing his eyes, " N-night Yuto." Yuya said before turning onto his side and closing his eyes. He found it hard to fall asleep for some odd reason. He didn't know if Yuto had fallen asleep yet or not but he kept thinking about the look in Yuto's eyes as he touched his face. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep; soon enough he was sound asleep. He turned facing Yuto's back and buried his face into the back of Yuto's neck. He softly snored but not too loud to wake up anway as he cuddled closer to his counterpart.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm sorry Shun me baby ;w; I'm not trying to make you a bad guy I promise.~_  
 _but I hope everyone loves this chapter. Things are running slowly but alot will happen in the next chapter~_

Chapter 2

Yuto awoke the next morning to the loud, but smooth melody of an alarm that came from his duel disk. It was meant to wake him more gently as using an alarm that might snap him awake probably wasn't the best for someone who, there was a good chance, probably suffered from some form of PTSD. His eyes cracked open sleepily, starring at the blurry wall in front of him. It was time to get up again. . .but he. . .felt comfty. . .and warm. . .did he really have to get up. . .? No, he knew he did, he had to help out. . . Yuto made to roll onto his back, though he froze when he met an immediate resistance. Huh? Yuto peeked over his shoulder, seeing Yuya cuddled into him. He blushed. When did that happen? Did he mean to do that? Yuto blushed alittle heavier, looking back towards the wall again. His alarm would probably wake Yuya, right? Then he's move on his own? Yuto wasn't sure how to handle this situation exactly. He'd survived the Fusion Invasion for three years, but this. This was new to him; both his mind and heart were racing.

Yuya heard the alarm and opened his eyes staring at skin. He wondered what it was before he fully woke up and saw that he had somehow moved against Yuto. He hoped that Yuto hadn't woken up to notice but the alarm was quite loud so he could've woken up, " Yuto?" He asked to check and see if the other was awake before quickly moving away to give the other duelist more space, " I-if you're awake i'm sorry. . ." He apologized as he blushed madly. He hoped it didn't make the other mad or weirded out. It was what he did in his sleep - for some odd reason he did it - and maybe he could tell Yuto that. He had felt warm and comfty and really he didn't want to get up or stop cuddling against the other, but he knew they needed to get up soon so they could go and help out again today.

Yuto hesitated though; he wasn't sure if he should reveal that he was awake and aware, but the apologetic tone in Yuya's voice tugged at his heart strings. Yuto carefully sat himself up, looking down at Yuya, his cheeks still flushed as well, " No it. . .it's fine. I just didn't expect it." He explained, trying to sort out his own feelings at the same time, his eyes shifting off the other boy almost shyly. He ran a hand through his bangs as if it would get rid of some of the embarassment he felt, though it didn't exactly have that effect. At the very least his heart was still racing and he absent mindly put a hand over it, " Just. . .surprised." he clarified, though he wasn't sure if it was to Yuya or to himself.

Yuya felt bad of course and thought maybe he should explain, " I do it in my sleep for some odd reason. I wouldn't personally make you feel uncomfortable." He said. His hair sticking out in all kinds of directions so he ran his hand through it trying to fix it but it for some reason didn't want to stay fixed to it's normal style, " Want me to leave the room so you can change?" He suggested. He didn't mind to; of course; this was Yuto's bedroom after all so he shouldn't have to make the other leave. He knew Yuto didn't mind who goes where to change though. He wondered what Yuto meant by 'just surprised' but he guessed he was trying to calm his heart race down a tad bit. Yuya's was beating rapidly and face was just as red as a. . .well a tomato.

The other duelist shook his head, " It wasn't uncomfortable I promise Yuya." He urged him quickly, feeling the need to strike that thought out of his head. He definitely noticed Yuya's red face, though figured out that it might be from embarassment. He tried to relax himself. He found it frazzling, but no doubt it was much worse for Yuya. That had to be embarrassing waking up like that. He took in a calming breath, then set a hand on Yuya's shoulder, attempting to give him what he hoped looked like a reassuring smile. He was still frazzled himself, " It's ok Yuya. I'm not against it. If that's what you do in your sleep then. . .then that's fine. I can think of much worse things to wake up to." He noted to him, hoping that it helped him calm down abit. Yuto reached over to Yuya to finally shut off his alarm, carefulling climbing over him to get off the bed, " It's fine I can go. I don't think I even told you where the bathroom was, did I? And if you accidently walked in on Ruri getting dressed, then Shun really WILL have a problem with you." He joked, giving a light laugh. He was feeling his embarrassment subsiding, though the warmth and butterflies hadn't left him just yet. Maybe he was just hungry. Hopefully he wasn't sick, " I'll be back, then i'll show you where the bathroom is for next time." He offered him.

Yuya smiled as he took a deep breath trying to relax. He was happy that Yuto accepted that about him and was ok with it once the two calmed down about the issue. Now that he thought about it Yuto never did show him the bathroom. He giggled, " That would be bad if I did walk in on her. He would flip me the bird or even worse." He said glad things were lightening up even if it was just alittle, " Ok." he said with a nod as he watched Yuto walk out closing the door behind him. He took off the pajamas and got in his normal clothes before looking at his duel disk treating it as a mirror to try and fix his hair. Once it finally went into it's normal style he put his goggles ontop of his head and put on his necklace, " There that's better." He said, before he opening the door.

He walked to the bathroom to get changed, getting into his usual button up and black pants combo, though for today he decided to forget about the cape. He loved it but he felt sudden concern that it might get in his way. Yuto fixed up his hair at least back to it's usual wild style before heading back to his room and walking inside, " Are you ready? I'll show you where the bathroom is, then we can head out. I imagine they're probably serving breakfest in the square. Are you hungry?" He asked.

" Oh yeah i'm ready." He said with a smile as his stomach growled with hunger, " I guess that answers your question." He giggled softly as he waited for Yuto to take the lead. He remember that he should call his mom or even Yuzu later to check up on them. Yuzu would be worried but his mom would understand that this was important to him and that he was gonna be here everyday until they fix Heartland. Yuto led Yuya out of the house with him, heading back towards the square.

" I'll be helping out with the construction team today, so if you're doing the door ro door delivery again, we'll have to find someone else to lead you around. Of course, you can always join me if you want to. Not every part of it involves heavy lifting after all. Whichever job you'd prefer would help out alot." He assured him. He wondered where Ruri would be that day. He could always ask if she could help take Yuya around. As long as he was safe, that's what mattered to him.

Yuya followed him back to the square, " Anything will do as long as i'm helping out. I don't mind to help with the construction team that will be fine with me. I just didn't want to try lifting anything heavy and mess up something." He added, " Oh would it be ok if I call my mom?" He questioned as the other nodded.

" Oh yeah go ahead, but don't you need to go back to your dimension first?" He asked crossing his arms, but he wasn't surprised if there was some new cross dimension calling system Akaba Reiji developed. He always seemed to be one step ahead with everything.

" Reiji created it to help us keep in contact now that we can go to other dimensions." He explained, " He was prepared I should say." He laughed, " See watch." He said as Yuto nodded and watched him grab out his duel disk and touch the screen as it popped up, " As long as that person has a duel disk and you know their number you can call." He said as he hit the contact under the name 'Mom' and touched it having it begin to ring.

Soon enough his mom answered, " Hey Yuya, it's finally good to hear from you." She said crossing her arms, " But I understand you're busy helping out and I can't help but worry about you." She said before looking over, " Oh Yuto-kun it's good to see you too!~" She exclaimed happily.

" Sorry I forgot Mom to tell you I was staying. Yuto let me stay at him place." He explained.

" I hope you're not causing trouble for him?" She asked looking at her son as Yuto listened to them before stepping in.

" Hey Mrs. Sakaki." He replied politely, " I assure you, Yuya had been nothing but a wonderful help to us. We all really appreciate him being here. I'm sorry to keep you away from your son like this." He continued giving her a apologetic smile. He knew this was Yuya's conversation, so he shouldn't really be butting in, but he felt the need to stress how pleased he was that he was there with him. . .them. There with them.

Yuya's mother smiled brightly, " Oh it's not problem at all. I know how much it means to Yuya and everyone in Heartland to come together to rebuild your home. If he gets to be too much Yuto, feel free to send him back home." She said, " Yuya i'll let you go so you can get back to work. But if you stay another night please call. Try to call Yuzu later as well; she was angry to know that you didn't come home or call but I managed to straighten it out with her." She said, " I love you Yuya." She said.

" I love you too Mom." He said as she hung up, " Shall we get something to eat then start the day?" He asked looking at Yuto. Yuto smiled at his Standard counterpart; Yuya was lucky to have a nice mom like that. Though it made his mind start to think too hard about his own situation in the parent department. He didn't exactly remember his parent's faces or anything about them.

He shook his head to get the thought out of his head, " Yes, let's see what there is to eat." He encouraged, heading toward the square with the other, " Looks like scrambled eggs and canned fruit." He noted when they got closer, able to pick up on the scent of eggs and spotting the stack of cans. Which made sense. They would need protein to keep going and fruit to get the nutrients they needed. Canned fruit was of course loaded with sugar too, but beggers couldn't be choosers. Though honestly, Yuto figured a bit of sugar would be good for them anyway. It was still much better than the scavenging from before. Yuto got them both a plate, then offered one to Yuya before guiding him to a place to sit down.

Yuya couldn't help think about Yuto's parents, did he know them or did they leave his life, " It had it's perks you know. She thinks of you, Ruri and Shun like children. Same with Yugo, Rin, Selena; hell even Yuuri." He said and shrugged, " Food sounds good though." He said as he took the plat from Yuto, " Thank you." He thanked as they both sat down. He began to wonder where Shun and Ruri were but guessed they already started to work. He took a forkful of some of the scrambled egg into his mouth. He didn't see them at the house so he just guessed they already had started.

" Yes I do remember her passion for taking in strays." He mused remembering all of the assorted animals at Yuya's house.

Yuya chuckled, " Yup that's my mom ladies and gentlemen, but now she's taken in more of them. We found a small black kitten and i've started taking care of it. It stays in my room most of the time." He said. Yuto smiled at the thought of Yuya taking care of a small kitten. He would. It just seemed like such a sweet thought.

" Hopefully your mom is taking care of it for you while you're here." He said.

" She is. I still need to pick a name for him." He said with a smile, " So i'm guessing Shun and Ruri already started their work for today?" He asked looking at the Xyz duelist who just happened to share his face.

" Shun always starts extra early. He probably works harder than anyone else. If you think i'm too strict with work for myself, Shun is on a whole different level. Ruri started getting up with him to supervise just in case he gets hurts working alone. She doesn't start her work untill later though." He explained simply, " She says she needs her wake up time before she could start anyway. Shun doesn't really seem to mind." He shrugged, " If you're coming with me, you'll probably see Shun for sure. I'm not sure where Ruri is working today though."

" Ah I see; that's good hopefully Shun doesn't work himself too bad." He said, " I think I should be ok. I mean he's gonna be working and so will I." He added with a smile as he took another fight.

" I don't let Shun work himself too much. If I think he needed a break, I'll make him take one whether he wants to or not." He stated firmly. His relationship with Shun was definitely different than his relationship with Yuya, but he felt like Yuya would listen to him if he told him to take a break whereas Shun. . .MIGHT listen to him. . .or he might need some forceful encouragement.

Yuya giggled softly, " I can see you doing that to be honest. Arguing with Shun about breaks and if anything fist fighting; but you don't see to be the fighter type unless you had too of course. That or Ruri would simply step in and grab Shun by the ear and lecture him until he would take a break." He said imagining it; Ruri just pinching her older brother's ear until he told her he would take a break. He understood that Shun wanted to make Heartland better but working himself possibly to death wasn't the best idea. Yuto shrugged slightly; he had at one point nearly gotten in a fist fight with Shun because of working but it was only once and nothing really happened. Things had got heated and things were said then Ruri showed up and lectured them both.

" Fighting isn't my kind of thing really, but if I can get in one good punch to the gut, then that's all I really need to do. So if it gets to that, I would prefer to do it that way." He explained simply, setting his now empty plate aside and opening the can of fruit, " I had to do it once in your dimension when Shun got too excited thinking Yuzu was Ruri." He shook his head, " He's a good person, he just can get carried away sometimes."

" Now that I think about it Yuzu told me about that one time." He said trying to think it over abit, " I never could be violent when I was a kid. I was a happy kid but after my dad left kids began to pick on me saying my dad was a coward. Gonzenzaka actually stood up for me when this one bully and we became friends." He explained, " I would normally just let those kids say whatever they wanted even when I wanted to punch them but that isn't my thing." He added as he put his plate to the side, " I know Shun's a good person at heart. He only wanted to get revenge against the dimension that did all. . .this. He wanted to protect the two people who meant the world to him; both ending up to be taken away from him. . .and one of them just happened to be my fault." He said before shaking the thoughts out of his head, " But now You and Ruri are back." He kept reminding himself of that; that everything was better and they were back.

Yuto gave Yuya a sympathetic look, though he smiled at him too when he placed a hand on his shoulder, " Well i'm happu that you had a best friend to look out for you then too. But honestly, I know you don't like violence. It's once of the things I really like about you. For me, it's necessity only. If I can avoid a fight, I will. Not to say I would turn my back on someone who needed me if it was that or a fight." He shrugged, " But I don't attack unless myself or someone I care about is attacked first." He clarified before he look back down at the fruit cup in his hands, " Taken would imply that you took me somehow, but I made my choice. . .granted I didn't quite expect it to turn out like that, but I made my choice when I pushed you out of the way and took the attack. Honestly, if anything, it was Yugo's fault really. Although I know he and I don't exactly. . .understand each other very well." He mused. If felt like their entire relationship was based of misunderstandings and somehow, that kept seeming to happen even now. Just over smaller things, " I do feel bad for leaving Shun though. Leaving him all alone like that, but atleast, even if he didn't really think of all of you as friends, he wasn't really alone in it all." He smiled weakly. Yuto then shook his head, " Anyway, that's enough sad for now. Let's get to work and see if we can bring smiles instead, right?" He grinned to Yuya knowingly, offering him his hand.

The crimson-eyed duelist agreed with Yuto on all that he had said. His and Yugo's relationship was based on a misunderstanding; so was his and Yuto's. He even thought Yuto was the bad guy attacking Sora at first but then it turned out things were flipped. That was when Yugo appeared of his Duel Runner and attacked Yuto; which then attacked Yuya once he lost control of himself and Yuto took the hit for Yuya. Yuya would always be grateful to Yuto for taking to hit and owed him his life for it. Yuto couldn't help but leave Shun like he did; it wasn't what he had planned. But Yuto was right though, enough sadness and more smiles. He nodded and took the other's hand with a smile.

Yuto pulled Yuya to his feet, not immediately letting go of Yuya's hand. Something about contact with Yuya felt. . .comforting really. But he knew he had to focus, so he did let go, leading Yuya with him to the constructiom area where Shun was already hard at work with a few other people, some of which greeted Yuto and Yuya in a friendly manner before getting bacvk to work again and chatting to their work partner. He looked over at Yuya and smiled.

" This was once my elementary school. We're hoping if we can get it fixed quickly enough, some of the children can go back to learning. It'll be good especially for them, to have a little normality in their lifes again." He explained to Yuya. As said as it was to see his once cherished elementary school in ruins, right now he was just focused on what could be done to fix it instead. That was a better way to think about any of this. Not that it wasn't exhausting to try and keep up that none of this bothered him as much as it did.

Shun looked over to see the two duelists arrive before getting back to work. He was currently useing a hammer to nail in some nails so they could help stay in place. Hr had overheard Yuto explain to Yuya that it was the elementary school he went to when he was alittle kid. He remembered those days and hoped that it would go back to that way soon. Yuya happened to noticed Shun staring at them - at him more precisely with a glare - before going back to working on the roof of the building. Yuto had given him a short wave when he saw him looking their direction.

" Yeah hopefully once it's fixed; then the kids will be able to go back to school." He said, " It's actually fun even though I slept through class most of the time." He said with a giggle," So what is it that you want me to do?" He asked looking at his counterpart tilting his head. He didn't really know much about construction really.

" Hmm, well Shun's installing the roof, looks like that team over there is looking after plumbing. . .there's another team is looking at electricity. We could work on insulation. That's pretty light, although you'll need gloves. That stuff gets itchy pretty fast." He explained with a smile, " Then after we're done with that, we can work on installing the drywall ceiling tiles or the wood board panelling on the walls." He said. After a few buildings, he was starting to feel like he was getting the hang of things. Too bad being a craftsman didn't exactly interest him outside of rebuilding his own hometown. Yuto walked over to where the supplies were kept, getting Yuya a nice pair of thick glives and a helmet, putting that one on for him, " Oh and don't forget to put on your goggles too just in case." He said before getting a helmet, gloves and goggles for himself too. Yuya nodded in understanding as he took off the hat and placed it down so he could grab his goggles and out them over his eyes and put on the hat and gloves before waiting for Yuto. He didn't understand much of the words Yuto had said but he understood that they were working on insulation then soon after working on the drywall or wood board panelling on the walls. Shun would've waved back but he was alittle occupied at the moment. He had to hold up one side of the roof while another guy nailed the other side so it would stay.

Yuto got to work on the insulation with Yuya, occasionally having to stop and go help someone else with something quickly, whether it was steadying something or helping carry something or what have you. He felt like Yuya could probably handle the insulation if he had left him alone with it for brief moments, though that didn't stop his eyes from constantly moving back to the entertainment duelist. It was a construction site and, although they did good work, technically the majority were amateurs. Of course, concern for Yuya's well being was the only reason his eyes kept wandering back to Yuya, but that part of it he wasn't entirely aware of at all times. He captured his attention so easily and so strongly.

" Shit! YUTO watch out!" Someone yelled from behind him. Unfortunately, Yuto didn't snap to attention quite as fast as he might have normally, whirling around just in time for one of the wooden beams to crack him on the head. It was lucky for him that he had been wearing his helmet, though the shock and the force to the hit had been dizzying enough to make him drop to his knees, vision blurry and head throbbing. Yuya had been working on the insulation in another spot with someone else when he heard a scream and turned immediately to see Yuto get hit in the head by the wooden beam. He had fell to his kness and immediately Yuya ran towards Yuto.

" Yuto are you ok!?" He asked worried, he was glad Yuto was wearing his helmet so he didn't get hurt too bad, but he might have a concussion from the blow to the head, " Please talk to me!" He asked with almost a sob.

Yuto was still reeling a bit, trying to blink back his vision and away the dizziness. He slid a hand up under his helmet to hold his head, the helmet getting pushed back in the process, " Yeah. . ." He replied, still in a partial daze.

The man who had made the yell quickly got down from where he was to rush over to him, " Yuto i'm so sorry!" He apologized quickly, " Are you ok? You don't look ok. Do you have a concussion?" He asked quickly, clearly feeling bad about what had happen, " Maybe someone should take you home for today." He decided before turning to face the direction Shun was in, " HEY SHUN!" He called over to him, expecting he would be quick to respond in this case.

" I-i'm. . .i'm ok." Yuto attempted, " Just alittle dizzy. The helmet helped. I can keep going." He said.

" No Yuto, maybe you should call it a day. So you can get better." He said as Shun walked in after hearing his name.

" What happened?" He asked seeing Yuto on the floor and Yuya next to him, " Yuto what happened?" He asked more directly before glaring up at Yuya. He ran over and picked Yuya up by his collar, " Did you do this?" He asked angerily as Yuya flinched.

" N-no I didn't do it! I promise I would never hurt a friend." He said scared as he looked down at Shun's angry face.

" Shun." In a semi-warning tone was all Yuto could manage. He was having a tough time thinking right then. That was when the man who had called for Shun stepped up.

" It was me." The man interjected, " I lost my frip on the wooden beam and it struck him. I think he might have a concussion with how he's acting." He offered up his two cents on the matter, " Maybe you or Yuya could take him home. If he's got a concussion, he's probably too dizzy to walk on his own right now." He said looking at Shun then at Yuya, " I'm so sorry, this is all my fault not Yuya's. But i'm alittle surprised. It's not that i'm making excuses or anything but Yuto usually moves alitter faster than that."

Yuto just massaged his temple and listened to them. He didn't want to stop, but the possibility of him having a concussion meant it could be dangerous for him to continue. He was trying to glare at Shun who still held Yuya by the collar as he listened to the other male, " Yes so put Yuya down Shun." Yuto said as Shun looked up at Yuya and did so and letting go of his collar. He grabbed his neck which kind of hurt now for having his collar kind of choke him out. Shun knew Yuto would be angry at him for accusing Yuya like that immediately before he knew who exactly did it. He just didn't trust Yuya with Yuto especially with what happened that one time. He was having a hard time letting go even though Yuto and Ruri both had told him it was in the past.

He sighed before looking at Yuya, " Yuya take Yuto home and make sure he doesn't try to do anything big especially with his concussion. Back at the home there should be a medical kit that has painkillers inside." He said before he walked out to get back to work.

Yuya nodded and helped Yuto up and let him lean against him, " Come on Yuto let's get you home." He said as he lead his counterpart away from the construction. He wondered what that one guy meant though when he said he had been surprised because Yuto usually moves alittle faster. Was he saying that Yuto wasn't paying attention or something? He didn't know but he did know that he should get Yuto home. Yuto found out pretty fast that the man had been right about him having trouble with walking, needing to lean on Yuya for support. He knew that maan was right. He hadn't been paying enough attention. It was a careless mistake. He didn't know that Shun was react that way towards Yuya. It made him angry that he had done that and he would have to talk to Shun about it later.

" Sorry." He apologized quietly, " Thank you." He added in. Yuya smiled as he lead them back to Yuto's home. He was more worried to get Yuto home and laid down to rest than what Shun had done to him.

" I'm just glad you're not as hurt, well minus the concussion." He said as they made it to Yuto's home. Once they got to the door Yuya opened it and lead him to his room and opened it laying Yuto on his bed, " Now Shun said that there should be painkillers in the kitchen." He said walking into the kitchen and looking through the cabinets; finally finding the medical kit and opening it seeing the bottle of painkillers. He grabbed a glass of water before grabbing the bottle and taking it to Yuto's bedroom. Yuto, on the other hand, could alrwady feel some of his symptoms subsiding. It must have only been a level one or possibly concussion then. It wasn't that bad, but he supposed it still meant he had to take it easy, just in case.

" Yuya, I should be fine on my own if you still wanted to go back." He suggested, not wanting to burden him.

The Pendulum duelist shook his head, " I don't mind to stay with you. Besides I think Shun will bite my head off if he knew I had left you all alone." He said, " I'm staying no matter what." He added, " But if you need anything just let me know and i'll get it." He said wanting Yuto to relax and not do too much right now. Yuya could see that he was already showing signs of recovery but he wasn't about to let Yuto go back to work and he wasn't just about to leave him all alone either.

Yuto felt that familiar warm, bubbly sensation inside him again at Yuya's words. He really was sweet to him. . .well in general, but specifically him at the moment. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to make the differentiation right then. Little by little however, Yuto was becoming minorly less oblivious to his steadily growing crush, but as it stood, he was just settling on Yuya being someone who was very important to him; more important to him than just a regular friend.

" If you're sure about that. . .then it would be nice to have you stay with me." He decided, giving Yuya a soft smile. For now he was just sitting on the edge though, not feeling a strong need to lay down; or more he felt stubborn on the matter. He'd still like to think he was ok. He just needed a little bit of down time and he's be ok to do SOMETHING at least. Yuya atleast was happy to hear that he would love for him to stay. He sat beside Yuto; knowing even if Yuto told him to go back that he wouldn't leave. Yuto was his friend. . .well that's what he wanted to believe but the weird sensation inside of him was growing each minute and he wondered if Yuto felt the same. He loved the feeling and gladly welcomed it.

" You should lay down and rest Yuto. Go ahead and take some painkillers though just in case." He said.

" Alright, just for now." He allowed, before lifting his legs and shifting so he could lay in the bed instead. He was still trying to think about something more low key he could do to help later instead though. There had to be something. Yuto just. . .really wanted to help people, " Yuya. . .i'm sorry that Shun accused you like that and did that to you." He added in, " That was really uncalled for and I will talk to him about it later." Yuya hadn't done anything to hurt him. Not purposely anyway. Nothing that had ever been his fault. Yuya got up so Yuto could lay in bed, he decided to sit on the floor beside the bed. He didn't mind it really he just hoped the other would rest for atleast alittle bit.

" It's alright Yuto. I kind of figured he would accuse me and I don't blame him." Yuya said, " But as long as you're fine i'm ok with anything Shun says or does to me. He added with a soft smile. He knew Shun was looking out for his best friend; but a deeper, darker part of himself wanted to get angry for being treated like that, but he wouldn't get angry not again. He was just glad that Yuto was safe and gonna be ok.

The Xyz duelist smiled sympathetically, " That's sweet of you, but I still don't think it's ok for him to talk and do that to you. I know he's just concerned, but that was just unjustified." He said as he crossed his arms, " You're a good person, Yuya. You deserve better than that." Yuto didn't want Yuya to have any reason to be unhappy. He hesitated, " I'm sorry. . .if I worried you. He was right, I wasn't paying attention; it was my fault." He apologized.

" I know what you mean by that. Shun could've asked what had happened befoe accusing me." He said, feeling that darker side of him scream for release deep down in his being, " But like I said he can say and do all he wants as long as you're ok I don't mind." He said, he was use to that kind of treatment from his childhood. He sometimes would come home with bruises. Yuya smilede brightly before his heart skipped a beat at Yuto's kind words. He felt flustered and that bubbly feeling was automatically back, " You don't have to be sorry." He said, " How's it your fault?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

" Because I wasn't paying close enough attention. I was..." He said staring at Yuya, " Distracted." He settled on, " I'm not saying it was all my fault, just saying that I should have been paying closer attention." He explained. He smiled softly and reached his hand over to gently placed it on Yuya's head before messing his hair up alittle, " Sorry. Here I wanted to be the one to look out for you, but we're back to you looking out for me again." He gave a soft chuckle, " Although I suppose given the option, I would rather this have happened to me than for you to have been in any danger in the first place." He said as Yuya blushed at the contact. Yuya didn't understand when he meant by distracted. He knew it wasn't Yuto's fault really.

Yuya felt flustered when Yuto touch the top of his head and mess up his hair, " You're ok Yuto I promise. We look out for each other. You have helped me alot here and in the past. I'm glad to be helping with rebuilding Heartland and helping you. . .you guys." He said hoping Yuto didn't catch that, " Just rest and maybe later we can go out and do something alittle easier, maybe help Ruri with deliveries." He suggested with a smile; he didn't want Yuto to do alot, but he knew Yuto would want to go back out later instead of being stuck in the house all day.

The Xyzz doppelganger gave a small nod and smiled back, " Ok, maybe i'll take a nap then. I'll probably feel better after that. Feel free to use anything in my home however you want." He offered, " Or I suppose if you're still tired too, you could nap with me." He suggested. From what he remembered, unless Yuya had been particularily stressed about something, he tended to sleep in moe than not, so he supposed it was possible that the wake up time Yuto had set for them could have been considered fairily early. Yuya thought about it for a second before nodding at Yuto's offer.

" Sure I wouldn't mind to get a little nap in." He said before getting up from the ground; taking off his goggles, necklace and his shoes. He walked back over to the bed and got under the covers beside Yuto, " Don't worry i'll try not to cuddle you in my sleep." He giggled trying to lighten things up abit. He was kind of tired but he started to get use to waking up early so he could het a head start with repairs, so he was use to it.

Yuto shifted over to make room for Yuya, he softly chuckled, " If you did, I wouldn't mind it." He grinned, " Like I said this morning, there are much worse things to wake up to." The teen added in. Plus, admittedly, he liked being close to Yuya. They had been a different kind of close for so long that Yuto supposed it was only natural for him to feel a desire to be physically close to him too. Right? Yuto shut his eyes softly, though this time he stayed on his side, facing Yuya. The bed wasn't huge, so if he laid on his back, they'd be probably touching if not very close to. He wanted to give Yuya all the room he needed. It did occur to him that just because felt comfortable being close to Yuya, didn't mean that the crimson-eyed duelist felt the same. Although they were in all of that together, their situations had been very different. Yuya shifted close before looking up.

" Do you have enough room?" He asked not wanting have taken it all or anything. Yuya was glad the other said that cause now he wouldn't have a hard time falling asleep. Yuya didn't mind being close to Yuto one bit; they had already shared a body so why worry about it now? Yuya loved having Yuto around; guessing it was just natural really for him. After Yuto had regained his body; Yuya felt sort of. . .empty. He didn't know why he felt that way but guessed his body grew use to having Yuto in it. Yuya closed his eyes and relaxed before falling fast asleep. He felt comfortable having been close to Yuto and in a way he loved it. He felt cherished and protected sort of. He laid on his side facing Yuto as Yuto was facing towards him. Yuto always took alittle longer to fall asleep, opening his eyes again at some point and seeing Yuya was sleeping. He smiled softly, Yuya looked really sweet when he was sleeping, so peacefully and innocent. Yuto reached over and gently brushed a lock of Yuya's tomato colored hair behind his ear. He felt. . .lucky to have someone like him in his life. Even if it might just be tempoary. To be honest, Yuto did have some concerns about Yuya sleeping with him, thought it wasn't that he was afraid of contact. It was the PTSD he and so many others in the resistance now suffered from. That was a burden he didn't want Yuya to have to try and bear; and knowing how sweet he was, he had a feeling if Yuya knew, he'd try. Yuto shut his eyes again, getting himself a bit more comfortable again. Well hopefully none of that happened while Yuya was with them. It wasn't much longer before he nodded off himself.

Shun kept on working but he couldn't help but worry about his best friend. After he was done with finishing the roof of a ladys house. He decided he should go check up on him, " I'll be back i'm going on break to check up in Yuto." He told the male who nodded, knowing he would go even if they told him he couldn't. He made his way down the street to their tempoary home and walked in. It was quiest and he didn't understand why until he got to Yuto's bedroom. He knocked softly before cracking it open and peeking in. He saw Yuto and Yuya had fallen asleep. Yuya was all cuddled up against Yuto, while Yuto was sound asleep. He was surprised to see Yuto fast asleep; not like the other didn't sleep or anything it was only because Yuto usually had nitemares, but he guessed it was ok since Yuto was resting and closed the door. He went back to the square and grabbed some food for the two and brought it back and set it in Yuto's room; on the dresser; with a note attached to it and headed back to work.

Yuya woke up when he the door first cracked open, since his back was against the door he couldn't see who it was and thought it was a burgular or something; but when he heard the door close then come back soon later and he could smell food; he could only guess with was Shun or Ruri. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Yuto woke up alittle later, feeling that same warm, comfortable feeling he had when he woke up that morning. This time he wasn't quite as surprised when he saw Yuya cuddled against him, though despite that, he felt his heart start to race again and a light blush return to his cheeks. Yuto gently wrapped his arm around the other boy, just watching him sleep for the moment. Something about this just felt. . .right to him. Shouldn't it be weird? But it was a. . .good weird. If that made sense. Yuto let his cheek rest against Yuya's forehead softly, running these thoughts over his head. Wait. . .no he didn't, he couldn't right? Yuto felt his face get redder like a tomato and felt his heart beat alittle faster and his arm tensed just a little bit. This wasn't. . .had he already? He probably laid like that for awhile before the other boy made a sound to alert him that he was waking up. He opened his crimson eyes and blushed feeling Yuto had his arms wrapped around him. His heart raced, but he somehow felt that this was right he and he felt truely happy.

He could feel Yuto's arm tensing up abit. He moved his head alittle and looked up at the raven, " Yuto?" He asked wondering if the other was ok. Yuto still had his cheek rested against his forehead and he blushed when he felt Yuto's heartbeat. He didn't know if this was some sort of panic attack or something was wrong; maybe having to do with his concussion. Yuto's breath hitched when he heard his name, feeling like he had been caught red handed suddenly. He was about to retract his arm away from the other boy, but Yuya had seemed to notice and stop him, " It's ok, you're so warm and comfty.~" He purred softly before Yuto retracted his arm so Yuya could sit up. Yuto could see that Yuya was still half asleep; hair just in all directions, eyes still droopy from sleep and just the way his face looked in the light it was like Yuto could see the light sleep blush he had, " You're ok with me snuggling against you and i'm ok with you doing the same." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. God Yuto's heart was still racing, he had to calm down; this was a crazy theory, wasn't it? Could it be that he was possibly falling for him? It wasn't like he didn't think Yuya was worth that or something. He was such a sweet, caring person and they had similar morale values and - ok he wasn't helping his inner panic at all with these thoughts he was having right now. Besides! Yuya was probably with Yuzu, right? It seemed like he liked her alot and she definitely seemed to like him. He supposed he'd never seen anything happen exactly, but there was still that time between when he and Yuya seperated and Yuya coming to Heartland. Plenty of things could have happened. Ok he was still getting way ahead of himself. He had to calm down. He didn't even know for sure that's what these feelings were. He made a mental note that he should talk to Ruri about it later.

What Yuto didn't know was that Yuya was having the same debate to himself in his head. Yuya didn't know what to do with this feeling that kept getting stronger and stronger each moment it seemed. He loved Yuto. . .wait loved Yuto. . .that's when things clicked in his head. Maybe be was starting to fall for Yuto, he wasn't sure though because he had never fell in love before; not even with Yuzu. They were best friends and that was all. He didn't even know if Yuto felt the same way. Him and Ruri seemed close or maybe even Shun and Yuto; but they were best friends. . .he hoped anyway. He didn't know their relationship well enough to be able to understand it really. All he knew was that he need to calm down and stop the butterflies in his stomach. Yuto let his eyes fall back on Yuya. He wasn't exactly helping this increasing draw he felt towards him. The Pendulum user was just too precious, but when he thought back to it, Yuya had called him 'his friend' alot since coming here. There. . .was probably something to that. Besides, it felt like a lot to assume that Yuya might have similar feelings. They were both guys after all. Close as they were, it was still. Finally Yuto's eyes fell on the food sitting on the dresser; right next to Yuya's googles and necklace; inwardly cheering for the sudden distraction from his own thoughts.

" Oh, it looks like someone brought food for us." He pointed out, using this as an excuse to get out of bed. He picked up the note and grinned. Shun, of course. He was pleased to see that Shun left food for the both of them and not just for Yuto. Although he also probably could have predicted that he would split whatever he was given with Yuya regardless.

Wait a second. . .Had Shun seen them?

Yuya blushed thinking that Shun had seen him, but he knew it was either Shun or Ruri that was for sure, " I did hear the door open up earlier. I didn't know who it was before but I guessed it was Shun or Ruri." He said, gods what if Ruri had saw them. He felt she would go telling everyone they were together or something, " But why don't we eat. Oh is your head still hurting?" He asked with a nervous smile, actually glad that this changed the awkward topic abit. He wondered if the other was ok. He turned and let his legs dangle on the side of the bed as he watched Yuto grab the food.

Yuto collected the food and brought it back over to the bed, offering some to Yuya as he sat down besides him, " I'm ok. I understand that I should take it abit easy today though, so I probably shouldn't go back to construction. But I can still handle delivery stuff." He decided, thinking about it a little bit more rationally now. If he got hit again, that could be dangerous for him.

Yuya knew that Yuto would want to go straight back to work and giggled softly, " I kind of figured you would say that. We both can do that then. It would be better and faster if we both did it together." He said taking the food. He took a bite loving the taste for he had started to get hungry. He would have to thank Shun later for the food, but when he thought about it he still felt pretty scared towards the older teen. The way he looked at him, the way he grabbed him by the collar. It just. . .terrified him completely. Yuya thought that maybe that would be good for the both of them to do for today; nothing too hard. He nodded to Yuto agreeing with him, " We can deliver supplies and hand out food to everyone." He said.

" Yeah, i'm thinking maybe after we get done eating. I mean I should be ok now." Not to mention he wouldn't mind a bit of a distraction. His own thoughts were getting alittle carried away right now and he was starting to feel a new kind of awkward around Yuya. And Ruri, he wanted to talk to her. He wondered if he'd be able to without Yuya around. . .but then again he didn't want to leave Yuya alone either. It was complicated. . .

" That's fine with me. Maybe we can join up with Ruri too." he added with a smile as he looked over at Yuto. He thought that maybe he should give Yuto some time alone; but he also didn't want to leave him just in case of his head injury, but he looked to be ok right now. He got up after he finished eating and stretched before walking over to put his goggles and necklace back on and went to grab his shoes and put them on as well. Yuto got himself up as well, getting himself ready to go again. He didn't know if Shun would approve of this but he wouldn't exactly be around to tell him not to. Plus, Yuto really wanted to help people.

" Ok, let's go then. " He grinned to Yuya before leading them back out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter~  
Yuto: Yuri-chan doesn't own Yugioh Arc-V or the characters.  
Yuya: Hope you enjoy~

Chapter 3

Yuto and Yuya headed towards where the supplies group was, pleased when he saw Ruri there, holding a clipboard and talking to a few other people about routes and inventory and all that. She seemed hard at work, Ruri was a strong girl, just like brother. They both approached her, " Ruri, Yuya and I are going to help out here today." Yuto noted as she looked at him with some surprise. Usually Yuto helped with construction while Yuya helped with deliveries.

" Oh but weren't you two helping brother with construction today?" She questioned.

" Something happened, so we'll be here instead." If she didn't know, he wasn't going to tell her. There was a chance she might send him away after all. Plus Shun would probably tell her later when he saw her when they got home. Yuya smiled really big just listening to the both of them. He wasn't about to tell Ruri what had happened because he knew she would just send them both back home.

Ruri nodded carefully, " Umm, alright let's see. . ." She trailed going over her clipboard to figure out where to fit them, " Hmm, you could take this street." She explained, turning the clipboard to them both so they could read it, pointing at one open slot, " It's a bit of a trek though, theres a chance you two might have to camp out that way if it gets too dark." She noted to him.

Yuto nodded, he had no troubles with it at all. He was used to it. . .although. . .he looked back to Yuya, " Is that ok with you? Although I suppose you can always just transport back to your dimension from anywhere right?" He question both wondering if Yuya had to go home that night and if not, if he'd be ok with sleeping outside.

Yuya shrugged, " I could just transport back home but I won't do it. I'm gonna stay alittle longer and help out as much as I can before heading back." He stated, " My mom said if I stat again just to let her know she won't mind that I stay here for alittle longer." He added looking at both of them. Yuto nodded and looked over to Shun's little sister.

" Alright we'll take that one." he agreed. Ruri then scribbled it down with a nod.

" Ok the supplies for that district are. . .the crates on that hover trolley over there." She instructed pointing towards them, " Yuto, you should at least take blankets or something." She urged him with some concern, " Um, we should be able to get a backpack with some things for you. I know we had some around for people going out further distances." She said, scanning the surroundings, " We gave most of them out, but there should be atleast one left. . .umm. . .help me look! It should be a bright orange backpack." She explained. It was that color for visibility reasons, so it was alittle ironic that she'd lost it but.

Yuto considered this. This might be his chance to talk to Ruri abit. He felt maybe he should wait, but all the same. . .he knew it wasn't going to stop thinking about it unless he spoke to her, " Ok. Yuya can you look over there? We'll check over here?" He pointed out to an area a bit away from them. Yuya nodded as he got up and walked over to the other side to look for the backpack. He didn't see it anywhere so he decided that it should be somewhere around here.

Yuya heard something and turned to see an elder lady who had dropped her cards all over the ground. He ran over to help her pick them up, " Thank you young man." She thanked with a warm smile. The warm smile was something he loved to see in people; despite on what happened here in Heartland some people still knew how to smile.

" It was no problem at all. Oh did you happen to see an orange backpack filled with supplies?" he asked as she shook her head before continuing to walk. He watched her walk away as he looked around at the damage, the flashbacks came violently and he hutched over keeping himself up with the wall. His other hand clutching at his chest. Once he calmed down the pain went away he straightened himself up. He hoped no one saw him and went back to looking for the backpack.

Yuto went with Ruri to look for the backpack, hesitating before forcing himself to speak. Atleast speaking to Ruri about it might be easier than speaking to Shun about it. He wasn't even sure what he would say honestly. That was when his head started pounding, why was he feeling this pain; but it disappeared after awhile, " Ruri. . ." He began, " There's something that's been. . .on my mind lately, can I talk to you about it?" He questioned carefully.

Ruri looked back at him, her eyebrows raising in a bit of surprise, " Of course! What is it Yuto?" She question, only half paying attention to her search now.

" What does it mean. . .if when you look at someone, it puts a weird feeling in your stomach? Or when they smile at you and it makes your heart race and. . .just having this. . .strong desire to be close to that person and to know with solidarity that this. . .is someone you want to protect completely and wholey." He explained, ending up getting a blush from his own words. To be honest, he was starting to understand a bit better even listening to himself speak, but he still had that bit of denial and concern about it all.

Ruri looked at him rather stunned, mouth slightly agape. She clearly hadn't been expecting that; she had completely forgotten about the backpack at this moment, " Yuto. Are yo in love with someone?" She questioned bluntly, making the other's face flush a much deeper shade of red, " Luh-love is kind of a STRONG word, don't you think?" He stuttered a bit.

The girl giggled and walked over to Yuto, giving his shoulder a pat, " Well whoever it is that you. . . _like_ very, very much, they'd be a fool not to like someone like you." She encouraged, " But who is it?" She asked, " Come on, tell me.~" She nudged him. Yuto shook his head, pressing his lips shut. Oh no, he wasn't about to do that.

" Oh look, I think I see the backpack." he replied instead, stepping past her quickly.

" Hey Yuto! Come on, I could help you!" She encouraged, following after him. Yuya still didn't see the backpack and sighed. He had looked everywhere and didn't see the backpack. He had hoped Yuto and Ruri had better luck in finding the backpack. He walked back to the spot they all were standing on and waited. Once he caught sight of them he felt his heart race and placed his hand on his chest.

" Ok heart calm down and stop beating so fast." He thought to himself trying to calm down. He felt his face was red so maybe he should put his goggles over his eyes to hide his face. Maybe later he could call his mom or even Yuzu and ask about all this. He knew in some sorts that since it only happened when he saw Yuto or saw him smile when he got like this; when he started gaining feelings for the Xyz duelist.

Ruri attempted to pry Yuto for details pretty much the whole way back, he just brushed her off. Maybe asking her was a mistake. Although. . .her confidence that what Yuto was feeling was what he thought it might be was. . .assuring? Not exactly comforting, but he supposed assuring, " Come on Yuto, tell me!" She urged as they got closer to Yuya, " Does Yuya know? Hey Yuya, has Yuto-"

" Yuya I got the backpack, we should go." He quickly interjected, reaching over and taking Yuya's hand to drag him towards where the crates were, feeling his heart race from embarassment and just how much a close call that was. Ruri just pouted, watching them go before returning to work. She supposed she'd try again later. She did have responsibilities to attend to. Yuya heard them and before he could understand what Ruri was about to ask Yuto interrupted; he could see that Yuto had found the backpack and he was glad he did; but he wondered what Ruri was about to ask, but guessed it wasn't important.

" Ok bye Ruri." he said and waved to the girl as Yuto led him away to where the crates were. Yuya felt his heart beat rapidly as Yuto held his hand, " W-what did Ruri want?"

Yuto hadn't thought about it at the time; he just wanted to get Yuya away from Ruri before Yuya could hear what she was about to ask, " Nothing, it's fine." he said, trying to calm himself down abit so he could focus again. He let go of Yuya's hand finally when they got to the trolley, needing both of his hands to be able to push it. He was quickly discovering that he wasn't able to calmly look Yuya in the eye right then, chossing instead to look towards where they needed to go, " Come on, it might be a long trip." He noted to him, once again trying to distract his busy mind with work. He did know something now though, whether he wanted this or not, he definitely. . .had as the very least a crush on Yuya. Yuya didn't know if Ruri had said something to Yuto or something else had happened but he didn't press onto the matter. He could see that Yuto was distracted with something but wondered what? But either way it wasn't his business. They got onto the trolley, where Yuto finally let go of his hand. He nodded and helped the other out. He wanted to know what was bothering the other but pushed it off so he could focus on work. He thought that maybe it was him, but maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him right then, but he couldn't afford to be distracted right now he needed to help Yuto with the trolley. Yuto was quiet now, just trying to calm down and focus on his task at hand. His expression maybe fell back to his more typical serious one that he got when he was deep in thought about things. Which. . .was, sort of. It wasn't as though he had a problem with it being Yuya. . .but at the same time, he felt some concerns around it. For one thing, if Yuya knew, it would repel him from him? Not to mention thr still possiblilty that he was dating Yuzu, or anyone else for that matter. Some one as cute and sweet and as seemingly perfect as Yuya? It wouldn't surprise him if there were plenty others that had their eyes on him too?

The thought made his heart prickle with small jealousy really.

Yuya thought about saying something but didn't know what to say for once. Maybe talk to the other about this strange feeling that he had, maybe that Yuto was feeling it too. Yuto seemed deep in thought and very focus so maybe he shouldn't say anything at all. He didn't want to tell the other about this because what if it ruined their friendship? He didn't want that, he wanted them to be good friends and not have it ruined because of Yuya.

" So umm Yuto how long until we get their?" He asked looking at the other. Yuto eyes flicked to Yuya, then quickly back in the direction they were going.

" It's still going to be a bit, you can probably sit on the trolley if your legs are getting tired. I can't imagine it'll make it weigh that much difference." He suggested calmly. He still wanted to look out for him after all. He nodded and sat down before finding himself gazing at Yuto got the longest time. He didn't understand why but he always founf Yuto's face attractive; even though they shared the same face. He noticed how in every detail he looked just like him and understood why Yuzu always got the two of them mixed up. Even with their different hair style and different color. She got the two of them - as well as Yugo and Yuuri - mixed up; which didn't make sense but he kind of understood because everytime he saw Ruri, Serena or Rin he saw Yuzu's face in them. Since Yuya was sitting on the trolley in front of him, it wasn't exactly easy to miss that he was staring at him. He blushed, suddenly feeling like all of his secrets were somehow exposed by the intense, yet gentle gaze Yuya had on him. He felt transparent, like Yuya knew exactly what was going on and it was making his nervous and his heart beat faster.

" W-what is it?" He question, still refusing to look at the Pendulum duelist. He wasn't sure if he could handle it at the moment. Having attempted to keep his voice as steady as possible under Yuya's seemingly scruitinizing gaze.

" Uhh...nothing." He said blushing in embarrassment. He grabbed his goggles and pulled them down over his eyes. He kind of figured that Yuto would know that he was staring at him since he was sitting in front of him. He didn't understand why he was looking at him and the thoughts in his head at that moment made him want to go hide in embarrassment. He just wanted to grab the other and kiss him which made him shook his head. Did he really say that? He was glad Yuto couldn't read minds or anything. That made Yuto look at Yuya again, curious now about what that could possibly be about, but when he saw the other put his goggles on he knew it must've been embarrassing since Yuto had caught him. That was when it hit him.

No way. . .If it was anything like that, then Yuya. . .?

His grip on the bar got a bit as he tensed alittle. . .he couldn't actually. . .could he? Yuto looked away again, focusing on not crashing trolley into anything for the moment, pressing his lips into a line. There was no way. He was just getting paranoid, he knew it. Yuya just watched as they kept going; goggles still over his eyes. He wondered how far they were going. He decided to look around so he wouldn't keep making Yuto uncomfortable. He turned his back and looked at his necklace, grabbing it and holding it in his hands before feeling himself calming down. Yuto was kind of easy to read at times but this time he couldn't read him one bit, but he kept his mouth shut and his eyes on his necklace, so he didn't make things more awkward. He always found in soothing to hold his necklace; it made him feel calm at times. Maybe later the both of them could talk about this, but just not now so they could focus on work.

The whole rest of the trip there was quiet, Yuto being too stuck in his own head to think too hard about hiw incredibly uncomfortable his silence must be making him. But all this was new to him and he had. . .alot to think about, " We're here." He said finally breaking the long silence. It was already starting to get dark again. It was no wonder that Ruri said they would be staying there a night. But he wanted first to take these things around, then they could find somewhere to have some food and then rest. He assumed the backpack would contain that. Yuya got up and nodded towards the other still not breaking his silence. He hopped off the trolley as he pulled his goggles from over his eyes to the top of his head, waiting for Yuto to lead the way. He had grabbed the crate full of supplies while Yuto the had backpack. He wasn't awkward because of the silence; he just felt bad for making Yuto feel awkward. He thought maybe he should head back home after they finished the deliveries but then that would mean leaving Yuto all by himself so he threw that suggestion out of his head, he was gonna stay no matter what. He slapped his cheeks with both hands trying to get back to his cheery attitude, he smiled brightly needing to wake up and stop being all sad and awkward that just wasn't Yuya Sakaki afterall. To some degree, Yuto had started to notice how quiet Yuya was. Was that even. . .normal for him? He'd debated asking him until he saw him smiling again, being alittle thrown off by it, but as long as he was ok, then that's what mattered.

Yuto and Yuya went to start making the deliveries to the different houses on the street until the crate was finally empty and none too soon really. Yuto had to admit, he was getting tired himself. The work had been a good distraction though. He let out a relived sigh as he sat on the edge of the trolley when they were done, " That was a long trip." He commented, The Xyz duelist slipped the backpacl off his back, unzipping it, " Are you hungry Yuya?" He asked as he looked inside it to see what was inside.

Yuya saw Yuto sit on the edge of the trolley soon after they were done. He sat on a broken piece of a building deciding to give the other some room. That's what he told himself anyway; he didn't want the other to think he was too close to him for some reason, " It was and yeah alittle bit." He said with a nod. He was happy they had a good day and helped out everyone. Seeing all the smiling people's faces made him happy becase he was able to help them. He had began to get hungry around the time they had gotten done with the deliveries. He watched Yuto pull out a sandwhich, orange, and several granola bars and set them to the side of his as he zipped up the backpack

Yuto really hadn't been surprised to see that the backpack had been made for one person. Luckily, there were alot of snacks packed inside, probably meant to feed an adult person, so he figured this should be fine for the both of them, " We'll have to split this. You. . .can come closer if you want. There's plenty of room on here with the crate gone." He pointed out. It might have been better to eat on the trolley than the ground really. Uh oh. Yuya wasn't. . .trying to keep his distance from him, was he? Suddenly his early mind reading fear returned for a split second before he dismissed it. There was just no way. Yuya nodded and got up before walking over and sat besides Yuto to look at all the snacks that were in the bag. He didn't want his counterpart to think he wasn't sitting beside him for a reason; he just didn't want to make Yuto awkward. He already made the other feel weird today with his staring and stuff. Now that Yuya thought about it; the backpack was made for one person then there would only be one blanket and they would have to share it, right? He blushed hoping there was another one in there, but from what he saw there wasn't.

Yuto was deteremined to take care of Yuya's needs first. He picked up the sandwhich and offered him one half, " Here." He urged him more softly. He was glad it was an orange, if it had been a apple it would be more hard and odd to split. Especially with no knife.

Yuya took a bite out of his half of the sandwhich, " There are several granola bars maybe they are to help us keep our energy up or something?" He asked. He loved oranges and was grateful that it was in here. Yuya wasn't a picky eater really just glad he was getting something to eat after a good hards day at working. He looked around seeing how dark it had gotten outside and alittle chilly now. He took another bite enjoying the taste.

" Mm, probably. I think the snacks are just so the workers can have snacks throughout the day, but be able to continue working without a stomach cramp or something like that." He explained, working on peeling the orange and splitting it for the two of them before he got to eating his own sandwhich. Yuto could feel the chill in the air as well, watching Yuya for a moment before he pulled the backpack closer and took the blanket out from inside. He offered it to him, " Here it's cold out." He offered him gently, " You should keep warm."

Yuya ate his part of the orange after Yuto had handed it to him and grabbed one of the granola bars and opening it and taking a bite. He smiled at the other, crumbs from the granola bar on his face. He took the blanket and looked at Yuto, " Arn't you cold?" He asked. He noticed Yuto was trying to take care of him again and smiled before laying half over Yuto as well as himself. He was grateful that Yuto wanted to take care of him but he should take care of himself as well

Yuto was about to deny Yuya's suggestion, though stopped when he felt the other put the blanket over him. But this. . .he shifted closer, " That's no good, Yuya. It won't do much good if we sit far apart like that." He pointed out, scooching himself up closer to Yuya sos the blanket covered him more. The contact was giving him that weird akwardness that came with his new crush. Yuya blushed deeply but knew this was the only way for Yuto to get warm as well. His heart was beating faster as Yuto gotten closer to him. He guessed this would do. He liked being this close to Yuto because of the warmth he got from it.

" Maybe I have developed feelings for Yuto." He thought to himself. The contact was making his face and body burn with happiness. He hoped that Yuto couldn't feel his heartbeart cause it was beating so fast he felt it was gonna burst out of his chest. He was quite happy though to be this close to the raven. All cuddled close to Yuto shifting the blankets over just abit. He looked up at the night sky to see the stars shining above and he liked it.

Yuto hesitated before he carefully shifted so he could put his arm around the Pendulum duelist, pulling the blanket at but more securely around him, " Is this ok?" He asked gently, " It's alittle less awkward feeling than having our arms pressed against each other." He pointed out with a soft chuckle. Althought he wondered if inviting Yuya closer to his chest was good considering how fast his heart was beating from even this. It. . .should be ok though. To be fair, it wasnt like Yuya was going to rest his head against his chest. if again, it would be back against his shoulder he figured. You couldn't hear someone's heartbeat from that far away, right?

" Yeah it's fine." He nodded before giggling softly, " Yeah that's true." He said softly as he laid his head against the other's shoulder. He didn't want to move or go anywhere; he wanted to stay like this. His face flushed as he smiled accepting the bubbly feeling inside his chest. It was better than the pain he use to feel in his chest; but now that pain disappeared and now all he felt was this happy feeling and he loved it. Yuto smiled softly, looking down abit to the boy all cuddled against him. The whole having a crush thing felt so weird and awkward before, but. . .in this moment, he just felt so. . .content and at peace. Having Yuya this close to him made his whole body fill up with a pleasant warmth. Not to mention that sharing body heat like this helped too. He might have let out a content sigh if it wasn't for that being a rather awkward thing to do.

Yuto turned his eyes up to the clear sky, looking up at how brightly the stars shined that night, " You know. . .that is one thing that's nice about all the lights being out in Heartland. You can really see the stars shine." He noted softly. Usually all the bright, colorful lights overpowered them, making them dim, but right then. . .they could shine with their true beauty.

" They do shine beautifully tonight don't they?" He said looking at Yuto. He guessed with someone who has lived in a Utopia that glew brighter than the stars at night that he would appreciate the stars like Yuto did. He saw how Yuto's face lit up and it made him happy. He wished this moment would last forever; this was a beautiful moment and he loved it, but more importantly he loved Yuto's beautiful face; how he smiled watching the stars. Yuto stayed silent for a bit longer before he rested his cheek gently against the top of Yuya's head, feeling a strong pull to. he was starting to get a bit tired and Yuya's warmth and the pleasant scent he was just starting to notice Yuya gave off was comforting him into more and more of a relaxed state. His eyelids drooped abit, giving him a sleepy kind of expression, but not that his counterpart would be able to see it with him resting against his head like that. Yuya was starting to feel the same; he was tired after a long day and felt sleep begin to take over him. He smiled softly when he felt Yuto rest his cheek against the top of his head. He believed Yuto was just as relaxed as he. For Yuya, this felt so right and he didn't know why, but he wasn't about to go questioning it. Yuto's warmth made his body warm up immediately and he was glad ince it was starting to get cold outside. He rested his eyes alittle and soon fell asleep. Yuto was almost asleep himself when he felt a shift in support, making him wake up abit more. He'd been leaning against Yuya, but as soon as the Crimson-eyed duelist fell asleep, he wasn't able to offer him that support anymore. He debated this, considering waking Yuya up. They couldn't exactly sleep sitting up with no support. He looked down to see Yuya's sleeping face and blushed. He looked so peaceful when he slept. He considered his options for a moment longer before he pulled the bag abit closer to them. Gently, he moved his arm to hold Yuya more securely around the chest as he carefully pulled them abit more onto the trolley before, as gently as he could, laying them onto iit. Yuto made sure the bag was under his head, moving his arm under Yuya's to give his head more of a cushion on the hard trolley top as well. Yuto made sure the blanket was pulled securely over them before replacing his arm around Yuya again. If Yuya moved in his sleep, he didn't want him accidently rolling off and hurting himself after all.

Once he was settled, Yuto let out a soft breath, looking up at the stars again before to the face that was quite close to his now. His lips twitched into a bit of a smirk when he finally noticed the crumbs left behind on Yuya's face. Cute. He was just so cute. The teen ever so gently brushed away the crumbs with his thumb before replacing his arm again. He smiled, satisfied before shutting his eyes again, " Good night Yuya." He whispered to the other softly.

Yuya smiled in his sleep as he felt himself get more comfortable. The warmth never left him and he was happy for that. For some odd reason he could never sleep easily when he was cold or uncomfortable but he was able to with Yuto's warmth. He felt Yuto wrap his arms around him and really he felt. . .safe and secure in the other's arms, " Goodnight. . .Yuto." He said in his sleep.

Yuto froze when he heard a response, his eyes snapping open again and his heart beating faster. He. . .hadn't expected a response. Was Yuya awake? For all of that? Yuto watched Yuya for the longest moment, just wanting to see if he would open his eyes and look at him or give him some indication that he was awake. After awhile he had determined that Yuya was sleeping however and little by little relaxed himself again. He had to calm down. Yuya wasn't against things like this with him anyway, right? And it. . .was all in the interest of making Yuya comfortable. Yuto shut his eyes again. He knew he was making excuses to himself. He knew he himself wanted this too; to hold Yuya close against him like this. But this. . .he knew this was as close as he was going to get to where those feelings wanted things to go. He did feel alittle bad taking advantage of Yuya like this however. . .but there was some truth in that this probably was the best for Yuya too right then. Yuto let out a soft breath, relaxing himself against Yuya again. Maybe tomorrow he would work on being so selfish, but for now. . .It didn't take Yuto much longer before he was able to fall asleep as well.

Yuya woke the next morning with a yawn and saw Yuto still asleep and smiled softly. He wanted to say how he felt about the other just before Yuto woke up. He looked at the other mouthing something for his voice had given up on him and no sound came out. He noticed that their position changed and guessed Yuto moved the both of them so they could get more comfortable. He wanted to stay like this but guessed they should wake up and head back to the square so Ruri or Shun wouldn't worry or something. Yuto didn't wake up just yet, all the work and travel and moving around yesterday had worn him. Not to mention all the excess worrying that came from atleast minorly sorting out his feelings. Yuya hadn't moved quite enough for him to notice something off and having him close against him like that only soothed him more really. So for now he just breathed softly, a peaceful expression on his face, free of any of the hard serious lines he had on his face a great deal of the time. Yuya just watched him sleep and smile, he guess the other wouldn't be waking up for awhile. He tried to move but with Yuto's arms around him; he was kind of stuck. He didn't mind though he loved laying next to the other it made him feel relaxed. He slowly cuddled closer towards the other and wrapped his arms around the other as well as shift the blanket back onto both of them. He closed his eyes starting to nod off again; knowing they would have to get up soon so he might as well as enjoy the little time they will have to sleep in.

Yuto did eventually wake up, making a soft noise as he did. He blinked his blurry eyes abit more awake, just staring ahead and trying to gain abit more sense of where he was. It took him a moment to realize the green blur in front of him wass the tomato stem like part of Yuya's hair.

. . .Yuya.

Yuto peeked down, getting abit of a light blush when he noticed that Yuya had cuddled himself even more against him. It wasn't. . .as though he disliked it though. Honestly, it was making his heart beat faster. He wondered if Yuya was awake. That close to him, there was no way he wouldn't be able to hear his heart if he was. He wasn't sure which reality he preferred. After all, if he was sleeping still, Yuya cuddling up to him like this was probably just part of Yuya's 'cuddles in his sleep' thing.

" Yuya. . ." He urged softly, deciding to test the waters to see if he was really awake or not. He didn't want to wake Yuya up seeing his cute sleeping face. Goggles had been moved slightly to his forehead and hair was messy and he was just too cute right now.

" Hmm. . ." Yuya said opening his eyes as he blinked to fix his vision; to see Yuto looking at him. He had managed to fall back asleep quickly but didn't know what time it was now. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned softly. He unwrapped his arms around Yuto and sat up looking around to see the sun up. When he had woken up earlier tthe sun wasn't even up yet so he must've slept for awhile, " Oh sorry Yuto I woke up earlier but you were still asleep so I decided to. . .umm cuddle closer to you before I fell asleep. You were just so warm." He added with a blush in embarrassment.

Yuto watched him, partially stunned by that information and also by just how adorable Yuya looked when he was waking up. The speed at which he was falling for the other boy was just- Yuto sat himself up and nodded, " That's fine, I wouldn't want you to be cold anyway. I don't mind." He replied simply, it was abit more than 'don't mind it' though. Yuto carefully got himself off the trolley, giving a stretch. He'd done his best to make sure Yuya was comfty, but it hadn't. . .exactly been the most comfortable way to sleep for him. He was just. . .alittle stiff, " We should start heading back again now that the sun is up." He suggested, " We'll miss breakfest but make it back in time for lunch." He said with a smile before packing up their things back into the backpack again.

Yuya got up and stretched himself; he didn't sleep as comfortably as he thought but he wasn't gonna complain. Yuto tried his best to make him comfortable. He had fallen asleep on Yuto before anything so he couldn't complain. He was happy though that Yuto was ok with it; he knew if Yuto didn't like it when he cuddled him he would tell him so, " Yeah we should so we can get back in time for lunch." He nodded in agreement, by how warm it was and that the sun was up he felt it was around lunchtime.

" Do you want to sit on the trolley again?" Yuto offered, " It'll be even lighter now without the crate so I don't mind." Yuto could handle the trip back just fine. Today he was going to try and not be so weird about his feelings. He jsut had to accept them and that was that. Now, whether he told Yuya or not, that was a completely different matter.

" I don't mind to help." He said with a smile, he didn't want Yuto to do everything; he wanted to help the other out. He felt alot better today, the weather was perfect just as yesterday. He felt like Yuto was back to his old self and all the awkwardness was passed them. He then remembered he told the other his had feelings for him just didn't say it loudly enough for him to hear. He still needed to talk to someone about this. Yuzu or Ruri really.

Yuto shrugged, " Well it's just pushing this, so I don't exactly need help with it. But it's up to you, if you get tired of walking, just let me know and i'll stop to let you hop on." He offered him, " Oh do you need to call your mom again." He supposed Yuya could do it when they got back, but either way, " Or Yuzu?" He added in, " I've got to talk to Shun about something anyway when we get back if you wanted some privacy to talk to her." He wasn't sure how subtle he was being, but part of him was atleast. . . _curious_ to see if Yuya did have a relationship with Yuzu or not. He supposed he could straight out ask him, but he was somewhat afraid to. If Yuya said yes, he knew it would might make him feel all the more guilty about the possible selfish tendencies of the night prior.

" I don't think i'll get tired, i'll be fine." The Pendulum said with a smile, not minding to help Yuto push the trolley, " But if I get tired i'll let you know." He added, " Oh sure I can call both of them to check in." He said looking at the other. He walked over to put the blanket back in the backpack and strap it onto his back. He looked at Yuto ready to head back to the square.

Yuto nodded, starting to push the trolley back towards home again. He fought internally for abit on if he should ask anything, before deciding that maybe he should. Maybe if he knew for certain, he'd be able to use that knowledge to get past this slowling growing crush of his, " Yuzu. . .is she. . .?" He began carefully, " How is she?" He cut to instead, last minute bailing. No, working his way into it slowly was probably better anyways, right?

" Yuzu? She's doing good really, mostly been working on her dueling and fusion summoning. I normally don't get to see her since she's busy alot." He said as they continued pushing the trolley. He wondered why he was asking about Yuzu, but guessed that he was wondering how his friend was, " She misses you, Shun and Ruri and hopes that once Heartland is finished that you all will come and visit." He said. He was gonna ask Yuzu when they got back about his growing feelings for Yuto. He wouldn't tell her who it was of course but he was gonna ask about it while Yuto was talking to Shun.

" Oh that must be sad for you then if she's so busy like that, but i'm sure she misses you too, especially with you being here with me instead." He noted. Yuzu was a sweet girl, in all honesty, if she was who he lost Yuya too, he'd be ok with it. He knew that she would look out for him. It was better than if he's discovered he was with someone Sawatari. That boy was incredibly unreliable. He supposed he shouldn't say 'lost to' though as it wasn't as though Yuya was ever his to lose. But that was besides the point, " I'd like to see her again some day. She's a strong girl who cares deeply for her friends and I respect that about her. Even if she does use fusion."

" I mean it' what she wants to do, she can do her own thing and I can do the same. We're not together like everyone thinks. She's my best friend." He said, " I don't mind to be here with you Yuto." He added with a small blush. He might as well start giving out some hints since he can't just come out and tell the other boy. Yuto spent alot of the way back musing over that information. So. . .he wasn't with Yuzu then. He wasn't sure why, but that made him feel less guilty. Once they got back to the square he stretched and looked at Yuto, " Are you going to go look for Shun?" He asked.

" Hm, he's probably already at work, so i'll go look for him. I'll come back here after I've spoken with him, but if you need to go elsewhere just send me a message or something and i'll go to wherever that is instead." He explained, Yuya should have connection with his duel disk too after all, so it should be fine like that. He gave Yuya a little wave goodbye before parting with him to search for his own best friend. Yuya should be find on his own for alittle while. Yuya nodded before waving back to Yuto who walked off. He walked over to a great spot to sit and grabbed his duel disk and looked for Yuzu's number and dialed for her to answer.

Yuzu who had been in the middle of performing an entertainment duel for new possible applicants to You Show Duel School, got a bit of a start when she heard her duel disk ring, " Yuya!" She exclaimed, seeing the familar number appear on her caller ID, " Sorry Dad! I gotta take this, one second!" She called to her somewhat befuddled father before jumping off the solid vision platform she'd been standing on, walking abit away to hae a little privacy as she accepted the call. Yuzu smiled when she saw Yuya's face pop up on the screen, " Hey Yuya!" She greeted him with a bright smile.

" Hey Yuzu how's it going?" He asked, " W-well um. . .so lately when i'm around this person this bubbly feeling in my chest appears and I can't help but blush and all that. I think I like this person and I don't know if I should tell them or not." He said kind of quickly hoping she would understand.

Yuzu blinked, alittle stunned by that sudden confession, " Lately? You mean someone from Xyz?" She question, as that was where Yuya had been as of late after all, " Um, well. . .is the person seeing anyone?" She inquired, curious about this. Seemed like it wouldn't be quite the check in call she thought it would be. Inwardly so apologized to her father who was flustering about trying to keep applicants from leaving while he stalled for time.

" Y-yeah lately and from Xyz." He said, " I-i'm not sure if he's. . .I MEAN they're seeing anyone." He said hoping she didn't catch that. He could hear Yuzu's father in the background, " Should I call back later or something?" he asked.

" No now is fine. Just give me one second." She said setting her duel disk down for a moment before going to plead to Sora to take over for with her duel against Gonzenzaka. Once she'd finally gotten him to agree, she rushed back and picked up her duel disk again, " Ok i'm back. Now, do I know him?" She question, " Well you don't know if they're seeing anyone, you could always ask right?

" U-uhh. . .maybe." He said knowing she only knew two guys from this dimension she could automatically know who it was, " Ummm. . .I just don't want to make things awkward which I have already." He said.

" What did you do?" She asked. The safe bet that it was Yuto, but she couldn't cross out the possibility of it being Kurosaki. He did have a softer side around children that she supposed could have been appealing and now that he was back home with Yuto and Ruri, maybe he mellowed out? She wasn't for sure though.

" Well you know how I cuddle in my sleep. Well i've done it to him a couple of times and he's told me he's ok with it and just really a few other things." He explained. He knew she probably had an idea of who it was; she was always smart, " He's been ok with it and I find myself just staring at him and I can't help it he's just. . .so beautiful." He blushed. Was he really telling this to his best friend?

" Well if it's Yuto, then I think you should tell him. He's sweet so I think that even if he didn't feel the same he wouldn't let it ruin you friendship. If it's Kurosaki, then. . .maybe ask Yuto about it first? I've never really been able to read him very well. Or you could ask Ruri! She'd probably be happy to help you." Yuzu offered up her advice.

" Thanks Yuzu. I think i'll tell him." He said, " I'll let you go back to dueling have extra fun for me and tell everyone I said hey!~" He said as she nodded and waved by before he hung up.

Shun was helping two guys carry a wooden beam then sat it on the ground; wiping the sweat off his face, " Shun you can take your break you've been working this morning." One of the other workers said.

" I know but i'm not gonna take one until we get done." He said as he walked over to grab the bottle of water and took a drink out of it then poured some in his hands and splashed it on his face to cool himself off.

Yuto grinned as he approached the area, not all surprised to hear that Shun wasn't taking breaks. Not that it was exactly a good thing, " They're right you know?" Yuto called over to Shun as he approached his best friend, " Y'know, you can't tell me to take breaks and then not take them yourself." He pointed out.

Shun turned to see Yuto standing there, " Are you doing any better?" he asked talking about the concussion, " And I choose when I want to take a break and I will whenever I want to." He said scoffing softly, " Anyway where's Yuya; I thought he was with you? Did he go back home?" He asked hoping that was the case.

" And if other people are commenting on how you should be taking yout break then I know that means you've been neglecting it." He pointed out. Yuto reached over and took Shun's hand, " Come on, sit down with me for a minute." He urged him, guiding him to a makeshift bench. Maybe he could atleast get him to relax for a minute while he talked with him, " Yuya is back in the main square. He's calling his mother and Yuzu to check in, so I came to see you instead." He explained simply.

Shun sat beside Yuto, " Ah I see then." He said, he could tell something was bothering the other, " What's bothering you?" He asked looking at him. Yuto froze. Right. He forgot that he and Shun were maybe alittle too good at reading each other. Ruri occasionally complained about the sort of silent conversations they would have with each other when she had no idea what was going on.

" Mmm, well, nothing too important." He half lied, it felt important to him to some degree atleast, " About yesterday, I'm sorry if I worried you. I'll be more careful next time." He assured the other.

" It's alright, but he was right you're too quick and could have easily dodged it something got you distracted. Was it Yuya?" He asked looking at Yuto. He didn't want to think of his best friend getting hurt because of Yuya. Again. Yuto looked up at Shun with some surprise, sudden;y things clicking for him. Wait. Was that why Shun had accused Yuya the day before? Not that Yuya actually physically hurt him, but for distracting him? Yuto looked away, contemplating his response for a moment before looking back to Shun again.

" Alittle bit. . .Yes I guess I was concerned that something like what happened to me would happened to him. Yuya seems more fragile than I am." He knew that wasn't entirely true, but that's how he felt. Regardless, he didn't lie to Shun. Not entirely anyway. That wasn't how they operated.

Shun could guess he understood what Yuto was saying. Yuya did kind of seem fragile even when they were both Lancers back in the Synchro dimension. He couldn't help believe that was the truth but he would never know, " Yuto I think I understand. Ruri came to see me yesterday during her break and she asked me if you were acting strange. I told her you should've been home because of the concussion, but you were asking her about feelings or something and I didn't really understand her since she was talking too fast. But now that you told me it was Yuya that distracted you I think it all makes sense now." He said.

Yuto blushed, rather stunned by that sudden accusation. Right. He should have expected that Ruri would talk to Shun about it. He supposed he should have told her to keep it a secret. . .the idea that she might tell Yuya that Yuto had a secret crush made a chill run down his spine, but for now he would let it go, " Well. . .that. . ." He wasn't even sure how to broach such a topic with Shun. They didn't usually talk about. . .feelings. . .like this, " It's something i've been considering lately. But regardless, i'm not sure anything will come of it anyway. I know that Yuya likes me, but as a friend. He's called me that more than enough times now for me to figure it out." He explained with a small frown, " But i'm ok with that. I'm happy with just being friends with him too. Yuya is a very sweet and positive person who i'd like to keep in my life in some way or another." He explained confidently.

Shun mentally slapped himself then he really wanted to punch Yuto; not like he would actually hurt his best friend. He sighed, he's even seen how Yuya was towards Yuto; that he felt the same and even Ruri saw it, " Yuto I want to slap you sometimes. I see how he acts towards you. He likes you too clearly." He said, " Just talk to him about it, tell him how you feel. He wouldn't let it ruin your friendship and you know that." Shun said. He wasn't all about talking about feelings with Yuto, but as long as Yuto was happy he didn't care to.

Yuto hardened abit at the scolding, " And since when are you a expert on people's feeling?" He retorted almost bitterly, " I'm just not sure yet. I don't wanna do anything too hasty. That's your thing, not mine." He pointed out, " But, anyway on another subject, do you have any extra Duel Gazers around?" He asked, hoping to get off this rathering embarrassing topic. He supposed it was only half a different subject though since it would be for Yuya, but either way.

" If you say so." He said and shrugged, " Hey when have I dont anything hasty?" he asked crossing his arms, " Um a Duel Gazer? There should be some in the Square, but if not I believe Ruri has an extra one in her room." He said.

" Shun you're calm and collected sometimes, but apart from that; you're the definition of hasty." He half teased. He loved his best friend, but sometimes Shun could get more than alittle carried away, " Alright I'll ask Ruri about it then." He agreed then stood up, " I should probably get back. Don't work yourself too hard, remember to actually take breaks. You've got to eat too or you'll start making mistakes. I can't watch yout back right now, so just be careful." He instructed. Yuto took a few steps back before stopping, hesitating a moment before he turned to look at Shun again. Shun had gotten up and stretched then looked at Yuto when he had turned towards him, " Shun, thank you for. . .trying to encourage me like that." He added in gently. He knew that kind of subject probably made him feel rather uncomfortable after all. It just highlighted to him how much he must mean to the older teen.

Shun snickered softly, " You too. I can't watch your back either so don't get too distracted." He said, " Even if it is Yuya.~" He smirked teasing the raven, " If I figure out you get hurt because of that brat ima slap the both of you." He added. Yuto didn't know if Shun was playing or not but by the way his tone was he could see that it was playful. He rolled his eyes at that though, like he'd ever hurt Yuya. The odds of Shun doing anything like that was pretty low. Shun was alot more gentle with people he cared about more than he came across.

Yuto headed back to the main square, checking his duel disk on the way. Yuya hadn't messaged him so he should still be at the spot he last seen him in. Granted nothing happened. He had to keep reminding himself that leaving Yuya alone here wasn't dangerous. That his _hometown_ wasn't dangerous. Still. Sometimes he couldn't help feeling alittle tense going around corners, wondering if he might get attacked. Yuto relaxed abit once he noticed his counterpart up ahead, " Hey, did you have a nice phone call?" He asked walking up to the other.

" Yeah, Yuzu was fine and said hey." He said with a smile, he wanted to tell Yuto how he felt, but he felt it would be weird with so many people around so maybe later, " How was your talk with Shun?"

" Yes, I'm glad I went to see him. He was neglecting his breaks again, so I made sure he took atleast a short one while I spoke to him." He shook his head, " Did you want to get some lunch? We skipped breakfest, so I imagine you must be hungry." He pointed out, already moving to lead Yuya to where lunch was being served, gesturing for him to follow.

" Well that's good to hear that he took a break atleast. Hopefully he's eating as well." He added before his stomach growled talking about food, " Sure." he said food sounded good right now since they did skip breakfest.

" Well hopefully he is, I didn't see him eat but hopefully he does. Ruri wouldn't like to hear that he's not eating." He said, " He listens to me _sometimes_. Which is still more than other people." he shrugged. Yuto led Yuya with him back to the main square where lunch was being handed out. He got a couple of plates for him and Yuya, politely thanking the person handing them out before bringing it back to his counterpart. Yuya listened to Yuto talk about Shun and loved to hear how closed the two were. It reminded him of his and Gonzenzaka in a way, " Well it's good to hear he has you and Ruri." He smiled. Yuya thanked the Xyz duelist for the food then sat down.

" Yeah, i'm happy to be back with him again. It's also nice to see him getting along with Crow whenever he comes to help. Shun doesn't exactly make friends easy, so it makes me happy to see that he's found another one." He explained sitting besides Yuya. It was midway through the day now. . .he supposed they could help out with other little thing around for the rest of the day. He'd rather not make Yuya sleep on a trolley again that night, so something that wouldn't keep them out all night was probably better.

. . .As nice as it HAD been to have him cuddled up to him like he had. . .

" Him and Crow did become great friends didn't they" He asked, not meaning it in a rude way; the two had alot in common and it was good to hear that Shun and Crow were friends. Crow was a great person after all, " Well anyway what should we do today?" He asked, he didn't mind what as long as he was with Yuto he didn't care what they did. He knew he was blushing and needed to stop blushing alot.

Yuto mused over his options while he ate before hetting a grin and looked at Yuya, " Actually, I think I have the perfect job for you." He decided, popping the rest of his sandwhich into his mouth before getting up and offering a hand to Yuya. He took them to one of the only fully reconstructed looking building, leading them inside and going to talk to the person behind the desk for a moment before looking back at Yuya, " This is the daycare center where all the children are dropped off while their parents work on rebuilding the city. Think you'd like to help keep some kids entertained?" He offered with a grin, feeling that this was something Yuya would probably enjoy very much.

Yuya smiled brightly, " Yes that would be great to do.~" He said happily earning him a grin from Yuto pleased to see that Yuya seemed to light up at the opportunity. He had a feeling he might.

" Come on." He encouraged, leading the Pendulum duelst past the deck and into a large room where a ton of different children were playing with various toys and little games with each other. Yuto wasn't an entertainer, but he could help out with supervising, preparing snacks and taking care of any accidents the children might have. He was more of a protector and a provider than anything. Mostly he just picked this place for Yuya. He wanted to make him happy too.

Yuya saw all the kids playing and lit up, he truely loved kids; loved to entertain them and all. Yuya guessed that Yuto would just supervise and help out with preparing snacks and if their were any accidents in which Yuya would totally take action too if there were, " This place is awesome." He said looking around. He acted like a kid himself and maybe that was why he loved this place.

" If you'd like you can probably arrange to work here from now on." He suggested, he grinned rather proud of himself for thinking of this. He should have thought of it sooner, really. Yuto wouldn't mind that either, although it meant he wouldn't be working with Yuya anymotr, it would allow the other boy to both do something he loved and stay safe, " Go on. Go have fun." He encouraged, figuring it would be more that than a job to Yuya anyway, " Oh, and-" He said as he took his gazer out of his pocket and handed it to Yuya, " I'm not sure if you'll need this, but just in case." He wasn't sure what Yuya had in mind after all. But he was sure he's be able to manage even without Solid Vision.

Yuya wasn't sure he would be wanting to work here everyday, but he wouldn't mind to come here to work sometimes. He really didn't want to be apart of Yuto; thanks to the growing feelings he had for the other boy. He took Yuto's duel gazer and put it on. He thought about what he should do with the kids. He could always entertain them with his duels, that's what he did his best at anyway. He pulled out his duel disk and put his deck inside the slot, " Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls!~ I hope you all are ready for this.~" He called gaining the attention of the kids and teens in the room. Yuto smiled and stepped off to the side wall where some teens where standing, watching over the children. Yuto kept his eyes on Yuya though. He knew it wouldn't be just him though. Yuya definitely knew how to direct a crowd. He wasn't at all surprised to see curious eyes of the children fall on the entertaining duelist. To some degree he was disappointed he wouldn't be able to see, but he supposed he could still see Yuya and that's what mattered most. To be fair, that was likely where his attention would have been anyway. Yuya smiled as the kids and teens started watching him. This is what he was use to and he wanted to bring the happiness into Heartland once again. He hit a button of his screen as the Solid Vision activated from his duel disk. He grabbed one of his cards which was Performapal Whip Snake and placed it on his duel disk. The snake appeared and then wrapped around his arm and he began to run. The snake's body extended as it hooked around something and he started flying across the room, " Now I summon Performapal Silverclaw and Hip Hippo." He said as the two monsters appeared. Hip Hippo posed as it's little hat was in it's hands and Silverclaw walked over to a little girl and motioned for her to get one. The one card he wouldn't summon was Odd-Eyes knowing it would probably scare them or something. The little girl hopped on the wolf's back as Hip Hippo caught Yuya and he rode on it's back. He used the card Hippo Carnival summoning three more Hip Hippos that wore dancing-like outfits and began to dance with music playing, " Come on kids dance!~" He encouraged.

Yuto had been alittle stunned to actually see the solid monsters but then remembered that Yuya and the other Lancers had brought solid vision to Synchro too in that way. Parts of him had some concerns that physical monsters after what happened to them last time, but he was relieved to see that they were just laughing and playing instead. He did suppose that Yuya's monsters didn't look scary and weren't as scary as Ancient Gear Golems anyway. A couple of teens beside him were mumbling to each other about it, one of them taking off their duel gazer on and off, surprised that they could still see the monsters. Yuto knew this wasn't dangerous though. Yuya was anything but.

Well. . .the real Yuya anyway. That form of himself that was taken over by darkness. . .but if that happened again, Yuto would stop it. If he could. There were times he'd been able to calm Yuya back down again without it getting to him too.

Yuya looked over at Silverclaw as kids rode of the back then hopped off so other kids could ride on, " You have to hold on tight ok so you don't get hurt." he explained them, seeing that they were alittle younger than the other kids. Two other kids were getting on Hip Hippo and he walked over and told them the same thing. He looked around to see everyone to see everyone loving the performance; even Yuto. It made him smile bright and blush to see even he was enjoying it. Yuto had been watching the children when Yuya looked at him, thought he was a tad surprised to see him looking at him. He smiled warmly, approving of course of what he was doing. These kids could really use the fun.

Fusion had been merciless, they didn't care if it was women or children, they demolished everything and everyone. After something traumatic like that, these kids deserved a while life of fun and happiness. He looked over to see one small girl who had seemed rather scared though, having huddled up shaking a little bit and watching the monsters prance around with a bit of fear in her eyes. Yuto frowned, then made his way to the little girl, crouching in front of her and spoke to her in a soft, soothing tone, petting her hair and reassuring that these monsters weren't scary. Yuya noticed this and saw the girl who was afraid of the monsters. His eyes darkened remembering that not everyone would love duel monsters that he had. All because of the Fusion Invasion. That was when the images flew through his mind and he stopped moving and smiling. That was when the monsters stopped moving looking at Yuya as well as the children. He tried to shake the his head to forget the images. Everyone screaming and running for their lifes as the Fusion Soldiers came and destroyed their homes. He hadn't been there, but Yuto's memories of that day made him see what had happened. Soon after Yuto had disappeared he began to have nitemares of that day, his mom most of the time would have to stay with him to keep him calm. He didn't blame Yuto for it or anything of course, but ever since then he thought of things in a different light. He once wanted Fusion to suffer for what they had done, but revenge was not his thing. His chest tightened alittle and his breath hitched, he felt the urge of a panic attack coming on. His eyes kept darkening and the one thought he would never want to think of. Attacking people. He saw everyone as an enemy at this point and tried his best not to attack knowing it was the kids and teens in the room. He fellt to his knees unable to breath. The children and teens didn't understand what was going on and looked arounf confused.

Yuto had been facing towards the little girl, bur until he saw her look up with concern in her eyes; his eyes followed her's. He gasped immediately getting to his feel and crossing over to Yuya. He knelt down in front of him, putting his hands on the other's shoulders and peering intently into his face. He could see he was struggling. But this wasn't. . .was it? He needed to keep the other calm; he needed to have Yuya look at him, " Yuya." He urged calmly, but urgently. He felt a pressure in his own head that have him an idea as to what this might be, but he did his best to surpress it. When something like this happened, it always pushed a strong, false anger into his head. He had a feeling that if he checked, his dragon would be glowing too.

Yuya never did look up his head was too preoccupied with the memories and the pain in his head. His breathing hitched and he tried to stop thinking and remembering about it all, because everyone in Heartland was ok and they were rebuilding it so why did it still bother him? Everyone began to whisper asking what was going on or that maybe they should take the children away. Yuya could hear Yuto's voice; but it was barely audible to him. He looked up to the raven, eyes widened with fear mostly as tears threatened to fall. Fear that he would lose to the darkness and attack someone.

Yuto looked into Yuya's fearful eyes, making a snap decision and scooping Yuya into his arms quickly; standing up again, " Sorry kids, that's a curtain call for now." He commented to them before quickly taking Yuto out of the room with him. He carefully set Yuya down in the empty hallway, crouching in front of him again. He carefully cupped his cheeks, holding his face so he could look at him. He hated that fear in Yuya's eyes, " Yuya, look at me." He urged him softly, but firmly, " You're ok, everything is fine now." He said, " Just calm down, breath in and breath out." He intstructed trying to get Yuya to calm down.

Yuya looked up at Yuto before taking a deep breath then breathing out just as Yuto was. His mind was still reeling from everything and he still couldn't hear Yuto that greatly, but he was starting to calm down. His breathing returned to normal and his head and chest stopped hurting as well. Once he had finally calmed down and his eyes and returned to normal he looked down, " I'm. . .sorry Yuto." He apologized, he didn't mean to cause trouble especially with those children in the room. He did everything he could to control himself so he didn't try to attack them, further terrifying them some more.

Yuto could feel the pressure release from his brain too, knowing that things were calming down again even before Yuya spoke. He let out a relieved breath, then gave his a sofot understanding smile, " It's ok, Yuya. We all have our demons and I know, whatever this is; it's not you." He noted calmly, stroking Yuya's cheeks with his thumbs, " I am relieved that didn't get too out of hand though. I was alittle afraid if that escalated too much that I wouldn't be able to help you either." He admitted, " I think that's enough for today. I'll take you home." He decided.

" I-i'm just sorry if you remembered anything bad because of me." Yuya said softly as Yuto helped him up from the floor, " I'm glad. . .apart of me wanted to attack everyone, but I stopped myself from doing so, I didn't want to traumatize them any further. I just saw how scared that girl was and I. . .I didn't think-" he said not able to finish his sentence. Yuto hugged the other tightly rubbing his back trying to reassure him.

" No, if anything, those were my original memories tormenting you, Yuya. It's me that even put that in your head to begin with." He pointed out. He wanted to keep Yuya out of it originally, but stuff happened and Yuya had been involved. . .but in the end he supposed everything turned out ok, " Not everyone will be comfortable with solid vision right no, but I think it's better; what you were doing, then having them avoid it all together. They should see duel monsters as somethinh fun and happy rather than something to be afraid of or as a tool of war. You weren't doing anything wrong Yuya I promise." He'd take him back to his home soon, but he jsut wanted to make sure he was alittle more stable before he moved him anywhere else.

" P-please don't leave. . ." Yuya said wrapping his arms tighter around Yuto's neck; he really didn't want to be alone right now. He wanted to tell Yuto it wasn't his fault but he was still feeling the shock right now. He just didn't want to be alone right now.

" I'm not gonna leave you it's ok." Yuto reassured his Standard counterpart, " I'm gonna stay with you alright." He said resting his hand on Yuya's cheek. He wanted to make sure the other was ok before anything.

" I-I want to apologize to the little girl, for scaring her." The Pendulum user said as he looked up at Yuto who shook his head.

" Tomorrow, for now i'm taking you home, well my home." He said, part of him felt like Yuya would be better off going backk to his dimension to have his mother or Yuzu there for him. But all the same, he wanted to be there for him. He'd be worried about him. He kept his hands on the other boy, just in case, " Are you ok to wak on your own? I can carry you if you need me to." He offered him softly looking very much to take care of his counterpart.

The other nodded as Yuto let go of him but kept his hand on his shoulder. He still felt dizzy but he would just try to walk it off. He didn't want to leave; he didn't really want to be alone at the moment. He didn't really trust himself with his mother or even Yuzu thinking he would hurt them. Once Yuto saw how dizzy he was he could see he was lying, so he scooped him back up into his arms once again.

" You don't see fine to me." He noted simply as they left the daycare center and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay!~ Another chapter w  
Yuya: This is based on a rp Yuuri-chan is doing with Nierza on Tumblr so check her out.~  
Yuto: Yuuri doesn't own any characters even though she wishes she did.  
Shun: Ain't that the truth -.-||  
Yuuri: Awww Shunnn-chann~  
Shun: Told you to not call me that

Yuya: Anyway, Ladies and Gentlemen enjoy this chapter~

Chapter 4

Yuto carried Yuya in his arms as he took the Crimson-eyed duelist back to his home. He was beginning to wonder if all this was getting to be too much for Yuya. He was starting to feel bad about keeping him here when Heartland was still such a dreary place. . .He knew Yuya wanted to help, but Yuto wondered if going home would be better for his mental health. He could still come, but maybe just. . .short visits. Yuya blushed as he was carried in Yuto's arms. He loved how protecting Yuto was towards him and smiled as he relaxed in the raven's arms as they headed to Yuto's house. They got to the main square where they turned down the street; Yuya was tired just alittle bit, not that much anyway. He felt comfortable in Yuto's arms though and guessed he felt comfortable no matter what when it came to Yuto. He guessed that's what happens when you develop feelings for someone. He liked Yuto alot really, more than he ever liked anyone before. Maybe he could tell his counterpart his feelings since it would just be them at Yuto's house. There was really a slight possibility that Shun and Ruri would be at home since Shun was a workaholic really and Ruri was busy with other things.

Yuto brought Yuya back into his house, having alittle difficulty woth opening the door and holding Yuya in his arms at the same time, but he managed. He brought Yuya into the living room setting him gently on the couch gently, " How are you feeling?" He questioned, sitting on the couch next to him. Yuya had been quiet the whole way back. He wondered if he still had all those dark thoughts whirling around in his head. He hoped not. He didn't was Yuya to deal with things like that. That wasn't his burden to bare.

" I'm fine." He said with a small smile on his face, " My head just hurts alittle." He told the other as Yuto looked at him. He must've made Yuto worry with him being silent and all. He looked over at Yuto and flushed wanting to tell him but geez he couldn't. He was such a chicken. He remembered what Yuzu had told him; that he should just tell him and that Yuto wouldn't let this ruin their friendship. He gulped down hard before beginning to speak, " Hey umm Yuto can I. . .tell you something?" He asked as he began to blush. He was about to do this and there was no backing out.

Yuto blinked, alittle surprised, " Of course. You can tell me anything." He assured him. He had been about to suggest getting some pain meds or something like that, but he's listen to what he had to say to him first. He seemed. . .nervous somehow. . .?

Yuya fidgeted just alittle before taking a deep breath, " I-I just don't want to make you uncomfortable like I have been or anything. . ." He began. He was gonna do it; he couldn't back out, " I kind of. . .like you; you know more than lide." He blushed, " Just lately I've developed feelings for you." He added adverting his eyes away from Yuto. He didn't know if Yuto liked him back or not; or that he would think Yuto would find it weird that he liked him; well liked another boy really.

Yuto's eyes widened abit in surprised, momentarily not knowing what to say. Wait. . .Yuya. . .liked him? Like. . . _like_ liked him. . .? He felt his heart startinf racing again and his cheeks flush up. This felt. . .alittle unreal to him. So it _wasn't_. . .just him feeling that way. . .? Well he supposed that cleared up if Yuya was seeing anyone or not. . .well he supposed no, he could have been but-! Yuto glanced away, feeling embarrassed abit now too. Now that it was his turned.

" I. . ." He swallowed, " I feel the same." He admitted carefully, still not able to look at Yuya, an embarrassed expression clear on his face, his hand brought up to cover his mouth abit.

The Pendulum duelist blushed waiting for the worse until he looked at Yuto. Did he hear right? Yuto liked him back? He liked. . .him back, " Y-you. . .feel the same." He spoke softly, " You like me too?" He asked feeling his heart race and the return of the butterflies in his stomach. He was happy to hear that Yuto felt the same way, but he didn't know what to do next now that he had told Yuto his feelings for him and Yuto had told him the same. He could see Yuto was embarrassed and he was too, but he was more happy than embarrassed to be perfectly honest at this point. He didn't know that Yuto felt the same, but now that he thought about it how Yuto would look at him made sense to him now.

Yuto nodded carefully in response, his mind racing abit with this new information. Yuya really _did_ like him like that? Well. . .he supposed it made sense as to why he was always determined to be near him. This all felt. . .fast to him, but he'd falling fast and he hadn't had anyway to stop it, " I'm not. . .used to. . .this kind of thing. . ." He admitted. Yuto could be in control with alot of situations, but this one was completely new to him. He didn't quite know what to do. He shifted his eyes back to Yuya again, blush abit deeper now as he hoped that Yuya might have some idea on it.

Yuya happened to smile at what Yuto had said and completely agreed with him, " I understand that, i'm not good with this kind of thing because really you are the first person i've ever felt this way towards." Yuya began but stopped so he could think of what to say next; feeling that the Xyz duelst was nervous just by the way he looked at Yuya. He knew this was kind of fast and really all too sudden for Yuto and himself. Maybe they should start things slowly and ease their way into things not rush into it, " Maybe we can take this slow if this is all too sudden." He said, " O-only if you want to that it, but if not just let me know and. . .we can just forget about all this. I know it's all suden so that's ok if you want to do that." He exclaimed.

Yuto swallowed, feeling nervous about all of this, but. . .he took a breath to try and calm himself, " I'm not. . .really sure what I should even be doing. . .but. . .I wouldn't. . .mind trying. . .if it's with you. . ." He allowed carefully. Yuto gently removed his hand from his to place it gently over Yuya's, " If. . .it gets weird for you yoo. . .then. . .just tell me." He urged before continuing, " Let's. . .figure this out together. . .~" He offered softly with a nervous, but gentle smile.

Yuya smiled, when Yuto placed his hand ontop of his and nodded, " I promise it won't get too weird." He said as he leaned his head on Yuto's shoulder as he blushed. He was glad Yuto was willing to try and he wanted to try too, " Yeah, let's do this together.~" He said happily, but nervously as well. Yuto smiled as he carefully laced their fingers together giving his hand a tiny squeeze. He rested his head gently against Yuya's before remembering.

" Oh yeah, does your head still hurt? I can get you something for it." He offered him. As much as he did want to be with Yuya at that moment, he wanted to take care of him too. Yuya meant alot to him.

. . .It was just. . .nice to know that he also seemed to mean alot to Yuya too. . .~ That was. . .comforting. . .~

" It doesn't hurt that much anymore." He said happily as he had laced his fingers with Yuto's. He felt so relaxed here with Yuto and he didn't want him to get up and leave him even if it was only to give him some medicine. His head wasn't hurting that bad anymore so he was fine without the medicine. He was happy, so happy to know that Yuto felt the same way and wanted to stay like this for awhile. He snuggled closer to Yuto and let out a satisfied sigh. He didn't know if Yuto wanted Ruri and Shun to know but that was up to Yuto; for him to tell them if he wanted to. Yuto smiled when he heard the content noise from Yuya. This was filling him with such a pleasant warmth, he temporarily forgot how nervous he'd been about the whole thing earlier. Being with Yuya. . .it just felt. . .right.~

" It might be complicated, you know. Having a a cross dimension relationship." He pointed out calmly, " And people will talk. We're dimensional couterparts after all, I wouldn't be surprised if people though it was weird or unnatural." He continued. He did have concerns about how Yuya would be able to handle things if he was by himself and someone starting trying to bully him about it. . .

As for Shun and Ruri. . .Shun already seemed to know and even if Shun didn't exactly approve of Yuya, he knew that he would respect his choices, even if he didn't agree, but really, it wasn't like he fell for someone from Fusion or something. Then he could _really_ see there being a probem. As for Ruri. . .she would probably be happy as long as Yuto was happy. Yuya seemed to smile though when he had explained to him how complicated this could be. He understood how weird this would be to others but he didn't really care as long as he and Yuto were happy.

" I know it'll be complicated but I know this will work out. I promise." He said as he leaned up and cupped Yuto's face in his hands. He smiled warmly at the other, " I know alot of people will talk but I don't really care what they would say because as long as we're happy then that's all that matters, right?" He asked. He personally knew Yuzu would be on board with their relationship as well as his mother. Well she already loved Yuto like her own in a way, so she will be ok with their relationship as long as her son was happy.

Yuto felt himself melt abit looking at Yuya like this. He really. . .really liked him. . .~ " You're right." Yuto agreed, returning the smile softly. Yuto gently brush part of Yuya's bangs behind his ear, " But if anyone tries to bully you for it, please tell me." He urged him softly, " I want to be able to look out for you too. Even if we are a dimension apart." Yuto cared very deeply for Yuya. He hoped that this wouldn't turn into something unpleasant for the other boy. He would do his best to just be positive source in Yuya's life, just like he was in his.

" I will and you tell me if someone says anything to you about it. I'm not much of a fighter or anything like that, but I can just talk someone's ear off." He giggled with a blush. He loved how protecting and just loved how Yuto wanted to look out for him and he wanted to do the same for his counterpart as well. Yuya cared so much for Yuto and was glad tis was happening. e never thought it would happen but he was happy that it did happen. He knew he would make Yuto happy and that Yuto would do the same for him too.

The raven chuckled softly, happy to hear that the Entertainer Duelist was so ready to defend their relationship too. His eyes gained a soft, loving look to them as he looked into Yuya's perfect, beautiful crimson ones, " Someone as perfect as you, you're too good for me. But I promise i'll do my very best to be worthy of someone like you.~" He assured him. Yuto got embarrassed about certain things, but whene he got into the right mood, the amount of corny things he could say about people that he loved didn't exactly have a limit to them. He didn't really think to hard about what he was saying, he just spoke his complete honest feelings on the matter.

The other blushed and smiled at Yuto's words, they just made his heart beat happily, " I'm not that great. You are perfect Yuto and I only wish to be worthy for you as well." He said. He loved to hear Yuto's sweet words and just wanted to hug and kiss him to death, but he didn't want to kiss Yuto too quickly making the other think it was going too fast or anything. He wanted to take things slow, " You're just too perfect and make me so happy Yuto and I only wish to make you happy as well." He said and hugged the other. He never wanted to let him go for as long as he lived. Yuto wrapped his arms around the other, one arm holding him securely around the back and his opposite hand rested on the back of Yuya's head.

" Well I'm flatter you feel that way about me." He returned with a soft smile, " But you already make me very happy." He clarified. To be honest, Yuto did feel like he wanted to kiss Yuya too. Atleast once, just to try it; but all the same, he was nervous that he would mess it up. He hadn't kissed anyone before, he had no idea what he was doing. He just. . .knew that he wanted Yuya close to him, " Maybe. . .we should go on a date sometime them. To. . .test things out." He mused carefully, " But there isn't exactly alot to do around here right now." Just. . .going on dates was a thing people who lied each other were supposed to do, right?

" Yeah we can do that. . ." He nodded, " I wouldn't mind what we did though, be it we walk around or what as long as i'm with you I don't mind." He blushed feeling abit embarrassed and nervous at the same time, " Yeah but to me it's spending time with the person I like; I don't mind to go out to eat or do something like that. Just being with the person you care and love is the best thing." He explained. Yuto nodded, he did agree with that. It did seem alittle odd that Yuya would say that though. Not that he didn't think that Yuya believed in personal time or something, but more that, as an entertainer, he would have thought that Yuya would think the fun and entertainment aspect of a date was important.

Although. . .he supposed he coulf be saying that to make Yuto feel better about not having a lot for them to do, " Still i'll. . .try and think of something. We can. . .take turns or plan things together. . ." He suggested, " If we end up having more than one date that is." He added in, getting abit of an embarrassed blush. He gathered from the situation that was likely, but all the same, he still felt the nervousness pricking at him from this unknown territory he was venturing into, " It's not as thought every date has to be here either really. Standard is probably a much better place for it right now." Heartland _would_ have been but. . .right now. . .

Yuya smiled and nodded, " Of course we can plan together, just until we feel more comfortable with everything you know?" He asked looking at the other. he knew he must be feeling the same he was. He was still settling on the thought of them being together in his mind. He also had never been on a date before or kissed anyone for that matter so this was all new to him, " Be it in Heartland or Standard I don't mind which. I just really want to be with you Yuto and that's all." He said, as long as he was with Yuto things would be fun and entertaining for him. He wasn't just saying it because of the way Heartland was right now; besides it would only be temporary as it was being fixed up right now, not much longer and it'll be the Utopia they all remembered, " But promise me one thing Yuto." He began, " Once Heartland is back and fixed up. I still want you to show me the Utopia that you grew up in." He said with a smile.

" Of course I will. I'd like to, really." He said. He had been alittle surprised by that last part, " Especially if all you can see of Heartland is how it is noow and those painful memories I gave you. I wish I could have shared those memories with you too. That field spell that Reiji made does nothing to give it justice." He hated that he played that, but what he hate more was that Reiji only activated it around Shun. Had he purposely been trying to hurt him? That had never been ok. He couldn't say he didn't still hold somewhat a grudge against him for it, even if he was a big part in ending the war and even if he _did_ now send supplies there to help them. In Yuto's eyes, it didn't really make him any less of an asshole.

As far as dating went, he supposed he just needed abit of time for the shock of it to subside so he could settle into it better. Then maybe he'd be able to try and figure something they could do together.

" I would really love to see it, don't worry about those memories it's ok." He said with a soft smile, " I couldn't agree with how Reiji did that. It made me angry that he did it and it must've been terrible for Shun to relive all that. Sora wasn't helping either with the way he was acting. He said. He hated Reiji for doing all that just to get to Shun and he really wanted to hurt the LDS CEO. He could never forgive Reiji for everything he had done; but he guessed he could be grateful that Reiji made the cross dimensional thing, the Solid Vision and all that; especially giving Heartland the supplies they needed to help rebuild Heartland. He felt disgusted with Reiji Akaba really.

Yuto pulled back abit when he heard the front door open, " I'm home!" Called the familiar female voice of his best friend's sister.

" We're in here!" Yuto called back, just as a confirmation, though he did pull back from Yuya. Just because they would accept it, didn't make it less embarrassing. Still, he didn't want Yuya to feel insulted or like Yuto was trying to hide things so he held Yuya's hand lightly. Yuya understood when he heard Ruri's voice and held the other's hand. he was just happy to be able to hold Yuto's hand. He didn't feel insulted when Yuto pulled back he understood it would be embarrassing.

Ruri walked into the room, giving Yuto and Yuya a quick glance, not immediately noticing the hand holding before focusing on taking off her bag and such, " Welcome back! How was the trip yesterday?" She questioned. Yuya could see that Ruri didn't seem to notice them holding hands at that moment for she was taking off her bag and setting it down along with some other stuff.

" It was good." He answered the question; looking at Yuto with a smile.

Ruri nodded, then turned back to them, " That's good! Brother was alittle worried when he heard tou were going to be out all night, Yuto. Why didn't you _tell_ me you had a concussion!" She scolded, " Well anyway, it's good that you. . ." She trailed off, her eyes finally falling on their joined hands, " Umm. . .?" She looked at them both questioningly for an answer, making Yuto blush abit deeper.

Yuya looked at Yuto; not sure if the raven wanted to tell her of if he wanted Yuya to do it. He didn't mind too though; it was whatever Yuto wanted. He didn't know by her facial expression if she was disgusted or just shocked to see them holding hands. He didn't say anything though just thinking that Yuto wanted to tell looked at Yuya and nodded slowly, " It was. . .Yuya." He replied to her before letting his eyes wander back to her surprised face again. Out of context his statement probably didn't make sense, but Ruri understood. Yuya didn't understand what he was talking about but he looked over at Ruri who giggled.

" Of course it was. I should have known." She shook her head, " So I guess that must have been a really good trip then!~" She guessed, not knowing that they had onlt been mutually confirmed moments ago, " I'll admit, it does seem alittle odd for me to fall for someone who has the exact same face as you, but I guess you don't really pick who you fall for anyway. Still, I didn't know you were secretly a narcissist, Yuto.~" She teased him, making him roll his eyes.

" Ruri. . ." He gave her a gentle warning tone.

Yuya was happy to see that it seemed she accepted their relationship but he had to guess that Yuto talked to Ruri about it but didn't tell her who it was. Ruri seemed like someone who would go tell her brother everything so there was a small chance that maybe Shun would know as well and if not he would soon enough.

The one thing Yuya wanted to know was what she was talking about, " What do you mean by that Ruri?" He asked wondering what she was talking about when she mentions the trip. She she saying that got together then?

" By what?" They heard to see Shun standing at the doorway, he looked over at his sister and then at Yuto, then he noticed Yuto's and Yuya's hands jointed together. He walked in closing the door and set his bag on the couch.

" Oh! Brother! You're home earlier than usual!~" She noted, rather pleased to see him, " Turns out Yuya was the one Yuto was talking about yesterday!" She clarified off their conversation the day before, " And they're dating now." She added with a smile.

Yuto blushed, feeling rather frazzled by that, " W-well, dating would imply that we've been on multiple dates." He clarified, " Not that i'm against that, just-" Yuto blushed abit deeper, feeling like he was digging himself into a deeper hole now. Now _this_ was embarrassing. . .

Yuya blushed, well that confirmed it all really; Ruri had told Shun and now Shun knew as well. He could see Yuto's face was as red as a tomato and that this was embarrassing; it was beginning to be embarrassing for him as well.

" They told me to leave early since we're almost finished with the school." He stated before Shun looked at the two, " Soo you _finally_ told him." He said before looking at his sister, " I knew they liked each other." He added with a shrug, " It's easy to read Yuto. . .no read both Yuto and Yuya." He added, " Oh and I don't think it technically counts as dating until they've gone out on one, wouldn't you say?" He asked, " I mean I don't know if that's how it is." He said.

" Easy for _you_ maybe! Not everyone has the same weird silent connection that you and Yuto have." She pointed out, " Besides, for all I know, it could have been you he was talking about. It's not like he doesn't constantly speak highly of you either." She added.

Ok! That was enough! Yuto got up, " I'm-! I'll be right back." He noted to them, just needing a moment to collect himself. He would have thought his not having parents would have saved him from this, but living with his best friend and his little sister evidently had the same effect. Yuto headed to the bathroom, thinking he's just splash some water on his face or something and try and calm himself down abit. That was all way too much embarrassment for what was probably not even an hour in total.

Shun and Yuya watched Yuto get up and run to the bathroom. Shun thought they should leave it alone for now; so Yuto could calm down. He understood that Yuto was not use to this kind of thing. Ruri and he didn't make it any easier for him either, " Just give him time." He said looking at Yuya before sitting down on the couch. Yuya nodded as he wondered if Yuto was ok, but guessed he needed some time for himself for a minute or so. he got up from the couch and grabbed his duel disk.

" I'm gonna call my mom to tell her night, can you tell him I went outside." He asked looking at the two before going outside to call his mom.

Ruri nodded, " Ok, Yuya!" She agreed. To some degree she was surprised about how supportive of all this Shun seemed, but it was for Yuto, so maybe it was different. Maybe that meant he wouldn't be so against her dating someone too them. . .? Although that seemed like slightly more of a lost cause. If she did want to date someone, she'd probably have to hide it for awhile. Her brother could be so over protective sometimes!

Yuto took a deep breath, splashing water on his face to try and coold down his beet red face. Ok, _that_ part was maybe too much too fast. He was confident about his feelings for Yuya, but he still. . .needed to let his feelings settle alittle bit. It was all too new too fast. He felt alittle bad that he needed Yuya to wait for him abit, but Yuto have been fairly closed off for a long time now. He'd had to harden his heart. It was alot to suddenly be opening up again.

Yuya sat on a broke peive of a building before bringing out his duel disk to dial for his mom. he waited for her to answer and he smiled when she did, " Hey Mom."

" Hey Yuya, you staying there again?" She asked as he nodded, " Oh the kitten has been missing you. Keeps whining but he's asleep now." She said moving the screen to the little black kitten on his bed sound asleep.

" Sorry you've been taking care of him alot Mom, but I'll be home soon. . .but-" He said but she stopped him.

" I know it's alright I promise. He's such a sweet heart. Have you figured a name for him yet?" She asked as he shook his head.

" Not yet, but i'll think about it." He said with a smile on his face, " I was just calling to check in and to say goodnight and love you Mom." He added as she smiled.

" Night and love you too dear, be safe over there. I know Yuto is there but be safe." She said as he nodded and she hung up. He decided maybe he should call Yuzu but guessed she would be asleep now so he didn't. He looked up to see how dark it was getting outside. It was starting to get chilly outside too but that didn't bother him. He decided he should sit out here for alittle while and enjoy the night air before going back in.

Yuto finally left the bathroom; after being able to calm down abit. He saw Yuya missing from the couch, going to check his room before heading to the kitchen where Ruri and shun were, " Where's. . .?" he began before Ruri interjected.

" Outside, he said he wanted to call his mom; I don't know if he's still talking to her though but he's been out there for awhile and it's probably starting to get chilly." Ruri explained. Yuto nodded and thanked her before leaving the kitchen. He wondered if he should interrupt Yuya, but. . .he wanted to check. Yuto popped his head out the door seeing that his counterpart wasn't on his duel disk anymore, before stepping out completely.

" Hey." He greeted gently, sitting himself down besides Yuya, " Sorry. . .I just- it was getting to be abit too much for me."

Yuya heard Yuto and turned towards him and then shook his head, " No worry it's ok, I understand completely." He said and smiled, " I just wanted to tell Mom night and check up on everything. She says the kitten misses me or something but she doesn't mind to take care of him really." He explained, " I just wanted some air too it feels great out here right now." He added looking over at Yuto before patting in the spot beside him for Yuto to sit at. He understood that it was getting too much for Yuto and he wanted Yuto to get more use to thing before anything else. He understood that Yuto had to leave the room for awhile.

Yuto sat down besides Yuya, " Admittedly. . .being in a relationship, or pursuing one. . .it feels off to me. I don't think. . .i've fully been able to settle down after. . .everything. . ." He explained carefully. He still had pretty violent nitemares. . .Though luckily he'd avoided those the past few days. It did occur to him that it was something that he should eventually discuss with Yuya though. If he was going to be sleeping in his bed with him during his visits, " But I. . want to try. I need to get myself to stop living in the past, it's just. . .hard to calm myself from all that." I. . .went throug that for three _years_ before I came to Standard you know." He gave him a weak, half hearted smile, " But. . .I really like you, Yuya. You might just. . .have to wait for me alittle bit. I'm not saying don't try anything please do, I just. . .can't promise i'll be able to handle every situation as smoothly as I might like." He explained carefully.

Yuya placed his hand ontop of Yuto's and smiled warmly, " It's ok Yuto I understand, I know it's hard for you with everything that had happened." He really was ok with all of this; he understood it would be hard for him if he had lived through all of that. His mind liked to play those memories of everything that had happened over and over as if he was there when he wasn't, so he understood what Yuto had been through. . .well mostly anyway, " Yuto you take all the time you need. I'll wait for however long I need to for you, because I really like you too." he said in a soft tone, " I'll wait forever if you want me too." He added.

Yuto's expression softened, getting abit of a touched look to his eyes when he looked at him. It was reasons like this that he felt thankful that it was Yuya he had fallen for. He really was a sweet, understanding boy, and. . .they had that connection for so long, it wasn't too surprising to him that Yuya could easily understand how he felt. Yuto turned his hand over gently and laced their fingers together, " I'll try my best too." He had alot of damage that he needed to slowly work on healing and as much as he didn't want to push that on Yuya, having him might help him heal just alittle faster. . .~ Yuya's expression stayed the same as he laced his fingers with Yuto's. He wanted Yuto to get better but at his own pace and he wanted the Xyz duelist to know that he was gonna be there by his side while he did so.

His heart raced happily as he looked over to Yuto then the night sky, " We should probably head back inside now it's getting to get cold outside." He said. He wouldn't mind to snuggled against Yuto against but they didn't have a blanket besides Shun and Ruri wouldn't want them staying outside in the cold and risk getting sick.

" Alright." Yuto nodded softly giving Yuya's hand a little squeeze. He got to his feet, helping Yuya up as well before heading back inside with him again. He was starting to feel alittle worn out. It had been a long day, thinking about it now. He supposed it wasn't that surprising. he would mind just laying down and relaxing. Yuya walked in with Yuto and guessed that Ruri and Shun went to bed or something because they were in the living room or in the kitchen when they came back. He was kind of tired and he could see Yuto was as well. He knew they had another long day of work ahead of them tomorrow so wouldn't hurt to lay down and relax abit. He did nearly go Berserk in a Children's Daycare; which he did his best to hold back the urge to cause harm and he guessed it took alot out of him to do so. Yuto looked to his his current romantic interest with somewhat sleepy eyes, " I'm pretty tired, so I think I might just got straight to bed. You can stay up longer though if you want to." He offered. He was fine with Yuya coming in later. He didn't want to dictate when the other went to sleep after all. Yuya looked over to Yuto and nodded.

" I might stay up alittle longer. I'm kind of tired from today's. . .events." He explained. He was quite worn out, but he wanted to stay up alittle longer. Yuto was quite surprised to hear the other say that. He grabbed his PJ's going to the bathroom to get changed. He. . . _especially_ felt like he should change in front of Yuya now. He blushed lightly from the thought. Yuto didn't take that long to get changed, heading back to the room. Normally he would have mentioned something about Yuya changing too, but since he was staying up later, he figured he would be until he wanted to go to bed and by then Yuto would probably be asleep then.

Yuya had too many things in his head to go through before going to sleep. Like his and Yuto's newly found relationship and with what happened at the Daycare. He didn't think he would be able to go to sleep anyway. Now that he thought about it his headache was still lurking there, but it wasn't as bad as it was before, if it got worse then he could probably take aspirin or something for it later.

Yuto got into bed and got under the covers before looking at Yuya, " Yuya. . .if you need me for anything don't hesitate to wake me up, ok?" I won't be mad, I promise." He urged him. If Yuya had any problem, he wanted to be there to help him. He did mean alot to him after all, " If you go out. . .just be careful. . .I suppose it's not like there's really anything too scary out there anymore. . .but I just. . .can't shake the feeling. He gave a but of a humorless laugh, " Just stay safe." He urged him softly.

Yuya smiled and nodded, " I will I promise." He said, he knew he was looking out for Yuya and it made him smile, " Night Yuto have a good sleep." He wished the other, " I'll make sure to be careful. After all careful is my middle name." He said with a soft giggled trying not to be too loud to wake Shun or Ruri. He hadn't thought about going out at night but if anything a nice little walk would be good for him.

Yuto debated on pointing out that even when Yuya _was_ careful trouble seemed to follow him anyway, but he kept it to himself instead. Yuto rested his head against the pillow, making sure there was room for Yuya when he decided to go to sleep. He kept his eyes on Yuya, a bit of worry flashing through his eyes before he reminded himself that the war was over and Heartland wasn't the dangerous place it use to be, " Good night, Yuya." He replied, settling himself abit more and shutting his eyes. Yuya watched the other fall asleep; he knew Yuto would probably worry about him but he knew he could take care of himself. Yuya sighed softly before looking up. He was happy that him and Yuto were gonna try this relationship. He guessed it would take awhile for it to settle in.

He grabbed a jacket and put it on as he then grabbed his duel disk just in case; he decided to take a walk outside. He didn't expect anyone to be outside at night and he was right. Once he opened the front door and stepped outside it was dead quiet outside. He turned down the street and arrived in the main square. He stopped and looked around seeing the work that everyone had been working their hardest on and smiled. He was glad things were running smoothly. The Pendulum duelist couldn't contain his happiness anylonger. Out here he knew he could be loud. . .well not _too_ loud anyway.

" Heartland soon enough you'll be better and so will everyone else." He said softly, " The war is over now and everything is ok. . .I don't know why this darkness is still here." He said in a low whisper as he placed his hand on his chest and then looked up at the night sky, " If only it could go away. . ." He said as he closed his eyes taken in the night breeze. His eyes shot open when he heard footsteps and turned quickly to see a male standing there with brown hair.

" And if only you outsiders went away." He said as Yuya looked at him, " You people are the reason for this. _**You all**_ are the reason for this and we all just want you to go away or we'll force you." He said as he stepped forward as another ran up and grabbed Yuya from behind, " Yuto is a good person and he shouldn't be so kind to you or any outsiders and just because you two share the same face doesn't mean anything." He added.

" Yuto is just a foolish kid as well, Shun knows what's up though. We don't even know why Shun allows you to be here or hang around Yuto. He doesn't really like you that much either and I think if it wasn't for Yuto he would pound ya alittle." The male - who holding Yuya from behind - said, " Yuto was always too kind for his own good though and trusting outsiders like you will be his downfall." He added.

" Take that back. . ." Yuya said bangs covering his eyes, his tone darkened; he didn't mind what they said about him but talking about Yuto was another thing. When the male grabbed him from behind his mind flashed back to the Heartland Invasion. The soldiers were gonna get him and he needed to stop them from harming him or anyone. He rammed his elbow in the older male's gut and when he let go of his grip on Yuya's waist he turned quickly and punched the male in the face, before going towards the other male and sliding down and side kicking him causing him to fall to the ground. He looked around for something to use as a weapon and grabbed a long pole and placed the sharp end at his throat, " You **will** take that back understood?" He growled as he smirked softly, " I really don't want to harm anyone but I'm defending myself and I won't stop, so I'll give you and your little friend the chance to run." He said as he backed off of the other. Yuya still had common sense not to hurt anyone; he needed to remember the war was over and he was alright; everything was ok. The two got up and ran off. He got up and dusted himself off as his eyes returned to normal. Damn it had happened again just then! But he was atleast glad he didn't hurt them too bad, even if they were trying to hurt him. He dropped the pole to the ground and decided he should head back now. He turned and began to head back to Yuto's home before slowly opening the front door and walking in. He closed it softly not to wake anyone and tip-toed to Yuto's room. He took off his shoes and was just so tired he forgot to even change into his pajamas. He took off his goggles and necklace though and placed them on the dresser and walked over to the bed and got under the covers beside Yuto trying not to wake him up. He smiled looking at Yuto's peaceful face. He would have to tell Yuto about the two guys trying to hurt him; but not the part about the darkness. He knew Yuto would kind of be upset or angry that Yuya didn't call him right when then but he really couldn't get to his duel disk at the time and his mind just blanked out. . .He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuya: Liked the last chapter? Hope you like this one.~  
Shun: Yuuri doesn't own Arc-v, characters we've been through this  
Yuto: It's still good to say that though Shun.  
Yuri: Hey, it's finally good that you're updating~  
Shun: What's he doing here? Oh please tell me he doesn't show up?  
Yuri: I'm not that bad if you ask me.~ But Enjoy~

Chapter 5

Yuto woke up to his usual alarm the next morning, signalling to him that it was time to get up and get to work again. He still felt abit tired, but he knew once he actually got up, he'd be awake again. Yuto lifted a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes and try to clear some of his blurred morning vision as he tried to decided what he wanted to go help with that day. He looked down to see Yuya fast asleep still and smiled softly. He could hear Yuya starting to wake up as the other opened his eyes softly with a slight yawn and leaned up and stretched, " Morning Yuto." He said with a smile on his face as he got out of bed and stretched much bigger. He couldn't wait to start another day closer to having Heartland fixed up and another day he got to spend time with Yuto. Yuya wore a big smile on his face and loved that he woke up in the bestest of moods; he also slept really good last night - despite what happened last night - and he woke up next to the best thing ever, and that was Yuto of course.

He wouldn't tell Yuto of what happened last night with those two guys, if he truely couldn't handle it he would call him to come help but he handled them only to thanks to the darkness. They had said some things about Yuto that he didn't like - he could feel the darkness was getting stronger and his emotions were becoming more and more unstable. He wondered if it was because of being here in Heartland; Yuto's homeland that was destroyed by Fusion. He shook his head trying to not think about it.

" Good morning Yuya." Yuto said as he watched Yuya get up and stretch, just seeming to glow with happiness and cheer that morning. It made him grin abit too. He replied smoothly, getting himself to the sit on the bed edge instead, " I'm alittle surprised I didn't wake up to you cuddling up against me again. You're not having second thoughts on this now, are you?" He questioned, half teasing. He was pretty sure that wasn't the case anyway. Not that. . .Yuto to begrudge him if it was. Yuto knew he had some issues and it would make their relationship bumpy at times, so if Yuya had decided last night that he just wanted to stay friends, then. . .Yuto would accept that.

. . .Still. To some degree he didn't believe that's what the case was.

" O-of course not!" Yuya said not sure if Yuto had been joking or not, " I don't know why I didn't cuddle against you." He added, " But i'll cuddle with you now if you want?~" He said teasing with a small blush. He sat beside Yuto and smiled. He did wonder why he didn't cuddle against Yuto knowing he usually did it in his sleep, but he guessed he was so tired and exhausted; especially with what happened last night; but overall he didn't know if that was it or not. But he didn't want Yuto to think he didn't do it because of their relationship or anything. He didn't understand it himself either but if Yuto wanted a cuddle he'll give him one.

Yuto blushed and looked away with some embarrassment, not exactly having expected that response. "As... nice as that would be, I know that I should be getting up to help out again. But... maybe... later." he allowed, blushing a bit deeper. His heart was racing again. He wasn't sure why such a small suggestion was getting to him like it was, but he just... he just really liked Yuya. That was probably it. Still. He knew what his priorities were. . .Not that. . .Yuya wasn't priority to him, he certainly was, just that. . .this didn't seem like a need situation as much as a want. Whereas rebuilding Heartland was definitely a need.

" I know. Let's get dressed and head out, shall we?" He said with a smile and a small blush. He knew Yuto would reply like that and knew they needed to head out. He wondered what he or they would be doing today. He didn't feel comfortable with going back to the daycare with the children but he wouldn't mind to go back for today, or help out with construction or even distributing supplies. It was whatever they wanted him to do and he'd be glad to do it. He looked at Yuto before walking over to grab his normal, everyday clothes and tried to fix his hair up that was a mess at this point. He ran his hand through his hair trying to fix it and looked at his duel disk treating it as some sort of a mirror right now to check and see how his hair looked. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes wanting to fully wake up for today.

Yuto nodded, then got up, going to grab his clothes to get dressed for the day. He went to the bathroom to change as usual, letting Yuya change in his room and waiting for him to open the door again before he would head back inside, "So for today, I'll let you choose where you'd like to go." He offered. He didn't know if Yuya would be nervous about going back to see those children again or if it was still something he'd like to do. . .Well. Really, Yuto knew that it most likely was something Yuya wanted to do. If anything, it was more he might be afraid to.

Yuya got dressed out of the pajamas and opened the door like usually when he was done. He listened to what Yuto said and nodded, " Alright, What are you gonna do today?" He asked; he didn't know if Yuto was sticking with him or doing something else. It was whatever Yuto wanted to do. He sat on the bed putting on his red shoes before he tied the laces and got ready to head out for the day. Whether he was with Yuto or not he would be happy. He preferred it though; but if Yuto wanted to do something else today he just hoped he would be careful out there. He didn't mind to go hang with the children and besides he wanted to apologize to the little girl he scared yesterday. She had seemed concerned when he last saw her as Yuto carried him away and thought maybe he should go to reassure the children he was alright. He could try to entertain them with something else other than dueling or just supervise them; prepare their food as well.

Yuto hesitated on that, " I'd rather you choose before I tell you where I'm going. I get the feeling that you would just pick whatever I do." He noted, "If, however, you want me to come with you for whatever reason, that's fine too. You can just ask. I'll support you however I can." Yuto decided firmly, " But first, let's get some breakfast." he decided. They would need it.

" I wouldn't want you to do that you know Yuto. If you want to do something different from me then that's fine." He said, " I'm probably gonna go to distribute supplies today." He said, he didn't trust himself with the kids thinking that maybe what had happened yesterday would happen again; and he have been feeling like the darkness in him was getting much more so for now he would just go do something else, " Alright breakfest sounds good." He said with a nod, breakfest sounded good right now at the moment. Having just woke up he would still be groggy from sleep until he ate.

"It's not that I don't want to, Yuya. I just want you to make the decision for yourself." He clarified softly. He still didn't know about last night and Yuya wasn't gonna tell him, " Especially after yesterday, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to. And now that you've done a few different jobs, I figured you'd be able to pick for yourself which one you liked better. Of course, there are still other jobs, these are just the three that I know the most about. Other people might know more." He mused. Shun would probably know. He was pretty smart and he was definitely very focused. Yuto gently took Yuya's hand, hoping it would be somewhat reassuring, "Come on." He said, leading Yuya with him back out the door again as soon as they were ready.

" Yeah I understand what you mean. I'll be ok really with just distributing today then I can do something different tomorrow if anything. I'll ask Ruri, Shun or someone about the other jobs." He said. He gave Yuto's hand a slight squeeze as he felt reassured and relaxed immediately. He was glad Yuto could make him relax easily. He let the other lead him out the door to start another day. They headed down to the main square ready to start. He wanted to hold the other's hand but didn't know if Yuto was ok with that.

Yuto wanted to hold Yuya's hand too. Especially if they were going to be parted for the day. He'd already made the mental decision to go work in the construction area. He wanted to check out the school too, see how it was coming together. If Yuya was doing deliveries, he was sure Ruri would send someone with him or something. It was a job better done in pairs he figured. . .Well. For Yuya, who didn't know his way around, it definitely would be. But in any case, Yuto would probably let go if they got too many comments and he started feeling the pressure of it all, but right then, it was more of a calming thing for him. Yuto got them to the square, letting go of Yuya's hand so he could get breakfast for them, passing him a plate and going to sit down in their usual spot to eat. He wondered if he'd be able to make requests actually. He'd like to be able for Yuya to have pancakes one morning, with it being his favorite and all.

Yuya blushed and smiled when they held hands all the way to the main square until Yuto let go so that he could get them breakfest. Yuya wondered what they were having today before Yuto came back over and they sat at their normal spot, " Thank you." He thanked; always grateful that Yuto grabbed and prepared both of their plates each expected someone to say something but guessed they were too busy with everything else to notice. He didn't want it to be too much for Yuto especially with everything esle. Even if someone said anything he would say something back.

Yuto nodded simply and got to eating. "I'll probably be going to work in the construction area with Shun today. I should be fine for it today, so it shouldn't be a problem." He explained, " Not that I'm about to let myself get hurt again." He clarified with a shrug. He hoped Yuya would be okay on his own. He. . .probably would be. . ." If you have any trouble today though, you can always call me." He suggested. At least they had that anyway.

Yuya began to eat as well as he nodded, " Alright. Just be careful." He said looking at the other. He didn't want to think of Yuto getting hurt again. Now that he thought about it; it could've been his fault that Yuto had gotten hurt last time. He had kept checking on him and didn't see the wooden beam that had hit him. But he guessed since he wouldn't be there to distract Yuto that he should be fine; but there would always be those accidents that just happen. He would be ok as long as he didn't get lost; but that was a slight possibility since that maybe they would have someone there with him, " Ok I will if there is I will call you." There was also that, if anything happened he had his duel disk and could cal Yuto just in case something happened.

Yuto nodded. He worried about Yuya, but he did trust him too. He knew Yuya would be able to handle himself. He handled everything fine without him before he came back after all. . .Well maybe not all of it was fine, but. . .he still came out of it alive and relatively okay. Yuto soon enough finished his meal, then got up, " Do you want me to walk you there?" He offered, fine with taking Yuya where he needed to go before going where he did.

Yuya smiled as he finished his meal and nodded, " I would love that." He said with a small blush on his face. He didn't mind that at all since they wouldn't see each other for the rest of the day. He thought that maybe at his lunch break though he could go see Yuto before getting back to work or have Yuto come see him on his lunch break, but if anything Yuya wouldn't take a break since he will want to finish the delieveries before anything. He giggled now that he thought about it; he sounded like Shun wanted to keep working and not take a break. He got up from the seat and took their plates and put them away before coming back over to Yuto, " Oh yeah I might want to figure out where I'm going to be going before we head out." He said.

Yuto nodded, "Well if Ruri is working there again, she can probably tell you where you need to go. I'm sure she can download the route to your duel disk or something like that. Either that or she'll probably send an escort with you." He mused, hoping that would be the case. Yuto headed with Yuya towards where the main start point for the delivery area was. This would be the first full day he wouldn't be working with Yuya since he'd come there. The thought, he wasn't sure if it was pleasant really. But he wasn't all that surprised that he was attached either.

Yuya nodded in understanding, " I think she can do that. It would be better to have so I don't get lost of course, but if I have an escort all the same it would be faster to deliver things." He said. Yuya arrived to the delivery area and the thought just hit him. This would be the first day without Yuto and thought it would be strange, but he knew Yuto would sometimes work somewhere else he is needed and Yuya would be working at another place.

Ruri smiled when she saw them. "Oh hi! Are you two working here again today?" She questioned, though Yuto shook his head.

"Just Yuya. I'm going to work in the construction area with Shun." He explained to her simply. He looked to Yuya next. "Okay, I'll head off then. Have a good day, Yuya." He gave him a smile.

Yuya smiled, " Ok you have a good day as well." He said with a smile and a blush before watching Yuto walk off to see where he would be going today, " Oh Ruri can I have someone come with me. It'll be better for me to have someone with me so I don't get lost and it'll make deliveries faster." He asked, " But if you can't get someone then can you download the route onto my duel disk?" He asked once more.

Yuto headed off in his own direction, putting a bit more speed in his step to make up for any lost time. He didn't think anyone would begrude him it, but he wanted it for himself too.

Ruri nodded and smiled at Yuya, " Sure! Um..." she checked her clipboard, seeing who she had on staff before something else occured to her, " Oh, actually! There was this young boy who was asking me if he could help out too. I had to say no, because he was too young and wouldn't be strong enough of his own, but he could definitely lead you around okay! Is that okay? I can give him a quick buzz." she offered, taking out her duel disk.

Yuya smiled and nodded, " That's fine." He said, " Oh yeah could you send me the route on my duel disk. It'll help out as well." He said looking at the girl who happened to share the same face as his best friend Yuzu.

Ruri raised an eyebrow at the request, " Do you not trust him to be able to take you around? " she questioned, sending a quick text to the parent of the young boy, " He does get a little excited and carried away, but he's a good boy and he does know his way around." Ruri explained. He seemed a little closer in personality to that other boy that looked like Yuto. She couldn't remember his name at the moment though, " I suppose if you really want me to, I can though." she agreed, messing with her duel disk to try and get the information she needed. Yuya wouldn't be going super far this time. She definitely didn't want to send him on an overnight. She could already see just how wracked with worry that might make Yuto.

He shook his head, " No it's not like that at all. I sometimes go overboard and I just don't want to lose him just in case and get seperated." He explained to her, he didn't know the boy but from what Ruri just told him; the boy sounded just like him abit. He didn't mind to have extra help but did want to have the route as a back up just in case something happened.

Ruri nodded, hitting transfer on her duel disk to hopefully send Yuya the map he needed, " Okay, that should get to you in a second." she allowed, though noticed she'd recieved a second message. She smiled, " He's on his way." She explained simply before getting back to work helping out someone else who was asking questions of her.

Yuya waited for the boy to arrive and they had a pretty successful day of delivering with no problems what so ever. They had gotten done with their job pretty fast since the both of them focused on handing out the supplies and everything went out smoothly.

Yuto meanwhile finally got himself to the construction zone, meeting up then with Shun to help him out with whatever he was working on. He preferred, when he could, to work with Shun on things. Not only did they have fantastic natural teamwork skills with each other, but this way he could make Shun take breaks when he did. Shun was helping out carrying boxes full of tools after he had gotten done using them. He was giving them to another worker for him to use. He turned to see Yuto heading thowards him. He wondered why he wasn't with Yuya today but guessed they didn't always need to do jobs together. Although Yuya was important to Yuto, Shun was his best friend and also very important to him. He worried about his well being and also wanted to be around him sometimes too after all, " Hey, I'll be working with you today." he smiled to him when he had finally approached.

Shun looked at him before nodding, " Well alright, but we mostly need help with constructing so go over there and get some gloves, a hard hat and goggles." He said, " I'm about to go do the same cause we're working inside the school and trying to get the electricity working in the building." He added.

Yuto nodded, going to get what he needed, before heading back to go join Shun again, getting to work with him for the day. Bonus of working with Shun is it was easy to become more focused since Shun was too, which helped his mind not wander to Yuya that day. Especially important since if something went wrong while working with the electrical, that could be very bad for him. But luckily, nothing bad happened that day, everything going relatively smoothly right to the end of the day.

Once they got back to the delivery area he said goodbye to the boy - who had became friends with Yuya quickly - then headed over to see if Ruri had anymore things. But when she said no and that he did good today and not to overwork himself he nodded and headed back to the square for something to eat. It was around sunset by the time he got there and saw everyone standing around chatting. He smiled happily before walking to sit down.

Yuto took a little longer to finish up, trying to get Shun to leave at the same time he did. It always took just a little fussing and a little extended work hours, but he always seemed to manage. Yuto headed back to the main square with Shun, talking with him about the work they'd gotten done today and what they could work on tomorrow. Well, they would work on, granted that Yuya didn't ask Yuto to work with him tomorrow.

Yuya. His mind suddenly drifted back to him again. He wondered how he did today. Hopefully he was alright. Yuto couldn't help but try and do a scan of the main square for him when they got there. Shun walked with Yuto back to the Square; he was wanting to keep on working but somehow Yuto had convinced him otherwise. Shun was surprised that Yuto was talking about working with him tomorrow and shrugged, " Well we did get the electricity working. I think we'll just be moving things into the school." He explained. He noticed Yuto had stopped talking and started looking around for the red eyed duelist. He noticed Yuya sitting at the table and nudged Yuto to look over.

Yuya was sitting back and relaxing; the wind felt great after walking around all day and his legs felt like jelly. He was glad he was sitting down and resting. He didn't mind the feeling because if it helped out Heartland then he wouldn't mind this tired feeling.

Yuto looked at Shun, then to where he was subtly gesturing, feeling an odd sense of relief and also the immediate presence of butterflies in his stomach when he saw him. He looked back at Shun again, " I'm going to go check in on Yuya. Make sure you get something to eat before heading home." He urged him. He didn't know if Shun really wanted to join them, but he did want Shun to go home and relax at least. He parted from him with a little wave before heading towards Yuya. He gave him a grin, stopping in front of him, " Hey. How'd it go?" He questioned, feeling his heart beat fast again just talking to him again. Maybe that was the separation that just made him excited to see him again.

Yuya opened his eyes when he heard the familiar voice. He smiled and looked up to see his boyfriend. . .yeah that sounded right, " It was good. How was your's?" He asked, " I bet you got alot of things done." He said watching Shun walk over, grab some food and walk off from the corner of his eye. He was glad that Yuto was here now; because he was just starting to feel alone. He really only knew Yuto, Ruri and Shun. Ruri was busy, Shun well. . .and Yuto had been with Shun. He suppose he could've talked to someone else but he decided to rest first and besides after last night he didn't think most people would be all that friendly with him. He hadn't known when Yuto or Shun would've came back and really didn't expect them anytime soon.

Yuto nodded, " Yes, it was good. Shun and I make a very good team." He agreed, sitting himself down beside Yuya, " Did you get anything to eat yet?" He questioned, wanting to be sure he was well taken care of after all. Yuto figured that Yuya would be able to charm anyone into being his friend really. He had that kind of personality to him. . .just as long as he didn't charm anyone into wanting to be more than friends. Then he and that person would have a problem.

Yuya giggled, " That's good to hear." He said, " I haven't yet. I was resting my legs. I was quite tired. That little boy even wore me out." He added, the boy wanted to keep going and going when Yuya wanted a small break. He had been the one carrying the crate. It was surprising that someone like Yuya would easily get tired out, but he wasn't complaining. Today was fun after all, he did miss Yuto though. Use to having the other with him but knew it would always be the case. He was glad to hear that Yuto had a good day with Shun he wondered if they got done with the school and soon enough the kids could go back to school and have fun, " I could get us both something to eat." He offered.

" Little boy?" Yuto repeated back. Hadn't Yuya worked in deliveries today though? Did he decide partway through to go back to work again at the Daycare? " If you're up for it. If you're still tired, then I can do it. I'm fine." he noted to him. He wasn't going to be too over protective of Yuya, not wanting to be over bearing, but he did want to help him out if he needed it.

" Oh Ruri paired me and this boy up. He wanted to help and who was I to say no to that." He explained to the other before getting up. He nodded and walked over to grab their plates and food and thanked the male who was giving out the food before walking back over to Yuto, he accidently bumped into someone not paying attention and not dropping the food, " Sorry sir!~" He apologized.

The male glared down and simply scoffed, " People like you are the reason this happened." He growled before walking off. Yuto was watching Yuya as he went, carefully examining the situation unfold before him. He couldn't hear what that man had said to Yuya, but judging from his expression, whatever it had been hadn't been too nice. He'd have to ask him what happened when he came back over. The man seemed to be leaving, so he didn't think there was any need for him to get up yet.

Yuya watched the man leave and walked back over to Yuto and sat. He didn't understand what that had been about but guess he should just shrug it off for now. He guessed Yuto had seen what had just happened and knew he would ask what happened, " I accidently bumped into that man and I apologized and he just kind of said, 'People like you are the reason this happened.'" He said telling the other what had happened.

Yuto raised an eyebrow at that, accepting the plate, " I'm not even sure what that's supposed to mean. What's the 'this' he was referring to? Because if he's trying to pin the destruction of Heartland on people like you, then that's both unjust and nonsensical. The only people at fault for that are the people of Fusion. There was nothing any of us did here that would have changed that." Yuto sorted, rather confused by such a statement. He found it more puzzling than anything, " Has anyone else said anything like this to you before?" He asked.

Yuya was silent and he looked down twidling his thumbs. He wasn't planning to tell Yuto this, but he didn't want to lie to Yuto or anything, " A-actually. . .yes." He said.

" When?" Yuto asked. Yuto looked at him with worry in his eyes. He had suddenly became quiet and then said that.

" Last night when I went out for a walk when you fell asleep. Two guys came up to me saying almost the same thing. . .one of the guys grabbed me from behind while the other was saying things like how you were a fool to trust me and that would be your downfall and that Shun knew I was trouble and not to trust me that he would hurt me. . .t-that they would hurt me." Yuya said, " Then. . .the flashbacks happened again and they turned into Fusion soliders and I-I. . . **that** took over and beat them up but I let them run." Yuya said avoiding Yuto's gaze, " I'm sorry Yuto I-I didn't mean to hurt them or anything." He apologized.

" It's ok Yuya. I really do wish you called me or even Shun. I assure you Shun would never harm you and I won't ever go anywhere. I'm not mad at you though I'm mad at them for nearly hurting you. That they did that is unforgivible and you were just defending yourself." Yuto said alittle angry about this. He wasn't mad at Yuya but he did wish he called him and Yuto would be there in an instant, but he did guess if the guy was holding him from behind he wouldn't be able to call him. He was more worried though about Yuya's mentality. This was the second time this darkness took over and made him think about the invasion. He hadn't been there but Yuya got those memories from him so of course he did feel bad, " It's ok you were defending yourself. They were trying to hurt you. I would have done the same thing Yuya." He said in a reassuring tone.

Yuya nodded, he still felt bad but he guessed he was defending himself. But he mostly got mad when they were saying those things about Yuto.

" Standard has never done anything to hurt anyone. Him saying that to you is completely uncalled for and them doing and saying that was just unneccesary and unforgivible." Yuto gave a bit of a huff, " I'm sorry, Yuya. It didn't occur to me that anyone could be anything, but grateful that you'd want to help out like this." The last thing he had wanted was for Yuya to start getting bullied or something like that, " If anyone else starts saying things like that to you, let me know." he urged him. He wouldn't put up with anyone bullying his current romantic interest.

" It's fine Yuto I don't mind, I promise." He said, " I kind of expected that some people would be like that because of what happened." He said plaching his hand ontop of Yuto's, " Thanks for looking out for me." He said with a smile to reassure the other. He nodded when Yuto said that, " I promise i'll let you know if something like that happened again." He said. He didn't really expect it to but he never knew what could happen; for all he knew that man could come back and say something else to him or someone else would come up and say that to him.

" You might not mind, but I do." he clarified solidly, " I don't want anyone saying anything like that to you." he added in, looking at him with a serious certainty in his eyes. Yuya was a sweet, special person. Yuto wouldn't put up with anyone trying to pick on him in any way and he would never forgive anyone who tries to harm Yuya.

" I know." He said as he leaned his head on Yuto's shoulder. Right now he wanted to forget those man's words, and what those two did last night and spend time with the boy he loved. He would feel the same if anyone tried to hurt or say anything about Yuto. Like Shingo; he was once playing around and said something and Yuya nearly hit him only having Selena hold him back. When it especially came to Yuto he would defend him proudly; it was also with Yugo and Yuuri if he thought about it; but Yuto was more special to him.

Yuto let his head gently rest againt Yuya's, just taking in his presence to try and calm down a bit of his annoyance on the whole matter too. Being with Yuya calmed him. Well it both excited and calmed him honestly, which was a very weird mix, but still. It was all positive anyway. He calmed him down when he was upset and brightened him up when he was sad. Yuto let out a soft breath, letting it go for now, " Well... I'm happy you had a good day anyway." he spoke finally after a long silence. If Yuya was happy, then that's what mattered.

Yuya felt the other relax and smiled. He was happy to be with him and he felt his heart beat was racing. He really didn't care if anyone was looking at them because he knew if they said anything then they both would say something about it. He was happy that Yuto was letting it go; even though he knew it still would bother him abit, " Same here. I'm glad to hear that you had a good day with Shun." He said which he kind of felt bad because since he's been here Yuto had been with him and not spent anytime with Shun or Ruri.

Yuto did his best to split his time. As far as Ruri went, he'd really only spent time with her before in association to Shun. Although he did consider her his friend, he more associate her as his 'best friend's little sister' more than anything. Besides. When you were hosting someone, it made sense to give them your attention more so than others. Yuya was a visitor in his dimension after all. Yuto peeked down to Yuya, " Are you cold?" He questioned softly. His hand felt somewhat warm with the joined contact they had, but he couldn't be too sure about the rest of him.

Yuya nodded, " Just a little, but i'm good. His hand was warm because of Yuto's but overall he was alittle cold. Maybe it was because it was starting to get dark outside or the weather was starting to get cold because of the change of seasons. He had finished his meal and didn't know if that was Yuto asking if he was ready to head back home or not. There was no dueling happening today so he guessed they wouldn't be watching any duels today, " You wanna head back or walk around for a bit? If you're tired we can go back?" He asked looking at the other teen.

" Whichever you're up to. You were the one talking about being very worn out earlier." He pointed out. He didn't want to push Yuya into anything. That just wasn't how he operated, " As long as I'm with you, then it doesn't matter what we do, I'll be happy." He admitted to him softly.

Yuya smiled with a small blush, " We can walk around for abit then head home." He said before continuing, " I was worn out but I've rested up alittle so I'll be ok." He told the other before getting up and lending his hand to the other. He loved how romantic Yuto could be at times; but knew that would have problems with some of this stuff because of what happened here in Heartland. He didn't blame him; but he wished he could help him any way he could. He wanted to show Yuto that he was beside him if he needed him.

Yuto nodded and took Yuya's hand, getting to his feet. Yuto just said what he felt in his heart, not feeling so much embarrassment in it. He was a fairly honest person by nature. If he got teased about it though, he'd probably start getting more embarrassed, but Yuya just smiled at him and that just made him want to say these things to him more. Yuya had a beautiful smile...~ He gave Yuya's hand a little squeeze. He didn't know exactly what he'd be able to handle and what he wouldn't. He would have to wait and see how he felt in different situations. When he told Yuya he wanted him to still try things, he meant it. He didn't know where his limits were with this just yet exactly. All of it was a little new and scary to be honest, but... being with Yuya to him just felt... right. He wanted to pursue whatever this was.

Yuya watched Yuto get up and give his hand alittle squeeze. He guessed Yuto was fine with holding hands and he was just fine with that as well. He thought it would be good to do things slowly and one step at a time so they could ease into things and not try to freak Yuto was ok with the cuddling; both in public and at night in bed; as well as hand holding but he didn't know if he'd be fine with kissing but guessed they could hold that off. Yuya wouldn't even mind if it was just on the cheek and not the lips, he just wanted the other to feel ok in this relationship and not feel like he has to do things he didn't want. Just as Yuto didn't want him to force himself he didn't want Yuto to do the same.

Yuto was slowly growing used to the hand holding, more like, and as far as cuddling in public went, he wasn't... entirely okay with it. But just resting against each other like they were just doing, as long as they didn't get called out on it, it was fine. Yuto walked with Yuya, not really having any particular destination in mind. Yuya said he just wanted to go for a short walk. It was too bad that Heartland wasn't what it used to be. Walking around at night was a beautiful experience back then and Yuto would have known nice places to go. Like the park for instance. It was usually nicely lit up and sometimes there would be people there dueling or something else fun. To be honest, being around this depressing, destroyed city like this at all times probably wasn't the best for his mental health, but Yuto was stubborn and determined to help rebuild things. Taking a break in Standard or Synchro would be good, but he wasn't about to do it anytime soon. He hadn't even considered it. He couldn't relax until things were better up and running. He couldn't. Yuya walked with Yuto besides him and he was happy things were better than before in Heartland and each day they were getting closer to their goal. But living in this destroyed city was quite depressing he had to say; but it wasn't like anyone could help it. He wondered; if after they were done with repairs and it was back to the Utopia it use to be; if Yuto would want to spend some time out of Heartland for abit; but he shook that though out knowing Yuto would want to be here to enjoy Heartland like he use to before the invasion. He didn't mind to where they were walking to just finding themselves going to any place their legs took them to. He wished Heartland had never been invaded because then none of this sadness would ever happen. His face brighten when the people of Heartland smiled at him but he knew deep down they were still broken and suffering because of what happened. Maybe that was how it was with Yuto as well.

Yuto wouldn't actually mind going to other dimensions. Standard was Yuya's home, so he would like to go there to visit him. He wasn't going to demand that Yuya always came to see him. He believe in give and take. Plus... if he did end up having this relationship with Yuya more officially, part of him would like to talk to Yuya's mother about it first. But that was the kind of polite, semi formal person that he was. As for Synchro, he'd probably go there if Shun went. He wouldn't want him going alone after all. Although he did figure Ruri would want to go too. She and Rin had become friends after having been captured together after all. Yuto noticed that Yuya had fallen silent again, shifting his gaze to him. He looked like he had something distressing on his mind. Yuto wondered if Yuya being in Heartland was really all that good for him either. . . " Are you okay?" He asked.

Yuya looked over at Yuto and gave him a reassuring smile, " I'm fine I promise." He said, " So how's the school going?" He asked wanting to ask on if it was close to being done. He knew he had fallen silent but this thoughts got the best of him. He didn't mean to worry the other if he did. He was only thinking of helping out with Yuto's mentality. He wasn't saying he wanted to take Yuto away from his home but it would probably be good to have some sort of vacation away for awhile or something. He knew they could always do something in Synchro or in his dimension but he didn't know how Yuto felt about the Synchro dimension so they probably wouldn't go there. Yuya's been there a couple of times to hang out with Yugo, Rin and Crow but that was mostly it. Jack was normally busy and he didn't really associate with the King of Turbo Duels.

Yuto didn't feel that he really had anything against Synchro. Rin seemed like a nice person and Crow shared a lot of the same values that Yuto and Shun did. Jack... he wasn't sure he agreed with his methods exactly, but in the end, he could tell that he cared about pushing children to do their best. Yugo... He... wasn't sure. He didn't always get along so well with him. He was a bit of an idiot, though Yuto supposed he was nice enough. They just didn't seem to understand each other very well all the time. When they weren't arguing about something, they got along fine though, " It's going pretty well. Shun and I got the electrical all set up, tomorrow we'll be working on moving in the furniture and such that other people have been working on. We might be able to get that running again soon too. I'm sure the teachers will be relieved to go back to their jobs instead of working on other things like this." He mused.

Yuya was glad to hear that the school was almost done; except needing the furniture being moved in and such, " That's great to hear~ Then the children could go back to school and the teachers could go back to teaching." He said happily. Now if only everyone elses homes and everything else were fixed up. But he guessed they would be one day; that one day everyone's hopes and dreams would have been heard and their homeland would be restored to it's former glory. He couldn't wait for that day to come.

Yuto nodded, " Little by little, we'll fix things." He wasn't sure how long it would take though. Years, likely. One day though, things might feel a little more normal again. " . . .Yuya. You should probably go home soon." He urged him softly, " I don't think being here all the time is very good for you. It's not exactly the happiest place and if it's bringing up things in you like it did yesterday and last night. . .I think. . .at the very least, you should take breaks from here." He decided, able to see the flaws in being there easier for other people than himself.

Yuya stopped and looked at Yuto, " I know staying all the time might bring those kind of things up in me but. . .I want to stay and help out here. I'm alright though." He said, " I know you're looking out for me and I appreciate it." He said with a soft smile. He knew Yuto wasn't asking to stop coming altogether but just to take a break from it and go back to Standard. He knew his mom missed him, Yuzu missed her best friend and everyone else missed him for that matter. He sometimes thought it would be best to take a break, but he wanted to keep on helping.

Yuto stopped as well, looking at Yuya more seriously. " Sorry, I said 'probably', but that wasn't exactly a suggestion. Yuya, you should go home." He told him firmly. He was definitely just looking out for Yuya, so it did make him sad to think of Yuya going, but he... just needed to make sure Yuya could be more stable, " At least just a couple days, then you can come back. You weren't even originally prepared to stay over this long in the first place considering you brought nothing with you. I don't want you to be trapped here by guilt and pity. You have a bright and happy home to go home to and I want you to be able to enjoy that too." Yuto said.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuya: Like the last chapter?~ Well here's the next chapter.  
Yuto: I'm not all sure what's gonna happen in this chapter. . .  
Ruri: We do get a almost Tsundere!Shun just alittle bit~ It'll be good and two chapters being released around the same time.~  
Shun: Do I have to do the disclaimer again? -crosses arms-  
Ruri: Yugioh Arc-V and characters don't belong to Yuuri-chan only the story and plot belong to her and Nierza from Tumblr so please check her out.~ She's a real good artist and a good person c: Now onto the chapter~

Chapter 6

Yuto stopped as well, looking at Yuya more seriously. " Sorry, I said 'probably', but that wasn't exactly a suggestion. Yuya, you should go home." He told him firmly. He was definitely just looking out for Yuya, so it did make him sad to think of Yuya going, but he... just needed to make sure Yuya would be more stable when he came back, " At least just a couple days, then you can come back. You weren't even originally prepared to stay over this long in the first place considering you brought nothing with you. I don't want you to be trapped here by guilt and pity. You have a bright and happy home to go home to and I want you to be able to enjoy that too." Yuto said. He also had people who cared so much for Yuya and probably missed him like Yuzu, Gonzenzaka, Sora and his mother. It didn't exactly feel right that he and Heartland was taking Yuya away from his loved ones.

What Yuto said was right, he hadn't been prepared to stay this long in the first place. At first he was expecting to stay maybe a couple of days then head back to his dimension, but then he found out he wanted to stay with Yuto, but he guessed he could head home for just a couple of days. If anything they could still have contact with one another even in different dimensions thanks to Reiji creating the cross dimensional system. He nodded, " Ok Yuto. I'll head back to my dimension, but ONLY for a couple of days then i'm coming back you hear." He said. He should guess he could give Yuto some time away from him too if anything.

Yuto's expression relaxed a bit as soon as Yuya agreed, " Alright, good. You can stay tonight if you want, but tomorrow morning you should head back home." He instructed. He gave him a half hearted smile, " Maybe if you're lucky, your mom will be making pancakes in the morning." He mused. He supposed he was lucky that Yuya wasn't nearly as stubborn as Shun. Or as him too, but Yuto didn't see that in himself so much.

Yuya smiled softly and nodded, " Alright I'll leave in the morning, but I want to walk with you to work then leave." He said, " Is that alright?" He asked looking at his counterpart before giggling, " Maybe but if anything she'll make them if I ask her." He said before looking up to see it getting darker outside, " Want to head back?" He asked giving the other's hand a slight squeeze. He didn't want to let go of the other's hand. He began to swing their hands back and forth happily.\

Yuto smiled softly, " Yes, that's fine." He agreed. As long as Yuya would be going back home after, he didn't mind the little exteneded time together. Well more than 'didn't mind'. He'd like that. Yuto nodded at the request, " Sure." he agreed, turning to lead them back in the right direction. He had to grin a bit at Yuya swinging their arms. Normally he might have found that a little embarrassing, but there wasn't anyone around and he did like seeing Yuya happy; happy with him too for that matter.

Yuya giggled and nodded; he was happy that Yuto would let him atleast walk with him to work tomorrow. That just meant more time for the to have tomorrow before he headed back to his dimension. He was sad about leaving but at the same time happy to see his friends and mom. He was happy that Yuto didn't mind about swinging their arms like that. He thought it would be fun if he did it and he was right. The two headed back to Yuto's home. He guessed the other two who lived in the same house were home by now since the lights were on. Yuto lead them back inside, calling into the house that they were home and recieving a greeting in return from Ruri before heading more into the house, heading back to his room with Yuya again. It was one of the only places he could really have privacy with Yuya, so he did like being able to come back with him there each day. Yuya walked through the house greeting Ruri before going to Yuto's room and walking inside. He sat on the bed and looked around realizing this would be the last night he stayed in this bed for the next few days until he came back. He took off his goggles feeling they were starting to bother him and put them on the dresser along with his necklace. He next took off his shoes and went back to Yuto's bed to sit.

Yuto sat himself next to Yuya on the bed again. He set his hand gently over top of Yuya's again too. Part of him wondered if Yuya would go home and after a few days away, realize he'd made a mistake concerning Yuto, but he wanted to have faith in Yuya. He wanted to believe that he really did like him and this wasn't all situational or something like that. Yuto gently curled his fingers around Yuya's hand, letting his thumb lightly stroke the side, his eyes just watching what his hand was doing. That worried side at him was screaming at him for sending Yuya away because what if. . .but Yuto wouldn't change his mind. It was for Yuya's mental health and keeping Yuya happy was top priority. Yuya smiled and blushed at Yuto. He truely did like this boy and was glad he had told Yuto about his feelings and he didn't regret telling him either. He knew Yuto was worried about him so he leaned his head softly against Yuto's shoulder. He wanted to reassure Yuto that he still would love him no matter what. He had never felt this way towards anyone before and he really didn't want to have feelings for anyone else other than Yuto. He wanted this to work despite being from different dimensions and despite they shared the same face. Yuya liked Yuto and he wanted to make him so happy that he decided to give this a try.

Yuto watched Yuya rest against him again, getting a soft smile at how easily the other boy seemed to want to be close to him. That had to count for something, right? Yuto blushed lightly as he remembered Yuya's offer from that morning, hesitating in his embarrassment before peeking away and proceeding, " You know. . .now. . .is a better time. . .for. . ." He trailed, not sure he'd be able to just say it. He said a lot of things people might find embarrassing, but this was a whole different level for him.

Yuya looked up at Yuto and tilted his head before kind of understanding what Yuto was trying to say, he smiled warmingly and wrapped his arm around Yuto's body and snuggled closely to Yuto's chest. He hoped this was alright for the other, " Is this ok?" He asked and if he wasn't he would let go. He knew Yuto was alright with it when they both were asleep but if he had been awake when Yuya moved closer to him in his sleep he thought Yuto would not be ok with it. He just wanted to make sure he was perfectly ok for him to do this.

Yuto blushed a bit deeper and nodded, " Yes. But maybe let's. . .move a little. I can't imagine that's a comfortable position for you." He noted, gently separating himself from Yuya and shifting to lean himself back against the headboard instead. He opened his arms for him. "Let's. . .try this." He urged him.

He nodded and watched Yuto move back and lean back against the headboard so he and Yuya could be comfortable. He opened his arms and waited for Yuya to come in. He smiled and blushed softly before crawling over and laid in between Yuto's arms. He wrapped his arms back around Yuto and laid again him. Yes this position was better for his back and shoulders; he snuggled closer into the other boy and sighed in content. He felt so relaxed in the other's arms and he loved how warm he was despite that they were just outside.

Yuto wrapped his arms gently around Yuya, holding him close to him. His heart was racing in his chest and he blushed a bit deeper when he heard Yuya's sigh. He gently rested his cheek on the top of Yuya's head, holding him a bit more snugly after he got a tad more comfortable. Although he was still feeling oddly jittery and nervous and just. . .all this weird, nervous excitement about the matter.

Yuya could feel Yuto rest his cheek on top of he head and smiled as Yuto got quite comfortable. He knew that Yuto would tell him he was comfortable or not with anything he did. So he knew he was getting use to the snuggling even if it bothered him alittle, " You know you're so comfortable Yuto." He said in a soft tone; he didn't know if Yuto had heard it or not.

Yuto blushed a bit more at that, peeking down at the mass of green hair before his head, " Oh. Yeah? Well that's. . .good then. I guess." He replied semi-awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to do with that information, but if Yuya found him comfy, then. . .he supposed that was a good thing.

Admittedly though, little supporting comments like that did help him ease a bit more into this whole thing.

Yuya was starting to fall asleep but he knew he wouldn't just fall asleep and make Yuto sleep like this, but if anything Yuto would just move them into a better position like he did when they slept on the trolley. He knew that he would just do that again if anything. Yuya was somewhat of a sound sleeper so nothing easily could wake him up. He didn't want to leave this arms anytime soon but it would only be for a couple of days so he guessed he would be ok. He was also use to this routine of waking up early and heading off to work; so he filled the next few days would go by so slowly.

Yuto didn't know that Yuya was nodding off. He was rather quiet though. It dawned on Yuto that it was very likely that Yuya could hear his heart racing cuddled up against him like that, but. . .well. . .he supposed it just meant if Yuya didn't believe that he liked him before, he certainly would now. Or should anyway. Yuto didn't feel this way about just anyone. Yuto felt rather comfortable cuddled with Yuya like this as well. He was happy that Yuya would want to do this with him. When he'd done it when sleeping, it hadn't exactly been intentional, but now. . .

Yuya could hear Yuto's heart beats but it made Yuya relaxed to hear it. Yuya slowly closed his eyes with a smile. He knew how much he meant to the other and Yuto meant alot to him as well. Before he fell asleep he reached down for the covers and pull it over both of them. Just so they wouldn't get cold or anything, " Good night Yuto." He said sleepily before closing his eyes once again.

Yuto was a little surprised by the comment, though he carefully shifted them to lay down instead, still holding Yuya against him. Yuya was more. . .on top of him now, but. . .he figured if he was going to move them, he'd rather do it when Yuya was still awake. Plus if Yuya wanted to move, he figured he would. It was a bit of weight on him, but Yuto figured he could probably handle it, " Good night, Yuya." he returned after he had better readjusted them.

Yuya moved slightly to make both him and Yuto comfortable. He didn't know if Yuto fell asleep after he did or not. He slept perfectly though in the arms of the person he cherished the most was the best thing ever. He felt warm, loved and. . .protected. Usually he never had nitemares only time he had them was the night Yuto had disappeared into his own body, but that had been so long back though.

Yuto held Yuya softly through the night watching him sleep stroking his hair softly before having fallen asleep alittle after Yuya did. He was comforting to him too, so falling asleep was a little easier. Yuto did have nightmares, but luckily, he hadn't had any since Yuya arrived. He figured that was more coincidence than anything, but he was thankful for that. He didn't want to scare Yuya like he had Ruri once. Luckily for him, Shun was there to calm him down, though it still took a bit.

Yuto woke up the next morning to his soft alarm, forgetting momentarily about the boy in his arms. He looked down to his sleeping form and smile softly. Yuya soon woke up with a soft yawn and looked at Yuto with a smile, " Good morning." He said before leaning up so Yuto could get up as well. He got out of bed and stretched as he normally did and fixed his hair and then out on his goggles before he forgot about them. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as well. He thought about saying goodbye to Ruri and Shun before he headed back but guessed they had already left and would be busy so he knew Yuto would just tell them that he headed back to his dimension.

Yuto was a mix of surprised and mildly disappointed at how quickly Yuya had gotten off of him. He wouldn't have minded so much if he'd wanted to stay with him for a couple extra minutes, though. . .he knew this was right. Although he didn't exactly think of it as a waste of time, he still knew there were things to be done, " Good morning." He returned, getting himself out of bed. He stretched. He'd never quite fallen asleep like that before. It had been. . .different.

" Aww did someone not want me to get up?~" He asked in a slight teasing tone before cuddling up to him once again. He wanted to stay like this too but he knew Yuto would want to head out soon so he could go ahead and get started with moving all the furniture into the school. He wasn't ready to leave yet but knew he had to. He only could assume of course that Yuto was slightly disappointed when he got up. He placed his hand ontop of the others and enjoyed cuddling against Yuto for the time he had left to.

Yuto had already gotten up by this point, so it ended up being Yuya cuddling into him while standing. Which. . .still made his blush, letting his free hand wrap around Yuya, " It. . .was more. . .I was surprised at how. . .fast you got up, but. . .yes. I wouldn't have minded if you had hesitated a little longer." He admitted with a slightly deeper blush. Especially since Yuya would be going home today; that morning even. He didn't have any doubts that, to some degree, he'd miss him.

He blushed with a smile as Yuto wrapped a free hand around him. They stood like like that for awhile before Yuya leaned away. Now was for the walk to where Yuto would be working and he would be going back to his dimension; but of course it was only for a couple of days. He didn't understand why he kept thinking it was forever. Of course he would come back after a small break. He would even come back if Yuto had told him not to.

Honestly, the fact that Yuya hadn't responded even in the slightest to him unsettled him. Was that a weird thing for him to say? He supposed it might have been. He stepped away from him when they parted, feeling umcomfortable now, " Anyway, we should go." he decided, leaving to go get changed first quickly before he'd meet up with Yuya again at the door to go.

Yuya was just sad to be leaving but he shook the sadness out of his head. He watched Yuto leave to go get changed as he waited for him. Once he saw Yuto though he gave him a big hug and didn't want to let go. He wished to stay but knew it would be good to go home for awhile and see everyone, but he would miss Yuto the most. Miss waking up to him; feeling his warmth.

Yuto blinked in surprise, blushing at the sudden hug, making him freeze a moment before he wrapped his arms around him, ". . .What is it?" he questioned, wondering if something had happened while he had been parted with him or something.

It was only natural for Yuto to go immediately into concern when Yuya was involved.

" I'm just gonna miss you." He said, " I know it's for a couple of days but I can't help but worry too." He said sadly, " I just don't want nothing bad happening to you and i'm not there." He said as he hid his face.

Ever since the accident with Yuto getting that concussion he couldn't help but worry that there could be a chance he could get hurt. . .

Yuto grinned softly, feeling that pleasant warm feeling return to him now that he knew that was the case, " It's okay, Yuya. I'll be with Shun. He won't let anything happen to me as long as we're together. Just the same as how your friend, Gongenzaka wouldn't let anything happen to you when you're together." It was part reason why Yuto felt like he didn't need to worry about Yuya in Standard; because Yuya had so many friends there who loved him and would watch out for him. Not to mentioned that Yuto didn't think Standard was dangerous in the least. He supposed there was still Sora and Selena there, but Selena was never really dangerous to Standard and Sora. . .Yuto didn't find him so threatening to be honest. Not to mention that he had in the end proven to be a good friend to Yuya, " And I'll be careful too. If I'm being completely honest, I might be more safe without you here. To me, you're pretty. . .distracting. Not that I mind." he blushed lightly.

Yuya smiled, " I guess you're right about that. I know Shun wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said, " But do you think we can walk alittle slow on our way there." He asked not wanting to get to where the construction team was. He blushed madly when he heard what the other said. He knew Yuto wasn't saying it to be mean but to be more reassuring or whatever. He nodded as he kept hugging them. He bet he should let go so they could head out right now.

Yuto smiled softly. Yuya was definitely settling him again, that was for sure, " Sure." He agreed gently. He really liked this boy he held in his arms. Yuya was really something special. . .~ He gave him a little squeeze in his hold before releasing him and taking his hand instead, " But we really do need to be going. As nice as this is." he urged him. He didn't want to part from Yuya either really, but they had to.

Yuya nodded and holding Yuto's hand, " Alright." He grinned looking at the other boy who meant so much to him. Yuto always knew how to cheer him up. He knew they had to get going even if they both dreaded it. He looked at Yuto ready to head out of his home to the construction site.

Yuto headed out with Yuya, making sure to walk slower this time like Yuya requested of him. He could make up for any lost time later he figured. He wanted to enjoy these last few moments with Yuya for now.

. . .Well. Last few until Yuya came back a few days later, but. . .

Yuya walked beside Yuto holding his hand; he was glad to have these last few moments with Yuto before going back. . .just for a couple of days anyway until he came back so he could be with Yuto again. He dreaded each step they took knowing they got closer and closer. He knew he was thinking silly because it was only a few days until he came back not a century.

Yuto could tell that Yuya was in a state of dread from his silence and his expression. Yuto was the quiet one, not Yuya. He gave his hand a little squeeze, " Yuya. It's okay." He attempted to comfort him softly, " It'll just be a few days." He assured him, " I'll still be here when you get back." He assured him.

" I know." He said with a soft smile on his face. He shouldn't be sad really that wasn't him. He shook his head, " You're right Yuto." He said giving him a reassured smile, " I know it'll be ok." He said. Once they got there he could see Shun carrying a desk with someone else as they went into the building.

Yuto stopped when they got where they needed to, turning to Yuya, " I mean, I guess it should be fairly safe, but... have a safe trip home." He urged him, " Next time you come you can bring more clothes and things you might need. If. . .you really want to, you can leave some things here next time. Since. . .I imagine you'll be coming and going quite a bit." He suggested to him.

" I will." He said as he smiled as Yuto he grabbed out his duel disk and put it on his wrist. He wasn't ready to go yet though, " Ok i'll try to bring more clothes next time." He said as he hugged Yuto real quick to avoid him getting embarassed with other people around, " I'll see you later Yuto." He said and blushed before he gave a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

Yuto blushed, a stunned expression on his face. He wasn't sure exactly how to react to that. He supposed it wasn't anything; a quick kiss on the cheek. He'd gotten those from Ruri before too. But from Yuya, somehow it frazzled his brain a bit, taking a bit to realize he hadn't even responded, " Ha. . .Have a safe. . .no wait." He stopped himself when he realized he'd already said that, looking away with some embarrassment. His heart was racing. How was he even going to handle a real kiss when a cheek kiss threw him off so much?

Yuya blushed madly, " S-sorry..." He apologized. He was ready to head out before Yuto called to him and he looked up at him, " What is it Yuto?" he asked tilting his head; he was wondering what was wrong with the other then it hit him, " Don't force yourself to do something you're not ready for Yuto." He said with a smile.

Yuto glanced back again with some surprise. He. . .hadn't been planning on doing anything other than attempting to speak more coherently, " No! I-It's okay, I just. . .didn't expect it." He explained, scratching his flushed cheek. He inwardly hoped that Shun wasn't watching this. He was sure he looked like an idiot right then.

Yuya nodded listening to the other, " If you're positive, but i'll let you get to work. I'll see you in a couple of days." He said with a soft smile as he looked at the other, " I just didn't want to do it and make you feel awkward especially with people around." He explained. He got his duel disk ready to go all he had to do was press a button and he would be sent back to his dimension. He wasn't ready to hit the button at this point, but he knew he would be pressing it once they were done saying their byes.

Yuto returned the smile warmly, " Bye, Yuya. I'll see you in a few days. Don't rush back, take care of yourself." he urged him, waiting for Yuya to give him a bit of confirmation before he watched him disappear before him. Yuto let out a breath, already feeling a bit of a pange in his chest from separation. He turned to head over to where Shun was, then stopped. ' Do it'? Do what? Yuto blushed deeper in potential realization. Wait a second. Did Yuya mean if there weren't other people around, he would have kissed him? Like... flat out, not just on the cheek? That made Yuto's heart race and instinctively he placed a hand over his mouth. Was that really true?

Yuya hit the button and disappeared; he felt his world spend and when he opened his eyes he was back in his dimension. He looked around to see he was in front of his house. He walked to the door and opened it, " Mom i'm home!" He called before the woman ran out and hugged him tightly, " I missed you too Mom." He said.

" Have you eaten breakfest yet?" She asked as he shook his head, " I'll go make your favorite, why don't you take a shower or a relaxing bath then by the time you're done they will be done. Then you can tell me all about your time there." She said as he nodded.

When Yuya got out of the bath he wore his normal clothes but washed his hair with a towel as he walked into his room. He heard mewing and saw the little black kitten on his bed excited that he was home, " Hey little guy I missed you." He said as the kitten purred when he picked him up, " I still need a name for you. . .hmmm let's see." He thought about ti for a second, then blushed, " Maybe Yuto?" He asked as the kitten mewled happily. He giggled, " I'm guessing you like that name?" He asked as the kitten played with his necklace, " Ok I guess you'll be Yuto then."

Shun looked at Yuto and walked over to him, " What's wrong?" Shun asked crossing his arms, he felt he should've warned Yuto that he was walking up to him or something.

Yuto jolted at Shun's voice, having been too caught up in his own racing thoughts. He lifts his eyes to him, still blushing, removing his hand from his mouth, " Nothing." he replied quickly, " Let's get to work. We're carrying things inside, right?" He questioned, wanting to dodge that conversation.

Not that he figured Shun would know what he was thinking about anyway. Shun was smart and he knew a lot of things, but he was definitely no relationship expert. He hardly even understood friendship as it was. That he'd said any of what he'd said to him before was surprising enough. He was banking on that being more that Shun understood Yuto better than anyone else rather than it being Shun having any kind of understanding on relationships. Which he didn't. At all.

Heck, Yuto hardly understood them and he was technically, potentially in one.

Shun shrugged not understanding what was going on with Yuto, and kind of thought if he was distracted he shouldn't be working; but guessed he'll be ok, " Yeah we're just moving the desks into the rooms. You can help me carry the next one." He said. He guessed Yuto was like this because he did see Yuya was here then disappeared the next guessing he went back to his own dimension. He didn't think Yuya would want to leave on his own so Yuto must've told him to. He wondered if something happened between them but shrugged it off needing to focus on work right now. Once they were done for the day, Shun and Yuto headed to the Main Square to get something to eat. Of course it had taken Yuto some trouble just to get Shun to leave and be done for the day. Yuto was still thinking about what Yuya had told him before though. Those two guys tried to harm him and kept saying things about him and how Shun would hurt him. . .that was when the darkness happened. He was tempting to tell Shun about it and want to try to find these two guys and talk to him. Yuto was stuck deep in thought not paying attention at the moment which Shun noticed, " Yuto what's up? You seem distracted. . .well you've been distracted nearly all day is it because of Yuya leaving?" He asked.

Yuto looked over at Shun, of course he would see through him, " Well it's not about Yuya leaving, but apparently the night before Yuya went out to get some air and well he told me yesterday that these two guys came out and tried to harm him claiming he was the reason that this all happened." Yuto explained having stopped moving at the moment to tell Shun, " He said one held him from behind and the other threatened him that was when. . ." He said but stopped as Shun looked at him.

" Then what?" The older teen asked, " They didn't do anything did they?" He added.

He wasn't about to tell Shun about the darkness and how it took over and then he beat the two guys. Shun has probably seen him act differently when the darkness took over but he didn't exactly understand it all, " They only threatened him, but he took them out and came right back home." Yuto explained.

" So he didn't tell you until yesterday?" Shun asked as they kept on walking making their way to the Main Square.

" Well he thought that I would be mad for what he did, but I told him he was defending himself and it wasn't right for anyone to try and hurt him. I mean it wasn't his fault this happened it was Fusion and he has done alot for us and Heartland." Yuto said, " He told me it was fine and not to worry about dealing with them but it's not ok. They shouldn't have done that." The Xyz user said.

" Well even if we were to do that we don't really know what they look like so we really can't do anything. Unless Yuya told us what they looked like or we heard something." Shun said, " I mean did they say anything to him that he told you?" He added.

" They said that I was an idiot to trust Yuya or anyone outside our dimension and that you would hurt Yuya since you don't really trust anyone. I know you wouldn't hurt him but you did nearly try before at the construction site when I got hurt." Yuto said eyeing him.

" I wouldn't hurt Sakaki, like you said. At that time I was alittle angry that it seems when he's around that something happens to you. I know Yugo was the reason you disappeared and not Yuya but i'm still gonna be cautious with him right now. You know how I am I'll soon enough. . .well maybe i'll get use to him being around more." Shun said with a shrug, " You're not an idiot for trusting Yuya he and the other Lancers have done alot so them doing that is not necessary and I know you want to do something for them trying to hurt Yuya but it's not like we can do much at the moment unless you asked Yuya what they looked like and all." Shun said shrugging as he handed Yuto a plate, " I'll keep an eye and ear out and if I hear anyone saying anything like that i'll talk to them." Shun said as Yuto nodded.

" Thanks Shun." Yuto said with a soft smile, " You know you're a good friend and kind of a softie when you want to be." He chuckled earning a flush from the Raidraptor duelist.

" I-i'm not a softie. . .!" He said turning away and not looking at him. He did hate when Yuto and Ruri did say that about him. Ruri always claimed he was a softie, but only for her, Yuto and children.

" Suuuureee." Yuto said rolling his eyes. Shun tried to act tough usually and he did believe the war mostly helped with that, well he did act tough before the war but with the invasion he had to ice the veins in his body to survive just as Yuto had to.

" Ugh, just come on let's go eat." Shun said after he had got his food and waited for Yuto before walking off.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm sorry Yuto ;.; don't hate me_

Chapter 7

It had been a few days now since Yuya had left. For the most part, Yuto kept busy and occupied, able to get a lot of work done with Shun and the other construction workers fixing up some more houses for people to move it to. Some of the places people were living were still pretty destroyed inside, but that's just how it would be until they could get things up to speed again.

It was at night when he was trying to sleep that he thought of Yuya. At first, it was okay, but after a while he found himself starting to miss him more. To miss his cheery face and bright attitude. The cute way he cuddled into him when he slept or how he took such simple pleasure in seeing people happy.

The way he cared about Yuto. The way he looked at him sometimes.

He shook the thought from his head, focusing back on helping Shun install some windows on one of the houses. He didn't know when Yuya would be back, but he knew he would be. He was certain of it.

Yuya packed a backpack full of clothes, making sure to bring his pajamas and extra clothes as well. He couldn't wait to see Yuto; it had been a couple of days since he's been back in Standard. He had hung out with Yuzu and everyone else and before he knew it the days flew by and he felt better than ever once he got to spend more time with hiss friends and got to get out of the dark gloom that was Heartland right now. He didn't hate being in Heartland or anything like that but he did know Yuto was looking out for him.

His mom stood by the door watching him get ready to head back to the Xyz dimension, " Did you make sure you have everything this time?" She asked as he nodded, " Alright just remember to check in from time to time." She said as she hugged him tightly.

" Ok Mom I will." He said before grabbing his duel disk and getting it ready to send him to the other dimension, " I love you Mom." He said as he hit the button and disappeared, He arrived back into the familar street of Heartland and looked around, " Now where would Yuto be?" He asked himself, " Oh maybe Ruri would know." He said walking towards the main square.

Ruri was at her usual station. She'd switched around more at the beginning, but somehow she'd just been roped into managing now every day. It was fine, she liked it well enough. She wanted to do whatever was the most helpful to everyone. Still, every now and then she did slide her way into construction. She liked being able to do tough work too.

Yuya looked around for the girl and noticed her as he walked up to her, " Hey Ruri." he said warning her he was walking up to her. He smiled as he approached the girl. It had only been a few days but he missed seeing his friend. He looked around to see people working and or chatting while they were on their lunch break.

Ruri whirled around at his voice, " Yuya! You're back!" She exclaimed, " That's good, Yuto seemed like he was getting sad without you.~" She giggled, " Are you looking for him? He's helping build one of the houses with brother just down that way." She explained, pointing in the direction Yuya would have to go, " It's down that way a couple blocks, then head left and you'll. . .well, you'll know when you'll get there." she smiled.

Yuya smiled once the girl whirled around, " It's good to be back Ruri. Oh was he?" He asked as she nodded, " Ok thanks Ruri." He said waving bye to her.

He followed her directions and walked down the street. Once he walked straight for awhile he turned left and saw the house they were rebuilding the house. He didn't see Yuto or even Shun and guessed that they were in the house. He didn't want to walk in and get in the way though so he thought he should wait until they came out.

Since Yuto was working on a window, he did eventually have to come out to check it on the other side, " Okay, I'll be right back." He told Shun before trotting out of the house. He and Shun could finish getting it in from both sides he figured. It would be easiest that way.

Shun had nodded before watching Yuto walked out. He waited for Yuto to get to the other side so they could fix the window on and be done with it before working onto something else.

He wasn't expecting Yuya, so he didn't immediately spot him when he left the house, rather focused.

When Yuya spotted the familar face of his counterpart and the person he had romantic feelings for; he got up and smiled before calling out, " Hey Yuto.~" He noticed that Yuto hadn't noticed him at first so he decided to call out to him to get his attention.

Yuto froze immediately when he heard Yuya's voice, head perking up in his direction, " Yuya!" He exclaimed, trotting over to him instead with a big smile, "You're back! Did you just get here?" He questioned, momentarily forgetting that Shun was waiting for him in his new found excitement on Yuya's return. He couldn't help that even just seeing him again was making his heart race and his stomach tingle.

Yuya grinned warmly when Yuto finally noticed him and trotted over to him with the biggest smile on his face, " Yes I did.~" He said happily. He was happy to see Yuto again after a few days, but he guessed that Yuto had a good last few days without him speaking about all the work they'd done.

He then remembered Ruri's words about how sad he had been that he was gone and guessed he used work to try to distract him. He smiled warmly to know that Yuto missed him as much as he had missed Yuto. His stomach felt weird, but a happy weird and his chest felt bubbly.

Yuto nodded, remembering Shun again, " Right, well I'm helping build this house with Shun right now. Um. . .I probably shouldn't leave. But after work, I'll talk to you more. Maybe you can ask Ruri to take you back to our place so you can drop off your stuff? I'm really sorry, Yuya, I want to do it myself, but I can't leave right now." He gave him an apologetic look. Yuto did feel a bit more peppy now just knowing that Yuya was there again.

Yuya shook his head noticing the glare he was getting from Shun, " It's alright I understand especially with the glare either i'm or the both of us are getting from Shun." He said motioning to Shun watching them with a glare, " It's ok. I'll go ask Ruri to take me back to your house and i'll wait there for you." He said before giving him a smile and looking over to Shun, " Hey Shun!~" He greeted before turning around, " I'll see you later Yuto." He added before walking off grabbing his bag full of clothes. He headed back to where Ruri was and smiled, " He was busy with work so i'm just gonna wait at the house."

Ruri huffed, " That boy. I think my brother rubs off on him too much." She shook her head, " Okay, I can take you back then. I hope you'll forgive him for that. Yuto's just very into the cause and it sort of consumes him a little I think. I wouldn't take it as anything personal against you." She assured him.

Yuya smiled at Ruri, " It's fine, I kind of interrupted them working." He said and giggled, " I bet Shun is just alittle bit. I know it's not because of me or anything they were working so it's fine." He said.

Ruri quickly talked to someone about covering for her briefly before she patter Yuya's back, " Okay, let's go!" She urged, leading the way.

" Alright just lead the way!~" He said cheerfully before having her lead him back to their home.

Ruri took Yuya back home, chattering away about what's been going on and asking about how Yuzu is and such like that, being more friendly and talkative than her brother by a long shot. She could get serious and scary when she needed to, but her brother's best friend's partner? He was a friend to her.~

Yuya walked with Ruri talking about Yuzu and how she was and stuff when they finally reached the house. Soon after he placed his stuff in Yuto's room as Ruri had left to go back to work. Soon enough she came back later giving him someone to talk to for awhile.

Yuto didn't stay that long later that day, doing his best to get Shun to end early too, saying they should head back together and such like that. He was sure Shun knew that Yuya was the reason Yuto didn't want to stay late, but since he usually stayed late with Shun anyway, he was pleased when his best friend finally agreed, even if he was rolling his eyes about it.

Yuto and Shun made their way back to the house together as they had been the past few days, Yuto being the one to open the door and step inside first. "We're home!" he called into the house as he normally did.

That was when the door opened and Yuya turned to see Yuto and Shun there at the doorway. He smiled, " Welcome home you two." He smiled with a big grin on his face. He was glad they were home now; well Yuto anyway.

Shun seemed to be the silent type he always was towards Yuya when he sat on the couch from exhaustion.

Yuto approached Yuya with a grin, " Hey. Sorry I couldn't come earlier. I didn't mean to make you wait like that." He apologized. He felt excited to see Yuya though, having a bit of an extra sparkle in his eyes that he hadn't had the past few days. Their separation had just made him think more fondly of Yuya really.

Yuya stood up and grinned, " It's no biggy at all Yuto. I mean we're together now so it's alright. I mean I know you were working so it's alright." He said. He was quite happy to be back in this house. He was especially happy to be back with Yuto after the few days they had been seperated. He believed their seperation just made him love Yuto even more.

" Oh, I have something for you, come with me." he urged Yuya, taking his hand to lead him to his room.

" Ok." Yuya said as Yuto lead him to his room. He blushed happily to know that Yuto had gotten him something; when he had hadn't gotten him anything.

Yuto brought Yuya into the room, letting go of his hand before going to his dresser opening it and taking something out. He turned back to Yuya and took his hand, placing an orange framed Duel Gazer in his palm, " This one is your very own." He smiled at him, proud that he was able to get one for him.

" Thanks Yuto." He thanked and hugged the other dearly. This was so sweet of him to do and he loved it, now he had his own duel gazer and he didn't have to take Yuto's anymore when they watched a duel, " You're so sweet.~" He said happily, " I missed you." He said hugging the other tightly. That was when he heard a mewly sound and looked at his bag, " What the?" He asked walking over to the bag and opening it up, " Uh Yuto! What are you doing in my bag! I don't remember putting you in here?" He said pulling out the small black kitten out of the bag as it purred as it played with his necklace.

Yuto smiled, returning the hug he was given, rather pleased that Yuya liked his gift. He didn't have a lot, but he still wanted to be able to give Yuya things, " I missed you too." He admitted. Yuto blinked, both surprised and confused. He was about to question Yuya before he saw the kitten. Even so, it took him a moment to figure out what was going on, " You. . .named a kitten after me?" He questioned carefully.

He was glad to hear that Yuto missed him too and smiled brightly before remembering the kitten in his arms currently playing with his necklace. It's bright slate gray eyes sparkled when it looked over at Yuto, probably because he looked alot like Yuya. He blushed madly and held the kitten in his arms, " Y-yeah Mom agreed with and said it was a good name for him." He said quite embarassed.

Yuto approached closer, looking at the small kitten in Yuya's arms. He gently scratched behind it's ear hearing him purr, " Well if he's been stuck in your bag all day, he must be hungry." He noted, " You should probably take him home though. I'm not sure if this is the best place for him right now. We certainly don't have any cat food." He explained. He could maybe find something for him for now, but. . .he wasn't sure. There might be tuna in the house. . .But he wasn't sure how much they had. But he supposed Yuya would probably take him back pretty quickly.

" Yeah I just don't know how he got in my bag. I'll be right back I promise." Yuya said as he grabbed his duel disk and hit the button transporting him to his dimension in his room. He made sure his mom knew that the kitten was in his room and then transported back to Yuto's room, " See just like that i'm back." He said with a smile, " He's a little tricky one I didn't know he was in there." He giggled.

Yuto was a little surprised honestly at how percise that had gotten, " I guess Reiji must have refined that a little better now. Before it was a bit random where you got transported." He noted, sitting himself on his bed edge, watching Yuya.

He wondered if it was odd that Yuya was naming his kitten after him. Although really, it was probably more flattering then anyway. Yuya liked him enough that he started seeing him in other things.

" Yeah he has. He actually did it while I was here and when he figured out I was back he asked for me to go see him and fixed up my duel disk. . ." He explained, " It amazes me how he gets everything done so fast." He said and sat beside Yuto.

He smiled and blushed, he named the kitten after Yuto because in a way it kind of acted like him and his eyes reminded him of Yuto's beautiful ones that he couldn't help but stare into most of the time.

Yuto crossed his arms, more just as a casual way to put them, though he did feel some sternness, " I still don't really like that guy. Yes, he does a lot to help, but he only really helps when it's convenient to him it feels like. Like he's always waiting for the right moment and such like that." he explained, " Also I think he watches you just a little too closely." It unsettled him a little bit. He had to admit, every time he accepted help from Reiji Akaba, he always felt like he was making some deal with the devil or something like that. Out of the two, he had to say he preferred when they got donations from Jack.

" I know how you feel. I'm not sure how he knew I was back but he did. I don't really trust him either but he did make ut possible for me to be here and he helped with donations so i'm grateful for that." He explained, he always felt that Reiji was watching him, tracking him or something and personally it made him feel uncomfortable.

He understood what Yuto was saying; he didn't trust Reiji Akaba more than he could throw him and well. . .he couldn't do that. He laid his head against Yuto's shoulder just glad to be back with Yuto personally. Yuto was partially relieved to hear that Yuya didn't have any attachments to the older man. There was just something about him that Yuto didn't like and he didn't like to think about Yuya spending alone time with him.

"Have you eaten?" He questioned. He hadn't. He and Shun had just come straight home. It was possible that Ruri would offer to cook something, but if not, Yuto could do it.

Yuya shook his head, " No not yet." He said shaking his head. He hadn't thought about eating at home because he wanted to eat with Yuto again. He had been so excited to come back that he forgot to eat at home before heading here. He had been to excited really; excited to see Yuto once more. He wanted to hold him and not let go. He remembered Ruri say something about Yuto being sad that he wasn't there but now that he was he was gonna make Yuto happy now that he was there once again.

Yuto nodded, " Okay, I'll see if Ruri is making something and if not, I'll make you something." Well. Them something. He needed to eat too. He'd probably make something for Shun and Ruri too though if they wanted it. . .he didn't want anyone left out. But he was happy to see Yuya was already pretty interested in contact with him like this. He felt both happy and relieved that time apart hadn't made Yuya change his mind, because Yuto certainly hadn't changed his.

Yuya nodded, " Ok." He said with a smile, he thought it was sweet of the other to want to make him something, but then again he, Shun and Ruri probably haven't eaten yet so he probably meant on making everyone something.

But he was pretty happy that he was back. He kind of missed Shun's glares at him, Ruri's kindness and especially Yuto's sweetness. He really missed everything about Yuto in general. He kind of missed the work having done nothing for the last few days he had been back in Standard; he had hung out with his friends, spent time with his mom and dueled some kids for the duel school but that was mostly it.

Yuto gently slid himself from under Yuya's head, making sure not to go too quick so Yuya didn't fall or anything. Yuto offered Yuya his hand, " Do you want to come with me? You can always just wait here if you would prefer." He offered. Yuya didn't technically need to come with him for this.

Yuya watched Yuto slide out and stand up. He kept himself by placing his hand on the side of the bed so he wouldn't fall over or something. He wouldn't mind though; Yuto's bed was comfty really. Yuya took Yuto's hand, " I'll come with." He said not minding to go with Yuto at all. He felt that bubbly feeling when he took Yuto's hand and smiled always loving this feeling. It made him happy really.

Yuto smiled as well, happy to be able to hold Yuya's hand again, even if it would only be briefly. He gave it a little squeeze, then led Yuya back out of his room again. Ruri was laying on the couch, reading one of the magazines she'd gotten last time Rin and Yugo had come to visit. She looked up when she saw them and giggled, " Done making out?" She teased, making Yuto blush. Yuya blushed madly when Ruri said that and hid him face from the embarrassment.

"Ruri..." he gave her a warning tone.

" W-we weren't..." He said embarrassed.

Yuto sighed looking at Yuya, " She knows that." He assured Yuya softly.

" I could have been right though!" Ruri interjected, " I saw the way you looked at each other when you got home, Yuto. I wouldn't have been surprised by a little reunion kissing." She pointed out.

Yuto blushed deeper, glancing away himself, ". . .Well anyway. . .I'm going to make dinner. Have you eaten? Has Shun?" He pressed past it.

"I have, brother probably hasn't though." She replied simply. She'd eaten before coming home, but Shun might not have eaten but she wasn't sure he did normally lie to her and say he did, but she knew better than that.

Shun walked back into the kitchen before sitting beside Ruri, " I haven't, but i'm not that hungry." He said.

Yuya's face still felt flushed, Yuya was just happy to be here with Yuto again he wouldn't just go at it like that especially with Yuto and him still getting use to things. He had still been embarassed when he kissed Yuto's cheek before he had left for his dimension; but of course he probably wouldn't tell Ruri that because then she would just fangirl probably some more.

Ruri lifted her legs a bit to make room for her brother as he sat down, going back to her magazine, though still grinning to herself. She wasn't fangirling so much as teasing really. She couldn't usually tease Yuto about much, but he was so easy to tease about this kinda thing! Plus it was harmless. She wouldn't tease him with the purpose of hurt after all. Shun was hard to tease usually but she always found a way to do it.

Yuto huffed a bit, " Well if you haven't eaten, then I'm making you something." He decided solidly before heading into the kitchen before Shun could even attempt to suggest if he was even going to. Not that Yuto would have listened anyway.

Yuya watched Yuto go to the kitchen after following and sitting at the table to watch, " Do you need help with anything?" He asked. He saw that Shun knew that Yuto wasn't gonna listen so he just laid back and let Yuto do what he wanted. He knew that was their friendship though and Yuto was just looking out for his friend.

Yuya watched Yuto grab out stuff to make something for them to eat.

Yuto shook his head as he got out what he needed, " No, that's okay. You're my guest, so let me take care of you." He smiled, " Well you're more than just a guest to me, but." He blushed, averting his eyes with some embarrassment, " Either way." Yuto shook it off, getting to making something simple for them. They only had so much after all. But he figured he could make a nice spaghetti anyway.

Yuya nodded before staying in his seat and watching Yuto begin to cook. He had no idea he could cook but guessed that's how it was when you lived by yourself. Yuya himself knew how to cook because he learned from his mom but he didn't know how to much because she loved cooking for him most of the time, " Alright." He said with a nod.

When Sora lived with him she normally made alittle too much even though he ate it all along with Yuya. Sora still now comes around from time to time to eat and he guessed it was good that she was still cooking for someone while he was gone helping with the repairs in Heartland.

To be honest, in comparison to home Yuto ate while the war was going on, this was a huge luxury. He definitely didn't think poorly of how he ate.

Yuto focused on his task, though he still wanted to hear from Yuya, " So. Tell me about your time back?" He urged him. It might sound stupid, but honestly, he just wanted to hear his voice again.

" My time back in Standard?" He asked, " Well Me and Yuzu did some action duels. I spent some time with Mom, I saw Gonzenzaka, Shingo, and everyone and dueled with some of them. Yugo and Rin came in a surprise visit and we dueled." He said, " I went to duel school and performed a fun enterainment duel." He said.

" I think overall I just dueled and tried to get more kids to join our duel school." He giggled softly.

Yuto nodded, " Well that sounds like a nice time anyway." It's what he had wanted for Yuya. He wanted Yuya to have fun and be able to be himself. He worried that here, Yuya would suffocate. Soon enough Yuto was finished with his cooking, plating the pasta and serving up some for Yuya, " Shun! Come eat!" he called into the other room before getting his own plate to sit down with.

Yuya smiled, " Thank you Yuto." He said with a big smile as Yuto called for Shun. Shun nodded slowly and got up from the couch and walked over to the cabinet to grab a plate and get him himself some, before sitting, " How was your day Shun?" Yuya asked politely, before beginning to eat.

Shun guessed he couldn't be mean; plus he was too tired too be anyway, " It was good." he replied before he started to eat, " Ruri if you do get hungry again there is plenty left. I left you some if you want it." He stated looking over to his younger sister.

" I don't need it, brother, I already ate! You eat it!" she called back to him, not even looking up from her magazine. She didn't think it was necessary, but she wasn't surprised to hear it from him, " Don't forget to thank Yuto!" she added in, knowing he didn't always.

Yuto didn't mind that though. He knew Shun was thankful even if he didn't say it.

Shun nodded, " Thanks Yuto." He thanked before continuing to eat before finishing. He got up and put the dish in the sink.

Yuya ate and saw that Shun didn't get alot really but he ate so he guessed that was alright, " It's really good Yuto. I guess my mom will have competition in who's food taste better." he said with a smile. He hoped that Yuto would take that as a compliment.

Yuto chuckled softly, "I don't know about that, Yuya. Your mom has been cooking a lot longer than I have. Plus this is pretty basic." He pointed out. Of course neither of them would be as good as Mitchie, he was sure. He hadn't even gotten any of his food, but he looked pretty smart with it.

Yuto didn't think Shun would take a lot, though he should. He was happy at least that he had some though.

Yuya giggled, " But still it's good and thank you." He said before he finished and put the dish in the sink. " I can do dishes for you I don't mind to do that." He said looking over at Yuto with a smile.

He wanted to do atleast something to help them out at home; since Yuto made them dinner he wouldn't mind to do the dishes. He usually did them back at home to help his mom out so she didn't have to do everything.

" Mm, well only if you want to. I can do them just fine." He replied. He wasn't sure he should have Yuya do them at all, being that he was still his guest, but he didn't want to shoot Yuya down about everything. He knew he himself would feel bad if the situation was reversed and Yuya wouldn't let him do anything to help.

Yuya smiled and got started on washing the dishes then drying them. There weren't alot of them anyway but he still did them. Once he got to the last dish; he washed it then dried it off before putting them all back to where they belonged to, " There all done.~" He said cheerfully.

Yuto had remained at the table, having been watching Yuya with his head in his arms. By the time that Yuya was done though, Yuto was almost asleep, his eyes shut, resting peacefully in his arms. He hadn't slept too well lately. He'd been having those nightmares again. . .And with those and a combination of working hard all day, he was. . .more than a little worn out.

Yuya saw Yuto was starting to fall asleep, " Yuto?" He asked trying to wake the other not wanting to shake him and scare him or something. He looked worn out probably guessing it was from working, " Let's go to your bed and you can go to sleep Yuto." He said. He was hoping it was just from working and thought maybe he should take a break from the construction and do something easy.

" Mmm. . ." Yuto made a noise as if responding, though didn't move. He could hear Yuya talking, but he wasn't entirely paying attention to what he was saying, half gone already. Shaking him wouldn't be good, but contact might wake him up a bit more.

Yuya walked over to Yuto and placed his hand on Yuto's shoulder, " Come on Yuto let's go." He said trying to get the other up from the table. He wondered if the other had been sleeping at all since he left. Maybe Ruri or Shun would know if he had or not, but he seemed to be really tired.

Yuto blinked his eyes a bit more awake at the contact, looking up at Yuya with sleepy, semi-confused eyes before he understood just a little better. "Oh. . ." He yawned, " Sorry. . ." he added in, getting himself up. He rubbed his eyes, " I haven't. . .been sleeping great lately. I guess I'm more worn out than I thought I was." he explained with a soft chuckle, letting Yuya lead him back to his room this time.

Yuya shook his head, " It's alright I can understand that you are tired. If anything we can go to bed early tonight." he said as he lead Yuto to his bedroom and sat him on his bed. He looked cute with the way he had looked up at him with his sleepy eyes earlier and blushed. Yuto really was cute and he understood why he fell for him, " You can go ahead and change into your pajamas and i'll wait outside the door until your done ok?" He asked looking at the other.

Yuto yawned and nodded, " Okay, I'll be quick." he confirmed for him, shutting the door. Yuto got himself into his PJs. Yuya would be sleeping in his bed again with him. Was he going to cuddle up with him purposely like he had the night before he left? He wasn't sure, but if he did, he wouldn't be against it. Maybe, if he was lucky, it would help him get a better sleep. He. . . really hoped he didn't have another nightmare with Yuya there. . .He was partially afraid if he did and Yuya was that close, he might hit him or something. He'd hit Shun before before he had snapped out of it.

Yuto took a breath. No. Tonight would be different. Tonight would be okay. Yuya was there. Yuto finished getting changed, then opened the door for Yuya, " Alright, come in." he urged him before heading straight to his bed, climbing on and under the covers. He really did need sleep.

Yuya waited for Yuto to get done before he walked in. He walked to the dresser, taking off his goggles and necklace and placing them along with his deck on the dresser. He walked over and laid in the bed beside Yuto and snuggled close to him. He hoped Yuto would be able to get some rest in so tomorrow he would be better, " Night Yuto." He said with a smile.

Yuto's heart immediately started racing when Yuya snuggled up to him, a flush coming to his cheeks as well and, even sleepy, it made him smile. Yuto gently wrapped an arm around Yuya, holding him close to him. "Good night, Yuya. . .~" he replied rather contently. He was pretty pleased to have Yuya back again. . .~ He knew it hadn't been that long, but having him again now made him realize how much he missed him.

Yuya was happy to be back in Yuto's arms, especially when when he wrapped an arm around him and the warm pleasant feeling came back to him. He was glad to be back because when he was at home he didn't have no one to cuddle with him but now he did. Not that he would purposely cuddle with anyone else.

He was content right now and felt sleep begin to take over as he began to close his eyes and nuzzling against Yuto some more.

Yuto smiled a bit more at the nuzzling, giving Yuya a gentle squeeze. He really liked him a lot. . .~ Yuto shut his eyes, relaxing with the warm, comforting body against him. It didn't take him too long until he fell asleep, even more comfy than he had been before. Not that that was super hard considering before he had been sleeping on a table top, but still.

It was only about an hour into his sleep, however, when the nightmares hit him again. He was in Heartland and things started out so peaceful and happy and everything was as it should be. He was at his pro duel school with Shun and they were having a friendly match and then. . .things. . . turned dark. There were screams of terror and in what felt like an instant, there was distruction everywhere. He was alone, dashing through the streets, passing carded versions of people he once knew. He tried to pick them up, keep them safe, but they became too many for him to carry, every one feeling like an extra weight on him that he eventually could not bare.

Dread filled him as he raced back to his home and into the house, calling out for his parents only to be met with gleaming red eyes. No. Those weren't eyes, those were part of a mask. A wicked smile appeared on the face of one of them, commenting something like 'Another one' to his identical looking comrades as they approached him closer. Yuto stepped back, though tripped backwards over the partially scrunched rug, falling onto his back, fear in his eyes as those boots marched closer, clatching against the hard wood floors of his home.

Yuto wasn't even aware of how he was reacting outside of the dream, making noises, both pained and distressed, he's let go of Yuya and rolled onto his back, trembling, occasionally thrashing a bit, more so when he was reached out for in the dream, tears poking at the corners of his eyes, face contorted in pain.

Yuya fell asleep soon enough only to have those flashes of Heartland enter his dream. He didn't understand why but it wasn't before long that he woke up to movement. His eyes flew open as he turned to see Yuto thrashing in his sleep. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to wake him and make it worse, but it seemed he reached out as tears fell down. His head began throbbing badly, " Yuto." He called.

He felt heartbroken to see Yuto like this; his thrashing had hit him in the face but he didn't mind knowing it was because he was having some sort of nitemare he knew it wasn't his fault.

Yuto screamed in his sleep and almost immediately there was the pattering of feet rushing towards the room, the door opening quickly without knocking to see a rather worried Ruri who had clearly just bolted out of bed, " Oh no, not again. Brother!" she called back into the hallway, though knew not to get close, " Yuya, you're gonna get hurt if you stay there." She urged him, knowing that she needed to leaving waking Yuto up to Shun. Shun could handle this. She. . .didn't know if his ways were the best with how forceful they were, but. . .

Yuya got out of the bed before anything and that was when more footsteps could be heard and Shun ran in, " What's going on?!" He asked before seeing Yuto and ran over to the be, " Yuto!" He said as he got into the bed. Even with Yuto hitting and screaming he kept on moving closer to Yuto to try and wake him up, " Yuto it's ok it's only a nitemare you got to wake up." He said.

Yuya watched, Yuto didn't have much nitemares when he was here before but guessed they just started coming back. He watched Shun get hit but the older teen didn't seem to mind as he tried to wake up Yuto. He seemed to know what to do on how to wake the teen up from his nitemares as Ruri said.

Yuto only hit him once, just when he was waking up since getting grabbed startled him, though he was panting, looking at Shun with terrified, unfocused eyes before he finally, very slowly, started cuing in a little better, "Sh. . .Shun. . ." He breathed, the teardrops that had sat in his eyes finally rolling down his cheeks, just leaving him both dazed and afraid looking.

Ruri stepped close to Yuya, putting a hand on his shoudler, though kept her eyes on Yuto. Yuya looked over at Ruri who had put her hand on his shoulder

Shun quieted the other, " Shh it's ok." He said in a soft tone not to terrify the other anymore than he already was, " You just had a nitemare. Everything's ok." He added still in his soft tone. He looked over at Ruri and Yuya before looking back at Yuto, " Ruri take Yuya into the living room I got it covered here." He said.

His head still throbbed but only a little now at this point. He couldn't stand to see Yuto like this it made his heart break just alittle bit.

Ruri nodded and took Yuya's hand, pulling him out of the room and into the living room with her. She sighed, " Again. . .That's been happening so much lately. . ." She frowned, not knowing Yuya didn't know anything about those nightmares.

" Nitemares?" He said remembering what he began to see, " Ah I see. . ." He said realizing it. He put his hand on his chest just trying to get it to stop beating so quickly.

Yuto just stared at his best friend, trembling a bit, "Sh. . .Shun. . .I. . .they were. . ." His eyes fell on Shun's cheek where he had hit him, guilt springing into his eyes, " Did I. . .?" He couldn't even speak in complete sentences right then.

Shun shook his head once Ruri head lead Yuya to the living room, " Don't worry about it. I'm fine." He said, " Just try to take a deep breath." He said, trying to get Yuto to calm down first. He knew how bad the nitemares were and thought when Yuya came back that they would stop but he guessed not.

Yuto rested his forehead on Shun's shoulder, gripping lightly at his shirt as he just tried to calm down. Shun was there. He was there back then too. He had to try and calm down. . . Shun held his best friend rubbing his back trying to get him to calm back down.

Ruri looked to Yuya sympathetically, " Did you not know? I would have thought he'd have told you. . .But I guess... maybe he didn't want to trouble you with them. . ." She frowned. "Yuya, Yuto has a pretty bad PTSD from. . .all that happened. . .Shun and I got lucky and we didn't get it, but. . .Yuto. . .he has these super realistic violent nightmare and just. . .that. . .happens. . ." she explained, " It's not good for him. . .being here. . .I was looking up ways to try and help cure him from these nightmares, but. . .Well, there was a therapy. . .talking about how he's got to change the perspective and when he wakes up, try and remind himself that things are different it ends happy and that, but. . .Here. . .surrounded by the same scenery. . .How could anyone forgot? He's constantly reminded daily. . ."

" He told me he had some issues but not the full story." Yuya said fidgeting, " B-but I didn't know it was this bad." He said as he listened to her tell him about everything, " I was always thinking about taking him away from this. I knew it bothered him just how things are it'll just constantly remind him of what happened. I probably didn't help that one day I freaked out." He said hiding his face in his hands, " I know he wants to help with repairs but he needs to help himself too."

Ruri took Yuya's hands, clasping them tightly in her own, " Yuya! Please! If you could take him from here, that would be great! He needs and. . .maybe. . .maybe if it's you, he'll listen. . ." She wasn't so sure though. . ." He'll. . .he'll probably be really stubborn, but please try! I don't have anywhere else safe I can take him and it's killing both me and brother to see him like this. . ." She frowned, " Yuto's tough and he's just as stubborn as my brother sometimes, but he's really just soft and gentle inside and he needs help. . ."

Yuya looked up at Ruri, " Alright Ruri I will. If it will help him Yuto out then I'll do it, but what if he doesn't listen to me?" He asked looking at her. He wanted to help Yuto, but if he was just as stubborn as Shun it would be hard to persuade him into doing so.

He shook his head, no he couldn't think like that he WILL get Yuto to comply and come to Standard to get better even if he didn't like it or not.

" I. . .I don't know. . .But you have to try! Take him to standard and. . .and. . .I don't know, take him on some big extravagant date or something! I bet he'd be real happy if you surprised him with that or. . .something. . ." She frowned, wanting that for Yuto. It made her so sad to see him like this. It had to make Yuya sad too, right? " If it's you, I bet you could plan something real fun for him and he'd cheer right up! That's what you're good at, right?" she urged, almost feeling like she was going to tear up. She'd had enough of all of this.

Yuya nodded, " I'll do it. My mom won't mind to have him stay with us." He said, " A-a date? Yeah I could do something like that. Take his mind off of any of this really. I want to help him anyway I can and I will do it." He said before smiling weakly. He hugged the girl seeing she was about to cry, he knew seeing Yuto like this hurt her just as much as it hurt him, " You are talking to an entertainer here and i'll do whatever I can to cheer him up. I promise Ruri." He said with a grin. He hoped this reassured the girl even just alittle anyway. He would do anything to see Yuto smile again.

Ruri nodded softly, and rubbed away any possible budding tears before she pulled back from Yuya, " If. . .If you need any help in getting him to go, just. . .let me know. . .! I can. . .take his duel disk so he can't just come back! Or. . .something. . ." She wasn't entirely solid on how cross dimensional travel worked. She didn't know they both needed one to travel. She though maybe it would be like how Rin had told her about Yugo and Yuzu transporting to Synchro together, but she was forgetting that that was thanks to Yuzu's bracelet.

" Well I don't know if Yuto can teleport with his duel disk but we can definitely from mine since it's been programmed in it." He explained to her, " I'll make sure he doesn't try to come back here until he is all better." He said, " I want him to get better and i'll do anything to do so." He said. He didn't know if Yuto had calmed down by now or not but he wasnted to make sure to give him some time with Shun so he could make sure Yuto was ok. He had hit him probably once in the face but he was ok.

Yuto's duel disk did indeed have transport capabilities. It was how Yuto got to Standard in the first place after all, not to also mention that it was Yuto's duel disk that got all of his information on it from. Yuto could go where he wanted, he just chose not to. Not until Heartland was rebuilt.

Ruri nodded, smiling weakly at the other boy, " Okay. Thank you, Yuya. . .~I bet you'll make a great boyfriend for Yuto. . .~ Whenever you guys make that official. I support you both 100%." She clarified. She could see that Yuya was concerned about Yuto's well being as well and that made her feel good about Yuya not wanting to be with Yuto just for his sweet, charming words or good looks, but for all of him.

Yuya smiled happily to hear Ruri's words, " Thanks Ruri and it's really no problem. I. . .like Yuto very much and I don't want him to keep suffering like this." He said. He couldn't really say love yet it felt strange on his tongue right now but he did like him of course. Just as Ruri and Shun had cared for him he cared for him as much and wanted him to be ok, " But there's one thing i'm afraid of though to be honest Ruri. What if he. . .has a nitemare in Standard and since Shun seems to be the one who can calm him down. . .What can I do since Shun won't be there?" He asked looking at the girl.

Ruri considered that, " You would have to ask Shun. But it's probably something to do with how calm brother stays. He just makes sure he wakes up and holds him calmly until Yuto can think clearly again from what I've seen. If. . .there's something more to it than that, you'd have to ask him, because I'm never sure. . .Brother just always tells me to stay back. I guess he doesn't want Yuto to accidentally hit me. He'd probably feel really guilty about that. . .Though. . .if he hit you too, he'd probably feel awful too. . ." Ruri hadn't seen if Yuto had hit Yuya or not really. "But I'm just. . .hoping that maybe waking up in a bright place like Standard might make him feel better faster! Take him out of the scene. . .y'know?"

Yuya nodded, " Alright I'll try to ask Shun sometime." He said. With how calm; she probably was right he hadn't been calm one bit; but he just had woken up to very abruptly and he didn't expect it to happen, but he couldn't blame Yuto.

Ruri nodded, " I believe in you." She urged him with confidence. She knew this was a lot of pressure to put on Yuya, but. . .She believed if anyone could help, Yuya could. Shun would if he could, but she knew that as long as Yuto stayed here, nothing would get better, no matter how many times Shun helped him. She was positive.

Yuya nodded with a smile, " Thanks Ruri." He thanked, if she believed him then he could do it for sure. He knew he could. That was when Shun walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

Yuto stayed silent for a moment before he spoke again, ". . .Yeah. . ." He agreed quietly, lifting his forehead from Shun's shoulder to look at him and loosening his grip on him to a rather weak one, ". . .I'm sorry, Shun. . .I'm so sorry. . ." He hated this. He wished it could stop. He'd scared his best friend way too many times with this. . .The first time especially.

Shun shook his head, " It's ok Yuto." He said understanding, " No need to apologize as long as you're ok." He said, " Do you want anything. A drink of water. Anything?" He asked.

Yuto rubbed his temples, " No, I. . .Well. . .Actually. . .maybe, yes. . ." He agreed, noticing that his throat felt parched. He felt exhausted too. Those damn nightmares again. . .

Shun nodded and let go of Yuto, " Will you be ok until I come back with a glass of water?" He didn't want to leave Yuto all alone while he went to get him a drink of water. He could easily get Yuya or Ruri to make a glass but he didn't think about it. All his mind was telling him to do was take care of his best friend right now.

Yuto nodded, " I'll be okay. . .It's. . .over now. . ." He usually didn't have more than one nightmare a night, but it definitely made him wake up a lot more. It ruined his sleep for sure.

" Alright i'll be back." he said as he walked out of the room to see Yuya and Ruri sitting on the couch.

Ruri noticed Shun walk past them, then looked back to Yuya, " If brother is out of the room now, that must mean Yuto has calmed down again." She noted, then got up with a yawn, " I'm... going to try and go back to sleep myself then. Good night, Yuya. . .~" She wished him before headed back to her and Shun's room for the night.

" Night Ruri." He said wishing her good night before she walked back to her and Shun's room. He looked over to Shun who was preparing a glass of water. He was guessing it was for Yuto, " Hey. . .um Shun?" He asked.

" Hmm?" Shun said looking at him.

" I plan on taking Yuto to Standard and I know that will be alot of work to get him to actually agree on going and Ruri thinks it's a good idea and well...I was just wondering on how you get him to calm down when he has a nitemare like that?" He asked kind of awkward. He personally didn't know if Shun would be against the idea or not.

Shun put the glass down on the table and looked at Yuya, " It's a good idea to be honest. It hurts the both of us to see him like that and I believe you can help him Yuya. Ruri believes it too." He said, " You just have to be calm and reassure him that he's ok and it was just a nitemare. I know you can do that and make him happy." He said before grabbing the glass then walked into Yuto's room to hand him the glass of water.

Yuto accepted the glass from Shun, though he had a new fear in his eyes, having realized something when Shun had left him, " Shun. . .where is Yuya. . .?" He questioned carefully, " I. . .I didn't. . ." He trailed, suddenly worried he'd scared him off.

" He's out in the living room. I didn't see anything on him so i'm not for sure. He was right by Ruri by the time I came in." he said, " But I don't think you did, but if you did you didn't do it on purpose." He said. He wasn't gonna tell Yuto about Ruri's and Yuya's plan for him to go to Standard knowing that maybe Yuya should tell him, " I told him to stay in ther until you were ok, just in case. Ruri calmed him down as well he was scared because he didn't know what was going on but she explained it to him." He explained, having heard Yuya's and his little sister's conversation just a little bit.

Yuto nodded carefully. He took a sip of the water, looking into the glass with a frown for a moment before he set it aside, carefully getting himself out of bed, " I. . .I should go talk to him." He decided. He wasn't exactly looking forward to this conversation, but he knew it had to happen. . .He just hoped he hadn't scared him too much. Yuto stepped out of his room, only taking a couple steps into the room Yuya was in, guilt ridden all over his face and he found his voice caught in his throat, though forced himself to speak, ". . .Yuya. . ." He barely managed to say.

Yuya sat in the living room quite not knowing what to do right now. He had heard his name and turned to see Yuto there, " Yuto are you ok?" He asked in a soft tone not wanting to freak Yuto out some more.

Yuto nodded slowly, still not able to move closer to Yuya yet, " Yuya, I'm. . .so sorry. . .I didn't. . .I didn't. . .hurt you. . .did I. . .?" He questioned, both fear and concern in his eyes, keeping distance on purpose for now. He didn't feel like he had the right to approach Yuya right then, as much as he would like to.

Yuya looked over at Yuto. He didn't want to tell Yuto that he had hit him on the face while he asleep. From what he had seen he didn't have a mark to prove it, " No. . .you didn't hurt me." He lied. He didn't feel comfortable with lying to the other, but he didn't want him to feel bad. He didn't even mean to hurt him he was having a nitemare and Yuya hadn't really helped only probably scaring him even more.

Yuto let out a breath, feeling relieved, " Thank goodness." He murmured to himself, placing a hand over his face a bit. He didn't think Yuya would lie to him either. But he knew he must have scared Yuya. . .Especially since it seemed like Yuya was giving him distance right then too. He didn't know how Yuya felt about any of it really, but he assumed. . .not good.

Yuya felt bad for lying for sure. He didn't really want to get too close right now since Yuto just woke from a nitemare. He wanted to run up to the other and hug him but he was afraid he would just cause him to freak once more. He gave him a reassure smile before getting up and walking over to Yuto, slowly of course and hugged him. He didn't think Yuto would be able to go back to sleep and he was fine with staying up if anything.

" Yuto. . .look I know you want to help everyone repair Heartland. . .but from what Ruri has told me that since i've left to go back home. . .that these nitemares has been happening and you can't sleep because of them." He began, " But being here especially with the way it is now it will only make the nitemares keep coming. I want you to come to Standard with me and stay with me for awhile. Just like how you sent me back home to get away from the destruction so I wouldn't. . .lose control of myself and get a break from it. You need it too. . ." He said with a soft sob.

Yuto let Yuya hug him, not returning it, but leaning into him a bit, wanting the comfort. He listened to what Yuya told him and shook his head softly, " I can't leave, Yuya. Not until Heartland is repaired. I'm sorry." He replied, though hearing the pain in Yuya's voice was stabbing him through the heart too. He didn't want to make Yuya cry. . .He was just too worn out to handle any of this right now. . .

Yuya sighed softly, " I knew you would say that." He said, and he didn't know how Yuto would react to what he next said but he felt he had to, " I never did ask permission Yuto. . .You are coming with me." He said. He knew Yuto was worn out right now and he believed he should've just waited until the morning to do this, but he felt he needed to do this. To help Yuto out; that's all that was going on through his brain.

Yuto went silent, taking that in a bit before he gave a heavy sigh, pulling back, " Yuya. . .can you not do this right now? I really. . .just want to go to bed." He frowned. Not that he thought he would get a very good sleep, but he would like to rest. . .

" And if you're afraid, I can sleep on the couch tonight instead." He offered. He didn't think he'd have a second nightmare, but he wanted Yuya to be comfortable.

" Yeah, that's fine let's just go to bed." He said and let Yuto go, " You can sleep in your bed with me. I'll be fine." He said looking at Yuto. He was tired as well but he wanted to make sure Yuto would sleep in his bed with him especially now. He didn't want him to be alone right now. He would just have to put off this talk until tomorrow for now anyway.

He knew Yuto would disagree with this knowing he should be here to repair Heartland, but Yuya only was thinking of Yuto getting better right now and he would get him to agree on coming back to Standard with him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Another chapter.~ Because I have no life hehe plus I wanna make it up to everyone who has been waiting for new chapters for so long~ I have just been feeling like making more chapters because I'm in love with this fanfic and I do plan to finish it and then make part 2 of it and then maybe something else but im not sure yet._

Chapter 8

" Yeah, that's fine let's just go to bed." He said and let Yuto go, " You can sleep in your bed with me. I'll be fine." He said looking at Yuto. He was tired as well but he wanted to make sure Yuto would sleep in his bed with him especially now. He didn't want him to be alone right now. He would just have to put off this talk until tomorrow for now anyway.

He knew Yuto would disagree with this knowing he should be here to repair Heartland, but Yuya only was thinking of Yuto getting better right now and he would get him to agree on coming back to Standard with him.

Yuto watched Yuya with mild surprise at his decision, though nodded carefully. He took his hand gently and led them back to his room. He supposed this was all rather lucky of him. That Yuya would still want to sleep in the same bed as him after that. Yuya. . .he must have cared for him a lot.

. . .Still. He couldn't leave. Not yet. He wasn't saying he'd never go to Standard, of course he would, just not. . .now. . .

Yuya let Yuto lead him back to his room. Nothing would stop him from wanting to sleep with Yuto. He didn't know if Yuto would have another nitemare or would be able to go back to sleep or not. He was doing all this because he cared for Yuto. He knew if would be hard to persuade the other into coming Standard, Ruri had told him so and he had told her that he would get him to come no matter what.

Yuto got back into bed again, laying down. He wasn't sure how well he'd be able to sleep. Sometimes when this happened, he slept with Shun instead. If he couldn't get himself completely out of this scene, at least he could try and imitate it a bit. Sleeping back to back with Shun was how he had felt at all safe before.

Yuya though. . .he was different. But maybe. . .the difference would help him sleep too. He wasn't sure.

Yuya laid next to Yuto and made sure the other got under the covers and got comfty. He wanted to make sure that Yuto got comfty and was ok before he got under the covers too. He didn't know if sleeping next to Yuto would help the reassure the other or not. He thought about it, maybe Shun helped him go back to sleep after he had a nitemare. He wanted to be able to help the other anyway he could. He didn't know if cuddling Yuto would help or not right now.

Yuto shut his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he still felt rather rattled right then. He was in need of comforting to some degree. This time it was him that needed to be held and told everything was okay because to him. . .everything did not feel okay. He'd barely been able to even register what Yuya had been pushing him for earlier. Yuto didn't move closer to Yuya though. He would give him as much space as he needed. That he even wanted to come back to bed with him after that was impressive enough as it was.

Yuya wrapped his arms around Yuto slowly not trying to frighten him; he thought that maybe he should tell Yuto to let him know what he was doing. He didn't know how long it took for Yuto to go to sleep but he wouldn't go to sleep until he knew Yuto was able to fall asleep. He laid his head ontop of the other's and tried to get Yuto to get closer to him so he could hold him. He felt this sudden feeling in his body that he should do this to reassure the other right now.

Yuto opened his eyes again when Yuya touched him, letting Yuya hold him. Gently and carefully, he wrapped his arms around Yuya, holding himself close to him.

The action of this made him feel weak, cracking his shell just a little. He buried his face softly against Yuya's chest, seeking the comfort he needed there. Yuya blushed softly and held him closely. He stroked Yuto's back as gently as he could to reassure the other and closed him eyes but made sure he stayed awake. This is what Yuto needed right now and falling sleep wasn't something he was gonna do. He wanted to reassure the other but he didn't know what to say, but sometimes words weren't neccessary; but in this situation he knew it would probably help.

Right now, this felt very soothing to Yuto. It still took him quite a while, but he did eventually fall asleep in Yuya's soft, warm, comforting embrace. Yuya noticed that he eventually fell asleep and smiled before falling asleep himself. He felt comfortable and warm and welcomed it with a smile. He wrapped his arms alittle tighter - but not too tight to strangle the other - while he slept.

Yuto woke up the next morning to his usual alarm. He felt so exhausted though. . .and warm. . . and comfy. . .couldn't he sleep more. . .? Yuto opened his eyes a tiny bit, needing a moment to even realize what he was looking at. Yuto blushed lightly, peeking up to look at Yuya. . .Right. last night, he'd. . .had a nightmare. But. . .Yuya was still with him that morning. That. . .did make him feel nice. . .~ He wondered if he'd worried Yuya. He felt a little bad about that.

Yuya heard Yuto's alarm and groaned softly before not wanting to wake up. He just needed to get back to the waking up early routine. He opened his eyes and rubbed them to see Yuto awake, " Morning." He said tiredly still half asleep. He stayed that way trying to fully wake up, especially not wanting to have this warmth go away but he knew they needed to get up. He retracted his arms away from Yuto before stretching with a slight yawn.

Yuto let Yuya slip out of his loose hold as well, watching him fot a moment before getting up as well. He yawned, " Morning." He replied, then stretched. He'd forgotten about what Yuya had asked of him last night. Last night had been. . .a lot. . .So for now he just focused on getting ready for the day, heading out of the room to get dressed so Yuya could use his room. He figured they'd meet by the door like they did before. Yuya got dressed once Yuto had left the room and opened the door once he got ready to go. He put his pajamas in his bag. He wondered if Yuto remembered their talk last night but didn't seem so. He had been worn out and he didn't blame him for not remembering. He didn't know if he should bring it up but shook his head. He needed to though, Ruri and Shun were counting on him to help get Yuto better and being in Heartland in the way it is now will not help him at all. He walked over to the door and waited for Yuto. He knew he would have to bring it up again once the raven came back.

Yuto got himself ready, yawning again as he made his way to the door to meet up with Yuya. "Alright, let's go." He urged him.

Yuya nodded as Yuto walked up to him. He gulped hard before beginning, " Umm. . .hey Yuto? Do you remember what we talked about last night?" He asked looking at the other.

Yuto raised a brow, then suddenly became concerned, " No. Did I. . .say something bad to you?" He questioned, not remembering all of the previous night. He supposed it wouldn't have surprised him if he'd said something negative to Yuya without realizing it was him. He hoped not though.

" N-no you didn't say anything I promse." He said, " I had asked you to come back to Standard with me." He added looking at Yuto just the slightest. He didn't know if Yuto would just say the same he had last night, but he could expect he would. He understood that Yuto wanted to stay and rebuild his homeland but not with the cost of his mental health on the line.

Yuto blinked, a bit surprised, ". . .You know I can't do that. Not yet anyway. But I will after Heartland is restored, I promise." He assured him, setting a hand on Yuya's shoulder, assuming the reasoning was just that Yuya wanted him to come visit him too. Which he thought was fair, but he had obligations to fill first.

Yuya sighed, " It's the only way to help you. Being here especially like this. . ." He said, " I don't like seeing you have those nitemares. It breaks my heart to see you have them, not just me but Shun and Ruri too." He said, " I know you want to help restore Heartland as much as everyone here and I want to help as well." He said. Yuya laid his forehead against Yuto's shoulder, " But I want to help you more. You mean everything to me Yuto." He said, voice cracking slightly. He was trying not to cry and he was holding back the sob that was trying release from his mouth.

Yuto was stunned, watching the boy he cared for very deeply break down a bit in front of him. He didn't know what to do or say.

". . .Yuya. . .I. . .I'm sorry. . .I don't mean to make you worry like this. . .I'd been hoping. . .you wouldn't have to see me like that. . ." He frowned, " But Yuya, I can't. I just. . .I can't being myself to leave Heartland when it's like this. . ." He felt bad saying no to Yuya too. . .

He was wavering a tiny bit though. Yuya sounded like he might cry and Yuto wouldn't be able to bear it if he made Yuya cry. He wanted to make him happy and smiling after all.

Yuya only wished he could take the nitemares away; he wished he could have them instead. He knew he was about to lose control of himself. His body shook lightly; but he took a deep breath, " I know you might hate me, but I didn't ask for your permission Yuto." He said looking up at Yuto. He hoped Yuto wouldn't hate him; he was only looking out for Yuto he couldn't take seeing him suffer from a nitemare like that, especially when he couldn't do anything to help at that time.

Yuto watched Yuya carefully, pressing his lips into a line, " That's a bold statement." He noted, " What if I say no then?" He questioned. He sighed lightly, "And I could never hate you, Yuya." He clarified. He couldn't just let that go, even if Yuya was speaking to him in a somewhat threatening manner.

Yuya didn't want to say he would force Yuto to do something and he knew he was stepping out of line right now, " I don't know, but I just want to take you away from here even if it's just a week or even a few days." He explained. He knew they should be heading off right about now, but this was important to him, " You've been taking such good care of me and I want to take care of you now."

Yuto wasn't so sure about this, ". . .You already do more than enough for me, Yuya. You've done more than enough for me. Having you with me is more than I deserve already." He noted to him, " It's not like. . .I wouldn't like to go. . .I just can't bring myself to. I would feel much too guilty to leave when everyone else is working so hard. . ." Not that Yuto hadn't worked hard before, having been one of the last few in the resistance left, but he didn't compare the two; even if that was what was causing him so much strain in the first place.

Yuya blushed, " I just don't want to see you suffering like that Yuto. Like I said even if it's a few days in Standard." he said, " These nitemares won't go away while you are here Yuto and from what Ruri has told me you've started having them ever sense I went back to Standard. Just as you sent me home not wanting me to be around this; I want you do to the same." He added, " Can you. . .atleast promise me you'll think about it?" He asked looking at the other.

Yuto hesitated. They didn't just start happening when Yuya left if that's what they were implying. They started happening pretty soon after he got his own body back though. It was. . .harsh. He supposed he could understand what Yuya was saying. He had had the same thought for Yuya too after all, so he knew what the reasons were.

". . .Yuya. . .even if I go there, I can't promise you my nightmares would stop. They aren't. . .a simple problem. And maybe I didn't hurt you this time, but there's a chance I could in the future. I mean, it's not like I always punch or anything, depends on the situation, but I don't want to chance that." Although he knew that wasn't proper either since he already was chancing that having Yuya there and sleeping with him in the first place. Yuto sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. He wasn't sure how to handle any of this really. . .Just him thinking about it wasn't going to change his answer though.

" But you never know if it'll help either." Yuya added, " I can handle myself Yuto. I may. . .not be like Shun but I will try anything I can." He said. This was one thing he hated about Yuto; that he was stubborn, but he did understand that Yuto wanted to stay but...He never knew if it would work; the change of scenery would help. He believed it would help Yuto relax a bit and take his mind off of things. Even Yuya didn't know if it would work or not.

But trying will help more than anything. He also wanted Yuto to relax; he had been working so hard and he needed this really even if he didn't want it.

Yuto watched Yuya, and sighed. He wasn't overly convinced this was the right thing to do. He didn't know that it was really at all, but. . .Yuya seemed so determined and he didn't exactly want to make him upset either, so. . .

". . .I'll go. . .for. . .a night." He hardly budged. " For you." He clarified. It wouldn't be nearly what he needed, but he didn't know that. He was more focused on what Yuya needed than himself. He had hardly been convinced of much.

Yuya looked up at him, atleast he's agreed to go for one night he supposed? He didn't know if that be enough for him to relax and everything, but he guessed it was a start. If anything he could actually try to get him to stay alittle longer than that. Maybe anyway. He nodded with a soft smile, " Ok that's fine." He said. He was hoping for him to say he would stay just a few days but he was alright with one day. He hugged the other tightly hoping he wasn't mad at him, but he did say he didn't hate him really. Ruri wouldn't be happy with that when she heard, but she didn't know and Yuto didn't know she was at all involved in this.

Yuto nodded, " Alright, well for now I need to get back to work. I'll probably be working with Shun again. Where did you want to go? I'll drop you off where ever you'd like." He offered.

" I'll go to the delivery it's been a few days since i've seen everyone so i'll go do that today then maybe go to the daycare." He said when he let the other go with a didn't really want to do alot and he guessed he should tell Ruri that he got Yuto to agree to going to Standard for one night. He knew she will ask him to try to get him to stay a few more days.

Yuto had picked just one night because it didn't disrupt his work. He would work a day, go back with Yuya for the night, then come back in the morning. He hoped that would settle Yuya. Yuto nodded, " Alright, come on." He urged, taking Yuya to his work place. He was pleased to hear Yuya was going to give the daycare another shot. He just hoped nothing went wrong this time. Yuto got Yuya where he needed to be, then parted with him, saying he'd see him later with a little wave.

Yuya waved later to Yuto before turning to look for Ruri. He saw the girl with her clipboard in hand and telling people what they will be doing. He walked over to the girl and smiled, " Morning Ruri." he said. He was ready to begin the day just right after he told Ruri that Yuto agreed. It seemed to Yuto that he didn't know that Ruri was involved with this; even Shun had agreed that it was a good idea for Yuto to go to Standard with Yuya. Yuto headed off to the construction area again, not taking too long to get right back into working again. He was pleased everything seemed to be going along smoothly.

Ruri looked up at the voice, giving Yuya a smile, " Hi, Yuya~ Did you sleep okay last night? No more incidents?" She questioned, knowing that Yuto tended to toss and turn and not really sleep after that happened usually. Well the one time she'd tried sleeping with him anyway. It worked a little easier with Shun it seemed, though she knew he still stayed awake for a long time after. She would have felt offended that Yuto's clear preference and comfort for Shun's presence showed even then, but she knew they had a strong connection. They were best friends after all and that. . .meant a lot when your best friend was Ruri's brother. He didn't have many friends.

" Yeah we both slept fine and no more incidents." He said with a soft smile, " Oh so I talked to him about coming to Standard and he was hard to presuade, but he only agreed to do one night." He explained, " I try to get him to atleast think about staying for an entire week but he wouldn't. He kept saying he needs to work here."

Ruri pouted a bit at that, " One night is nothing! Hardly any time! And knowing Yuto, he means for it to be just like. . .the time he would normally just go home and sleep for and then just get up and come back here again. My brother would do the same." She sighed, shaking her head. "They're too similar sometimes. . ." She sighed once more, " Well. . .How did you get him to agree to even that? Maybe you can play more on that and get him to stay longer?" Maybe it would be easier too when they were in Standard?

" That's what I thought too. He tried to tell me that going to Standard wouldn't stop the nitemares. He doesn't!. . .he doesn't know that." Yuya said. He shrugged though, " I didn't expect him to agree to one night either but I'm gonna try anything I can to keep him to stay longer." He said, " He personally said he was doing it for me, knowing how important it will be to me. I don't think he knows you and Shun both agree with this. I know Shun could easily get him to agree." he said.

He saw how similar they acted; he knew repairing Heartland meant alot to the both of them especially after how hard they fought to save everyone who had been turned into cards. He honestly felt that Yuto should be with Shun more than him. Shun could actually help him and easily persuade him. Shun had been the one who was able to calm him down last night not Yuya.

" Well that's good then! If he's doing it for you, then you can use that!" She pointed out, " Plus I doubt he'd be able to turn you down if you're taking him in that date." she winked at him with a grin, " When are you leaving? Tonight?" She urged him. She had no idea what Yuya was thinking about or she might have said something. She knew Shun and Yuto fairly well having grown up with them.

Yuya smiled slightly, " I guess you're right." He said, " Yeah that's true I bet he wouldn't be able to turn me down if I took him on a date." He said. He bet that Yuto would be ok to go out on a date because there would be people that didn't know him really.

Ruri nodded, " Right, well if you go tonight, then hopefully I won't see either of you for at least a few days! Yuto needs a break to have fun and relax and just. . .enjoy being 14! I feel like he grew into an adult way too fast." she frowned. Her brother had too, but to some degree, he was always like that.

" I agree with that." He said nodding in agreement, " He should be able to enjoy and relax." he said. Yuto was only 14 just as he was and he should be enjoying life as Ruri had said. Yuto was probably in a way out of him, Yugo and Yuuri the mature one; having probably live without his parents and then with the fusion invasion. He thought that if he had Ruri and Shun talk to him about staying a few days that maybe Yuto would consider staying longer than that, but if anything Yuya could try to persuade Yuto to stay a few more days. He wasn't asking for him to stay there forever so he didn't understand. Just as Yuya left for a few days then came back that's all he was asking for the raven to do really. No working, no nitemares; hopefully and just relaxing and having fun. Ruri would help if she could, but she'd told Yuya to let her know if she could. She knew that Shun's opinion would mean more to Yuto than hers, but she would try if she was requested to!

" Anyway, let's work for now I guess and then later tonight you can take Yuto home with you...~" She smiled. She was happy for that at least. Maybe Yuya's mom would make him stay longer too. She didn't know her, but she'd heard a bit about her from Yuzu. Ruri looked to her clipboard, assigning Yuya to his task before getting back to helping other people too.

Yuya smiled and nodded, " Alright." He said before getting his assignment and heading out to to do his task. He was happy at the least really. He delivered the supplies before getting done and heading to the daycare.

He hadn't been back at all; not after his little. . .um issue so to say. He walked in to see the children and teens look at him before the kids ran over to him, " Yuya you're back!~" One of the boys said cheerfully.

" Sorry that I had to leave suddenly last time everyone." He apologized before seeing the young girl who had been scared. He walked over to her and crouch down to her, " I'm sorry if my friends scared you. But they won't harm anyone I promise." He said with a smile as he grabbed out Silverclaw and it appeared. She flinched but he reassured her having the duel monster sit, " Pet him." He said, " He especially loves it behind his ears." He said with a smile as she slowly reached out to pet him. The duel monster licked her in the face and she smiled hugging the wolf, " See he's friendly."

Shun watched Yuto arrive and start getting to work; he personally didn't think Yuto should be working especially with last night but as long as he kept a sharp eye on Yuto he should be ok. Yuto was getting increasingly more sleepy as his shift went on. There were a couple times when Shun had to stop him before he did something that might have hurt himself. Yuto was just. . .running on little sleep. The extra sleep he'd gotten thanks to Yuya helped him through most of the day, but the tail end of it wore him down.

Shun walked up to Yuto and crossed his arms, " Why don't you go on home and rest?" He knew Yuto was probably exhausted and he didn't really wanna harm himself. He didn't really think he should be working right now; especially since the lack of sleep was taking it's toll on Yuto.

" I'll go home when you do." Yuto decided stubbornly. Shun always had an early start on him anyway. If he didn't at least make it to when he left, he would feel like he's not doing enough, " It's okay, Shun, I can handle it." he assured him.

Shun crossed his arms, " Well if you'll leave when I do." He said before he picked Yuto up and threw him over his shoulder, " Sorry guys we're heading off early." He said.

" That's fine Shun." Another worker said as Shun began to walk off. He was gonna make Yuto leave the construction site if he liked it or not. He had to remember to call Ruri and tell her to let Yuya know that Yuto was going to be at home with him.

Yuto didn't struggle. He both didn't have the energy too and knew it was pointless. He did get a bit of an embarrassed blush though, " Shun, this is unnecessary. . ." He pointed out, not so pleased by this. Although he supposed if even Shun was saying he was pushing himself too much, then there was something to consider there. But it wasn't that he was working too hard, he was working a normal amount. He just. . .wasn't sleeping enough. And that was his fault alone.

" It totally is necessary." He said, " You haven't been sleeping well enough and you are not to be going back to the construction site." He said as they passed the square and turned down the street to their home, " What if you hurt yourself? How would Yuya feel?" He asked as he made it to the front door and opened it with his free arm and closed the door. He walked down the hallway and walked into Yuto's room and laid Yuto on the bed and closed the door and stood at the door as some sort of block.

" I wasn't going to hurt myself." He denied. He couldn't have. Shun stopped him every time he almost had. He was a bit surprised that he went for how Yuya would feel though. . .Well. . .Actually. . .maybe he wasn't. He used to do that sort of thing, but with Ruri when they were younger. Shun didn't like admitting that it was him that was worried. Not to mention that he did know that Yuto cared very much for Yuya.

Yuto sighed when he saw Shun immediately leave his room. He already knew what he was doing because he did this before. Yuto laid in bed, staring up at his ceiling. This was like being a prisoner in his own home. . .Still. He supposed it was better than being a POW like Ruri had been.

Shun pulled out his duel disk and began to call his sister just to let her know that both he and Yuto were home. He knew Yuto hated it when he did this but really it was for his own good right now. Plus he would be there if Yuto had a nitemare. He waited to her to answer but if she was too busy he could easily call Yuya to tell him to let Ruri know as well.

Yuto rolled his eyes, " I didn't though! And guarding my door is a little over the top, Shun!" It wasn't like he was going to bolt or anything. Yuto wasn't that stupid.

Ruri had been talking to someone, though when she saw the call display, she immediately dismissed herself. Her brother didn't usually call her unless it was important. She hit accept, " Brother? What is it?" she questioned.

" I'm just letting you know me and Yuto are back at the house. So just let Yuya know so he doesn't go waiting for Yuto or something." He told her as he walked away from Yuto's door. Yuto knew that Shun would just chase after him if he did try to, " He nearly kept falling asleep during work so I brought him home early." He added.

Ruri nodded, " Okay, well I'm glad you did then! That boy is so stubborn sometimes! You've rubbed off on him too much." She half scolded even though she knew it wasn't entirely his fault, " Okay, I'll tell Yuya. Oh! He told me that he got Yuto to agree to go to Standard! But just for the night, so that's really. . .not much. I'm hoping that he can convince him to stay longer when he's there though. Yuto needs a break from here!" She explained to him, " I mean, so do you, but we'll go over that some other time." She added in, having every intention to take Shun to Synchro at some point soon. It'd be nice for him to go there and having a riding duel with Crow. She knew he'd enjoy that very much.

" Ah that's good, but it's only one night?" He asked if he heard that right, " And what do you mean I rub off on him?" He asked, " I don't mind about me right now. He needs a break more than I do. He says he's fine but I could tell he was lying." He explained. He didn't really care about himself like everyone wants him to. He was wanting his best friend to get better and he believed Yuya would be able to do that.

" Well because you're super stubborn too!" She told him bluntly in a way only siblings coul, " And I wouldn't be surprised if he was lying! He does it to spare our feelings, I know, but it's just more worrisome than anything! But he won't listen to me, I know he won't. He'll probably only listen to you and Yuya if anything." She frowned. She knew Yuto liked her, but those two were definitely more special to him, she was sure.

" If anything I'll talk to him about staying in Standard more than one night." He said. He'll make sure he does for sure, " I know i'm subborn but sometimes I think Yuto is more stubborn than me." He said, crossing his arms, " You just have to make sure he listens really." he said, " But i'll see you in a little while." He said wanting to let her get back to what she was doing before. Also so she could probably call Yuya and tell him too.

Ruri nodded, " Okay, bye brother, I love you.~" She wished him, though knew she wouldn't get that back. She knew he loved her thought. She'd heard about how determined he'd been to save her. Shun was a good big brother.~ Rough around the edges and she'd probably hate him when she started getting more crushes, but he was good.~ Ruri wasn't sure if Yuya would be coming back there to report or just be going from there, so she decided it was best to call him. She found his number and dialed it, waiting for him to pick up.

Yuya was letting the kids ride the monsters while he entertained them with his tricks. It actually had been a good day; with no incidents whatsoever. His duel disk rang, " Oh hold on just a second kids." He said before answering the phone, " Hello? What is it Ruri?" He asked.

" Hey, Yuya. My brother just called me. He took Yuto home early, so he wanted me to let you know he was there instead of at the square. Apparently he kept almost nodding off while working, so brother took him back home so he wouldn't hurt himself." She explained.

" He kept nodding off? I should've just made him come with me today." Yuya said, " But alright, hopefully he's sleeping and thanks for letting me know." He thanked hoping that the person he cared so much about was resting. If he was if anything they could leave for Standard tomorrow in the morning and stay there for the rest of the day and hopefully he could persuade Yuto to stay longer. He was glad that Shun was there to take Yuto home, cause knowing Yuto he would just keep working despite he kept nearly falling asleep.

Ruri nodded, hanging up. She wondered if Yuya would go straight back in hearing that or if he was busy helping out. Either way, she would understand.

Yuya out his duel disk down as he clapped his hands and the monsters stopped and let the kids get off of them, " And that kids is the end of the show. I must leave now." he said as he bowed and his monsters disappeared in sparkles. The kids clapped along with the teens who had been there watching. He waved bye to the kids before walking out and arriving at the square; he thought about bringing something to eat for everyone so he went over and got some food enough for all four of them and began to head home

Shun put his duel disk down and sat in the living room reading some magazine. He didn't know if Yuto had fallen asleep or not. He hoped he did though he really needed some rest right now. Yuto was laying in bed, but he wasn't sleeping. Thinking more than anything, though his eyes were shut. He couldn't sleep. He needed a bit more time. Yuto did eventually nod off into a light nap, having been rather exhausted and with nothing to really do in his room. . .It wasn't exactly a surprise. Shun had checked up on Yuto to see he had slightly fallen asleep and was glad he had fallen asleep. That was when Yuya walked in, " Hey Shun."

" He just fell asleep." Shun told him as he nodded. Ruri didn't have the intention to go home early, not really having the pressing need to and Shun knew that. Yuto had her brother if not also Yuya, he would be fine without her. Yuto was just napping peacefully, just laying on top of the sheets as he hadn't exactly been ready to commit.

Yuya set the food on the table, " Well I brought food if you're hungry Shun." He said as the other teen nodded. Yuya thought to let Yuto rest for abit, some sleep was better than no sleep as he would say.

" Ruri told me you got him to say yes on staying on one night." Shun said getting up from the couch, " If he wakes up i'll try to persuade him on staying longer than that. One night away won't do him any good."

" I know I kept trying to tell him that but he wants to help with repairs and even if he's tired or got a concussion he wants to do atleast something to help out." He said, " But I want him to relax and not overwork himself and I want him to stop having the nitemares. This isn't just about them; it's about him getting better really and i'll do anything to help him." He said.

Ruri ended up coming home before Yuto woke up, though it was her calling into the house about her return home that stirred the boy awake. He was trained to wake up to noises like that after all. Ruri pattered into the living room, seeing her brother and Yuya, " Hm? Where's Yuto?" she questioned, having expected to see him with at least one of them.

" Asleep." Shun said, " Yuya brought us food." He said showing her the food, " You hungry?" He asked as he grabbed the plates.

Yuya didn't know if he wanted to check up on Yuto to make sure he was asleep, but didn't want to chance waking Yuto up by him doing so, so he just sat in the living room with Ruri and Shun.

Ruri nodded, " Yeah! Thanks, Yuya~" She smiled, sitting down and getting to eating contently. If Yuto was just napping, then that was fine.

Yuto got gotten up again, opening his door carefully to see if Shun was still there, exiting when he saw that he wasn't. He quietly made his way into the living room before seeing Ruri, Shun, and Yuya. It must have been Ruri coming home then. Or Yuya. He knew Shun wouldn't have left. He headed into the kitchen.

Yuya smiled, " No problem Ruri." He said as he heard footsteps. He wonder if it was Yuto before seeing the other. He smiled, " Hey Yuto." He called.

Shun had seen it was Yuto, " There's food for you too." He added. Shun had sat and began to eat while Yuya did so as well. Yuya didn't know how long Yuto had slept but to what Shun had made it seem was soon after they had got home.

Yuto nodded, then sat down to eat as well. He was still waking up a little bit, but the food helped. He supposed that Yuya must have known by now what had happened, but he didn't seem to be reacting on it. That was. . .probably for his benefit. Yuto supposed he should just try and act like things were normal then.

" Um. So tonight I'll be going to Standard." He announced to Shun and Ruri as if they didn't already know, " Just for the night though. I'll be back again in the morning to help out." he explained.

Ruri shurgged, " There's no rush, Yuto, you can stay longer than that!" She urged him.

" Yeah stay longer if you want to don't worry about things here." Shun said eyeing Ruri, " Don't be in a rush to come back anytime soon." He added as he looked at Yuto. He guessed that Yuto didn't know that he and Ruri had already knew.

" Yeah Yuto, my mom won't mind to have you longer than one night." Yuya said before he took a bite out of his food.

Yuto blinked, a little stunned by that. "You... guys sound like you're trying to get rid of me." he noted them suspiciously. He didn't think that was exactly true though. He knew his friends loved him, so that... couldn't be it. Right?

Ruri shook her head, " No, of course not, we just. . .think. . .you need a vacation. And you should spend more time with your new boyfriend!" She urged, hoping she could throw him off enough so he wouldn't be so serious.

Which worked, Yuto blushing at that, " He's - We're not - N-Not that I -" She stumbled, blushing a bit deeper at that.

Yuya blushed at what Ruri said and he didn't take anything Yuto was saying as anything bad really.

Shun nodded agreeing with his sister, " We're not trying to get rid of you Yuto we just believe you need to take a break. I know I can't say anything because I work alot, but you need a vacation like Ruri said." He said.

" Just go have fun and relax in Standard everything will be ok." Shun said.

Yuto's eyes fell on Shun instead as if weighing his resolve on that. He wasn't sure what to say. They really thought he should go. . .? He bit his lip. He wanted to keep denying it, but. . .Remembering now how close Yuya had been to crying about it that morning. . .and how much he always seemed to scare Ruri or worry Shun. . .

Yuto let out a little breath, " I might. . .stay longer. . ." He allowed finally, " But I really should be helping. . ." He frowned.

Shun looked at Yuto and sighed, " Yuto everything will be ok I promise you." He said, " Now go and enjoy yourself." He said leaning back in his chair as he got done eating. Yuya had finished eating earlier and listened to the three talk. He loved how much they cared for Yuto; he wasn't surprised they did or anything. Shun and Ruri were Yuto's family. He smiled softly. Yuto sighed, submitting a bit more " Okay. . .maybe. . .I'll stay. . .a couple days. . .But that's it." He clarified, only have budged so far on that matter. Even that felt like a lifetime.

Ruri smiled, " Or, y'know. . .a week." She suggested instead. Yuto pressed his lips into a line, " A week is a long time, Ruri. Plus that's pursuptuous that I would even be allowed to stay that long." Not that he was planning to.

Shun stepped in, " Yuya even said his mom wouldn't mind you staying that long right Yuya?" He asked looking at the entertainer who nodded.

" You know my Mom loves you Yuto she wouldn't care for you to stay that long." Yuya said. He was happy that he said yes to staying a couple days, even though the other Xyz duelists were talking about him staying a week. He didn't mind that either; he just thought of it as more time with Yuto.

Yuto hesitated, " I'm not. . .making any promises. . ." He frowned. He didn't exactly like this, but he didn't want to make the people he cared the most about worried or mad at him. So. . .to some degree he would submit. Not to mention he himself knew that he needed a break, even if he was denying it. He could feel it wearing him down. Yuto got himself up, wanting to get going before he got pushed into staying even longer or something, " I'll go pack up some things, then we can go, Yuya." He told him before turning to head back to his room again. He'd need changes of clothes and all that after all.

Yuya nodded as he watched Yuto go into his room, " Oh I should go get my bag so I don't forget it." He said getting up from the kitchen table. He knew the other wasn't liking any of this but they were just looking out for him afterall so he must agreed so they wouldn't worry.

" Atleast he's willing to go so that's good." Shun said looking at his sister. He guessed he could tell his sister was happy that Yuto agreed to going to Standard with Yuya. It just took them some time to convince him to go.

Ruri nodded, " Thanks to you! You're so good with Yuto.~" She smiled, pleased to see how much her brother cared about his best friend too, " I bet you're going to miss him when he's gone though, even though I know you won't admit it." She noted. She guessed it hadn't been that long since Yuto had come back to them anyway. This could actually be pretty difficult for Shun, surrendering Yuto to Yuya again.

Shun shrugged, " You know it wasn't just me right?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at his younger sister, " Sort of. I'm gonna miss not seeing him at work, but it'll be a good thing cause he'll be relaxing in Standard." He said.

" Yeah, but it was mostly you. I mean. . .I guess Yuya had him partially convinced beforehand, but you made it go from a night to a couple days and that's pretty good! You're a good friend, brother." She smiled at him, patting his arm, " And it's okay, if you get lonely, you still have me!" She wasn't sure if they could contact Yuto through their duel disks. Yuya's worked cross dimension, but she wasn't sure if theirs did or not. . .Well Shun's probably still did.

Shun smiled softly, " That's true." He said, " I still say you helped along with that as well." He said looking at her.

Yuto packed clothes and such into his bag, then zipping it up, just sitting and staring at it blankly for a moment. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to just. . .leave Heartland. . .? Again. . .? Well he supposed as long as Yugo didn't swoop in and near kill him again, things would be fine this time on his trip to standard. Yuya knocked on the door to let Yuto know he was there, " Can I come in?" He asked needing to get his bag as well before he forgets it.

Yuto looked up at the door at the knock, " Of course." He replied, though still just remained sitting on the ground by his bag for now. He didn't need to get up yet he didn't think and he was. . .still not so. . .comfortable with leaving yet, that hesitance showing in his movements, or lack there of really.

Yuya walked in seeing Yuto sitting on the floor and walked over to grab his bag and sit on the bed, " I know you don't really want to leave but I'm glad you're gonna be coming to Standard with me." He said with a soft, warm smile. He wasn't gonna tell Yuto what he had planned when he came to the date, that was gonna be a surprise and hopefully he would have fun Standard.

Yuto nodded, looking up at Yuya. Seeing him smile was making him feel somewhat more comfortable with the idea, but. . .Yuto sighed and ran a hand through his bangs, " I guess I just need to get used to the idea. It feels like a betrayal to leave Heartland like this. I. . .felt like this the first time I did it too, though Shun and I had an important mission to complete." Not that it was entirely honorable, but it wasn't like they were going to hurt Reiji. . .Well Yuto wouldn't. Yuto smiled weakly, " I guess as long as Yugo doesn't warp in suddenly and try and run me over though, it'll be fine. . .~" He attempted to joke, though he didn't feel much humour in it himself. It was true, that event had put him so much closer to Yuya, and he appreciated that, but he wished he could have been there in person to help him instead and. . .to keep Shun from becoming so distressed.

Yuya nodded understanding what Yuto was saying, " You're not betraying Heartland. You're only leaving for awhile to get better for a short vacation." Yuya said trying to reassure the other. The first time he had left he was trying to revenge on the people who had destroyed their Utopia and their people. He would honestly do the same if he had been in Yuto's shoes. He giggled softly, " That's true but I don't think we will be expecting Yugo really but if he did come i'll make sure to hurt him if he tries or something." He said, he was glad that they had that encounter because him and Yuto had become close, literally. He didn't like that Yuto had took the hit for him and disappeared, but the other only was protecting him.

Yuto nodded, " Mm, alright, but if he does anything that might hurt you, I'm still going to push you out of the way." He assured him with a tiny bit of a smile finally coming to him. Yuya seemed to know just how to make him feel just that little bit better. . .~ Yuto nodded and stood up finally, " Okay. I'm going to say goodbye to Shun and Ruri and then we should go. . .Before I change my mind." He noted to his counterpart.

Yuya blushed at Yuto's words, " Not if I push you first." He said with a soft giggle. He grabbed his bag to see if everything was in there, even if it wasn't he wouldn't mind that something got left behind since he will be coming here alot more. Yuto even had said he could leave some of his clothes here if anything, " Alright." He said as he nodded looking at Yuto. He didn't mind that he say goodbye to Ruri and Shun.

Yuto didn't know if Yuya had wanted to come to, but he supposed from how he didn't get up, that was a no, " I'll be right back." He assured them, before leaving the room to head back to where Shun and Ruri were, " Well I'll. . .be going now, so. . .I guess I'll see you both. . .When I get back. Shun, don't work yourself too hard, take care of yourself. If I come back and you've hurt yourself or worn yourself down too much, you can bet I'm not going to be doing this again." He clarified, " Ruri, be good, take care of yourself and your brother." He urged her.

Ruri smiled and nodded, " I will, Yuto! You have a nice time!" She urged.

" Alright Yuto have fun." Shun said, " I won't overwork myself." He said, " You take care of yourself too you hear?" He added crossing his arms as he looked at him.

Yuto nodded and Ruri came in to give Yuto a quick hug before letting him go. She thought Yuto and Shun should hug goodbye too, but she knew that wasn't really how they operated. Yuto turned and headed back for his room, stepping inside and crossing over to his dresser, picking up his duel disk from on top of it, " My transport isn't nearly as smooth as yours, so I'm not sure exactly where it'll drop me." He noted to Yuya. He'd gotten split up with Shun when he first came too and that had scared him a bit until. This time he knew what was happening though.

Yuya got up with Yuto walked back into his room, " It's fine we can use mine. It can transport the both of us." He said, " We'll transport in front of my house." He said as he touched the screen getting it all ready to go. He grabbed his bag and looked at Yuto, " You have everything?" He asked wanting to make sure Yuto didn't forget anything he might want to have with him. Yuya usually didn't bring alot with him when he came to Yuto's dimension but he normally didn't stay as long as he had been.

Yuto pulled his backpack on and nodded, " Yeah, I'm ready." He wasn't sure what kind of contact he needed to have with Yuya to be even able to transport with him. In fact, he didn't even know he could do that. It occurred to him now that Yuya's threat of not giving him a choice was actually valid. If Yuya had taken Yuto with him that way and without Yuto having his duel disk, he would have no way to get back again without him. He. . .didn't think Yuya really would have done that to him though. Yuya cared too much about him for that. He knew he'd just been worried. . .Yuya held Yuto's hand, they just needed some kind of contact and he thought this would be good. Yuto gripped Yuya's hand just a little more snugly when the blue light engulfed them. He hadn't warped dimensions much, but it was always such a weird feeling when he did. . .He touched the screen and they disappeared from Yuto's room. He took a moment to regain himself when they transported, still not letting go of Yuya's hand. He looked at Yuya for a moment and then out onto the horizon, watching the setting sun for a moment across the bright, fully constructed town. Sure, it was nothing compared to the lights of Heartland, but. . .compared to the very grey state it was now, and cloaked in the colours of the sunset, it just. . .Yuto forgot to even reply.

Next thing they knew they were standing in front of Yuya's home, it looked as though it was getting close to being dark with the sun starting to set. He smiled and looked at Yuto, " Welcome to Standard.~" He giggled with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey, so another chapter woo!~ I've just been so hyped to make more chapters so i'm giving everyone more. Enjoy!~_

Chapter 9

Next thing they knew they were standing in front of Yuya's home, it looked as though it was getting close to being dark with the sun starting to set. He smiled and looked at Yuto, " Welcome to Standard.~" He giggled with a smile.

Yuya smiled as he looked at Yuto's face. Of course he hasn't gotten use to teleporting through dimensions despite all the times he has done it, " Come on let's go on in." He said as he lead the other inside the house, " Mom we're here!~" He called as the woman walked out.

" I've been waiting for the both of you." She said with a smile, " It's good to see you again Yuto." She said looking at him, " How have you been?" She asked.

Yuto blinked, a little surprised by that. She had? Well he supposed logically it made sense for Yuya to ask before bringing him over, " I'm good, thank you for asking." He returned politely, " How have you been? I'm sorry I've been keeping Yuya from you so much lately." Yuto continued, wanting to show her utmost respect. Especially if he wanted to ask her at some point for permission to date her son. Which. . .he considered maybe he should do. . .soon. He just wanted to be proper about it. He didn't know if Yuya had told her anything or not. Yuya hadn't told her alot about his and Yuto's relationship. He didn't know if Yuto would be ok with it really, but he had guessed since he was ok with Shun and Ruri knowing that he wouldn't mind about his own mom knowing. She knew that Yuya had developed a crush with someone in Yuto's dimension thanks to Yuzu, just not who it was, but Yuya had planned to tell her.

She smiled, " I've been good and Yuto don't worry about that. He loves going to go see you and I don't mind as long as he's not causing trouble." She said looking at Yuya.

" I haven't caused any trouble." He said as she looked at him, not believing him at all.

Yuto wasn't about to tell her in that exact moment anyway. He was pretty worn out still really. Yuto shook his head, " Yuya has been nothing but a great help to all of us. We really appreciate him being there to help." He explained. More specifically, he did, but he didn't need to clarify that. It would be a little embarrassing right then, " Thank you for letting me stay here Mrs. Sakaki. If there's anything at all I can do to help out, please let me know." He urged her, wanting to do what he could for her too.

She smiled, " That's great to hear he's been a great help over there." She said happily, " It's ok Yuto you are the guest and we are the host right Yuya?" She asked looking at her son who nodded.

" That's right.~ You are in the Sakaki household and you are the guest Yuto." He said happily, " Come on let's go put our stuff in my room." He said leading the other up to his room.

Yuto nodded carefully, feeling a little odd with this new perdicament. Although. . .It wasn't so bad, it was just. . .odd feeling. Things already had a completely different atmosphere there. Yuto followed Yuya up to his room, scanning it. It seemed so familiar to him, like he'd been there many times before. In reality, he hadn't, even with Yuya, he hadn't been too many times. Still though. It had that familiarity to it.

" Sorry about the mess." He said with a sweatdropped, it was alittle messy with some clothes on the floor.

Yuto shook his head and gave Yuya a smile, " No, it's. . .very you. . .~" He noted, already feeling a bit more relaxed. Yuya's room was bright and colourful too. It all felt so weird to see after having been in Heartland for so long. Maybe. . .they had been right. Maybe he was being effected by all that to some degree. Yuto sat himself on the bed edge, setting his bag down. He wondered if he would be sleeping with Yuya still. He supposed his mom probably had sleeping bags and such for him, so it wasn't as necessary as it was in Heartland.

. . .Still though.

Yuya looked at Yuto and smiled at the compliment, " Thanks." He thanked, " Oh and we'll still be sleeping in the same bed." He said, " It's big enough to fit the both of us and you know I don't mind to share a bed." He said. He hoped Yuto would have fun while he was here and be able to relax. He especially hoped so with the date that he had planned and with the help with Yuzu he knew exactly what they would be doing. He didn't know if Yuto would consider it a date but he most certainly would, if anything.

Yuto would if Yuya told him that's what it was or. . .better yet, if he asked him first. Yuto wouldn't say no to something like that. He'd already suggested prior that he had interest in that.

" I. . .guess, but. . .does. . .your mother know about us. . .? If she comes in and sees us, wouldn't it be. . .not good?" He questioned, forgetting that Yuya naturally cuddled up to people in his sleep anyway and that his mom would probably know that. Honestly, if he did remember that, he'd probably start feeling just a little bit jealous of anyone he did sleep with.

" She knows some things because of Yuzu, but she doesn't know it is you." He said, " I-it's not like i'm embarrassed or anything. I just didn't know if you were ok with her knowing." He said, " I know she doesn't have a problem with me liking boys." He said, " She knows I cuddle in my sleep so she would probably just think of it like that, but I do plan on telling her." He said looking at the other, " But I mean i'm not gonna stop sleeping with you because of it." He added as he sat besides Yuto and leaned his head against the other's shoulder.

Yuto blushed at that last comment in particular, gently taking Yuya's hand in his, lacing their fingers. " When. . .we decide we want to start dating. . .is it okay if I ask your mother for permission?" He questioned, " I just want to be respectful and. . .do this properly." He explained. They hadn't gone on any dates yet, so he wasn't sure if asking her for permission to date him eventually had the same thing to it. All the same though, if Yuya didn't want him doing something like that, he wouldn't. It was just that Yuya meant a lot to him and he wanted his family to like him too. He wanted to be with Yuya for a long time to come and that meant getting along with his family best he could.

Yuya blushed and smiled lacing his fingers with Yuto's, " Yes you can Yuto." He said. He knew Yuto would treat him with respect and he just liked Yuto alot. His mother liked Yuto already and nothing would ever change that. He didn't mind if Yuto did that it just showed him how much Yuto cared about him and that made him hear skip a beat. He really has never felt like this ever before with anyone and he wanted to be with Yuto and really only Yuto. No one had ever make him feel the way he feels about Yuto and he knew Yuto felt the same way about him as well. He wanted to tell him about his plans he had planned for tomorrow but thought maybe he would be more surprised if he didn't tell him. He knew that they weren't dating yet but at the same time they were together too. Yuya didn't mind though really he knew Yuto liked him the same way he liked the raven and that was all that mattered to him.

Their relationship was. . .complicated. But Yuto didn't mind that. He was happy he could be with Yuya anyway. He gave Yuya's hand a little squeeze, " I'll ask you properly one day too." He assured him softly, resting his cheek against the top of Yuya's head. He had no doubts that he would one day ask Yuya to be his boyfriend. He didn't think he'd earned that right yet, but after a couple dates, he definitely would. Yuto cared very deeply for Yuya and he doubted that feeling was ever going to change in his heart, " Yuya. . .I'm sorry you have to, but. . .thank you. . .for worrying about me." He added in softly.

Yuya smiled, " It's ok Yuto." He said, " That's what what we do for the people we care about so much." He said. He closed his eyes felt so relaxed, " I don't mind the wait Yuto. As long as I get to be with you." He said, " But I do wanna tell my mom though. Not tell her we're dating though but that it's you I care deeply about. Is that ok?" He asked, he knew it would kind of be hard to explain their relationship to his mom but he wanted to ask Yuto first if it was alright.

Yuto smiled softly. Yuya was such a sweet and perfect guy. . .~ He made Yuto feel so lucky to be with someone like him. Even if it wasn't official, to him, he already felt completely committed to Yuya. There was no one else he wanted, just him, " Of course you can." He replied easily, " I'm not at all ashamed of this." He did get embarrassed, but. . .he was happy too that Yuya wanted to tell his mom about him. It meant that Yuya was at least to some degree serious about him too. So far though, Yuya hadn't done anything to tell him otherwise of that fact either though. . .~ Yuto gave Yuya's hand another little squeeze, nuzzling his face softly into his hair, " You make me really happy, Yuya. . .~" Yuto smiled into Yuya's hair, feeling his heart beating quickly again and his whole body filled with this pleasant warmth that he only felt around Yuya. He was really something special. . .~

" How I got lucky enough to have someone like you fall for me is beyond me, but I'm so happy that you did. . .~" He added in, feeling rather sentimental. He was feeling pretty good right then. Yuto gently kissed the top of Yuya's head, not thinking too hard about it at the moment. He just wanted to.

Yuya giggled and blushed, heart beating happily and stomach feeling tingly. He didn't expect Yuto to kiss the top of his head, " I should be saying that. I'm not sure how I got someone as great as you Yuto." He said. He wanted to stay like this forever; it reminded him of when they were on the trolley and they had fallen asleep in each other arms like this. It was nice and Yuto's body was always warm to him and he loved it.

Yuto chuckled softly, " Mm, well I'm glad you hold me in such high regard then." He noted, feeling rather happy at the moment. But also. . .he was feeling rather tired too, " Mmm. . .Yuya. . .I'm sorry to break this up a bit, but I'm. . .getting rather tired. . .I. . .haven't been sleeping much lately, so. . ." He didn't want to draw back to this so much and ruin their moment, but he didn't want to just fall asleep on Yuya either.

Not. . .like this anyway. He did want to be close to him when they laid down again though.

Yuya nodded, " I understand. I'm feeling kind of tired as well." He said, " Why don't we get changed and then we can go to bed." He suggested looking at the other. He was feeling tired himself having worked with the delivers then playing with the children had tired him out. He wouldn't mind if Yuto fell asleep on him; he knew he had fallen asleep on Yuto many times before so he wouldn't mind if Yuto did it, plus he knew the other was tired from not sleeping well.

Yuto nodded, reluctantly letting go of Yuya's hand and getting up, " Sounds like a plan." He agreed. He took his PJs out of his own bag, though he wasn't really sure where to go from here exactly. If he thought about it he might be able to figure out where the bathroom was, but. . .he figured maybe he'd just wait for Yuya to direct him instead.

" Here you can change in my room i'll to the other room." He said grabbing his own pajamas. He didn't mind to go there anyway; cause he need to go grab the kitten more catfood anyway. Said kitten was already curled up on the bed about to fall asleep as he picked him up and laid him on the tiny bed in the corner of his bedroom.

Yuto nodded, watching as Yuya moved the small cat that, evidently, shared his name. That might get a little confusing at times, but it was sweet that Yuya liked him so much that he wanted a little something of him when he was back home too. Yuto waited for Yuya to leave, then got himself changed. He moved over to the small kitten in the corner of the room, crouching down to pet it, " If you're going to be sharing my name, then you have to protect Yuya when I'm not here. . .Okay?" He murmured to the small cat, recieving a tiny little cat noise in return. He chuckled softly, scratching behind his ear, " Okay, good, I'm going to take that as a yes then."

Yuya went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas before going downstairs to say goodnight to his mom and grab more catfood before going back upstairs to his room. He knocked on the door to make sure Yuto was dressed before he walked in. Once he got the ok to come in he saw Yuto scratching the kitten Yuto's ears, " Well I can see that you two are gonna be best friends." He giggled softly, before laying his goggles and necklace on his dresser with his deck, " Do I have competition?" He asked playfully looking at the kitten, " Too bad this Yuto's mine." He said joking.

Yuto blushed lightly, though he chuckled and got up, crossing back over to Yuya and pulling him into a gentle hug, " That's right~" He allowed. He was still feeling sentimental, " It's okay, Yuya. I was just telling him that he better watch out for you when I'm not here to." He explained simply, feeling a tab embarrassed, but for the most part, he was just in a good mood. Yuto gently parted from Yuya and got himself into the bed. Yuya's bed. He wasn't sure why exactly, but there was something about the idea of sleeping in Yuya's bed that felt. . .special.

Yuya hugged back with a soft giggle as Yuto pulled away and got into his bed. He had to admit it was strange to see Yuto laying in his bed only because this was probably the first time he was really ever in his room or even his house for the matter. He under the covers with Yuto. He just hoped the change in scenery would help stop the nitemares. If he had them he was prepared to do anything he could to help the other. He had remembered what Shun had told him to do if he had them. He knew Yuto would probably feel bad for having them especially now being at his home with his mom in another room, but she was a sound sleeper even an earthquake wouldn't wake her up. He had cuddled against Yuto but wrapped his arms securely around the other as well.

Yuto smiled when Yuya cuddled against him, holding him close to him as well, " Good night, Yuya. . .~" He wished him, feeling quite happy to be there with Yuya at the moment. Yuto didn't know if this would stop his nightmares, but he hoped, for at least that night, that he'd be able to sleep peacefully with him. He didn't want anything to spoil this sweet moment he had with Yuya right then.

In the end. . .he was happy he'd decided to come here with him. . .~

" Night Yuto.~" He wished the other as well. He was glad it seemed that Yuto was happy he decided to come here. He rested his eyes; slowly falling asleep. He felt comfortable as always when he slept next to Yuto. How Yuto cuddled against him as well was what made his heart beat.

Soon enough though he ended up falling asleep.

Yuto had gotten more comfortable with and more used to them cuddling up in bed together now that he could just enjoy it without embarrassment. Of course, he'd still feel that if anyone saw them, but if it was just Yuya, then that was fine. . .~Yuya cuddled up to him enough times now that Yuto knew it was an okay thing for them to do. Yuto fell asleep soon enough as well, thankfully having a peaceful sleep that night with Yuya. It was a nice break from the few days of nightmares and barely any sleep he'd been having.

Yuya woke the next morning; to his alarm which was set to a later time than the two had normally woke up back in Heartland. They didn't have to worry about getting up and getting ready to work. They were having a relaxing vacation from it. He looked over at Yuto and smiled warmingly when he realized that Yuto didn't have any nitemares; well unless he did and he didn't get woken up by them, but he was a light sleeper so he would easily have woken up.

Yuto jolted at the alarm going off, not super good with sudden loud noises when he was sleeping, his eyes snapping open in sudden fear and his hold on Yuya tightening, taking a moment before he could make sense of the situation and relax again, loosening his grip completely. He let out a breath. He didn't handle alarms very well unless they were a slow soothing kind of gentle wake up like his own alarm was. His resistance instincts kicked in any time he got a sudden wake up. Yuto rolled onto his back and covered his eyes with the back of his wrist, his other hand resting over his speeding heart. It was fine, calm down.

Yuya felt Yuto tighten his hold on him, " Oh sorry Yuto!" He apologized turning off his alarm quickly. Dang now he scared Yuto, " Yuto it's ok." He said placing his hand onto of Yuto's hand that was one his chest and rubbing the side with his thumb. Yuya kept his eyes on Yuto to make sure he was ok. He should've remembered to change his alarm to a much softer one for it would do that.

Yuto removed his wrist from his eyes, looking up at a rather concerned looking Yuya. He smiled weakly at him, " No, sorry, it's okay, I just. . .sudden. . .loud noises. . .when I'm sleeping tend to. . .startle me awake, since. . .well. . .yeah. . ." He trailed, not wanting to get into it since he figured Yuya would be able to understand. His little comforts definitely made him relax quicker though, but it didn't stop his heart from racing, that was for sure, " That was my fault, I should have told you." He knew he hadn't. Yuya had heard his alarm before, but he knew he hadn't told Yuya the reason. It was just a shock though, he'd be fine.

Yuya still wanted to make sure he was alright after that. He understood his reasons to why he wanted, " No Yuto it's ok it's not your fault." He said just wanting to hug him right now, but he decided that maybe he should change the subject abit, " Why don't we go downstairs to see what mom made for breakfest?" He suggested, " Hopefully Sora aint here since he just makes it a habit to come into my home in the morning usually." He added with a slight chuckle.

Yuto nodded, " Sure, that sounds nice." He agreed, wondering what a meal from Yuya's mother would be like, " And you say that, but Sora is your friend, isn't he? I guess you're more saying that for my benefit though considering how poorly he treated Shun." He mused. He didn't think too harshly on his encounter with the small boy. He just. . .seemed like a small boy to him after all. Yuto could handle him. Plus Sora switched sides anyway, so it wasn't like he could call him his enemy. He switched sides for Yuya even. Yuto could respect that.

" He is, but it's gets annoying sometimes that I wake up and he's just here. He did treat Shun terribly and I didn't like it, but he did switch sides so I guess it's alright." He said as he got up from out of bed. He stretched as he normall did in the morning with a yawn as he went to get his normal clothes, " I'll go get changed in the bathroom and you can get changed in here alright?" He said.

Yuto nodded. " Sure, that sounds fine." He agreed, getting himself out of bed. He waited for Yuya to leave before he got himself into fresh clothes. Yuto made Yuya's bed for him with the free time he had, then sat on the edge, looking around the room. It felt so unreal to be there right then. Not to mention it was odd for him to not be going straight to work again that morning. . .But. . . this was supposed to be his vacation he supposed, so. . .he would take it as his friends directed him to.

He was grateful to them though, to Yuya especially. He appreciated their concern for him and it was sweet of Yuya to take him away like this, even if it was just to his house, it felt like he'd been taken somewhere fancy in comparison to his own place. Yuya smiled as he left to go get dressed. Other than the alarm the morning was doing good. He could smell his mom's cooking coming from the kitchen. When he came back he saw Yuto had made his bed and flushed thinking it was so cute that he did that. He was glad Yuto was here and glad to see he was relaxing; it was probably weird for him especially since by now he would be working with Shun right now. He was happy that Yuto had said agreed to coming here and he couldn't wait to start this day together with Yuto. He thought about things they could do through the day before starting the date he had planned later. He thought maybe they could go see Yuzu knowing the two were friends and she had wanted them to come see her whenever he would come for a visit.

Yuto looked up at Yuya when he entered the room, then got to his feet, figuring they'd be leaving the room to head downstairs now. Yuto had noticed the pole that he knew Yuya took to go downstairs most of the time, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to take that. It was very Yuya, but it felt. . .embarrassing to him? He supposed it probably wasn't only Yuya that took it though, but. . .still. He guessed if Yuya did use it to go down though that it would be even weirder for him to separate from him to go take the stairs instead.

Yuya smiled and lead the other down the stairs and head to the kitchen where his mom was making pancakes for the both of them, " Morning Mom." He called to the woman who looked over at the with a smile.

" Morning Yuya, Yuto. How did you both sleep?" She asked.

" Good morning, Mrs. Sakaki." He gave her a polite smile, " I slept very well. How about yourself?" He returned. Just instinctively, Yuto tried to be extra polite around adults. He sat down at the table with Yuya, somewhat pleased that it turned out that Sora wasn't there. He hadn't exactly wanted to see him, even if he and Yuya were friends again. They were still on. . . weird terms. He wasn't even exactly sure what Sora's opinion of him was honestly.

Yuya sat at the table with Yuto, " I slept very well Yuto. It's good to hear that you two slept well." She said as she began to prepare getting their plates.

" What did you make?" Yuya asked as she showed him the pancakes and he was very happy, " Yes you'll get to try Mom's pacakes they are very good.~" He said all too excited which Yuto chuckled.

" Oh stop Yuya.~ You're embarrassing your mother." She said happily with an embarssing flush.

Yuto looked at the fluffy, delicious looking pancakes, " They do look good. Yuya speaks very highly of your cooking." He let her know, waiting for at least Yuya to grab some of his own before he did too. Yuto hadn't had pancakes since he was small, so it would be a nice treat he figured. He waited for Yuya to finish with the syrup before using it on his own food. He took bite, then smiled brightly at Yuya's mother, " He was right, this is very good, thank you."

" Thank you Yuto. I made plenty for the both of you so eat as much as you want." She smiled as she sat eating her plate of pancakes. Yuya smiled to hear that Yuto loved them; maybe not as much as he loved them, but atleast he was enjoying the food, " So what do you boys plan to do today?"

Yuya swallowed the food he had in his hand before answering, " Well I know Yuzu wanted us both to stop by and say hey, but we might walk around; go to the duel school and so on." Yuya told her. He had told his mom that he had a day planned for Yuto to be able to relax since he has worked alot and she even had suggested a few places they could go to, like the park or arcade or something.

Yuto took that in and nodded, it being the first time that he'd heard Yuya mention this, " I'm fine with going to see Yuzu as long as she leaves her bracelet behind. We're not allowed to be in the same place at the same time with that bracelet around after all." And getting warped was always so disorienting. He always ended up in a strange place. He supposed it was possible that Yuya would be the one getting warped, but all the same, he felt like it was more likely to be him.

" I'll try to remember to tell her that." Yuya said with a soft giggle. He remembered they couldn't be at the same place at the same time because of her bracelet. He remembered it was mostly Yuto or Yugo getting warped to another place before he would arrive way before.

Yuya's mom smiled to hear them and when her son son giggled she smiled brightly, " Oh well the both of you are just so cute.~" She exclaimed happyily. Yuto blushed lightly at that, not really sure how to respond. He didn't get called 'cute' very often. He supposed she didn't mean it as a negative, though it was a little embarrassing to hear. Yuto focused on finishing his breakfast, still feeling a little weird that he wouldn't be going straight to work again after this, but. . .he said he'd stay, so. . .he'd stay for a little while longer.

Yuya blushed, " T-thanks mom." He said kind of embarrassed at what his mom had said. He finishing his pancakes before getting up to take his plate to the sink. He was so ready to start this day with Yuto. He flushed and smile thinking about it, he and Yuto were gonna have the best date ever. He was gonna take him all over the place and and have fun. He sat back at the table as the kitten came downstairs meowing at his feet until he picked him up. The kitten purred into Yuya before pawing at his necklace.

" You know he likes your necklace? Oh did you ever pick a name out for the little guy?" She asked looking at him. Yuto watched as Yuya played with the small kitten with a soft smile. It was a sweet sight. He blushed a tiny bit at the question. Did his mom not know that Yuya had named the kitten after him? Well he supposed he hadn't told her about them yet either.

He wondered when he wanted to talk to his mom about that. . .Maybe he should leave them alone so he could? He wasn't sure if he should be there or not. Yuto stood up. " Yuya, I'm going to go brush my teeth and such." He clarified, then smiled at Yoko, " Thank you very much for breakfast, it was delicious." He urged her before heading for the stairs again. He felt a little bad not even doing the dishes for them, but he got the feeling that if he asked, they would have said no.

Yoko smiled, " It was no problem Yuto." She said as she got to doing the dishes once everyone had gotten done eating.

Yuya figured he could tell him mom about him and Yuto, " Hey mom? So you know how Yuzu told you that I really liked someone from Yuto's dimension." He asked as she looked at him, " Well it's. . .Yuto and he likes me back, but the relationship is just kind of complicated right now but we really cared for each other deeply." He said with a slight blush.

" Aw Yuya that's so sweet." She said, she didn't understand what he meant by it beng complicated but she wasn't about to ask, " You both are cute together." She added; she thought it was kind of weird since they shared a similar face but as long as Yuto made Yuya happy and Yuya made Yuto happy she didn't mind.

Yuto took a minute to find the bathroom, trying to remember where it was through memories that were probably also Yuya's. He'd only been in this house 'with' Yuya after all. He found it soon enough, brushing his teeth and making sure he was nicely cleaned up for the day. Out of Yuya's central group, he only really knew Yuzu, but. . .he figured they were probably all fairly friendly. . .although Sawatari might. . .not like him so much after that one time. But it wasn't like Yuto really hurt him or anything. Yuto left bathroom, going to head back down to where Yuya probably still was.

Yuya smiled at what his mom just said, " Thanks Mom." He said flushed; he heard Yuto's footsteps on the stairs and saw him come down, " Did you find the bathroom? I should've showed it to you before." He said.

Yuto nodded, " Yeah, it wasn't an issue." He replied, catching himself before he said anything about remembering it through Yuya. It was probably a weird topic to bring up around Yuya's mom. He wasn't sure when Yuya wanted to head out, but he would have to follow Yuya's lead here anyway. He could probably find his way around Standard to some degree, but it would be much easier to just follow Yuya.

Yuya got up from the kitchen table, " Well Mom we're gonna be heading out." He called to her as he went to go get his shoes as he came back downstairs to have the dogs start barking at his footsteps on the stairs.

" Alright you two just be careful and have fun!~" She said happily. Oh yeah he had forgotten to tell his mom that this was a date and that Yuto didn't know but he guessed she would figure it out from him or Yuzu later.

" You ready to head out Yuto?" He asked with his warm smile on his face. He wasn't ready to start their best day ever together.

Yuto nodded, returning the smile, " Yes, lead the way." He urged him, ready to follow him where ever. Yuto still wouldn't know about any of this being a date unless Yuya told him he was taking him on one. To him, this just seemed like going to visit Yuzu, which would be nice. He got along well enough with her. Even if she used Fusion, she used it to protect her friends and that's what mattered more to Yuto. Yuya decided he would tell Yuto it was a date after visiting Yuzu. He lead Yuto out of his house and down the street to Yuzu's. He didn't know if she would be at home or at the duel school so if anything they could go there as well. He could always call her too if anything.

He pulled his duel disk and hit the contact to call Yuzu and wait for her to answer. He hadn't even told her they were there already. He had let his friend know that they both felt the same way for each other and that it was Yuto he was talking about; he also told her about Yuto coming to stay with him just not when. Yuzu was helping her dad out at the duel school again, though this time just with admin stuff rather than performing. She was looking at the books with him when she heard her duel disk ring, picking it up.

She smiled when she saw it was Yuya, " Hi, Yuya! I'm surprised to hear from you so soon. Are you back already?" She questioned him, figuring Yuya would have stayed in Heartland a little longer than he had. Especially with his thing for Yuto. Yuto was beside Yuya, but he figured she couldn't see him unless he leaned in. Either way, it wasn't really his conversation to have.

Yuya smiled, " Hey Yuzu, guess who's with me?~" He asked cheerfully as he leaned against Yuto showing Yuzu that Yuto was there with him, " We were just about to come visit you actually." He added, " Right Yuto?" He asked looking at him.

He guessed she was at the school helping her dad out from the background he could make out the wall that was at the school. Yuto blushed light at the contact and nodded, not sure if Yuzu knew or how she would react to it even, " Um. Hi, Yuzu." He greeted semi-awkwardly, " Nice to see you."

Yuzu was a little surprised, " You're both here in Standard? I thought you said Yuto didn't want to come here." She pointed out, " Oh, well you can come see me if you want to, I'm just at the school helping out my dad, but I can take a break to see both of you. Yuto, it's been a long time." She smiled at him.

Yuya smiled, " Yup we're both here and he did come." He giggled softly, " Alright we're on our way now." He said, " See you in a second." He sad and hung up on Yuzu, " Let's head to the school.~" He said happily.

He thought he should tell Yuto that he told his mom, " Oh and I told my mom by the way." He said, " She thinks we look cute together." He added.

Yuto nodded, letting Yuya lead him in that direction, " Oh. You told her when I went upstairs? Well. . .that's good anyway. It's nice that she's not against it from the start. That would have made things a lot harder. Not that I would have let that stop me." He noted," The only person I'd listen to for something like that is if you told me." Yuto wasn't that forceful kind of person who wouldn't take no for an answer. If Yuya ever told him to stop, he would. Not that he would be able to just get over it, but he wouldn't overstep any of Yuya's boundaries or feelings. That wasn't right.

Yuya smiled, " Yeah, I just thought I should. I didn't know if you wanted to be there or not." He said and laid his head on Yuto's shoulder, " Even if she said no I wouldn't let me stop me either." He said. " I love being around you Yuto and I care deeply for you so I don't think you would have to worry about me trying to push you away or anything." He said taking Yuto's hand in his own and lacing their fingers together.

Yuto smiled, blushing lightly at that. He gave Yuya's hand a little squeeze, " Well I'm happy to hear that. . .~" He wanted Yuya to like him and to be happy with him and such like that. Plus in general, it was just nice to hear Yuya talk about him caring about him.

Yuto cared very deeply for Yuya too. . .~ He would do his very best to keep Yuya safe and happy. If Yuya's mother had said no to it, he might have gotten sent home, but. . .Yuto would still find a way to make things work, even if she didn't let Yuya go to Heartland any more either. He would do his best to find a way to convince her that he could be good for Yuya. It wasn't that much longer before Yuto spotted the familiar looking duel school. It wasn't exactly a subtle building after all.

" Come on. Let's go in.~" He said happily pulling Yuto into the school. He looked around for Yuzu not seeing her there but guessed she was with her dad.

Even if his mom said no and probably kicked Yuto out he would go with Yuto. Even though he knew his mother wouldn't do that of course. If she had banned him from going to Heartland he would still go anyway to be with Yuto. It wasn't like he normally listened to orders anyway But like he said his mom wouldn't do that. She was happy that Yuya was happy with Yuto; she had no reason to hate Yuto; only of course if he teated her son wrong but as she saw he didn't. He was the sweetest person ever and probably would rather disappear than hurt Yuya.

Which was very true. Yuto would protect Yuya with his life any time he needed to. Yuya's well being was most important.

Yuzu looked up when she saw Yuya and Yuto enter the room she was in, getting off the couch to go over to them with a smile, " Yuya! Yuto! Welcome." She greeted, the moved her eyes just to Yuto, " It's nice to see you again." She noted to him. They only ever seemed to see each other very briefly, but typically it seemed to have a positive light on Yuto. By now too she knew he was a good person.

Yuto nodded and gave her a smil, " Yes, you too, Yuzu."

Yuya smiled once he saw Yuzu walk up to them. He was glad to see that the two were friendly towards each other not knowing if they really got along well or not, " How's the school been going." He asked, " How have you been?" He asked still holding Yuto's hand. He didn't mind to but he would let go if Yuto wanted him too. He knew Yuto probably didn't like doing this kind of thing because of getting embarrassed but he felt it would be ok since they've held hands and all that back in Heartland.

Yuzu did notice that they were holding hands, though if anything, it just made her feel a bit embarrassed, getting a bit of a blush. Other people showing any PDA tended to embarrass her. That wasn't the kind of thing she did. She wasn't going to critisize them for it, but it was just a little embarrassing. Yuto was comfortable with it as well as long as Yuzu wasn't going to tease them, which it seemed like she wasn't about it.

" It's going pretty well! We got a few new students, so dad's happy." She explained, " We miss you though. I'm glad you came back fast this time, Yuya." She noted to him, before going back to the couch she'd been on, patting beside her to try and get them to come sit down, " I definitely didn't expect it. Did you tell Gongenzaka you were back? He worries about you a lot too you know." She pointed out, though she was sure Yuya did know by the crushing hug he'd given Yuya after he'd come back after his long trip in Heartland last time.

Yuya sat besides her on the couch and smiled, " That's great to hear. I know I just feel it is important for me to help rebuild Heartland." He said softly. Ever since he saw Yuto's memories of his homeland's destruction he's wanted to help with repairs that's why he took some time off from his action dueling, school and the duel school to go help out. It was important to him and to Yuto as well. Yuya remembered Gonzenzaka's crushing hug, " Oh yeah I told him for sure. I hope he doesn't try crushing me again with his hugs." He said with a nervous laugh, " I'm alright over there after all Yuto, Shun and Ruri have been taking such good care of me." He said with a soft smile.

Yuto went a bit quiet, thinking a bit about how he really should be there helping. He was easily drawn back to the thoughts again when it was mentioned like this after all. His expression even got a little distant and spacey.

Yuzu giggled, " Well you know he only does it because he's worried. He's your best friend after all! He does support you though. He talks about how proud he is of you. How honorable it is for you to be contributing to such a knoble cause and such like that." she smiled. "We all support you too, it's just. . .different without you around. Sora complains about it sometimes too." She wasn't sure that Sora really liked Yuto all that much, but she made sure to give him a smack if he ever said anything too mean.

Yuya nodded, " Yeah I know. . ." He said looking at Yuto, " Yuto you ok?" He asked, knowing he should probably change the topic by now; just Yuto's expression. He gave his hand a slight squeeze, " Anyway. . ." He said, " How's the action dueling?" He asked looking at her. He knew if they kept on talking about it Yuto would start feeling bad for not being there to help so he decided he should try to talk about something else, " Has anything else happened?"

Yuto looked at Yuya, trying to focus again. Had knew he had to stop thinking about it right then, it was just hard. It all meant a lot to him. Yuzu followed Yuya's eyes to Yuto, easily seeing that he looked. . .not so happy. She easily went with Yuya's topic change, able to see what he was trying to do, " As it usually does. Hey! We don't you two have one! You can perform for some of our new students! I bet they'd love to see your Pendulums Yuya and not to mention, your top level Xyz, Yuto." She urged them both. Maybe a duel would help them cheer up.

Yuto hesitated. He didn't know if he was exactly in the mood for performing.

He looked over at Yuto, " I'm not sure really right now Yuzu. Maybe some other time; we have to head out soon anyway. Other plans you know." He said urging Yuzu; knowing Yuzu had helped him come up with things him and Yuto could do for their date. He didn't think she remembered knowing they had planned all this two days ago if he recalled. " Hehe besides I kind of forgot my deck at home anyway." He said with a nervous laugh. He didn't think he would need to bring his deck with him so he had left it at home on his dresser. Yuto looked at Yuya curiously at that. They had other plans? It surprised him too to hear that Yuya didn't have his deck on him. It felt instinctive to him as a duelist to always had his. But it was fine. If they got into any trouble and needed protection, Yuto could handle it for the both of them.

Yuzu nodded, " Okay, if you're sure. When are you heading out?" She questioned, knowing she wouldn't be able to ask Yuto for a duel either then. There wouldn't exactly be time for it. She knew Yuto wouldn't exactly like her fusion summoning, but she could play her deck without fusion too. She just liked doing it. It helped.

" Soon after we left here. We wanted to come by and see you first to say hey. We'll be here for a few days before heading back so maybe another time we could duel." He explained as he looked at her. He knew Yuto would be wondering what he meant, but soon after they had left he would tell him that he planned this all out and it was a date. He wasn't planning to leave right now but soon they would have to. He didn't think Yuto dueling Yuzu especially if she used her fusion would really be best especially with him having nitemares about the fusion invasion. He didn't know if it would bring up bad memories for the other or not.

Yuzu nodded, " Okay, well another day then. Just let me know when you want to and we can set up a whole thing for it." She smiled. She wondered if it would be a staged kind of performance though. Yuto more naturally seemed like the scary type, so if he were to play the bad guy, that would make sense. . .then again. Her trying to put 'Bad guy' and 'Yuto' together didn't exactly make any sense either. Yuto wasn't even close to that. He was a pure soul who had had a lot of rough things happen to him.

Yeah. It was probably better if they went naturally. And besides, even though she didn't imagine Yuto would put on quite the performamce that Yuya did, she'd be surprised if he wasn't able to make him smile too. Even if he was quiet right then, he hadn't even shown the slightly intent of letting go of Yuya's hand the whole time they'd been there. She could see that Yuto was definitely attached to Yuya too, " Is that okay with you too, Yuto?" she questioned him.

Yuto considered that, then nodded, " Yes, that's okay with me. I want to duel Yuya anyway." He admitted, " Just. . .don't expect me to be using your catchphrase like you or Yugo." he gave Yuya a tiny lopsided grin.

Yuya smiled, " Alright we will, but we must get going now Yuzu." He said getting up from the couch. He didn't mind to have a duel with Yuto; he thought it would be fun. He giggled, " Of course." He said looking at Yuto with a smile, " You ready to go Yuto?" He asked.

Yuzu smiled, pleased to see that they both looked happy together. Even in simple conversations, they looked at each other with such happiness that she could tell that things had to have been going well between them. Yuto nodded, " Sure." He agreed. He was still curious about where they were going though in particular.

Yuzu led them to the door and gave them a wave, " Come back soon." She encouraged them before heading back inside, feeling quite pleased for her best friend. She trusted Yuto to treat him well.

Yuto looked at Yuya when they were alone again, " Where are we going, Yuya?" he questioned him curiously.

Yuya looked at the raven, " Well we're going to go to the arcade that's in Miami City. Then I was thinking about we could see a movie or something. J-just spend time just the both of us. . .you know like, um. . ." He said trying to come out with the words, " A date. . ." he flushed. He was kind of glad he didn't say this in front of Yuzu; he didn't want her to see him studdering and being all embarrassed like this. He knew she trusted Yuto to protect Yuya completely. He didn't know how Yuto would treat it as, or how he will react whwn Yuya called it a date. They had talked about going out on dates before. Yuya wanted to do this for Yuto to show him how much he meant to the crimson-eyed duelist.

Yuto was a little more formal with that kind of thing, so he was a little surprised, processing it just a little differently, " Are you. . .asking me on a date?" He questioned carefully, somehow seeing it more that way than Yuya imposing a date on him.

. . .Not that he would be against that, but this just helped him sort it all out a little better in his head.

Yuya nodded with a smile, " Will you. . .go out on a date with me Yuto?" He asked, he knew it would be more formal to ask the other. He wanted to take Yuto on a date and give him the best time ever while he was in his dimension. Make him forget about those nitemares and just relax. Yuya continued to hold Yuto's hand, having never let go since entering the duel school. He did feel kind of embarrassed with Yuzu being there but he didn't mind. In a way he wanted to show people that Yuto belonged to him; that he was his and his alone. Yuto blushed a little stunned as he hadn't exactly been expecting this. Yuya was asking him on a date? That he already had planned out for them? That was. . .so sweet of him. . .~

Yuto smiled warmly and nodded, " Of course I will." He agreed easily, giving Yuya's hand a little squeeze. He was definitely both curious and a little excited about this now. He supposed now that they weren't in Heartland, that they did indeed have time to date now. That. . .sounded nice really. . .~

Yuya smiled brightly and warmingly, " You won't regret saying that Yuto I promise. As an Entertainer I do plan to make you smile and happy." He said and bowed playfully. He was jsut happy that Yuto said yes. He had planned for them to go the arcade; play a few games there before going to watch a movie; any movie Yuto wanted to watch then go out to eat; he had told him mom that they were gonna be eating out so not to make dinner for them tonight. Then end it with a walk in the park when it got dark; because the park was a great place to go to at night.

Yuto grinned, " I never regret any time I spend with you." He clarified to him, though the idea that they were now going on a date did please him. He wished he had dressed up a little nicer for it, but it was a complete surprise to him, so he couldn't have known. Yuya was so perfect though. He was such a sweet guy and Yuto did appreciate Yuya always doing his best to make him happy too. Yuya was a perfect angel to him. . .~ A shining bright light in his life.~

Yuya flushed at Yuto's words; always happy when he said them. They made him feel special, " And I never regret the time i've spent with you Yuto." He said and hugged the other. He didn't mind what Yuto was wearing; Yuya had been wearing his normal day clothes and he wanted this to be a surprise. Maybe next time they could go out and dress up nice, but tonight this was about them having fun and spending time together.

Yuto was that angel that brightened Yuya's already lighten world; he just made it shine even more. He knew he always felt something different with Yuto than with Yugo or Yuuri. Before he began to develop feelings for Yuto, he saw Yuto as more of a friend as with Yugo and Yuuri he saw them as being friends; who just happened to share the same face. Yuto meant alot to him and he would protect Yuto no matter what, " Well ready to start our date?" He asked.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay!~ It's their date now let's hope they have fun and nothing interrupts and that something ends up happening at the end~ hehe enjoy.~_

Chapter 10

Yuto was that angel that brightened Yuya's already lighten world; he just made it shine even more. He knew he always felt something different with Yuto than with Yugo or Yuuri. Before he began to develop feelings for Yuto, he saw Yuto as more of a friend as with Yugo and Yuuri he saw them as being friends; who just happened to share the same face. Yuto meant alot to him and he would protect Yuto no matter what, " Well ready to start our date?" He asked.

Yuto returned the hug, holding Yuya to him with a warm smile. He loved that he could hold Yuya now too. This relationship was only doing good things for him and little by little he grew more comfortable and little by little he fell more and more for Yuya. It was an easy thing to do. He released him finally and nodded, grinning happily at him, " Yes, let's go." He agreed, ready to start on their first date together.

Yuya smiled and nodded as he lead them to the arcade there was usually kids and some teens who came in here to play some games, but by this time alot of people were watching the action duels so not alot of kids were there, " What game do you wanna play first." He asked, there was alot of different games there to play.

Yuto looked curiously around at the arcade, taking a moment to decide before he grinned a bit and approached a shooter, picking up the cheap blue plastic gun, " I'm pretty. . .good at these kinds of games." He grinned a bit, " Or I used to be anyway." He hadn't played in an arcade since he was younger after all. But he and Shun had gone to them before. The two of them usually made an awesome team at these kinds of games. Yuto chuckled, " One time Shun and I played a game like this together and we had such a good run, we started getting a few people watching us." He explained to him with a bit of a grin.

Yuya listened to Yuto as he picked up the toy gun, " I bet you still are, probably better than me anyway." he said picking up the other one. He kind of liked listening to Yuto's past before the invasion, but knew it was probably hard to talk about it, so he really didn't ask not wanting to cause the other sadness, " You two do make a good team." He said with a smile. He knew they did; they had teamed up together with the resistance to fight against the Fusion soldiers; that's what he had seened from Yuto's memories anyway, but even when he was in Heartland he saw how good of a team they were with working and everything.

Yuto nodded, giving Yuya a grin, " It's okay, Yuya. I'll protect you here too." He told him confidently, starting up the game for them.

It was a zombie game. A war game would have been too much for him to handle, but something like this was unrealistic enough. All of Yuto's shots were percise and hit exactly where was most efficient for him. He fell into focus watching out for Yuya too. Luckily he couldn't actually fall behind, but Yuto would make sure he didn't get hit if he could help it, shooting down anyone one that came at Yuya and making sure to guard extra well any time Yuya scrambled with reloading.

Yuya giggled, " Alright and i'll protect you too." He said as Yuto started the game up.

Yuya was glad it was a zombie game; he and Gonzenzaka had played this game once. He had won them the game while Gonzenzaka was trying to figure out how to play. He tried to keep up with Yuto though; he was taking the enemies out and watching out for Yuya as well which made him giggle and smile as he watched Yuto play. He helped out with taking out anyone Yuto didn't get at that time or when he was reloading.

Yuto grinned, enjoying the game, which he was able to get them pretty far in. Although as the difficulty ramped up, it was harder to look out for Yuya, him, in the end, ending up dying trying to protect Yuya. Which. . .seemed rather typical for him, " Ahhh, dang, that's it for me." He grinned, watching his side of the screen remind him of his death. Yuya kept going and when the game got super difficult it wasn't harder and they were coming from all over. Yuto had died protecting Yuya in the game which reminded him of when he took the hit for Yuya when Yugo had attacked. He shook the thought out of his head trying not to ruin the date. He soon ended up dying once the enemies got closer and closer to him.

" That's it for me as well." He said, " We got te highest level though." He giggled, higher than he could ever do.

Yuto grinned and nodded, " It was fun." He agreed, " Okay, you pick the next game now." He suggested, wanting Yuya to pick games he liked as well. Yuto was pretty at peace with the mindset that he would do anything to protect Yuya. So him dying in a game to protect Yuya really felt only natural to him. Although he would have preferred to stay alive to help protect him further, he could only do what he could do.

Yuya nodded and looked around; he wondered what game they should play next? He liked them really. He would really try to avoid any games dealing with for Yuto; he didn't even like them really himself. There was a crane in the back corner and a street fighter kind of game, " Oh let's play Street Fighter." He said looking at the other.

Him and Yuzu played this game and he always won making her pout and get mad. Which would make him laugh as she challenged him again. Yuto nodded, " Sure, we can play that." He agreed. He was moderate at those kinds of games. He wasn't bad, but he wasn't amazing either. He'd played them with Shun too, but mostly they just played the shooters since it was the most fun to them. Yuto walked over to one of the systems, sitting down in one of the chairs provided in front of it, " Did you want to do Verses or just do our own campaigns?" he questioned, fine with either. It would be a longer play though if they did their own, but he was okay with it either way. They wouldn't get to play together otherwise.

" We can do verses." He said as he sat in the chair beside Yuto and grabbed the controller that was laying there. He thought they would probably play a few games in the arcade then go to the movies and later go to eat. This was Yuto's night after all so whatever movie or restaraunt he wanted to go to he wouldn't mind to go.

He started the game and hit verses, before the screen changed to the character selection. He looked to see what character he wanted to use but couldn't choose both wouldn't know what was playing, or restaurants that Standard had, so he'd probably still need Yuya to pick those things for him. But he didn't know the full extent of Yuya's plan yet. Yuto took hold of the joystick, choosing a character he remembered looking maybe similar to one he had chosen before. He didn't play a lot of fighting games. In general, Yuto didn't like fighting. But of course, this was a little different, so he could enjoy this well enough. He got into the game, playing it like he would play duel monsters. Defensively and strategically, being patient and sometimes taking hits if it would give him the opportunity to do things. Yuya ended up picking a character and started the game. Of course he played these games like the way he dueled; by going head into it like he always did. He didn't know the moves this character had but he would know soon. He moved the joystick so the character would closer to Yuto's ready to cause a hit.

He kind of knew Yuto's way of dueling having dueled him that one time but he didn't know his strategy that he was gonna use for this fight. He was having so much fun already and this was just the first place they were going to be going on their date. That just showed how much fun Yuya had with Yuto.

It was a very close game, Yuto winning the first round, Yuya winning the second and then the third, but only by a very close margin. Yuto chuckled, " I guess you won." He noted, relaxing back to watch Yuya play instead. The winner got to move on into campaign mode instead after all. He got to play until he lost a match. Yuto didn't mind watching. If Yuya was having fun, then that was what mattered.

Yuya smiled as he continued on playing until he had lost to a NPC that was on a harder level. He put the controller down and got up, " Hey Yuto if you get hungry just let me know ok?" He asked looking at the other, " We can go ahead and head to the movies too." He added not knowing if they should eat before going to the movies.

Yuto nodded, " We can play a couple more games, then go get lunch if you'd like." He offered, not knowing if that meant Yuya was hungry or not. He was fine with accomodating him however he'd like. Yuya was taking him on a date, yes, but it was a date for both of them still after all.

Yuya nodded agreeing with Yuto, " Alright that's fine." He said with a smile. They would play a few more games before heading off to somewhere for lunch then go to the movies. He didn't know what movie they would see but guessed they would figure that out when they got there. He didn't mind what movie and he knew Yuto would be thinking the same just as long as they were together they were happy. They ended up playing a few more games, a drum simulator, a racing game, air hockey, they even ended up playing a couple ticket games, though they didn't earn enough for a lot, Yuto ended up cashing his for a tiny, thin, cheap metal ring that was coloured half green and half purple.

He turned back to Yuya with a chuckle, then put the ring in his palm, " You can have this." He grinned at him. It was a cheap gift, but Yuto wanted to give Yuya little things, " You can throw it out if you want to." He offered as well, knowing it wasn't exactly great.

Yuya blushed and smiled, " I would never want to throw it away." He said putting the ring on his finger, " Thank you Yuto." He thanked hugging the other, " It's the best present I've ever gotten. Because it's from the best person ever." he said, this was the second thing he had gotten from Yuto; the first being the duel gazer that he kept on his dresser. He wished he could get Yuto something as well.

Yuto blushed, returning the hug, though glancing away with a bit of embarrassment, " Well it's. . .just a cheap arcade ring." He noted, " If that's the best present you've ever gotten, then. . .I guess I've got some work to do." He decided instead. Yuto looked back to Yuya again, not able to get rid of his embarrassed blush just yet, " Shall we go get something to eat?" He suggested, figuring if he was starting to get a little hungry, then Yuya probably was too, " We can just grab something quick, then go to the movies if the movie you want to see is starting soon." He suggested, not knowing what movies were even out let alone their play times.

Yuya looked at the other, " It's the gift that counts." He said then nodded, " Yeah let's go get something to eat." He said taking Yuto's hand again. He kind of started to see that he was being all touchy with Yuto, but he knew if Yuto was uncomfortable with it then he would stop despite that he didn't want to but he would. He was ready to lead Yuto to where most of the food places were. He debated on the place they could eat at. There was the burger place, the steak-n-shake and many others that he didn't mind having. Yuto didn't mind it. They were on a date too, so holding hands made sense to him. He was pleased that Yuya wanted to be near him like that all the time, really. It was nice to know he was so wanted by him. Yuto followed Yuya to wherever he wanted to take them, perfectly happy with the idea. He was just happily enjoying his date with Yuya. In the end, they ended up getting burgers before hurrying off to the movie theater. Yuto was having a nice enough time that for then, he wasn't even thinking about his bigger responsibilities.

Yuya smiled having fun with the date and he could see Yuto was having fun as well. He had to remember to thank both Yuzu and Ruri really. He had thought of some places, but sense he's never been on a date before they both had helped him so he needed to thank them for the help. They had ate burgers before heading off to the movies. They both had decided on a movie, bought popcorn and two drinks before heading into the theater to sit and get to watching the movie. Yuya laid his head on Yuto's shoulder and held his hand. They ended up picking an action movie. Yuto preferred mysteries or suspense thrillers or things like that, but he wanted to compromise to some degree, so this worked fine for him. It had been a long time too since he'd seen a movie in the theaters and he found himself rather captivated the entire time as if he was seeing something for the first time. It did get a little awkward though when they got to the typical action movie make out scene though, Yuto swallowing quietly and become suddenly extra aware of Yuya's presence cuddled partially up to him. Yuya blushed when the make out scene; which he didn't think was in this movie. He liked the movie overall but this he wasn't expecting. He could tell Yuto was probably awkward just as he was. He wasn't expecting the make out scene but it was kind of typical in a action movie like this. Once the kissing scene ended and now there was more action into it he felt alittle bit more better. He remember him kissing Yuto on the cheek before he left and made him blush once more. Yuto was distracted, thinking about kissing Yuya now; what that might be like. Probably. . .nice. He wasn't sure about kissing quite like they were on the screen though. But it seemed like a desperate thing. Part of him imagined doing that in a panic, worry situation with Yuya before be blushed and quickly pushed the thought from his head. He and Yuya hadn't even kissed yet. . .did Yuya want to kiss him. . .? Yuto peeked down a bit to Yuya, who had stayed against him. He'd. . .kissed his cheek and. . .Yuto had kissed the top of his head last night, but. . .the again, this was a date. Were they. . .were they supposed to kiss after. . .? These thoughts kept Yuto plenty frazzled and distracted for the rest of the thought that kissing Yuto would be nice. He would like to kiss Yuto but he didn't know if the other felt the same. He wouldn't mind it though. He didn't expect Yuto to want to kiss him anytime soon; they hadn't been together that long and he wanted Yuto to not feel he needed to. He didn't expect a kiss at the end of the date though; it was their first date and he didn't feel that Yuto would be comfortable with that. He glanced up at Yuto to see the raven and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Yuto looked back down to Yuya, his face still flushed red. He didn't know if Yuya could see that in the dark or not though. But Yuya's face just partially lit up in the darkness, with his big red eyes of his looking up at him. You'd think red eyes would be scary in the dark, but coming from Yuya, it just made his heart beat faster again. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about kissing yet. Part of him really wanted to though. Yuya was just. . .so sweet. Kissing him sounded nice. . .~ He was nervous if he'd even be able to do it right. He almost wished he HAD kissed Shun that one time Ruri had dared him to in that game of Truth or Dare they had when they were kids. At least then he would have had some experience for when it really mattered. At the time though, that had just. . .been out of the question. The movie soon did end, but Yuto picked up much more in the first half than he did in the second.

Once the move was over the lights lit back up and Yuya leaned his head away and stretched. He looked over at Yuto, " Ready to go?" He asked the other. Now they had the walk in the park, it was the best place for the scenery really. He smiled at the other and took his hand ready to lead him out of the movie theater to the park. The park was really beautiful especially at night. Yuya nodded, following Yuya back out of the theater. The sun was starting to set now and the slight chill in the air seemed to calm Yuto down a little bit more. That's right. He just had to relax. He was with Yuya and they were... taking things slow. He imagined too even if he tried to kiss Yuya annd he messed it up that he would just do that cute little giggle of his and maybe they would try again. Yuto quickly shook himself out of the thought though, not wanting to miss anything Yuya might ask him while he was deep in thought about. . .kissing him. That might be hard to explain.

Yuya lead them to the park and the wind felt perfect to them and it seemed to calm the two down and made Yuya forget about the kissing. Yuya walked through the park holding Yuto's hand. He loved holding Yuto's hand really. He loved cuddling him too and just being with him. He felt relaxed right now; he always felt relaxed around Yuto. He loved that; the feeling he got from Yuto really; his stomach felt bubbly and heart skipped a bit. Yuto held Yuya's hand snugly in his own, watching the sun set before them as they made their way around the rather quiet park. There were a few people there, but not many. A couple of teens, a parent calling to round up their kid to go home, a couple of business men sitting on a bench and chatting casually. Standard was so. . .peaceful. He couldn't help but be a little caught up in what seemed like strange sights to him. Yuya smiled seeing that the park had rarely no people there; if there was they were leaving or talking to their friend. If was pretty relaxful and different from what he had been use to in Heartland. He probably knew Yuto loved being in Standard but he knew he missed Heartland too. Yuya leaned against Yuto and squeezed his hand. The sunset was beautiful and he was glad to see it with Yuto.

Yuto glanced to Yuya, wondering if it was all that comfortable for him to walk that way. Yuya considered it for a moment before taking them off the path and up a bit of a grassy hill, sitting down at the top, " How about we just sit and watch the sunset?" He suggested with a grin. That could be nice. Then when it got cold, they could just go home or something like that. He didn't know if Yuya had any more plans.

" Alright that sounds nice." He said with a nod. He said as he lead Yuto to the bench and sat down having Yuto sit beside him. The sunset was really beautiful and he leaned against Yuto and watched it. The way it was made it all too romantic like and he thought this was a good end to the date to be honest. He looked over at Yuto, " So was this a good date?" He asked, hoping he had fun like he did.

Yuto put his arm around Yuya's shoulders, holding him close as they cuddled up on the bench. He looked the little bit down to Yuya and smiled gently, " Yes it was. I'd say it was the best date I've ever had, but that doesn't really do it justice." he chuckled softly, " But it was very nice, Yuya, thank you. It means a lot to me that you would put all that thought into this for me."

Yuya smiled glad to hear that Yuto loved the date, " It's no problem it makes me happy you loved it. It was the best date." He said, " You can thank Ruri and Yuzu as well they helped me out just alittle with the things we could do. I wanted to take you out on a date." He said with a blush and as he cuddled closer to Yuto. Even when the sun finally went down and it started to get alittle bit more chilly he still felt warm all cuddled up against Yuto.

" Well I'm glad that you did.~ I didn't really notice how tense I've been lately, but today has just been. . .very nice. . .~" He noted to Yuya, stroking his shoulder softly with his thumb. He felt so safe and so at ease with Yuya. . .~ He was such a sweet guy. Yuto watched the sun slowly dip and disappear beyond the horizon, considering something.

Gently, Yuto pulled back, taking one of Yuya's hands in both of his, " Yuya. . .I'm not sure if there are. . .requirements to this and I know that our lives are still very busy, but. . .Yuya. . .would you. . .do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" He questioned, definitely serious about this, " If what it comes down to as most important is a willingness to commit solely to you, then. . .that's never been an issue for me anyway."

Yuya smiled, " Of course Yuto I will like to be your boyfriend." He said happily hugging the other. He couldn't contain his happiness; Yuto has just made him so much happy than ever, " Yuto I promise i'll make you so happy." He said as he placed his other hand touching Yuto's hand, " I promse you." He said. Yuto was his boyfriend, yeah boyfriend had a good ring to it really and he was Yuto's boyfriend. He was just so happy right now; he didn't care if anyone had looked over when he said yes loudly. He was just too happy right now.

Yuto smiled brightly, happy to hear that response from him, " And I promise to make you happy too, Yuya. I'll put in the extra effort for you, I swear." He urged, giving Yuya's hand a squeeze, " Yuya. . .you're such a sweet and perfect person. And as lovely as that sunset had been, it has nothing on you." he compliment, reaching over to gently brush some of Yuya's bangs behind his ear, " I'll do my best to be someone worthy enough to be your boyfriend."

" You have made me happy Yuto. Just being with you has made me so happy." He reassured the other. He was happy to hear that Yuto was wanting to make him so happy and do the best he could to make him happy. He had already made him so happy. He then remembered didn't Yuto want to ask his mom for permission? Oh it didn't matter right now he was too happy to even care about that right now. He blushed, " You are the greatest person ever Yuto you are always worthy to me. You're sweet and just perfect really." He said.

Yuto did want to do that and he had full intention to. However, it was Yuya's opinion that meant the most to him, so he wanted to make sure it was okay with him first before he went asking Yuya's mother. But he would. Now that he knew Yuya wanted to be with him in a committed relationship too, Yuto would definitely ask her. Just. . .not tonight. Tonight, he just wanted to be with Yuya. He smiled warmly to his counterpart, " Then I'll do my best to continue making you happy. As your boyfriend now.~" He tried out. It sounded nice, though it did make him blush a little bit.

Yuya smiled and leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. He liked the sound of that; liked how it sounded coming out of his counterpart's mouth. He wanted to protect the raven; wanted to cherish him dearly. Tonight was their night right now, nothing else. That's why he hadn't brought his deck or used his duel disk much. Using it only once to call Yuzu. He didn't mind that they didn't do anything fancy; just as long as he was with the person he loved.

Yuto smiled warmly, watching Yuya cuddle up to him again. He didn't know if it was love yet, but he had no doubts that he would one day. His feelings for Yuya only seemed to grow stronger and stronger each day. Yuto put his arm around Yuya's shoulder again. He leaned in gently, giving Yuya's temple a kiss. He blushed at his own action, but. . .he. . .figured he was allowed to kiss his new boyfriend. . .~ Yuya blushed when the other had kissed his temple and smiled. He hadn't expected Yuto to do it but it wasn't like he disliked it. He leaned up and kissed Yuto's cheek. He wanted to show Yuto that he was ok with kisses like that. He felt safe and protected in Yuto's arms; he always did. It made him feel loved and he loved that; especially from Yuto. When it came from Yuto it felt like his body heated up with happiness. Yuto blushed and smiled happily at his boyfriend. He was in such a good mood right then, it almost made him feel a little playful, resting his forehead gently against Yuya's, giving him a tiny eskimo kiss, holding him close to him.

" Yuya, let me know when you get cold and then we can head back to your place." He suggested to him, unable to lose the smile he had at the moment. Yuya just made him very happy.~

Yuya felt his face flushed but returned the eskimo kiss. He giggled softly, " I will." He said he was starting to get cold but he was alright, " Are you cold we can go ahead and head back?" He asked looking at Yuto. He was in a good mood; not that he ever got in a bad mood or anything, but this was just so great really. Best night ever he had to say really and it was thanks to Yuto. Yuto gave Yuya's forehead another kiss, feeling a little bit affectionate at the moment too. He was just very happy with Yuya right then.~

" We can head back." He agreed, " I want to take good care of you after all." He decided. Yuto let Yuya go, getting up from the bench and taking his hand instead, giving it a little squeeze, " Let's go." he smiled.

Yuya giggled and nodded as he took Yuto's hand, " Ok and I want to take care of you too." He said nuzzling against Yuto as he leaned away so they could head home. By now everyone else had gone home so they should probably as well. Yuya didn't want this night to end though. It was so perfect. He knew they would have more dates, but he wanted this one to last forever. Yuto was so sweet and loving and he loved it.

Yuto gave Yuya's hand a little squeeze as they made their way back, " Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to your mother." He let him know, " Is that okay?" He'd already asked if he could, he just wanted to make sure he kept Yuya in the loop with anything he was doing that regarded him. He felt that was only fair. Yuto imagined that she would probably say yes, though he wondered if she would give him a hard time about it at all. Being someone's romantic interest and being someone's boyfriend were two completely different things he felt.

Yuya nodded and squeezed his hand back, " Yeah that's alright." he said and smiled. He was happy that Yuto wanted to ask for his mom's permission to date him even though he knew she would say yes.

He just hoped she wouldn't give him a hard time with it though, or would tease him or anything like that, but he knew she wouldn't for sure. Yuya meant a lot to him, so he really just wanted to ask. He didn't want there to be anything in the way of their relationship that wasn't something they themselves caused. If it was just them, they could fix it together.

Soon enough the arrived back to Yuya's place. Yuto briefly wondered if he should try and kiss him at the door since it would be the end of their date, but. . .he still wasn't sure if he was completely ready for that or not, so he just let it be, heading inside with him. He was still nervous about doing it wrong. Yuya headed inside with Yuto and up the stairs. He guessed his mom was already asleep and walked into his room; turning the light on and closing the door once they both had walked in. He was tired really from the great night they had together. He sat on the bed and took off his shoes.

He felt like he was about to fall asleep really; despite all the fun they had it had worn him out. Yuto could see that Yuto was tired, " You stay here and get changed, I'll go to the bathroom." He urged him, getting his PJs to get changed into for the night. Then they could go to bed together. Yuto was still in a very good mood. Seeing Yuya all sleepy was pretty cute too. . .~ His boyfriend was definitely cute.~ He was still enjoying being able to call him that. He nodded and got changed into his pajamas after Yuto had left the room. His boyfriend was so sweet really. His tongue felt sweet when he called Yuto his boyfriend. He felt that it was right to call Yuto that. Once he was dressed he opened his door and sat on his bed waiting for Yuto to come back. He was kind of nervous about tomorrow really but he knew everything would be alright really. His mom would be happy and give Yuto permission.

Yuto returned to the room, giving Yuya a smile. He shut out the lights, then made his way to the bed, crawling under the covers before opening an arm for Yuya, " Okay, come here." He encouraged softly, able to see how tired Yuya was. He was assuming that Yuya felt the same that he did about being close with him like this which. . .he felt like he slept just that little bit better when Yuya was there with him. . .~

Yuya smiled as he watched Yuto walk back in and get under the covers opening an arm for Yuya to sleep by him. He got under the covers and snuggled closely to Yuto wrapping his arms around Yuto. He made sure Yuto was comfortable. He was glad to see that Yuto seemed to be having a better time sleeping. Coming to Standard was a good idea really especially with tonight.

Yuto enclosed Yuya in his embrace, nuzzling softly into his hair, smiling against his forehead, " Good night, Yuya." He whispered to him, shutting his eyes softly. Yuya meant so much to him and he was very happy that he'd be able to call him his own now. Of course, it meant he'd probably start getting more jealous, but luckily so far he hadn't had to witness anyone flirting with Yuya. Sawatari though or maybe that Mieru girl. . .he wondered if she was still into Yuya or if she'd given up. Well. . .he wasn't hers to take anyway, especially not anymore. Yuto wasn't about to give him up for anyone. Yuto didn't take too long to fall asleep, thankfully once again having a peaceful night that night too. His mind was too full of all the happy things right now to dream of anything, but Yuya.

Yuya smiled and nuzzled against Yuto, " Good night, Yuto." He said, " Oh hold on a second. Gotta change my alarm." He said leaning up and grabbing his duel disk before changing the alarm to a softer tone. Maybe this would be better. He set the tone before putting his duel disk back onto his desk and snuggled back into Yuto, " So warm. . .~ He said softly before falling asleep. He had a peaceful night as well. He was too happy right now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Last chapter cute right? I know~_ ( ⋧ ◡ ⋦ )~ ❤  
 _Oh I don't have anything against Sora, but i'm not a big fan of Reiji and I don't think I played a good Reiji tbh haha. ^^||_  
 _Well I hope you like this chapter, enjoy~_

Chapter 11

Yuto woke up the next morning to the much softer alarm, not getting startled this time. He looked down at the boy slowly waking in his arms and smiled. His boyfriend. . .~ He remembered that much.~ Yuto didn't want to move yet. He wanted to watch Yuya wake up. He looked so cute when he had those sleepy eyes of his. Plus it wasn't like he had to go anywhere in particular right that second. He was in Standard right then after all.

Yuya yawned softly and opened his eyes and smiled tiredly before snuggling closer to Yuto, " Morning." He said tiredly as he brought his hand up to rest against Yuto's cheek. His red eyes were still droopy with sleep; showing he was still half asleep but knew what he was doing. He was glad he had changed that alarm so it didn't startle the other. He loved waking up in Yuto's arms.

Yuto smiled, looking down at his sleepy companion, " Good morning, Yuya.~" He replied, keeping him close to him. Even just watching him like this was making his heart race. He was such a sweet guy.~ He thought that a lot, but it was definitely true, " Yuya," He began, gently brushing Yuya's hair out of his eyes and behind his ear, " When I talk to your mother, would you like to be there? Or would you like me to do it on my own?" He questioned, fine with it either way. He was confident.

" If you want me to Yuto. I don't mind it's what you want." He said. He would be there with Yuto if he wanted him to or not. He could see Yuto felt confident and he smiled. He loved how gentle Yuto was with him. He loved his smile; really he loved everything about his boyfriend, " If you want me to be with you when you ask I will, if you don't then that's fine as well." He said sweetly as he snuggled closer to him.

" I'm really okay with it either way." He explained, " So I suppose I'll just see. I'm thinking of asking either before or after breakfast." He let him know. If Yuya was going to be with him coincidentally at either of those times, then it was fine. This was part reason why he asked Yuya first. Yuto gently pet Yuya's hair as he cuddled back into him, " But y'know, I always like having you around. There isn't really a time I don't want you with me, unless I'm doing something dangerous." He noted to him. Like how he had tried to stop Yuya from coming to close to him when he had been dueling Yugo that one time.

Yuya nodded, " Alright." He said with a smile, " I don't want to get up you're to comfty.~" He said happily. He really didn't but guessed they should soon. He was happy with either way as well, " I like having you around as well Yuto. I want to be with you always." He giggled even though he knew there would be sometimes they wouldn't be together, but he would try every chance he could. Unless Yuto told him otherwise. Yuya wanted to protect Yuto just like that time when Yuto was dueling Yugo.

Yuya had protected Yuto's core values and stopped him from doing anything he would have later regretted, so for that he was grateful. Even back then he supposed he must have had a tiny crush on Yuya. It had been a long time since he'd met someone who shared his values so strongly and so passionately and it had caught him off guard. Yuto had known he had wanted to protect him even then. Yuto chuckled softly, " We do need to get up though. I want to straighten up a bit before your mom calls us for breakfast." He pointed out to his cute boyfriend, " But later we can cuddle up again, I promise." He smiled.

Yuya smiled and nodded before taking his sweet time letting go and leaned up so they could get up and get ready. He could say that he always had a crush on Yuto ever since that night in the park. Just a small crush he would say, but it grew occasionally during his time in Heartland helping with repairs, " Ok." He nodded, " Just remember we will cuddle again later.~" He teased lightly. He guessed they should get ready for the day.

Yuto chuckled, " After I talk to your mom, you can cuddle me any time that you want." he offered him, getting himself out of bed as well. Yuto got his clothes for the day, heading out of the room to get dressed. It would be a little embarrassing to talk to Yuya's mother about this, but the end result definitely out weighed that. He wanted so badly to have this with him. Yuto finished getting changed, then went back to get Yuya before they'd head downstairs.

" Yuto! Yuya! Breakfest is ready!" Yoko called from the kitchen downstairs. Yuya was ready to head downstairs.

Yuya had changed into his clothes and waited for Yuto to come back. He felt kind of nervous but knew everything would be ok. He put his hand over his heart and took a deep breathe to calm down. Once Yuto walked in he got up and smiled, " Ready to head down?" He asked.

Yuto saw Yuya was nervous and chuckled softly, " Hey, shouldn't I be the nervous one?" He teased lightly, hoping to calm Yuya down a little, " It'll be fine, Yuya. You said your mom likes me, right? If she drills me on my intentions or my willingness to take care of you or anything like that, I'll be ready. Because my honest answers for those are definitely worthy I would think." He smiled, gently taking Yuya's hand and giving it a little squeeze before heading downstairs with Yuya. He still hadn't decided if he wanted to do it before or after breakfast though.

Yuya nodded, " I know. I just can't help but feel nervous." He said as he smiled and blushed, " I know you will be fine." He said before heading downstairs with Yuto and walking into the kitchen where his mom had just got out the plates. Yuya could smiled scrambled eggs with bacon and sasauge. He really loved his mom's cooking; he felt like he was beginning to drool just at the smell, " Morning Mom." He said cheerfully as she turned towards them.

" Morning you two? How did you sleep?" She asked, " Did you two have fun last night?" She added wondering if they had a fun night since she had fallen asleep before they had gotten home.

Yuya nodded, " Yeah it was a good night, we had fun." He said with a smiled.

Yuto looked at the food, deciding it was time sensitive since it wouldn't exactly be as good cold., " Yes, we have a very nice night, thank you." He smiled, sitting himself down next to Yuya. He felt a bit of nervousness, but he pushed past it, " Mrs. Sakaki, after breakfast, would it be alright if I talk to you about something?" He requested politely. Giving her a heads up was a polite thing to do anyway rather than springing it on her.

" I'm glad to hear that you two." She said with with a smile as she looked at Yuto, " Sure Yuto that's fine." She said as she sat down at the table. Yuya sat down as well and grabbed his plate as well as Yuto's and handed it to him.

Yuto nodded, then got to eating, politely complimenting and thanking Yuya's mother for the meal. He was a little anxious to finish and get this done with, but at the same time, he wouldn't be rude and just scarf down the food Yoko had so politely made for them. He made himself eat at a regular pace, listening to Yuya and his mother talk about pretty much anything. He liked just listening to them talk. It felt. . .peaceful.

Soon enough he finished though, getting up to bring his plate to the sink, " I can do the dishes this morning if you'd like." He offered.

Yoko and Yuya ate at a normal pace, but soon finished after awhile, " You don't have to Yuto." Yoko said, " I can do them." She added as she put her's and Yuya's dishes in the sink. She didn't want her guest having to do the dishes. Yuya listened to them both as sat down. He knew Yuto wanted to atleast help.

Yuya looked at Yuto then at his mom, " I can do them." He offered; he didn't mind to do them really.

Yuto wasn't sure how to react to that, " Maybe we could all help out then. The job will get done faster that way." He suggested. Part of him thought about letting Yuya do it so he could talk to his mother, but then. . .he didn't really want to leave Yuya to do everything anyway. That didn't exactly seem fair. Plus that would be a bad start if he was already having Yuya do chores for him.

Yoko and Yuya looked at each other and nodded. That could work, and it would get the job done faster. Yuya didn't know if Yuto would use this opportunity to talk to his mom but guess not. They all got started on the dished and got them done quickly. Yuya had dried them off why Yoko had helped was some and put some of them away. It had got the dishes washed, dried and put away quite quickly. Yoko sat back at the kitchen table as she looked at her son before looking at Yuto, " So Yuto you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

Yuto nodded and turned to face Yoko, standing taller and straight, " Yes, I. . .would like to ask for your formal permission if I may please. . ." He got a little bit nervous, though pressed on, " Be allowed to date your son." He requested, being as polite and formal about it as he could. He was ready to answer any questions or drills she might throw at him on the matter. He knew he could take good care of Yuya and he would make the compromises necessary, " I've already talked about it with Yuya, but, as his mother, I would like to have your permission as well." he continued respectfully.

Yoko listened to Yuto before looking at her son then back at her. She smiled, " Of course you can date Yuya." She said, " I can clearly see that you care for him greatly." She added, she thought it was sweet that he was asking for her permission and knew he was a respectful young boy that clearly dealt with a tragic event. Yuya smiled when he heard his mom and blushed, " I have no problem with you two being together, but if I figure out that my son is unhappy then i'll be unhappy." She said, glaring at him; but she knew that wouldn't be an issue. Yuto was a good kid afterall, " I know that since you two come from different dimensions that it'll be weird but you're welcome here anytime you want to Yuto." She could clearly see how much Yuto cared for her son so she knew she didn't want to worry one bit.

Yuto was almost surprised that Yoko had agreed so easily, but then again she did just threaten him in a way but he knew she was only looking after her son. He'd been ready to defend his intentions and explain what he was prepared to put forward into the relationship and such like that, but she was. . .okay with it?

Yuto smiled, " Thank you very much. I promise I'll do my best to take the best care of Yuya. He means a lot to me." He admitted, looking at Yuya was a soft, loving smile. He looked back to Yoko again, "Thank you so much for your support." He thanked her again. It's what he had wanted. Now he knew he could comfortably be with Yuya here too. He didn't want to have to hide their relationship.

Yoko smiled looking at the two, " No thank you Yuto." She said looking at him, " I haven't seen Yuya this happy ever. He's practically glowing with happiness." She said as Yuya smiled warmingly as he looked at Yuto. She would gladly support them; she thought they looked cute together and as long as Yuto made Yuya happy she didn't mind. Yuya was glad; no he was just so happy that his mom accepted them being together, " You two are just so cute together." She complimented.

Yuto smiled, moving back over to Yuya so he could take his hand, looking into his eyes lovingly, " Well I'm happy that I can be an additional source of happiness for him. That's what I want; to see him smile." Yuto explained, though kept his eyes on Yuya's. He had no shame in saying sweet things to his boyfriend. His intentions with Yuya were pure. It was nice to hear that he was happiness than usual with him though. That's what he wanted for him.

Yuya laced their fingers together and smiled as he looked at Yuto, " I want the same for you too Yuto. I want to make you happy as well." He said; his crimson colored eyes held nothing but happiness in them. Yuto was just so perfect.

She squealed in happiness at seeing the two; it was just so cute, " You two are just so cute together.~" She exclaimed. She could see that Yuto's intentions were to make Yuto happy and not to hurt him at all.

Yuto blushed lightly at the squealing, starting to feel a bit embarrassed now, " Did you want to go back upstairs?" he questioned, not minding if they could have a little privacy. Yuto had been thinking last night and that morning about the best ways to make their relationship work. He wouldn't mind going over a few things he'd decided with Yuya to see what he thought. Yuya looked at him and nodded, taking Yuto's hand and leading him up to his bedroom. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. Yoko just watched the two go upstairs before going into the living room.

Yuya didn't matter to have some privacy alone with Yuto. His mom tend to have times where she went overboard, but he still loved her, " So I've. . .been doing a lot of thinking about us." He began after he sat on the bed next to Yuya. He shifted himself back against the wall though, partially gesturing for Yuya to come join him again, " Just. . .thinking about what would work best for us. Since our relationship is a little unusually being that it's 'long distance' but also not and. . .such like that." he began, waiting for Yuya to come closer.

Yuya joined him snuggling close to him, he understood they would need to figuring out something about them being from different dimensions and all. He guessed Yuto had some ideas on what they would do about it. Yuya listened to the other; he wanted this relationship to work just as Yuto did. He would do anything really just to make it work; whatever worked best anyway.

Yuto wrapped an arm around Yuya's shoulders, resting his cheek on the top of his head as he continued, " I've done a lot of thinking on it and. . .I've decided that at least once a week from now on, even if it's just for a day, I'm going to come to Standard with you. After Heartland is rebuilt, I'll be able to give you more time, but right now that's all I can do. But even that, I think, is a lot." Staying in Heartland to help was very important to him, but having a functional relationship with Yuya was too, " And dates. I'll make time for dates. They don't always have to be when we go to Standard, but we'll see how that goes, but also, I'm not saying I want you to be in Heartland for all those 6 other days of the week either. You need time away from it all too and I don't want you to be constantly working, even if that means we'll have some days apart." He explained what was on his mind so far.

Yuya nodded, " I understand with you wanting to rebuild Heartland, just don't overwork yourself. If you ever feel the need to take a break you're always welcome here." He said, " But I will still come and help rebuild Heartland; i'll just try not to stay for so long." He told the other. He agreed completely with Yuto's plan, but he still planned to help out with the repairs," But I will want you to take a few days off from working if it becomes too hard." He said looking up at him; knowing he would be too stubborn just like Shun to actually stop working; but he could always have Ruri or Shun call him if anything.

" Well I did say I would come to Standard once a week." He pointed out, " That'll be me taking a break. And if we end up having dates in Heartland too, then I'd probably have to leave early for it." He pointed out. Of course, his coming to Standard was more as a courtesy to Yuya than anything. He couldn't just always make Yuya come in his direction, he had to give a little as well, " I was thinking, even though I'd rather not, of talking to Reiji. Maybe he can fix up my duel disk like he did your's so I can transport easier and so that I can call cross dimensions too." He noted.

" That's true." He agreed, " Well if anything I could talk to Reiji and ask him to fix up your duel disk?" He suggested; even though he really didn't want to go see him and have him try to be all over him, but if it was to help fix up Yuto's duel disk and for him to be able to transport easily then he didn't care to. Even though he thinks about strangling Reiji with that scarf of his. He looked at Yuto to see if that was alright with his boyfriend.

Yuto frowned, not really like the idea of that exactly, " If you're going, then I'm going with you. I don't trust him around you." Yuto clarified firmly. He didn't know if Reiji was interested in Yuya in a romantic way too or just a 'specimen' kinda way or whatever it was, but Yuto didn't like it. He'd be there to guard his boyfriend, " Just in case though, don't mention that I would be coming. I don't want him trying some weird deal where he'll only do it if you go alone." He added in in a somewhat protective tone, his hold on Yuya becoming just a little more snug.

" Alright that's fine." He said, he didn't think he should tell Yuto about how everything Yuya would go see Reiji that he always tried to pull something. He hated the way he would touch his shoulder or really just breath in his direction. He didn't know if Yuto would go trying to hurt Reiji to be honest, " I won't. It would be best if he didn't know so he can't try anything." He said with a small blush as he felt Yuto's hold on his get alittle tighter. He personally wouldn't want to go by himself to see Reiji anyway; he never did. He usually brought Yuzu, Gonzenzaka or even call someone to go with him. He didn't trust Reiji really. Yuri would be more trustworthy then Reiji.

Yuto wouldn't hurt him. Yuto didn't like hurting anyone really. . .but he wouldn't let him get away with touching Yuya inappropriately anyway. If anything, it would just make him watch more closely and guard Yuya extra tightly. He wouldn't want that man's hands on his boyfriend, " Okay, good. If you ever need to go talk to him, call me and I'll be right there with you." He assured him. " At any time. As my boyfriend, you're my priority, Yuya." He assured him.

Yuya nodded, " Alright. I will I promise." He said glad to hear that Yuto would come straight away if anything, " Do you want to go see him today or wait until tomorrow?" He asked looking at his boyfriend. It was sweet that he would defend him like that. He expected that Yuto had some sort of idea that he didn't feel comfortable being along with Reiji to be honest.

" I guess today would be better just to get it over and done with. I'd rather just enjoy my time with you here rather than having to think about doing something like that the whole time." Yuto reasoned, " Would you be comfortble with that? We can always wait if you need more time." He wanted to take Yuya's feelings into consideration too after all.

" It'll be fine." he said, " As long as you're with me so i'll be ok." He said reassuring Yuto by giving his hand a slight squeeze. He thought it would be good to get it over with then they could come back and spend the rest of the day together.

He thought he should be fine as long as Reiji didn't try anything and he knew if he did that Yuto would be there to protect him and if Reiji tried anything with Yuto he would protect Yuto. Yuto nodded, " Should I let you go so you can call him then?" He questioned, not sure if Yuya wanted to do that first or not. It wasn't like they couldn't just come back to cuddling up again afterwards anyway. Yuto was. . .really enjoying being able to do this with him. . .~ Being able to hold Yuya and feel all his little nuzzles and squeezes and see all the smiles and bright eyed looks he gave him, just. . .~ It was wonderful.~

Yuya nodded as he leaned over and grabbed his duel disk and looked through his contacts to find Reiji which was under the name, 'scarf bastard' in his contacts. He hit call and got up from his bed so Reiji wouldn't be able to see Yuto. They didn't want him to see that Yuto was there like they had planned.

" Ah well Yuya what is it that you need?" Reiji asked when he answered.

" I need you to fix up my friend's duel disk. It needs the Cross transporter so it's easier for him to transport to different dimensions." He explained to the other male.

" Alright just bring it to me today and i'll do it." He said, " I'll see you in a little while Sakaki." He added with alittle tease in his tone as he hung up.

Yuto stayed where he was on the bed, staying silent and watching Yuya. Even listening to the tone of voice Reiji used while talking to Yuya bothered him. He spoke to him like he was his amusing little play thing. Yuto did realize that there was a possibility that he was wrong and he was reading too much into this with his own protective instincts. He didn't exactly have proof that Reiji acted that way towards Yuya and Yuya hadn't told him if he had if he did, but. . .he just. . .had a bad feeling about the whole thing. . .but then again, that could all just be his own personal bias. He didn't like him, Shun didn't like him, Yuya didn't seem like he liked him. . .

Yuya put his duel disk down and turned towards Yuto, " Well that settles that." He said. He didn't like the way he had said his name like that and really he didn't want to know why he said like that. but one thing was for sure; he was glad Yuto would be with him when he went and he was happy about that. Maybe if Reiji knew he was with Yuto then would he back off; but for some reason he believed he wouldn't he would just try anything to get rid of Yuto and have Yuya for himself, but he wouldn't let it happen. Yuto supposed he hadn't considered the dangerous possibility of Reiji messing with his duel disk further, but he didn't think Reiji would be. . .that terrible.

Yuto got up and moved over to Yuya, taking his hand and leaning in to give Yuya's cheek a little kiss, " Thank you." He murmured to him, hoping to be comforting and to be able to cheer him up a bit. Yuto might not be used to lip kisses or anything like that, but he was slowly getting used to giving him other types. He was discovering he liked doing it and Yuya never seemed to react anything, but positively to it.

Yuya's frown turned into a smile and laced his fingers in Yuto's. The raven always could cheer him up just like that, " No problem." He said wrapping his arms around the other. He wanted to thank Yuto for coming with him; he really didn't want to go now because he just wanted to go back to cuddling Yuto, but he supposed they could go ahead and get this done then come back home then they could. He loved Yuto's kisses; made him feel all tingly really and he loved it. He was glad to see that Yuto was getting more comfortable with the kisses. It made him know that Yuto felt the same way as he did. He leaned up and gave Yuto's cheek a warm kiss as well. Yuto blushed lightly at the kiss, smiling as well. He was also relishing a bit in their mutual feelings. He was very happy that Yuya felt this way about him.~ He couldn't have asked for anything better.

Yuto gave Yuya's hand a little squeeze, " Are you ready?" He questioned him softly, not wanting to push Yuya if he still needed time. He seemed like he'd cheered him up a bit, but he didn't want to push him. They could go whenever he was ready to. Yuya nodded; ready to go. He guessed they should probably go ahead and head out to go see the CEO and fix up Yuto's duel disk. Reiji had agreed to do it so he guessed that he was glad that he agreed to do it. All that matter was fixing up Yuto's duel disk and so he could be able to transport to here easily and not be sent to some random place and not know how how to get to Yuya. He knew Yuto kind of knew his way through Standard but he wouldn't like the thought of Yuto getting lost in his home dimension.

Yuto raised his hand to gently cup Yuya's cheek, able to see that he was still uncomfortable. He smiled at him gently, and stroked his cheek softly with his thumb, " Yuya. . .I'll be with you the entire time, don't forget that. I won't let him do anything to you that you don't want." He comforted him softly, " I promise I'll take care of you. You have nothing to worry about. You can leave that to me." He gave a soft chuckled, " I'll do the worrying for the both of us." He knew that wouldn't make this any less unpleasant for Yuya, but he at least wanted him to feel just that little bit more comfortable. Even if it was just that little bit.

Yuya smiled, " I know you will Yuto." He said, " I know you won't let him do anything to me and I won't let him do anything to you." He said as he placed his hand ontop of the hand that was cupping his cheek. He chuckled, " I wouldn't mind taking some of that worrying off your hands." He said softly. Yuya took his hand and was ready to head out; he probably wouldn't let it go the entire time they were there in Reiji's office He knew Yuto wouldn't mind. He felt that if he held Yuto's hand it would reassure him that Yuto was there and Reiji wouldn't be able to do anything.

Yuto had no probelms with that. He would keep hold of Yuya's hand and if Reiji tried to make them separate somehow, he would refuse. Yuto grinned, removing his hand from Yuya's cheek, " Okay, let's go get this over with then. Hopefully it'll be quick and painless and we'll just be worrying over nothing." He noted, still not knowing that any of his concerns had any validity to them or got his duel disk, then headed back out of the house again. Yuya would have to lead the way though. It's been a while and Yuto couldn't remember the direction exactly. Yuya nodded before leading Yuto to the LDS building. He guessed that Reiji had told his security guards or someone that they were coming because one of them was waiting outside for them. Once he saw them he pressed his earpiece and said something that Yuya couldn't hear since they weren't close enough.

" Come with me." He said as Yuya nodded and he lead them through the building to Reiji's office, " Mr. Reiji Yuya Sakaki is here and he brought someone with him." He said as he walked off.

" Ah Yuto it's been so long." Reiji said getting up from his desk, " I'm guessing i'm fixing your duel disk?" He asked.

Yuto nodded, removing his deck before handing over the duel disk to him. " Yes, and I understand this isn't the first time you've fiddled with my duel disk." He noted, having heard from Shun that Reiji had taken it to figure out the dimension technology in the first place. He. . .didn't really like the idea of him having had his deck and duel disk, but at least, at the time, his dragon was safe with Yuya.

Reiji took the duel disk and looked up at him, " No this isn't the first time. It was really thanks to you that we could perfect the cross dimension that Yuya uses to go to Heartland as well as many other people uses." He said, " Yuya you are being quiet that's strange?" He asked cocking an eyebrow, before noticing them holding hands, " It seems things happened in Heartland than I thought Yuya." He said.

" What's that suppose to mean Reiji?" Yuya asked.

" You two are holding hands you know that right?"

" Of course I do know that. For a CEO you're quite slow in learning things."

Yuto glanced at Yuya, raising a brow. He hadn't expected Yuya to talk to him quite like that. Yuya really must not like him. Yuya didn't talk like that to people. He was sure though that whatever it was, it was justified.

Yuto looked back to Reiji again, " How long do you imagine this will take?" He questioned him, trying to keep him on track. It shouldn't matter what Yuya's relationship status was to him. That wasn't any of his business.

Reiji glanced at Yuya then back to Yuto as he pushed up his glasses, " It should probably take a hour or two. So you two can wait here or go do something else and we'll just call you when it's ready." He said. There had just been too many things that Reiji had done to not only him but the people he cared about and he didn't like him for it. Yes he created the technology that had helped them go to the Synchro dimension and allowed Yuya to go to Yuto's dimension; he had also gave Heartland donations to help out and he was grateful that he did that; but overall Yuya just hated him.

Yuto nodded, " Alright, we'll take our leave then. Thank you." He replied politely before turning to lead Yuya back out. They didn't need to wait around in the building. They could come back later when Reiji called. And Yuto could answer for Yuya too if he preferred that.

Yuto could see that Yuya wasn't happy there, so he wasn't about to suggest they wait around any longer there. He supposed Reiji had never done anything wrong to him personally, but he just. . .didn't like how he treated the people he cared about. Reiji nodded before Yuya and Yuto walked out of his office and headed out of the building. There was more to it than that; he had other reasons he didnt like Reiji, but mostly it was jsut how he saw other's as test subjects really. He was kind of glad that Yuto had decided to leave and that they would just come back later. Yuya gave Yuto's hand a reassuring squeeze to show Yuto that he was alright really. They just had to wait for an hour or so now. So if anything they could walk around or go back to his house for awhile.

Once they exited the building, Yuto let out a little breath, " That was thankfully more painless than I thought it might be. Still, you seemed pretty tense. Are you okay?" He questioned, " I'm not used to hearing you talk like that. I guess you really have something against him." He noted, " To be honest, I did find it a little odd that he thought to bring up that we were holding hands anyway. I'm not sure how he would find that to effect him at all to the point that rather than silently note it, he'd feel the need to say something." Yuto explained his thoughts on the matter. Unless he was purposely trying to make Yuya uncomfortable.

Yuya nodded, " Yeah i'm fine. It's just alot of things really that I don't like about him. He sees people as chess peices that he controls and I dont feel comfortable with him. Usually I ask someone to come with me because of it." He said, " I feel like he sees me as his favorite piece to just play with." He said with a sigh, " I don't know if it's just me being paranoid or what but that's how I feel. I don't even like him touching my shoulder or just be anywhere near me." He added squeezing Yuto's hand lightly. Reiji had never done anything bad like that but he just wasn't comfortable with him being. . .too touchy with him.

" Hmm. . .I don't know if Reiji is even a touchy person, so I can see why you might be uncomfortable with him trying to touch you." Yuto mused, stroking Yuya's hand with his thumb in some comfort, not really leading them anywhere in particular, just taking them on a little walk, " But don't worry, I won't let him touch you." He clarified, " Even if he scrutinizes us, I won't let go of your hand." The teen clarified firmly, " My biggest concern is that he tampers with my duel disk in a negative way. But I suppose I just have to trust nothing like that will happen. If. . .something does happen to me because of it though, I want you to talk to Shun about it." He urged him. Shun had spoken to Reiji before. He wasn't sure how much control Shun would be able to muster, but he trusted him to talk to Reiji and to protect Yuya at the same time if he was there too.

Yuya nodded, " I know you won't let him Yuto." He said leaning his head against Yuto's shoulder as they continued to walk, " I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said, " If something did happen to you and he was involved I would make him pay drastically." He said in a somewhat darken tone, but he nodded with agreeing to talk to Shun. He knew Shun wasn't afraid of Reiji; not like Yuya was afraid of him either.

" Yeah I don't want him to tamper with your duel disk; I wouldn't know why he would, but I wouldn't put it past him." he said.

" I'm not saying that he would, but I'm just saying as a just in case situation. I don't want you going there by yourself if you confront him at all. Get Shun first." He urged him, giving his hand a little squeeze, " Whatever he does, I'm sure it wouldn't be anything that would kill me anyway, so there would be a way to undo it." He added in, not wanting Yuya to lose control at all. He could see he was already becoming unsettled from his tone and part of it did concern him that Yuya might let that darkness take over him again. If he continued like that at all, Yuto would stop him and try and calm him down again, " In any case, I imagine it'll all go fine. Reiji is an asshole, but he's not evil." he clarified.

Yuya nodded calming down, " Ok I will." He knew Shun wouldn't let anything happen to him really. He kind of believed Shun was starting to warm up to him and if Yuya made Yuto happy he would try to protect what his best friend cherished. That was only if Yuto couldn't come right away or something though; but he knew if it was urgent then Yuto would be by his side in a heartbeat, " You're right about that. He's not evil just an ass." He agreed.

It was partially because he knew that Shun would protect Yuya for Yuto and partially because he knew that Shun would understand fast enough that in that situation, he and Yuya were after the same thing: Yuto's safe return. He trusted Shun would be able to handle the situation. He was a smart person.

Yuto nodded, " Right, so I'm sure it'll all be fine. This'll just serve to make our relationship easier in the end." He gave Yuya a grin, " I'm glad that we were already able to work some things out in that way. Did you want me to set aside a specific day to come to Standard each week?" he offered, figuring if Yuya had a bad of the week that worked the best, he could just set that. It was a big sacrifice to him to be giving up one day a week to go have fun with Yuya rather than sticking to his responsibilities of helping fix Heartland, but Yuya was important to him and he wanted to make this work.

Yuya smiled softly, " Yeah you're right." He said. Their relationship that just sounded perfect in his ear's really; made him happy really, " Umm really anyday will be alright with me, but I will like to still stay there with you and help and I know you said you were alright with that; but maybe just like you will stay here one day; I could stay one day in Heartland; stay the night then head home monday. Since school will be starting up soon." He said; he had to remember that school will be starting back sooner or later and he just couldn't ditch school to help rebuild Heartland as much as he wanted. He had skipped three days of school to go to Heartland without telling his mother before and she had yelled at him only because she didn't know where he had went but he had told her it was important to him that he helped and she had agreed letting him take off a few days to help.

Yuto nodded. "Right, school, yes, then. . .I'll come over on a weekend too as to not interrupt that." He decided. They could spend their weekends together. That sounded nice.~ Although less time would make him miss Yuya more, that's just how it was. He would just treasure the time together that they did have. It would give him something to look forward to at the end of each week and that was nice.~ " Mm, I guess a normal relationship at this age would be us going to the same school together and such like that or. . .meeting up after school to see each other briefly or something like that. But our semi-long distance relationship. . .I think it'll still work. It just means we won't see each other all the time, but. . .I know with certainty that time apart won't make me want to be with you any less." He clarified.

" You don't have to do that you can still come over on the weekdays because normally I don't get homework but when I do I get it done quickly thanks to Yuzu helping me out. So anyday you want to come will be great with me." He said happily, " To make it fair our relationship is anything but weird; you're dating a weirdo entertainer." He giggled, " As long as I still get time to be with you though i'm happy." He said. Nothing would change; nothing would make him want to be with Yuto any less either. The time they would have together he would cherish it dearly. He looked down at his and Yuto's laced hands and remembered the little ring Yuto had got him on their date last night. Yuto might thought it wasn't much but to Yuya it meant everything to him. It was his little treasured item he got form Yuto on their first time; he would always wear it and never take it off.

Yuto smiled warmly at Yuya, " Mm, but you're my weirdo entertainer." He pointed out, giving Yuya's hand a little squeeze. Yuto loved everything about Yuya. There was no one thing that he fell for, he fell for all of him, his shining qualities and his flaws. They were all part of what made up Yuya and that's who Yuto wanted to be with more than anyone in the entire world. Or across any dimension he supposed was possibly a little more accurate, " I could, but we might have less time that way. Plus, I would worry about keeping you up too late. I wouldn't want you to be tired for school the next day." He explained, " But if things work out better for me to come on a weekday, then I will." He added in. He would do whatever worked best for them. His days were all pretty much the same, so he could be a little ring Yuto gave him was cheap and the colours on it would probably eventually chip off and the ring itself might break easily, but Yuto did find it quite sweet that Yuya seemed to like it so much. One day maybe he would find something a little better to give him.

" It would be alright but I guess you're right about that." He said; he loved Yuto really; just happy he was able to cheer him up just like that or that he was willing to protect him no matter what. He loved everything about Yuto really though. He would cross any dimension; really do anything to be with Yuto. The ring even if the color chipped off or that it broke he would keep it as a momento from their first date. It was something he would cherish forever; he only wished he could give Yuto something and he know he would.

Yuto nodded, " We'll make it work. I'm confident in that. I know one of the big things in long distance relationships is having communication and trust. When Reiji finishes updating my duel disk, we'll be able to talk easier with the cross dimension calling and. . .I know I can trust you 100% so that's not going to be an issue." He smiled. He knew he could trust Yuya with a his heart. He already kind of had before...~ " Hey, after we get my duel disk back, how about we do something fun?" He suggested, still trying his best to keep Yuya happy, " We could go have that duel at your duel school if you'd like." He offered him.

Yuya smiled, " And I know I can trust you." He said happily. He would trust Yuto with his life really; just as Yuto had before. He was happy to think that after Yuto's duel disk got fixed then it would be easier for them to communicate, " I know this will work." He added, " Sure that sounds like a good plan." He said happily. He had his deck in his pocket and knew Yuto had his all they needed to wait for was Yuto's duel disk to be fixed up. He didn't mind if it was a regular duel or just an action duel really. He would still entertain the crowd and Yuto either way.

" That's good, I'm glad. I swear to you, Yuya, that I would never ever cheat on you. I wouldn't even consider it. There's only you for me. No one else." He swore to him, giving his hand a squeeze, " And I don't care if Yugo and Yuri have the same face, it's just you that I'm attracted to. You're. . .different somehow." He explained with a light blush and a bit of a chuckle. He supposed he hadn't really mentioned straight out that he was attracted to Yuya, but. . .he was, " I guess you should probably call Yuzu then and let her know that we'll be coming." He pointed out, not exactly able to do that himself. He had no way of contacting anyone at the moment.

" I swear to you Yuto as well that you are the only person I want to be with it. I would never want to hurt you or cheat on you." He said; he would never think about either; he would rather die than do that really. He had to agree with Yuto; even though he shared a similar face with Yuto, Yugo and Yuri; he didn't think of the other two the same way he thought about Yuto. Him, Yugo and Yuri were friends but he and Yuto were more than that, " Alright I'll call her. Oh if you want you can use my duel disk to call Shun and Ruri if you want to check up on them?" He suggested he didn't know if he would want to, but he thought it would be a good idea to let them know that he was alright.

Yuto smiled and nodded, " Good. I know you won't." He replied, still happy to hear it regardless. He did wonder if Yuya was attracted to him as well though. He had been told more than a couple times that he was a sweet person, so having Yuya just fall for his personality was possible. Although, he supposed that was a weird line also since they were dimensional counterparts. He wondered if Yuya even could be attracted to someone who looked so similar. He felt they were different though. The two of them took care of their bodies in different ways. Yuto had a bit more muscle on him than Yuya did with how he'd had to train to keep strong and Yuya, being an entertainer, was physically fit in a less showy kind of way. Plus he suspected that Yuya was a lot more flexible than him, but that. . .was drifting away from his point. Well. . .either way, he supposed it was a fuzzy kind of line he couldn't exactly make out. But he knew that he was attracted to Yuya. He tried not to think about if that seemed at all narcissitic. Not that Yuya was exactly him either so it. . .was complicated, " I'll do that when I get mine back. It'll be a good test to see at least if that part is working." He pointed out. If Reiji did any negative tampering, he could at least check to see if other functions worked normally in a safe way.

Yuya was definitely attracted to Yuto; more than he had ever been to someone before in his life. He had never had these kinds of feelings with anyone before but he was enjoying the feel he got from his counterpart. He knew people would kind of say their relationship was just weird because, well they shared the same face and happened to be dimensional counterparts, but Yuya would never let that stop him being with the person he cared about. He nodded, " Alright. I'll go ahead call Yuzu and let her know that we just have to wait for your duel disk." He said and pulled his duel disk out and called Yuzu. Waiting for her to answer; she was probably at the school again helping her dad out or dueling herself right now.

Yuzu was in class when her duel disk rang. She looked at it, seeing it was Yuya before getting up, " Sorry dad, it's Yuya, I gotta take this, be right back!" She explained before dashing out of the classroom to get into the hall. She leaned on the wall outside the classroom and accepted the call, " Hello again, Yuya. What is it?" She smiled at him, always happy to talk to him. Yuto just watched, waiting patiently for Yuya to finish his conversation with her.

" Yeah do you think you can prepare a duel for me and Yuto? We have to wait for his duel disk to be fixed up at LDS but Reiji said it should be about an hour or so." He asked. He could see she just got out of class and was in the hall. He knew she could probably get it set up real fast, " So you don't have to rush on that." He added

" Oh! Sure, Yuya! You don't mind if I put you two on display though of course, right?" She urged, though she knew Yuya always loved an audience anyway, " I'll tell my dad and we'll set something up. Sora came in today actually so he-"

" Yuya!" Yuzu's arm got yanked down and Sora stuck his face in front of the screen instead, " You're back! You didn't come see me though, how mean." He pouted from behind his lolipop, " You're going to duel, Yuya? You should duel me instead then!" He urged, liking dueling with Yuya. Plus it had been a while!

" Hey Sora yeah i'm back sorry I didn't know if you were here or not." He said, " Yeah i'm gonna duel; duel with Yuto of course." He said, " Maybe we can duel next time. I promise." He said.

Yuto shook his head, not minding at all. He expected that. It's what she said last time after all, so this was fine.

" Huh? With that guy? Why? That sounds so boring! I'm way better than him! You should duel with me instead! It'd be a lot more fun!" He urged him cheerfully, not really knowing that Yuto was there too. Although the knowledge of that probably wouldn't have changed what he said.

" Sora!" Yuzu scolded, " Yuto's a good person, don't say things like that!" Sora looked up at Yuzu with a pout, " He is though! He doesn't even duel seriously! It's insulting to duelists!" Yuto couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit. It was true that he wasn't fighting Sora seriously back then, but Yuto hadn't wanted to hurt him, he'd just wanted to get some answers from him.

Yuya frowned and eyes darkened, " Sora!" he growled softly, " Don't say anything about him like that ever again." He was angry that Sora would say that, " Yuzu just have it ready for us like I said it'll be an hour or so until then." He said and just hung up. He really didn't want Yuzu or Yuto to see him get angry like that but he couldn't help but get angry at Sora; which he didn't mean to of course. Yuya put his duel disk up and took a deep breath to try to calm down; he didn't want to be angry; he wanted to be happy as he usually was.

Both Yuzu and Sora were a little stunned that Yuya yelled at him like that, " What's his problem." Sora grumbled, putting his arms behind his head, " I didn't do anything wrong."

Yuzu sighed, " Sora, you have to be careful what you say sometimes." She noted to him. She supposed Sora didn't know about Yuto and Yuya having interest in each other, but she knew it wasn't her place to tell him. She didn't know they were officially together yet either.

Yuto was a little surprised too. He put a hand on Yuya's shoulder, " Yuya. . .it's okay. I already know he doesn't like me. I expected something like that." He pointed out, surprised that even something like that would make Yuya angry.

" It doesn't justify him saying that though." He said crossing his arms, " Sometimes I feel like Sora still treats Xyz duelist; like you and everyone in Heartland; like trash. I know he changed sides but still he shouldn't talk about you like that. Especially around me." He said looking at Yuto. He knew Yuto didn't mind what he had said but that didn't mean Yuya would feel the same. He would defend Yuto and any other xyz duelist in Heartland. It had been Sora's dimension that had caused Yuto's home to be destroyed and he knew he forgave Sora and was friends with the boy; but a part of him could forgive him either.

" He's just acting like that because he's jealous, Yuya, even I can see that. Well it's a mix of that and that he doesn't like me. He's right, I didn't take our duel seriously and I could have beaten him faster, but I didn't want to hurt him, I had just wanted to talk to him. But him, being from Academia, would find something like that insulting I suppose. It's just his instincts." He shrugged, " I can tell he cares about you a lot, Yuya. I don't really appreciate him talking to me that way either, but it's okay. He's your friend and I'll respect that." He added in.

Yuya looked at Yuto and nodded; he guessed Sora couldn't help it in a way, but jealous? He guessed he meant because Yuya had said he was gonna duel Yuto instead of him. He hugged the other and nodded; he didn't like to think one of his friends insulting Yuto, " I know, I just don't like it still." He said. He just thought Yuto was so sweet really, even though what Sora had done in the past Yuto was willing to respect that he was friends with Sora. Even if Yuto had asked him to stop talking to Sora he didn't think he could do that; but he knew Yuto would never ask that of him though.

Yuto returned the hug and nodded, " From what I could gather, Sora doesn't have a lot of close friends. It's just like how Shun might get jealous of you getting too close to me or taking too much of my time. I can understand it." He explained, stroking Yuya's back softly as he held him. Yuto was an understanding person and he tried not to hold grudges if he could help it. Holding in that kind of anger didn't help anyone. That wasn't so say he didn't feel it. He didn't think he could ever truly forgive fusion after what happened and seeing people fusion summon in general still made him uneasy. But he would prefer to smile and be happy than to dwell on the hatred inside of him, " Anyone that makes you happy is not my enemy." he clarified.

Yuya smiled, " Yeah I guess." He said with a nod. The other really was sweet and caring. He knew Yuto wasn't the one to hold grudges really, but he knew he could never forgive Fusion for what they had done and Yuya was the same. Sora was his friend and had switched sides so he knew he kind of forgiven him; but like with Yuri he could tolerate him but didn't see him being a good friend, " Well what do you want to do while we wait for your duel disk to be done?" He asked wanting to kind of switch topics now.

Yuto smiled, " Thank you for sticking up for me, though. I do appreciate that." he clarified for him. He was happy that Yuya would have such strong feelings against people saying even minorly bad things to him. Although he didn't want him to get too upset. He did want him to be happy, " Hmm. . ." He pulled back again lightly, " I'm not really sure. Is there something around here we could do?" He questioned, being no expert on what Standard had to offer. They could always just walk around though or. . .find a bench to sit on and chat about their decks or their duel or something like that.

" It's no problem Yuto." He said and smiled and he nuzzled against the other, " We can go sit somewhere it does feel good outside." He said looking at the other before looking around to see a free bench and walked over to sit on it. Oh now that he thought about it he did have Yuto's Dark Rebellion and that maybe he would want it for their duel, " Oh yeah Yuto do you want your Dark Rebellion back?" He asked.

Yuto smiled at how affectionate Yuya was with him. It was sweet.~ Yuto sat down on the bench with Yuya, a little surprised, " I already got it back, Yuya. I got it back right when I got my body back." He pointed out, taking the card out to show him, " Sorry, but I can't let you keep it. I just wanted to lend you its power, but now that there's no need for that. . .Well, I'm sort of attached to it." He pointed out. It was his ace monster and it meant a lot to him really. He knew it wasn't the best Xyz monster out there, but it was his and it could still help him out of a pinch sometimes.

Yuya smiled, " I didn't know if you had already gotten it back or what. I wasn't planning on keeping it though I knew you would come back and I was gonna give it back to you. I know Dark Rebellion means alot to you; just as Odd-Eyes means alot to me." He said, " It's good that you have your ace card back really. I know it missed you." He added, " I'm grateful for it's help really. It helped me out through some tough situations." He said looking at the card then brought out his Odd-Eyes. He remembered when he first used Dark Rebellion; even though he wasn't himself at that time.

Yuto smiled, " I'm glad it could help you. That's what I wanted. Maybe it knew that." He commented, looking at his card, " It was the only times I really felt like I could help you when you used this. So I'm happy you found it useful." Yuto knew the first time Yuya had used it had been a little rough. He knew that wasn't because of Dark Rebellion though, but the circumstances he's been in. Although he did wonder if that darkness was in Yuya's heart was in his as well. . .and when they merged if it was his own added darkness that causes Yuya to change that way. That he regreted. He didn't want to think he could have been any cause to that.

Yuya smiled hearing Yuto's words; he had left Yuya his card to help him and it had did what he wanted. At first Yuya really didn't think about using Dark Rebellion knowing it was Yuto's dragon he didn't feel comfortable but then when it came down he had used it. He knew it wasn't the dragon that made him act like that; he didn't even really remember that duel until it started coming back to him. He couldn't explain why he had gotten like that in the duel but when he gave into that darkness during the duel with those three fusion soldiers he understood the reason for that. It was both his darkness and Yuto's that got him like that and he wanted them to pay dearly for what they had done, " Maybe and you have helped me alot Yuto even during that time." He said.

Yuto nodded, " All in all though, I'm glad that that time is over. I'd rather focus on our life together now instead. As. . .boyfriends rather than roommates of sorts. Maybe-" He stopped, realizing what he was about to say had different connotations. They had been more like. . .soulmates. But he wasn't sure he should be saying something like that yet. He blushed. That wasn't what he meant, but also. . . " Mm, well anyway, I'm just happy to be here." He went with instead.

" Me too and i'm glad you're my boyfriend." He smiled sweetly leaning against Yuto. He was glad that time was over because now Yuto was back just as Ruri and everyone who had been turned into cards by Fusion and now they were working on their futures. He didn't know if Yuto was meaning to say something else or what but he smiled. He looked cute when he blushed really.

" I am glad you are too." He said.

Yuto put his arm around Yuya's shoulder, holding him close with a smile, " Mm, me too." He agreed, giving the top of Yuya's head a little kiss. He blushed, still feeling a little embarrassed about things like that, especially just out in public, but he wanted to try and give Yuya more of them. He deserved all the love and care in the world after all, " I'm not very used to entertainment duels or anything, so I'll probably just duel normally. I'm interested to try action dueling though. It sounds neat to use your enviroment like that." He mused. He couldn't do the same kind of performing that Yuya did, but he could duel pretty well and he felt like he'd be able to move pretty well too. Yuya knew Yuto was still embarrassed with doing this kind of thing but he was glad he still did them. It made him feel loved and cherished and he only wished to make Yuto feel the same. He loved feeling this relaxed really just being in Yuto's arms really was relaxing.

" Well as long as you have fun is all that matters right?" He asked looking up at his boyfriend, " Yeah how the action cards are hidden and you have to find them is what I think is fun really." He giggled; all of it was fun but he loved that the most. Loved the smiles he got from others thanks to his duels.

Yuto looked down at him to meet his eyes, " That's true. I'm looking forward to being able to duel with you." He smiled. He loved dueling being full of fun and smiles and being able to have a duel like that with someone he cared very much about made him quite happy. Yuto hoped his duel disk would be ready soon. Then he would call Shun to check in before going to have his duel with Yuya.

Yuya smiled then his duel disk rang a soft tone; grateful for that. He grabbed it to see Reiji's number and answered, " Hello?"

" His duel disk is ready." He said, " You may come and get it now." He added as Yuya nodded, " I also added a few. . .other things to it but don't worry. The Action Dimension Spell and all that." He said as Yuya hung up.

" Seems like your duel disk is ready and he said he added the action duel onto your duel disk and some other things." He said. Yuto was still pretty close to Yuya, so he wouldn't have been surprised if Reiji has been able to see small parts of him touching Yuya. Either way, it didn't matter.

Yuto considered that, " Well I'm. . .not sure what 'other stuff' he added is, but I guess I'll ask him myself when we get there." He noted. He gently pulled back from Yuya and got up, then offereing him his hand, " Let's go so we can get my duel disk back then move on to more fun things." Yuto didn't really like the idea of Reiji having his duel disk. Again. That was his and he didn't want people he didn't like touching it.

Yuya nodded, " Yeah we can just figure out when we get there." He said getting up and reaching a hand out to Yuto to help him up. He understood that Yuto would want to get his duel disk back from Reiji soon. He had helped Yuya up and walked back to LDS and walked into Reiji's office. Reiji had Yuto's duel disk sitting on the table waiting for them to take it back. Yuya grabbed it and handed it to Yuto. Yuto accepted the duel disk, happy to have it back, but. . .he did find it odd that Reiji wasn't there to present it. He would have thought he would have wanted to see Yuya, even if that unsettled him. It made him a little suspicious really.

Yuto turned the duel disk over in his hands supiciously, " I guess if he isn't here, I can't ask him anything. . .but if he just called, he can't have stepped out. Something about this doesn't feel right." He expressed to Yuya.

" That's what I'm saying but it could've been a meeting or something i'm not sure. But you can test it out if you want." He said thinking it was strange. That's when they heard the doors open and saw Reiji come in with Reira behind.

" Sorry had something that came up." He said as he walked over to his desk, " Is it to your liking Yuto?" He asked, seeing that Yuto was looking at it supiciously.

Reira stuck close to his brother's leg nervously, though he perked up a bit when he saw Yuya, " Yuya. . .!" He perked up a bit, though his tone with still nervous and reserved, he was happy to see him.

Yuto noticed the small boy, watching him for a moment before he looked to Reiji, " What were those 'other things' you added?" He questioned direction, needing to know for sure.

Yuya smiled looked at Reira, " Hey Reira how's it going?" He asked. It had been awhile since he had seen the boy; he didn't mind Reira it was only Reiji he had problems with.

Reiji looked down at Reira then back at Yuto, " Just everything Yuya has on his really. The Action field, cross dimension transporter, and the ability to talk to someone from another dimension." He said, " That's all."

Reira cautiously stepped out from behind his brother to step over to Yuya to see him, though he was making cautious steps to stay away from Yuto. He didn't know him, so he didn't trust him at all. He hugged his stuffed bear closer to his stomach. He was still too nervous to really speak, but. . .he was happy to see Yuya.

Yuto nodded, " Alright, well that's good." He replied, " If that's all, then thank you, I appreciate you doing this for me." He replied politely instead. Yuto didn't trust Reiji, but he was doing him a favor.

Yuya smiled and crouched down to Reira to talk to him abit, " Yeah thanks Reiji." He thanked. He was thankful that now they would be able to talk to one another even with Yuto being in Heartland and Yuya being here in Standard, " I'll see you later ok Reira." He said.

" It was no problem." He said pushing up his glasses. Yuya got up and looked at Yuto wondering if he was ready to go.

Reira reached out a hand to gently grab Yuya's sleeve, " Come visit me." He requested meekly, wanting to see more of Yuya himself too. Yuya had made it to be one of his favorite people really. After his brother of course. His brother was most important. Yuto watched the little interaction between them. He knew that Reira and Yuya got along pretty well. Yuya had worked hard to look out for him after all. He'd be a little suspicious of this being a ploy by Reiji otherwise, but he didn't think that was prompted that way. Either way, Yuto wasn't sure he wanted Yuya to make regular visits here.

" I'll try to visit you more Reira." He said looking at the boy with a smile. He didn't know how he felt about coming here to see Reira but he would love to visit the boy; and get him out of here and give him sometime to be away from Reiji, " But right now me and Yuto got to go alright?" he asked before looking over at Yuto. " You ready to go?" he asked.

Yuto nodded, taking a couple steps closer to Yuya, noticing Reira take a couple steps back in return. He didn't trust him it seemed like. He wondered what he did to earn that. Reira seemed to look at Yuto with such caution, " Reira, you could always come visit Yuya at his duel school as well." Je offered, though the boy didn't respond to him, instead taking another cautious step back before retreating back to his brother. Yuto frowned a bit, though he supposed he couldn't do much about that, " Okay, Yuya, let's go." He agreed, ready to head out and give Shun a call.

" Alright, bye Reira." He said as he got up and lead Yuto out of the building and to somewhere so he could check to see if his duel disk would work just fine. He must thought that Shun and Ruri were worried about him so it would be good to check in on them, " Oh Reira he's scared of really people he doesn't know." He said wanting Yuto to understand why Reira acted that way. He personally thought that Reiji made Reira like that so he would depend on his brother more. He didn't know though; he just knew that the boy was only comfortable with certain people.

The reason why Reira was more nervous in particular around Yuto was that he gave off that. . .war vibe. And that scared him. What he didn't know was that he and Yuto had likely been in a similar situation really. Yuto sighed, " I guess, I'm just not used to having children look at me like I'm scary." He frowned, " But I guess if you aren't making a big deal of it like you did when Sora said those things, than it can't mean much." He gave a half hearted smile to Yuya. Yuto looked at his duel disk again. It still felt weird to get it back from Reiji, but this was the second time this had happened now and he'd just have to adapt again, " I'm going to call Shun on the way and test this out." He noted to Yuya, figuring they'd be heading for You Show after this. Shun was still on a speed dial for him, so it was pretty easy for him to pull it up, waiting for him to respond. If he wasn't too busy that was.

Shun just got done with fixing up the insulation when his duel disk was ringing. He was guessing it was Ruri probably checking up on him but he saw it was Yuto, " Hey i'm going to take this." He explained as one of the other workers nodded and took his place, " Hello Yuto?" He said. He didn't think Yuto was allowed to call him from Yuya's dimension.

He grinned when Shun appeared on his screen, " Hey. I got some alterations done on my duel disk so I can make cross dimensional calls now." He explained first, " I wanted to check in on how you and Ruri have been doing."

Yuya smiled as he watched Yuto talk to Shun, " Hey Shun." He called before arriving at You Show. He wanted to give Yuto some privacy in talking to his best friend, he didn't know if Yuto wanted him to be there or not; but he could guess that Yuto didn't mind.

Shun listened to Yuto's story and nodded, " I see, who fixed it up Reiji Akaba?" He asked crossing his arms, " Me and Ruri have been fine; how are you doing. Are you sleeping well enough?" He asked.

If Yuto had minded, he wouldn't have made the call with Yuya beside him. He did stop outside the school though, not wanting to go in until he was finished talking to Shun. He did loosen his hold on Yuya's hand a little as a silent invitation for Yuya to go ahead inside without him if he wanted to. The choice was his, " Yeah, that's what had to be done since he's the one that fixed up Yuya's. I don't really like the idea of him tampering with my duel disk, but I'm sure it'll be fine." He explained, he nodded to the second point, " Yes, much better. I feel very well rested." Yuto agreed. He rather enjoyed getting to fall asleep with Yuya in his arms. . .~ And he so far hadn't had any nightmares either. He wasn't sure how long that would last, but for now it was good.

Yuya went inside to see if they had the duel ready to go or not. Shun nodded, " I'm sure it'll be alright. It's working good though right now right?" He asked, " That's good to hear I'll have to tell Ruri about that when I get home. But I heard my duel disk and answered it when we just got done with the insulation in a house." He said, " No nitemares at all?" He asked not wanting to say it loudly for someone to hear or something, but the way Yuto looked had answered his question already. He looked well-rested really and he guessed he would have to thank Yuya for it.

Yuto shook his head, " Nothing yet. I doubt that's the end of them, but at least for now I've slept pretty well." He explained, " Sorry to always worry you. If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably, from now on, be coming to Standard at least one day a week now." He explained, not giving the further context for that just yet, though he figured that might surprise Shun a bit to hear that, " How's construction going?" He questioned, " No mishaps I hope?" Yuto continued. He knew he shouldn't talk with him too long, but it always just felt nice to talk to Shun.

Shun shook his head, " I know you don't mean to make us worry." He said as he heard Yuto, " Wait you said you would be going to Standard at least one day a week? Did I hear that right? How did Yuya convince you to do that?" He asked with a soft chuckle. It was shocking to hear since it was hard to get him to go to Standard just for a few days. Like Ruri had said Shun had rubbed off on him, " It's going good, no mishaps really so everything's going well." He said. He had guessed Yuya had left to give Yuto some privacy to talk to him because he didn't see him or hear him anymore.

Yuto nodded, " Okay, well that's good to hear. I hope you're remembering to take breaks as well." He noted to him, " And it. . .was my suggestion. I thought it would be best if I wanted to have a somewhat stable relationship with him, since. . .I asked him to be my boyfriend yesterday." Yuto explained, getting a blush from embarrassment, glancing away from the screen. He was confident in his decision, but it felt embarrassing telling Shun in particular since, of course, his opinion mattered to him more than others.

Shun nodded, " I am thanks to Ruri; she's always calling to make sure I do take breaks and she's told the other workers that if I didn't take breaks they wouldn't let me work there." He said. Shun didn't know what to say to that, but he knew as long as Yuto was happy with Yuya he was happy enough, " Alright well that's. . .good to hear Yuto. As long as he makes you happy you know me and Ruri are happy too." He said, he could easily see that Yuto was embarrassed and he could tease him right now; but decided not to. He wasn't really good with these kind of things and knew Yuto wasn't either, he could see Yuya was getting him more confident about this kind of thing.

Yuto nodded, " He does." He agreed. He looked back to the screen again, " I think I'll probably come home tomorrow at some point." He decided. It had only been two days, but Yuto was already feeling like he should go back. He was itching to, " I haven't talked to Yuya about it yet, but I just. . .feel like I should." He explained, " I don't want to keep imposing on him here." He'd done his best to help out, but he still felt like he should get out of their hair in that way. Not that he wasn't enjoying his time there, " So I'll be back to help you out again soon." He assured him, " I've gotten some sleep now, so it should be fine."

Shun looked at him then sighed, " Well I guess alright, since you look like you've been sleeping well that's alright." He agreed, " But if something happens or anything me and Ruri will send you back to Standard." He said, " Oh will Yuya be coming back with you or will it be just you?" He asked. He would have to tell Ruri about him coming back and that Yuto was having fun, " I'm gonna go and get back to work." He said, " I'll see you and maybe Yuya if he's coming back with you tomorrow." he added.

" I'm not sure since I haven't even told him that I'm going yet. I'll ask him when I talk to him about it later." He replied, " Alright, bye, Shun, stay safe, say hi to Ruri for me." He urged, before hanging up as tell. Yuto reattached his duel disk to his arm again before stepping inside the unfamiliar school. He wondered where Yuya went? Yuto ventured further in, checking around curiously.

" How come you're even here?" Yuto heard a voice from behind him, turning to see Sora step out from a hallway to the right of him. He supposed he wasn't that surprised he'd snuck up on him. Sora was a soldier after all. Yuto turned to face him a bit more and Sora proceeded. He was used to Yuto not responding to him when he asked him questions, though it still pissed him off, " Shouldn't you be back in your own dimension helping out or something?"

Yuto frowned, " You're not in yours either." He pointed out. Sora put his hands behind his head, turning his nose up a bit, trying to act superior, " Yeah, but this place is my home too. I actually go to this school." He pointed out, " You're kind of trespassing if you think of it that way."

Yuto rolled his eyes. He didn't think Sora was there for anything more than his own amusement. Academia had no doubt taught him all the dueling skills he needed that no doubt would out class the fusion techniques of Yuzu's father. And the trespassing thing was a bit of a stretch. Yuto had to remind himself though that Sora was still just a child. He was just acting like any immature elementary school bully might if they felt someone of theirs was being taken from them. Not that Yuya belonged to Sora anyway. Yuya walked finally found Yuzu seeing she was getting the arena ready for his and Yuto's duel. He didn't know how long Yuto would be on the phone with Shun and he wanted to give him some time to talk to his friend. He guessed he should go check on Yuto and tell him it was ready. When he walked outside he saw that Yuto wasn't outside anymore and guessed he went inside.

" Yuto!" He called as he made this way through the halls wondering where he had went. He could call him on his duel disk but he knew he would find him sooner or later. He had heard Yuto and Sora's voices and turned down the hall to hear the two; mostly Sora talking. Yuto looked as if he was just wanting to find Yuya more than anything, " Yuto isn't tresspassing Sora." he said calmly as he walked up to them, he was just trying his best to stay calm at this moment, " I finally found you Yuto how was everyone?" He asked nicely," Anyway the arena is ready to mine and Yuto's duel so come on let's go." He said, " You too Sora you can watch as well." He added.

Yuto and Sora both turned their attention to Yuya when he entered. Yuto nodded, " Everything seems fine there." He replied simply, giving Yuya a little grin, pleased to see him again.

Sora hopped over, hugging Yuya's arm to him, " Yuya! You should duel me instead! We haven't dueled in forever!" He pressed, " Come on! I'm way better at entertainment dueling!" He pointed out. He had picked up some of those things from Yuya, " It'll be way more fun, I promise!"

" I already promised a duel with Yuto. Sora we can duel another time I promise." He said looking at Sora before looking at Yuto and smiled back. He was just trying to stay happy at this moment. Sora was just poking fun; even if it was in his own little twisted way of course. He had promise Yuto a duel and he was gonna keep it. Apart of him though didn't want to duel Sora and have him use Fusion and maybe freak Yuto out; he knew Sora's monsters looked cute but he still didn't want to risk it. He was looking out for his boyfriend really and the fact he had already promised Yuto a duel. Yuto would be more freaked out if Sora started whipping out ancient gear monsters. He still didn't like fusion though, it unsettled him, but as for being afraid, it was just the Ancient Gears that got him.

Sora pouted, " That's no fun! You're always gone now. You'd better make time to duel me too!" He urged Yuya, " How come you even wanna hang around with this guy? He's so quiet and serious all the time, it's boring!" Sora complained, " Is this some weird dimensional counterpart thing or whatever I just don't understand?" The whole thing seemed so weird to him. He didn't like how Yuto looked so much like Yuya too. Or how Serena, Rin, and Ruri all looked like Yuzu. He just wanted his very best friends to be special on their own without all these fakes around.

He just sighed softly finding it hard to be calm. He knew Yuto didn't mind but it bothered him alot. He didn't like people talking bad about other people because that's how it was for him when he was a kid, " Sora you might want to. . .stop saying that right now." He felt the darkness rising up to the surface from within him right now, " No matter how much you don't like it. Yuto is gonna be around no matter what. So you might want to get use to it." He said, " If you can't accept that then I don't know what to tell you." He said darkly, " I'm gone because i'm helping the damage your dimension caused." He added glaring at Sora, crimson eyes now stained with the color of blood.

Yuto eyed Yuya cautiously, taking a step closer to him to take his hand gently, " Yuya, calm down." He urged him softly, but firmly. He didn't like this. That wasn't even much and Yuya was getting like this. He should have an angry that wasn't quite. . .this. It wasn't like this was the only way he'd seen Yuya mad. Was this because it was to do with Yuto? He felt somewhat unsettled that this was the effect of it.

Sora huffed, shifting the lolipop to sit on the other side of this mouth with his tongue, " That's rude. I was only doing what I was told to. And it was just a game anyway." He noted, " Besides, you know I switched sides, so what's the matter now?" He pointed out.

Yuto couldn't say he liked the idea of Sora calling it 'a game', but he also didn't really want to press on it if Yuya was going to become unstable again. Really, this was something he was starting to wonder if Yuya needed to be checked out about. Was this something that he had done to him? He didn't like that thought, " Yuya. Is Yuzu waiting for us?" He reminded him carefully, hoping to take Yuya's mind off of this a little bit.

Yuya kept his darkened eyes on Sora; he knew Sora had changed sides and it was what made him forgive him. He hadn't even heard Yuto's question at this point he could feel a hand on his shoulder but he only saw red, " A game? Is that what you're gonna call it. People's lives; homes destroyed. . .A GAME." He scowled angerily, he knew he hadn't been through what everyone in Heartland had went through, but the memories that were going through his mind right now seemed just like his. At this point when he said that that's when he really lost it, " People were terrified, screaming and running and you say that was a game!"

Sora took a step back. He wasn't used to Yuya yelling at him like that. He yelled for him a lot, but never really AT him, and definitely not like that, " Yuya, you're getting a little scary." he commented to him.

" You say **i'm** getting scary? Maybe I should show you how terrified those people were when you and your _little friends_ invaded and destroyed everything!" He said activating his duel disk.

Yuto frowned, then reached over and grabbed Yuya's arm, pulling him closer and making him face him, " Hey. Look at me." He demanded firmly. He placed his free hand on Yuya's cheek, " Things are fine now. Just calm down." He definitely didn't like this. But did anyone know what this was? He wondered if there was somewhere they could take Yuya to get him checked out about this. Yuto slapped his cheek gently a few times, it being more of a pat really, " It's okay. You can snap out of this." He urged him.

Yuya's head began to hurt really; images of the people screaming and running from them still playing fresh in his mind. He saw Sora as an enemy. He was ready to attack if needed; his duel disk was right there and his deck in his pocket. He felt the pats of course and it began to snap him out of it. His eyes lightened once again as he looked at Yuto. He looked over at Sora as well but didn't keep looking at him long, " Yuto?" He asked looking back up at Yuto; he was really tired at this point now. This always happened after that would happen, he didn't really feel like dueling either.

Yuto could see Yuya coming back out of it, feeling relieved. He pinched Yuya's cheek, " You all done now?" he questioned, hoping to shock Yuya a bit more awake. Just a little. He didn't think a little pinch would do much more than give him a jolt. He just wanted to make sure that Yuya was himself again. Sora watched them cautiously. He remembered he'd seen this happen to Yuya before, but he never knew what caused it. He shifted his eyes to Yuto though. Was it him? Was it being with him that did this? Yuya had gotten upset with him, but never like that. . .

Yuya felt the pinch and felt it wake him up abit more, " Y-Yeah." He said; keeping his eyes on Yuto at this moment, he could see his duel disk was activated and he wasn't sure when that happened. He was glad Yuto had been there so he didn't go too out of control. His mom didn't really know what this was but she knew about some of the nitemares he had; but they had stopped after awhile. He didn't want to worry his mom about this; whatever it was. I think the only thing keeping him up was Yuto at this moment. He felt so exhausted he could collapse but he would pull through it.

Yuto grined, cupping Yuya's cheek instead, stroking the spot he's pinched with his thumb as a sort of half apology, " Good. You were losing it a bit there." He explained to him simply. He kept his hold on Yuya's arm, though it wasn't quite as tight as it was a moment earlier. He could feel though that Yuya was leaning on him a bit for support. His concerned eyes searched Yuya's tired ones, then glanced at the confused, semi concerned looking Sora over Yuya's shoulder, " Sora, I need you to go tell Yuzu that our duel is going to be postponed at least for a little bit. I'm not sure how long yet." He urged the boy, who pouted a bit, not liking being told what to do by someone like Yuto. But. . .

" Fine, but I'm just doing it for Yuya, you hear?" He huffed, pointing his lolipop at Yuto, " You better take good care of him too or this time, I really will hunt you down." He warned him before dashing off to go tell Yuzu everything that just happened. She'd probably want to come back to where Yuya was.

Yuto gently pulled Yuya a little closer, " Here, lean on me. You look like you're going to collapse. Are you okay?" He questioned softly, needing to make sure.

Yuya watched tiredly as Sora went to go tell Yuzu or something, he wasn't really paying attention at this moment. He began to lean against Yuto, " I'm just tired. That always takes alot of energy out of me." He explained. He really wished he hadn't lost control like that especially in front of Yuto. It was just he got angry at what Sora said; he still thought all of that as a game. He was glad he didn't hurt no one though; he knew he was about to hurt Sora though but he didn't and it was because Yuto happened to be there to stop him before he did so. Stopped him before he could hurt anyone really.

Between Sora and Yuto, he didn't think Yuya would have really been able to hurt either of them. Yuto nodded and carefully and swiftly scooped Yuya into his arms, " Let's fine a place for you to lay down then. Tell me where I need to take you." He urged him, having no frame of reference in this place, " Yuya, I'm getting concerned about that. That was such a small thing to trigger that. It was earlier too. I'm worried that whatever it is inside of you is getting way worse than it used to be." He would have thought that it would have gotten better, but that wasn't even close to what had brought it out before, " I haven't. . .figured out how or who exactly yet, but I think we need to get you checked out for that. There's got to be some way to release some of that from you. You should be able to get angry without it escalating to. . .that. . ." He frowned.


	12. Chapter 12

_A new chapter.~ I felt so happy so I decided to do this chapter. So it turns out im gonna be moving out probably in a few weeks. I'm moving in with my best friend; but first im looking for a job; so I can get alot of people off my back and stop making me so stressed. But either way enjoy.~_

Chapter 12

 _Between Sora and Yuto, he didn't think Yuya would have really been able to hurt either of them. Yuto nodded and carefully and swiftly scooped Yuya into his arms, " Let's fine a place for you to lay down then. Tell me where I need to take you." He urged him, having no frame of reference in this place, " Yuya, I'm getting concerned about that. That was such a small thing to trigger that. It was earlier too. I'm worried that whatever it is inside of you is getting way worse than it used to be." He would have thought that it would have gotten better, but that wasn't even close to what had brought it out before, " I haven't. . .figured out how or who exactly yet, but I think we need to get you checked out for that. There's got to be some way to release some of that from you. You should be able to get angry without it escalating to. . .that. . ." He frowned._

" There should be a couch just down this hall and to the left. There's a room and it has a couch." He explained as he pointed straight down the hall. He blushed when Yuto scooped him up in his arms. He showed him where to go when they had started heading down the hall then took a left and there was a room, " I wouldn't know how to do that exactly. . .Or who." He said, hating himself to have worried Yuto. He didn't really trust talking to someone then they say something that will trigger that side of him then he loses it and attacts someone. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he had harmed anyone, " I-I don't know just what Sora said made me angry. I guess i'm just too weak to fight against it."

Yuto followed Yuya's directions, taking him to the room and laying him down on the couch. He set on the couch edge by Yuya's legs, looking down at him, " Don't under estimate yourself, Yuya. You're a very strong person." He urged him, " There's just something going on with you." He continued, trying to think hard over who they could possibly ask about this.

. . .Oh. . .One option did come to him, but he wasn't so sure that he liked it. But he supposed it was still better than the secondary alternative that he didn't even want to consider.

Yuya was laid on the couch, he still didn't believe himself strong as Yuto thought he was. He didn't have any idea on who they could have help him or on how to do it. He didn't understand any of it. He wanted to get better but he just didn't know how he could get this anger he held deep inside away. His head still hurt really and when he would try to lay up his head would just get dizzy. Maybe the duel wouldn't be such a good idea right now. He didn't even think he could stand up without getting dizzy right now.

Yuto gently put a hand on Yuya's leg, stroking it hopefully comfortingly, " Yuya, you should take a nap. I think you need it." He urged him. He'd think more on this, maybe talk to Yuzu if he needed to. For now, he just wanted Yuya to rest, " Don't worry about the duel right now. Just focus on getting better." He urged him. Seeing Yuya like this worried him. He wanted to be able to help him however he could. He was relieved that he could at least calm him. It would be a lot worse if he couldn't.

Yuya nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep real quickly. He didn't want to but he couldn't really keep his eyes opened anylonger. He was glad Yuto wasn't mad about them not having their duel and would have to apologize to him later for it, or atleast make it up to him later on once he felt better. Yuto watched Yuya sleep for a moment. Poor Yuya. . .He hated that he had to go through that. There had to be some way to at least aleeviate it a little bit. It felt so much worse. It wasn't like he'd ever turned that way when he'd gotten mad at Reiji before and he could tell that he was angry then. He couldn't help but continue to think that somehow this was all his fault. He hated that it was. But he would try and fix it somehow. Yuto hesitated before he picked up Yuya's duel disk, using it to message Yuzu since he didn't have her number. He had half an idea for a possible plan, but he would need her help with it.

Yuzu had heard the news from Sora and was looking for both Yuto and Yuya when she had got a message. The message told her where they were and headed to the room. Once she got there she knocked on the door and opened it softly seeing Yuya asleep, " Is he alright?" She asked in a whispered tone so she didn't wake the other. Sora had left by then she believed she he had disappeared.

She walked into the room and closed the door. Wondering just really what happened, all she knew she was waiting for them then Sora came in and told her. She had been worried and went looking for them. Yuto looked up at Yuzu, then back down at Yuya, " Yeah. . .he'll be okay. He's just worn out now." He explained quietly. He didn't exactly want to leave Yuya's side at the moment. He should and he knew Yuya would be fine on his own, but. . .he just felt like he should be there when Yuya woke up. He wasn't sure how long he would be napping for anyway. Yuto was starting to wonder if he really should leave tomorrow. He'd have to. . .see how things went for Yuya. If he needed him, he would stay longer.

Yuzu sighed in relief glad to hear that he was ok but just worn out. She didn't quite understand what had happened really Sora didn't go into full detail just saying that the duel was cancelled and that something happened with Yuto and Yuya. She saw Yuya sleeping and could see he was worn out really. But he did looked troubled and so did Yuto. She didn't like seeing them both troubled they were her good friends.

Yuto looked back to Yuzu, " Did you arrange what I asked of you? I know it's an odd request, but. . .I'm a bit at a loss of what to do for Yuya." He explained, " You can come with us too of course. I'd almost prefer it." He noted to her. Yuto wouldn't be going anywhere until Yuya woke up though. He'd be there for him when he woke up to make sure he was okay.

Yuzu nodded, " Yeah I did, and no it's alright really Yuto, i'm kind of worried." She said, " If you want me too, Yuto, I wouldn't mind to go." She told him. She really wanted Yuya to be ok and it broke her heart to see Yuto upset like this. He wanted to help Yuya and he really didn't know how. She knew that Yuto wanted to be there for Yuya to wake up; she didn't know if Yuto was gonna wake Yuya up or just let him sleep alittle longer. She could see how much Yuto cared about Yuya.

Yuto nodded, " I think you should." He wanted Yuya to have as much support as possible, so having Yuzu there too would be nice. Yuto reached over and gently brushed the bangs from Yuya's face. He was definitely not going to wake him up. He would wait for Yuya to wake up naturally. It was just a nap, so he wasn't sure how long it would take. By now it'd been at least 40 minutes he figured, maybe more. But it was fine, he'd wait however long Yuya needed to recharge.

Yuzu nodded, " Alright i'll go with." She said as she watched Yuto and smiled. Yuya had made a soft noise and turned slightly still asleep. She thought it was really sweet of Yuto to be like that with Yuya. She was glad she could trust Yuto to watch Yuya when he went to Heartland. She probably wouldn't let him if Yuto wasn't there. By the way he was acting she could probably guess that they were together offcially but she didn't know they had been holding hands when they came by the school yesterday.

If Yuzu asked him, he would tell her, but he also didn't know if she already knew or not. Yuya had gone ahead without him after all when he was taking on the phone with Shun. It was possible he could have told her then. Right then, though, his proirity was taking care of Yuya and making sure he was okay any way he could.

Yuzu looked at Yuto, " How was your day yesterday?" She asked, " I never got to ask about that anyway." She added as she sat down in the small chair that was in the other room. She didn't want it to be awkward or anything and she wanted to know how it went. She wanted to hear about how Heartland was doing, Shun and Ruri how they were doing.

Yuto was still trying to be fairly quiet since he didn't want to wake Yuya, but he looked at Yuzu and smiled softly, " It was very nice. Yuya told me you helped him think up things for it. I appreciate you always being there to help him." He began, " I'm not. . .sure if Yuya has told you yet, but. . ." He looked down to his sleeping counterpart again with a small smile and a blush, " I. . .asked him to be my boyfriend yesterday, and he said yes."

Yuzu smiled glad to hear that it went so well, " I'm was happy to help really." She said smiling softly at Yuya, " He's my best friend afterall and he just liked you so much he wanted you to have the best time while you were here." She added, She smiled happily when she heard that, " Congrates to the both of you." She said in a low whisper so she didn't wake Yuya. She thought it was sweet really; she knew their relationship was complicated but she felt it wasn't like that anymore now that they were officially together.

" I know that it won't be easy, being from different dimensions and all, but. . .I really want to make this work. If it means that I can be with Yuya, I'll do whatever I have to." He explained, gently brushing back Yuya's fallen bangs again, " I'll take good care of him. Starting with figuring out this. I swear, it never used to be this bad. . ." He frowned.

Hopefully this all worked out and he could at least help him a little bit. . .just like how Yuya wanted to help him with his PTSD.

Yuzu smiled watching him; it made her happy that he had said that. Yuya must've meant alot to him. She knew Yuto meant alot to Yuya when he had came back; Yuto was really all he talked about. She was happy that the relationship was working out, " It?" She asked wondering what he was talking about at this point. She looked over at Yuya worried; wondering what 'it' was. What was going on with her best friend? Yuto seemed to know what it was really.

" I'm not really sure." Yuto admitted, concern coming back to his eyes as he watched Yuya, " He has this darkness in his heart. . .and it's not him, it's. . .something else. But it seems to take him over sometimes and make him do things he wouldn't normally. I'm worried. . .that if he had that, that it's possible that I do too. Or at the very least, I did. My concern is that when I was merged with him, he got the combined force from both of us and. . .further on that, that when I left, it stayed with him." He explained, " I don't. . .want every time he gets angry for this to come out of him. . .and to think that it could be my fault is. . .heartbreaking." he admitted.

Yuzu looked at him never knowing this, " I never knew. . .he never told me, but he is the type of person who won't tell anyone what is going on or how he is feeling about certain things. He just doesn't want anyone to worry about him. He tries to please other people before helping himself." She explained then looked at Yuto, " But Yuto this isn't your fault at all. You are nothing but kind and sweet." She said as she got up and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him, " Now that I remember correctly when he first used your card, he was acting strangely is that what it is?" She asked.

Yuto nodded, " Yeah, that was the first time. But to be fair, I'm pretty sure it happened right before he used Dark Rebellion." He noted, feeling an odd need to defend his Ace, " But yes, That did happen then. But it used to only trigger when he had something that was really high stress that triggered it and. . .even then, sometimes I was able to calm him a bit. But now it. . .it seems like it's happening just any time he gets mad about anything. It's getting to be too much for him." Yuto explained his observations, " I have to help him. Any way that I can. Before it gets worse and I lose him completely to it." He was thankful that Yugo and Yuri hadn't merged with him too. He really would have lost him if their darkness had all been combined like that.

" Oh I wasn't saying it was because of Dark Rebellion of course. S-sorry if it made it sound like I was." She said, " It's strange, I have only seen him do it that one time." She said, " Did he do it at all when he was in Heartland?" She asked, " I want to help him too. I may not still get what it is, but I want to help any way I can." She said looking at Yuya and then back to Yuto. Just then Yuya made a soft noise and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked himself awake and he guessed the nap had helped; his head didn't hurt anymore. He saw Yuzu was there but hadn't heard what they were talking about.

Yuto had his eyes on Yuya, so he definitely noticed, ignoring what Yuzu had been saying in order to pay attention to Yuya. He smiled at him, " Hey.~ Are you feeling any better?" He questioned gently, wanting to make sure he was okay. Yuto set his hand on Yuya's leg again, stroking the side softly with his thumb to give him that bit of added comfort.

Yuya looked at Yuto and nodded, " Yeah, that nap helped. How long was I out?" He asked, he didn't know how long he had slept for but guessed long enough that it helped his head stop hurting. He felt rested and relaxed now. He leaned up slowly just in case and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Yuzu just watched the two it seemed Yuya was alright; but when really she knew this darkness was inside of Yuya. She agreed with Yuto that Yuya needed help and she would help out anyway she can.

Yuto nodded, " That's good. Not too long. Maybe an hour." He replied, not really having known just how long it had been. He wanted to tell Yuya about his plan, but he also wanted to make sure Yuya would be awake and prepared enough for it, " We can put off our duel for another day, by the way, so don't worry about that. I'm not in any rush. We'll have plenty of opportunities." He explained to him gently.

Yuya nodded as he tried to get himself more awake, " Sorry you got everything ready and we arn't dueling Yuzu." He apologized. She shook her head nad got up before crouching to look him in the eye.

Yuto put his arm around Yuya, though bent it so he could snake his fingers into Yuya's hair, resting his cheek against the side of Yuya's head, " Yuya, when you wake up a little more, I need to talk to you about something." He let him know gently, wanting to make sure he was awake and prepared. He knew he should probably give him more time than this, but he didn't want to wait exactly. He just wanted to help.

Yuya looked at Yuto and nodded. He wondered what the other had to talk to him about; but it was probably about what happened. He didn't know if Yuzu knew what happened or anything more. The more time passed Yuya managed to fully wake himself up. Yuzu watched the two; she knew what Yuto had to tell him. She walked back over to sit in the chair and wait for Yuya to wake up more. She wanted to stay in the room with them to atleast show them that she was there to help, and she would leave the room if they wanted her too. Yuto pet Yuya's hair softly, waiting for him to tell him he was okay. He didn't want to push him or anything. It was a little odd to be doing this with Yuzu just watching, but he just wanted to take good care of Yuya and make sure that he was well comforted. He felt like that was part of his job as his boyfriend. He would be patient and comforting for him.

Yuya looked at Yuto, " Alright I think i'm fully awake now." He told his boyfriend. He had to admit Yuto was making him feel so relaxed and loved, but it was weird to have Yuzu in the room watching them. It just felt weird to him really. He wanted to know what Yuto was wanting to tell him and if Yuzu was there to help or something. He didn't know when she had arrived but guessed it was when he was asleep.

Yuto nodded, pulling back a bit from Yuya so he could turn to face him a bit better, taking his hands, " Yuya. . .i'm worried about you. This darkness is taking you over way more often than I'm comfortable with and no, it's not because you're weak, because I know that you're very strong. Whatever this is. . .it's getting worse and. . .I need to know if there's anything we can do about it." He began, " I've thought very hard about it; if there's anything we can do. It wouldn't be as easy as going to a hospital because it's not medical. There is no treatment or surgery or anything like that that they could possibly offer you." Not that he liked the idea of Yuya going for surgery either, " But then I realized. It's. . .more on the spiritual level and so. . .I've asked Yuzu to arrange for us to go to Unno Divination School to meet with Mieru. I think she has the best chance of giving us some insight into this." Yuto explained his plan, pausing there to see if Yuya had any comments on this.

Yuya thought about it now; maybe she could help with this, " Ok we can try it. I mean that's the only other thing I could think of really." He said; he still didn't feel like he was strong because he's given into the darkness and let it take control.

" Yeah I don't think treatment or surgery wouldn't do anything." He said, " But yeah going to see Mieru seems like the best idea right now." He said, she could probably easily figure out and give them some insight and maybe know how to deal with it too.

" Yeah she said she can see us anytime. Whenever you want to Yuya." Yuzu said, " Whenever you two want to." she added. Yuto had a suspicion that she'd probably only said the first thing Yuzu mentioned, but he was out of options with it. He would just had to hope that by now, she'd given up on Yuya. . .although his hope on that was slim.

Yuto nodded, " So whenever you're ready, we can go. It doesn't have to be today either. But I'll be with you whenever you're ready. Yuzu said she would be coming with us too, so you have her support with this as well." He wasn't sure if Yuya was afraid or anything, but he just wanted to be sure.

Yuya looked at the both of them and nodded. He wanted to go ahead and go so they could figure this out, he didn't want to make them worry like he had, " I want to go ahead and go now." He said holding Yuto's hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

Yuzu nodded, " Alright i'll go let my dad know that i'm leaving." She said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Yuto waited for Yuzu to leave before he turned back to Yuya and leaned in, giving his cheek a kiss and his hand a squeeze, " We'll figure this out, Yuya. I don't want you to have to live in fear of anything." Yuto was getting more comfortable with little kisses like that, yes, but he still didn't want to do them in front of others. That was way too much for him.

Yuya smiled softly and kissed his cheek in return, " I know we will, I'm sorry for making you worry." He apologized. He didn't like making the other worry about him. To be honest he hadn't noticed that this was getting more bad; he somehow felt that the darkness was getting more strong deep inside him. He didn't want that; he didn't want it to completely take over him. He was really afraid of that happening really.

Yuto had been able to bring him back this time; but if it kept getting worse he wouldn't even come back for Yuto; to the point that he would even attack Yuto or someone else. He didn't want to ever think of that. Yuto shook his head, " I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to worry about you, Yuya." He clarified for him with a soft smil, " Besides, this is partially my fault too. I certainly didn't help with this." He added in, gently running a couple fingers down Yuya's chest where his heart would be, " But we can go as soon as Yuzu comes back. Hopefully Mieru will be able to help you. Or at the very least, point us in the right direction." The war was over and now they could live more peaceful lives. The last thing they needed to do with to just. . .clear up this darkness in Yuya's heart. Maybe if they figured out how, they could tell Yugo and possibly Yuri about it too. He wasn't sure if their's ever came up though.

" This isn't your fault Yuto." He said as he blushed as he placed his hand on Yuto's cheek. He didn't blame Yuto for it wasn't even his fault. This darkness was probably inside himself way before they even meant. He didn't remember though if it had ever shown itself though, " I'm glad you're my boyfriend you know? I'm just glad you are here." He said with a soft smile. He nodded as they just waited for Yuzu to come back, " Hopefully she can." He said, he didn't know if Yugo or Yuri had this same problem as he did; he didn't even know if Yuto did either. Once the door opened, Yuzu walked in.

Yuto smiled softly at that, giving Yuya's hand another squeeze, " I wouldn't be anywhere else when you need me." He assured him, " And I'm happy to be your boyfriend." Yuto just assumed that they did since it felt like. . .if Yuya had it, then they all probably did. Not to mention that both he and Yugo had succumb to it before when they had dueled. Luckily Yuya had been able to snap him out of it though before he really hurt Yugo. He looked up with Yuzu returned, nodding and getting up, offering Yuya has hand to go, " Come on. Let's go see what we can figure out.

Yuya smiled as he looked over to Yuzu then took Yuto's hand, " Yeah let's go." He said in better spirits than he was earlier. He was just that the two people that he cared for the most would be by his side. Yuzu smiled at the two before leading them out of You Show and to Unno Divination School where Mieru was waiting for them.

Yuzu smiled and looked at Mieru, " Hey Mieru." She greeted.

Mieru whirled around when she heard Yuya's voice, her face lighting up, " Darling!" She exclaimed, rushing up to him and diving in for a hug.

Yuto was a little quicker though, tugging Yuya's hand behind him so Yuya would stumble a couple steps closer to him, causing Mieru to just barely miss him and crash behind them. Yuto let out a quiet relieved breath. Yeah, still seemed like she liked him anyway.

She got right back up and patted off her dress as if that hadn't just happened, moving straight back to Yuya to grab his arm, " Darling, it's been so long! Mieru was getting worried you'd forgotten about her.~" She noted.

Yuto had to try very hard not to roll his eyes.

Yuya was expecting the hug she always gave him but glad that Yuto had prevented that from happening, " No of course not Mieru." He said as he held Yuto's hand. He thought she would have given up but guessed she hadn't.

" Anyway." Yuzu said stepping up trying to get back to the reason they were here, not that they forgot of course; well maybe Mieru, " You remember why we're here right?" She asked the young girl.

Mieru gave Yuya's arm a nuzzle, not even seeming to notice that Yuto and Yuya were holding hands. She was mostly just paying attention to Yuya. She was listening though, " Of course! I'll be helping out, Darling.~" She replied simply.

Yuto was a little tired of having to ask favors of people that he felt wanted Yuya for themselves that day, but. . .if it helped out Yuya, he supposed he could. . .put up with it. . .even if he wasn't so happy about it, " So, could we get to that part then?" Yuto encouraged, not pleased with her nuzzling his boyfriend like that.

She did pull back though, " Of course!" She exclaimed, then pattered back over to the table where her crystal apple sat. She picked it up, then sat herself on the floor in the middle of quite a few candles, there were some drawings of things on the floor and Yuto had to wonder if they were part of this or just decoration. Mieru patted her lap, " Come rest your head here, Darling.~" She encouraged him. Technically it wasn't necessary, but she'd done this with him the last time too, so she was hopping she could get away with it.~ She'd show him she could be a comfy lap pillow for him too.~

Yuya didn't like that she was nuzzling him and he could tell Yuto wasn't liking it either he tried to pull away not wanting to be touched really right now. He still felt on edge at this moment; he didn't mind if Yuto touched him though; because his touches were reassuring and gently, " Yeah, umm I'm just gonna lay my head on Yuto's lap Mieru." He had told her; he knew she was just using the excuse just like last time. So he really wanted to pass on that; he rather laying his head on Yuto's anyway.

Yuzu sat beside Yuya and just listened to them; she knew Mieru probably should calm down with the darling stuff with Yuto being there; she could see he was getting kind of annoyed with it more than anything and she understood.

Both Mieru and Yuto were a little surprised by the comment. Yuto had to try not to grin at that, but he was happy to hear that from him. It wasn't like he thought Yuya had any interest of being with Mieru anyway, but it was just reaffirming to him to hear Yuya pick him. Mieru pouted a bit, " But darling, it's easier if you're with me." She protested and Yuto almost believed her for a moment before noticing that she seemed to be weighing her options between Yuzu and Yuto. He supposed it was lucky that she was in the mind set that Yuya was straight if she thought Yuzu was her competition, but also. . .not good because he would prefer her not looking at Yuya like he could be her's anyway.

" But I. . .suppose that's okay." She allowed finally. She did need him to lay down anyway, " Come lay down here." She pointed, needing to shift her position.

Yuto let go of Yuya's hand, moving to where Mieru hand been to sit on the ground on his legs as Mieru had been doing. It was a little weird doing this, but also, he did want to help and it wasn't like he had an issue with Yuya resting on his lap. Yuya nodded and laid down where they had sat, laying his head on Yuto's lap. Even if she had not agreed he would lay his head in Yuto's lap anyway. Once he was laid down he didn't really know what to do next. So he just waited for her to give the next directions.

Yuzu sat beside them and was shocked to hear that; he had done it the last time but guessed he just felt more comfortable with laying his head in Yuto's lap, " So what now?" She asked not sure of what next.

Mieru sat beside Yuya's head and Yuto's lap, holding her crystal apple, " Just be patient." She urged Yuzu as she tried to focus, speaking some things into her crystal ball as she tried to see what she had seen last time. Yuto watched her, carefully. At least she seemed pretty focused on what she was doing now that she was in business mode which was a relief. He looked down to Yuya in his lap, trying to silently if Yuya was doing okay with his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could do that with anyone other than Shun though. But he would like to think he could form that kind of silent communication bond with Yuya too. He didn't want to talk to Yuya or touch him more than Yuya just laying in his lap and distract Mieru at all. As much as he would like her to know that Yuya was his boyfriend and she needed to back off, "Ah!" She exclaimed finally, making Yuto's eyes shoot up to her, " I'm starting to- AHH!" She shrieked a bit, looking a bit afraid, " Darling, the darkness in your heart seems to have grown bigger since last time!" She explained worriedly. Yuto tensed a bit. He had a feeling. . . her eyes narrowed a bit as though she was trying to look for something else, " And. . .that second soul in your heart is gone now too." She noted, seemingly like she was trying to find it in that darkness too, though her hands were trembling a little bit.

Yuya just laid there all relaxed until she had shrieked; his eye's widened, " W-what do you mean it's bigger!?" He asked shocked he didn't know if he should be moving but he couldn't help to move after hearing that. Of course the other soul was gone because he was right there with them. It had been Yuto she had seened that one time. Yuzu gasped softly at this; she never would have known someone so sweet and kind like Yuya would hold some much darkness. She wondered how it had gotten so big and how they could just get rid of it completely. Yuya had been wondering the same of course. He never knew it was that bad since it seemed to cause the girl to shake like that. He leaned up just worried really; he has had so much darkness in him and he didn't know why.

Just knowing she was looking deep into his soul was making him rattled and knowing how big it was. . .was it really that bad? He knew he had those times back in Heartland and. . .Heartland the dimension that had been destroyed because of Academia. . .the place that Sora, Yuri, Dennis and all the other Academia students thought it was all a game to hunt and card people. . .Sora even thought of it as a game still. His eyes darkened once more immediately feeling with hate. Yuto immediately saw it happen since he was looking right at Yuto, " Yuya calm down!" Yuto said as Yuya looked at him nearly not recognizing him as he pushed Yuto back onto the floor. Staring over him. He didn't have his duel disk on him having both left them on the table just across the room. Yuto easily could restrain Yuya but he didn't want to hurt him, only just get him calmed down, " Yuya, look at me. Just calm down don't let the anger take over you. . .we're trying to get rid of this darkness in you right now." Yuto said softly trying to get him calm. He was glancing over to Yuzu and Mieru to tell them to back up slowly and try not to startle Yuya so he wouldn't attack them. He wouldn't let Yuya harm them but he knew Yuya would feel bad for hurting them. Yuya was beginning to return; eyes returning back to their normal soft loving ones. He nearly fell on Yuto completelt drained but aware which he he didn't want to do especially with Yuzu there. She's never really seen it except for that one time, " Are you ok now?" He asked as Yuya looked at him fully aware of what he did.

" I-i'm sorry Yuto. . ." Yuya apologized. He didn't mean to hurt Yuto if he did or Yuzu and Mieru which the two didn't seem at all harmed in any way. Yuto gently stroked Yuya's hand as he sat back up with Yuya on him.

" It's ok Yuya I promise I know you didn't mean to, you didn't hurt me i'm fine see?" Yuto said showing him no wounds or anything, " But let's try to figure out how to get rid of this darkness alright?" Yuto said softly as Yuya nodded.

Yuzu hadn't really expected that to happen really. That was her second time seeing him do that, well now that she thought about it third. She knew he got like that alot during Synchro just never seeing it really. Atleast Yuya hadn't hurt anyone, Yuto looked unfazed and unharmed which was good. But she did know Yuto could take care of himself.

Yuto gently pushed Yuya back down to lay down again, letting him rest his head on his lap. He didn't like the sound of this either, but he had a feeling, " Mieru, is there anything we can do about this? To at least. . .lessen it?" He questioned her. Mieru seemed to battle with ideas in her head. He hoped that her concern for Yuya too would help her come up with something.

Mieru tilted her head to the side before her eyes widened in realization, " Well. . .there was one thing I remember reading about once. To cast away darkness, you need a pure light. So to cure a heart tainted with darkness, you need to purify it with a pure light." She attempted to explain., " So in other words, you might be cured if you share your first kiss with your true love.~" She presented, then bashfully brushed her hair back over her shoulder, " And darling, I know it's a little soon, but for you, I would gladly skip ahead a little if it means helping you out.~" She giggled, clearly gearing up for her expected kiss with her fated love. She'd read it in the cards after all!

Yuya laid back down but then blushed knowing that would mean he would be kissing. He looked up and Yuto. Yuzu walked up to Mieru, " Yeah I don't think you can help in this department." She said giggling. Yuya leaned up and looked at Yuto; he knew that Yuto was not really use to this kind of thing especially with other people around and he understood. He didn't know if Yuto would do it but then again he might.

" Kiss?" He asked; he's always wanted to kiss Yuto really but he also got nervous at that kind of thing. He was use to the eskimo kisses, kisses to the cheek and temple but not on the lips.

Mieru looked at Yuzu rather confused, " Huh? Why not? Darling and I are fated to be together! It appeared to me in my cards, so it must be true!" She pointed out, then pouted a bit at Yuzu, " I hope you're not suggesting that you're his true love." She knew it wouldn't be her! It was Mieru!

Yuto blushed rather deeply, getting both flustered and embarrassed at this result. Well he hadn't. . .exactly expected that. He had pretty much tuned Mieru out at this point, just keeping his eyes locked with Yuya. It wasn't. . .as though he would be against it. But now there felt like there was real pressure on him doing it right. They hadn't. . .kissed before. . well he supposed if they had, maybe he would have been able to help Yuya without even knowing it. . .granted that he was Yuya's true love, which. . .he hoped he might be. Both because he wanted to believe that Yuya was the person he would be with for the rest of his life, but also because if he wasn't, it would be pretty hard to find that person so quickly. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Yuya before that time. . .

" It's not me either." Yuzu said, she thought that she should take Mieru out of the room to give them some privacy.

Yuya could fell his heart beating fast as he stared at Yuto. Mieru and Yuzu were pretty much tuned out and really not there to him anymore. Yuya grabbed Yuto's hand and gave it a slight squeeze reassuring him that it was ok if he didn't want to kiss him. If he didn't he could try to figure another way to get ride of this darkness in his heart if anything. He knew he loved Yuto and he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life really. Yuto swallowed and gave Yuya a soft nod. He returned the squeeze to his hand as well. He would do anything for Yuya. And really, this wasn't a bad thing. He did want to kiss Yuya at some point. He just. . .didn't expect it to be exactly like this.

" Huh? Is there someone else? Wait, is it that other girl that looks like you?" She questioned, just not getting it, " Or some girl from sch-" Mieru began but got interrupted.

" I'll do it." Yuto finally told Yuya verbally, keeping his eyes on him and still not really listening to the girls talking.

Mieru was definitely listening to him though. Her head snapped up, " Huh!? D-Do what? It won't work if you kiss me! Just because you look like my darling doesn't mean-" She stopped, starting to notice that Yuto wasn't even looking at her. She was looking at Yuya. But. . .what!? What was he even saying!? Mieru was getting so confused by all this.

Yuya blushed, " Yuto you don't have to if you don't want to." He said looking at Yuto; he wanted to but not if Yuto was uncomfortable about it. He held his boyfriend's hand and smiled soft to reassure him not breaking eye contact. Yuzu just looked at the girl; she must've been in too much denial at this point she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to stare at the two and make them uncomfortable so she decided she should take the other girl away.

Yuto blushed, " I. . .do want to." He clarified for him, blushing a bit deeper, " I'm. . .alittle nervous that I'll. . .do it wrong, but. . ." He admitted his concern on it, trying to ignore the fact that there were other people in the room. He had to kiss Yuya anyway, so he just. . .wanted to focus on Yuya.

Mieru was baffled, she leaned forward on her hands, poking her head over Yuya's, partially blocking Yuto's view, " Darling, you can't kiss him! There's no way that would work! He's not your true love! How could he be!?" Mieru just didn't understand this at all, " You might be very good friends," Especially good if he was agreeing to kiss him, " But true love is different! Like a romantic kinda love, not a friend love!"

Yuya smiled, " You don't have to worry about that Yuto." He said in a reassuring smile; he was totally ignoring Mieru right now and was too focused on Yuto really right now, " It'll be ok I promise." He said softly leaning his forehead against Yuto's. He was too focused to really listen to what Mieru was saying; if he wanted to kiss Yuto he would no matter what.

Yuzu used her hand to cover Mieru's mouth trying to calm her down at this point. She knew they were too focused on each other right now, but she was starting to get annoyed with Mieru's constant baffling. Yuto had noticed Mieru getting in the way again, though he forgot it completely when Yuya leaned his forehead against Yuto's, his heart racing now as he looked into his eyes. He really. . .he really did love Yuya. The feeling felt so solid in him in that moment. Maybe it was fast, but. . .he felt like with true certainty that he did. And. . .maybe. . .that would be the key to making this work. Yuto shut his eyes softly for a moment, just relaxing himself in the feeling of being so close to the person he loved and the comfort he felt in being with him. Yuya's words replayed a few times in his head, reminding him not to worry and it'll all be okay. He was right. It would be okay. It occured to him now that. . .even if he did mess up their first kiss somehow, Yuya wouldn't judge him for it. They would just. . .try it again. . .~ Work on it together until they got it right.

Yuto opened his eyes again, feeling more at peace with it now. This wasn't just anyone he was with, it was Yuya. His sweet and perfect Yuya. He gave him a tender loving smile, " Are you ready?" He barely murmured to him, giving the hand he held a little squeeze.

Yuya smiled warmingly at the smile he received from Yuto, " Yes always." He said softly. He was glad that it seemed that Yuto was relaxed. If Yuto had put his hand over his heart then he could feel it beating so fast because of how happy he was when he was with Yuto. He loved him and he felt he could say those words now. He had kind of noticed it got quiet thanks to Yuzu quieting Mieru and he was thankful really because she had started to really get on his nerves at that moment and he didn't want this moment to be ruined.

Yuto chuckled softly, " I guess in a moment though, we'll know just how real this all is. . .~" He pointed out. He was still inwardly nervous that he would kiss Yuya and nothing would happen, but. . .he didn't want to think too hard about that. He loved Yuya. He had just as much hope of being Yuya's true love as anyone else. Yuto leaned in slowly and carefully, gently pressing his lips to Yuya's in a soft kiss.

Yuya smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips against Yuya's; at that moment he could feel the darkness leave his body completely. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss really. He was glad to know Yuto was his true love. He was glad that the darkness was gone now and he could just hug Yuto to death after this. Once he leaned away from the kiss he smiled warmingly, " I love you Yuto." He said, just still in the moment right now; he just wanted Yuto to know that he loved him even if he couldn't say it yet.

Yuzu just watched just trying to not either squeal at how cute they were or to be embarrassed about it all. But she knew it had worked she just could see it in Yuya's eyes. Yuto could feel his own heal well up with a pure joy when they kiss, his whole body tingling from the sensation of kissing Yuya. It couldn't have lasted for more than a couple seconds, but the feel of it left Yuto was a dazed expression when they had pulled away. He'd hadn't 100% registered what Yuya had said to him at first, just feeling more of a strong desire to kiss him again. It'd been so nice. . .~ His priorities returned to him a moment later though, raising a hand to cup Yuya's cheek, eyes turning somewhat worried, " Did it work? We should probably check to be sure." He urged softly. Yuto looked up, " Mie-" He cut off when he saw her expression. Her mouth was still covered by Yuzu's hand, but her eyes were wide and her face looked like it had paled a bit. She was definitely more than a little shocked by that. Yuto swallowed and tried again, " Mieru, can you please check Yuya again. . .?" He needed to be sure. Yuto pulled back from Yuya completely and sat back again, looking at Yuya and giving his lap a pat to invite him back down again. Yuya looked over at the two forgetting that they were there, at this moment he hadn't even registered what he had said still feeling happy from the kiss. He wanted to kiss Yuto again really. He really felt his body still tingling as he had felt his body push away the darkness out of his heart. His chest felt better; it didn't feel all tightened up as it had before. He wanted to know if it worked as well; but he had already known it did but he wanted Mieru to confirm it for them.

Yuzu took her had away from the girl, " Yeah check Yuya and see if it worked." She said, even though she could feel it did work.

Yuto watched Yuya not move, eying him with some concern, " Yuya?" He pressed, still waiting for him to come lay down with him again. He was smiling though, so. . .maybe he was fine? Yuto blushed lightly. Was he in that much of a daze?

Mieru was shaking a bit, having no idea quite how to react to that. She clutched her crystal apple tighter, " I-I guess, but. . .the-there's no way that would have cured Darling." She said it couldn't be friend kisses after all! This clone of her darling couldn't be his true love. That didn't make any sense. He wasn't even from their dimension, right? The whole multi-dimension thing was still. . .something a little much for her. Mieru padded back over almost nervously either way. Well. . .as soon as they reaffirmed that it didn't work, then. . .maybe she could kiss him!

Yuya laid back down; laying his head in Yuto's lap once again as he waited for the girl to begin. He kind of figured Mieru would say that; cause she didn't know that he and Yuto were in a relationship. Of course the fact that she had a crush on him and she didn't want to believe it. He gave Yuto's hand a slight squeeze to reassure the other to show he was alright.

Yuzu looked at the two dimensional counterparts before looked at Mieru, " It could Mieru we never know until you check." She told her; even though she knew it did. It was sort of an odd angle to hold Yuya's hand at, mostly just holding his curled fingers in his own, though he kept his eyes on his counterpart, just wanting to make sure everything was okay.

Mieru was feeling rather weird about all this, though she tried to calm herself and to check Yuya's heart again, taking a moment to chant and call up what she'd seen before, full expecting to see that same black fog of darkness she'd seen just a moment ago. But. . .she gasped, " I-It. . .its. . .!" Yuto looked up at Mieru's stunned, fretting face, feeling more concern than anything. Did something go wrong? He didn't make it worse he hoped. He clasped Yuya's fingers a bit tighter in his as he waited on bated breath, " Gone!" She exclaimed finally. But how though? How was that possible? She looked up at Yuto with widened eyes. He was her competition!?

Yuya looked up at the girl then at Yuto, Yuzu smiled so happily glad to hear that it was gone and it was thanks to Yuto. She could see that now Mieru was stunned to hear it. She was happy to know that. Yuya leaned up and looked at Yuto with a soft smile then over to Mieru and Yuzu, " Thank you guys. Especially you Yuto." He thanked before looking at Yuto and laid his head against Yuto's shoulder. He truely felt free now; free from the darkness. He knew he wouldn't have to be afraid of it taking over him anymore. He knew he would have to apology to Sora later for what he had said to the other, but he felt he still couldn't forgive him for calling what happened in Heartland a game or how he treated Yuto.

Yuto smiled, " I'm happy I could help." He replied easily. And it wasn't exactly like the cost was high. Yuto had enjoyed that too honestly. He didn't think that was too surprising though. Yuto looked at the stunned looking Mieru, " It's not going to come back is it? If it does, can I just keep giving him kisses to keep it away. You said 'first' kiss, but. . .does that matter?" He questioned her.

Mieru was way too frazzled to process this, " K. . .Kiss him. . .again. . .!?" She dropped her face into her hands, " Wahhh! Darrrrliiiiing. . .!" she wailed. She couldn't believe he would just kiss this other version of himself like that! And that it worked! Maybe she'd been wrong about it being a 'true love' thing. M-Maybe it was just a friend love that worked. But they were acting so. . .! " Mieru was confident you wouldn't cheat on her with other girls but. . .!" She continued, rather distressed.

Yuto frowned. He was getting more and more tired of this. He supposed as long as she didn't actually try to kiss him. . .or touch him. . .or anything like that. Yuto got to his feet again, supposing the girl was too distressed right now to answer. But he figured that if there was some of the precaution with this, that she would contact them about it later when she'd calmed down. Yuto offered Yuya his hand to help him up, " Shall I take you home then? I'm not sure if you need to rest up after that or anything." He wasn't sure if dispelling evil from him like that was exhausting for him as well.

Yuya smiled and took the other's hand as Yuto helped him up. He could see she was shocked really; she could think of it like that he supposed but to him it was true love's first kiss, " Yeah even with that nap i'm kind of tired." He told the other ready to head home, " Mieru we weren't together ever." He said with a nervous laugh; he knew in her fantasy he was her's but in reality he wasn't; he was Yuto's.

" Yeah I got to head home and your mom is probably wondering where you two went." Yuzu said looking at them as she got up from the floor.

Yuto looked to Yuzu and smiled, " Yuzu. Thank you for being here. I'm sorry if it felt unnecessary, but I'm happy that you came. You're a good friend." He assured her in his typical charming manner. He was ignoring Mieru at this point. He hadn't. . .understood why she acted that way towards him, so he supposed he didn't know they're history exactly, but he could easily tell that he wasn't interested in her anyway. He was relieved though that she cared enough about him to want to help anyway. She did help. Yuto was pleased he could rest a little easier knowing that darkness was gone from Yuya now.

Yuzu smiled, " It was no problem at all Yuto. I'm just glad Yuya's gonna be ok now." She said looking at them before leading them out of the school, " Bye Mieru." She waved bye to the girl who was still stunned at this point.

" Thanks Mieru." He called before heading after Yuzu as he he held Yuto's hand.

" I'll see you two later." Yuzu said waving bye to them before heading home.

Yuya waved bye to his friend before turning towards Yuto, " Ready to head home?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Yuto smiled at Yuya and nodded, " Yes, let's." He agreed, giving Yuya's hand a little squeeze, " How are you feeling?" He questioned, just wanting to be sure. Yuya seemed fine, but. . .he could be wrong. At the moment he was more focused on Yuya's well being than how nice that kiss had been. But he would probably remember again as soon as that sort of mood returned.

" I'm good, just tired really." He answered as he held the other's hand and walked back to his house. He couldn't stop smiling at how happy he was right now, he did feel bad for what he did. He knew he didn't hurt Yuto but he would have. He loved how caring Yuto was with him. He really did love the other so much - he guessed that Yuto had been too caught up in the kiss to hear what he had said and he really didn't mind at all. He just felt the need to let his boyfriend know he he felt. He knew Yuto felt the same for him though; there was never a doubt in him about that. The way he cuddled up with him at night; the way he smiled so warmly at him, everything Yuto did just made him love him more. Yuto let Yuya lead them back home again, still not really having the hang of where everything was. He stepped inside with him again, greeting Yuya's mother before heading back up to his room with him.

He brought Yuya with him to the bed edge and sat down, " I'm happy that we were able to do something about that darkness in you. I would have hated if that had over taken you. I knew it was getting worse. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Yuya." He pointed out, " It did take over alittle bit but you managed to control it that time. You didn't hurt no one." He added.

Yuya had greeted his mom when they walked in and headed upstairs to his room where they both sat on his bed. He smiled and held Yuto's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, " Yeah i'm glad as well and it was thanks to you really Yuto." He said, " If I ever lost control and hurt you or someone I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He added not wanting to think about that really. He knew Yuto would be able to defend for himself but he didn't want to think about trying to harm him, " I mean I almost did hurt you though but I. . .guess you were right that I was able to control myself then."

" Well we don't have to worry about it no more, Mieru even said the darkness was gone." Yuto said with a smile.

He felt each time something triggered it; that it was getting stronger. He felt like that since that time in the daycare; he had been able to stop himself, but the time in the hallway with Sora he was nearly ready to attack the kid; nearly attack Yuto as well when he had touched him. He saw both of them as an enemy. He was just glad to know he didn't really need to worry about that now.

Yuto nodded, " I'm just happy I could help and that it turned out to be something so easy. I mean. . .I supposed if I hadn't fit though qualifications though that it would have been tricky. We would have had to have found that person." He felt a bit too embarrassed to say 'true love' right then. But as much as it would have hurt him to know that Yuya evidently belonged with someone else, he would have still done his best to try and help Yuya find that person. He wanted him to be okay again after all, " But Yuya, even if you had hurt me, I know you wouldn't have meant it. You're not you like that. I wouldn't have even considered holding you against it, not even for a second." He assured him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Yuya looked at him and smiled, " I kind of knew it would have been you no doubt." He said leaning his head on Yuto's shoulder. He knew it was kind of embarrassing to him to say it but he needed to know that Yuya knew it was Yuto. He was just happy to know it was him. He was glad to hear that Yuto wouldn't hold it against him; not like he believed Yuto would. It just made him feel alittle bit better to know that really, " I know I would still feel bad about it."

Yuto put his arm around Yuya's shoulders, holding him close and resting his cheek on the top of Yuya's hair, " Well I'm glad you had so much confidence in me. I guess that attests to how highly you must think of me." He smiled, " And I understand. If I ever accidentally hurt you too, I wouldn't be so quick to forgive myself either." He agreed, stroking his arm gently.

" Of course." He smiled as Yuto put his arm around him it was just so relaxing, " I know you would never hurt me Yuto." He added softly; he knew Yuto would never hurt him ever. That was who he was; someone who didn't like hurting others. He was just like Yuya who would never cause harm to another. Yuya would rather die than hurt someone and that's how Yuto was. As he had said many times that Yuto only would consider violence if needed and that how Yuya was as well. if it was necessary then he would probably do it. But that darkness wanted to hurt anyone who thought was it's enemy; wanted to make Yuya hurt that person.

Yuto remembered what that darkness felt like; how it filled him with the strong desire to destroy. He'd hated that. That was not what he wanted for Yuya. Luckily. . .now he wouldn't have to deal with that anymore, " Not if I could help it anyway." He agreed. He wanted to protect Yuya and keep him safe and guarded. He peeked down at Yuya, " Hey, didn't you say that you were tired? You should lay down." He encouraged him, wanting Yuya to be able to rest more peacefully not that the darkness had left his heart. Yuto would be able to relax a bit more now too. He didn't want that to happen to him every time he got mad about anything.

Yuya looked at him, " I kinda am but at the same time i'm not." He giggled he was exhausted but he didn't feel like sleeping but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to rest probably for alittle bit and if Yuto went to sleep with him then if anything his mom would wake them up for dinner, if not then Yuto could wake him up when dinner was done. He then remembered he didn't know when Yuto was planning to go back home. If he wanted to or not; he didn't know if he had told Shun when he had called him before, " Oh yeah how was Shun and Ruri when you called them?" He asked.

" Well I'm not saying you need to sleep, but you should lay down. I can lay down with you if you'd prefer that." He offered, wondering if that was his resistance to it or not. He knew his boyfriend was pretty cuddly with him, " Oh, it went well. They're both doing well enough it seems, no mishaps or anything." He explained, " Oh, and I. . .told Shun that since I'd been resting well enough lately, that I was thinking about going home at some point tomorrow." He explained, supposing he should let Yuya know. Before he hadn't been sure if he should say anything or not because he wasn't sure at that point if he needed to stay for Yuya. But. . .Yuya seemed like he was doing better now anyway.

" Alright, that's fine then." Yuya said with a smile, " That's good to hear that they are doing good." He smiled, he kind of missed Heartland, Shun and Ruri just a bit. He nodded, " Alright I know you probably miss everyone so ok." He said, " But if I hear from Shun or Ruri that you arn't sleeping well or something's wrong I will be there." He said, " And especially now that your duel disk is fixed up we can communicate more. We can talk more that way." He said. He wanted to make sure Yuto would be ok, he hadn't had any nitemares in Standard so it seemed they only happened in Heartland. He knew Yuto had been sleeping well that was why he was ok with it; he just didn't want him to leave so soon.

Yuto shifted back onto the bed more to lay himself down, figuring Yuya was waiting for him to move first. That's sort of what they'd been doing lately. He didn't mind though. He liked being able to hold Yuya. . .~ Yuto nodded, " Alright, as long as it doesn't interrupt with your school or anything." He noted. Yuto could wait for Yuya to at least finish school for the day after all before paying him a quick visit or something, " Now that I know for sure that you're okay, I feel a bit more comfortable about going back. I just. . .want to be able to help again. I did very much enjoy my time here with you though." He smiled.

Yuya laid beside Yuto and cuddled close wrapping his arm around Yuto's waist. He didn't want Yuto to feel like he always had to cuddle him. He didn't mind to cuddle Yuto from time to time either, " It won't I promise. Like I said Yuzu or Mom will make sure I keep up with my school stuff." He said with a smile. Yuzu would always make sure he stayed awake in class and keep up his grades so he didn't fail and he knew his mom would make sure that he did the same before going to Heartland. Yuya wouldn't even mind to go to Heartland after school to help out; just like Yuto; rebuilding Heartland was important to him. He smiled when he heard Yuto say that; it made him happy to know that Yuto had fun while he was here, " I'm glad to hear that Yuto." he said, " Oh i'll tell mom that you plan to leave sometime tomorrow." He said.

Yuto nodded, " Alright. I haven't decided on when yet." He noted. He still did want to have that duel wtih Yuya. . .but then it could always wait until he came to visit next time. At least he knew that when that happened, Yuya wouldn't lose control like he had been starting to this time. Yuto just wanted Yuya to be safe and happy. He was going to miss Yuya though. He didn't know if Yuya would be coming back with him or. . .what, " When does your school start again?" Yuto questioned, softly stroking Yuya's back as he spoke to him.

He nodded when Yuto said that; he thought Yuto would want to leave early in the morning, but guessed he would leave at night if anything as well, " Umm I think in a week of two I believe. I got plenty of time until then." He said trying to think about really. He knew it was soon though; he didn't know if he would be able to go back to Heartland with Yuto or if Yuto would want him to stay here. He wanted to go back with him really.

" Hm, well that's good then." He noted. It meant he should have more time with Yuya for a little bit. Yuto had no issues with Yuya coming back with him. As long as Yuya took breaks from being there, then he saw no issue. He'd like to see him, really. Heartland, though, wasn't exactly the most interesting place right then. He didn't want to just make Yuya come back with him to work, " Are you looking forward to going back? I imagine a little normality after everything that happened would probably be nice." He mused.

" Yeah I kind of am. I love being in Heartland and more importantly being with you really." Yuya said nuzzling him closer. He would take breaks as they had planned but until school started he didn't mind to stay in Heartland for however long; he knew that he would have to take breaks as well and come back to Standard to hang with everyone and relax. He knew once school started back up it would be less time to be with Yuto but that was the reason they had gotten Yuto's duel disk so they could still communicate as well as have Yuto be able to come visit when he could. As long as he could hear Yuto's voice he would be happy.

Yuto blushed lightly and grinned as well, " I love being with you too, Yuya." He confirmed for him softly, continuing to stroke his back, " But I mean school, not Heartland." He chuckled, " But, like I said to you before, you can come to Heartland any time you want. Just as long as you take breaks and keep up your school stuff." He settled for him. Yuto was looking out for Yuya's best interests as well of course.

Yuya giggled, " Oh yeah kind of; school is kind of boring but I guess It's not that bad." He said, " I promise I will as long as you do as well." He said with a smile. He knew he would have to keep up with school and go to Heartland as well. It wouldn't be bad to do that really. He could balance both school work and going there easily as long as he was with Yuto he would be happy.

Yuto chuckled, " I keep telling you, Yuya. I'll be coming here to see you once a week. You don't have to worry about that." He pointed out. Yuto didn't think he would need a lot in the way of breaks, but one day in Standard a week with Yuya sounded like it would be more than enough. Especially stretched out a little since odds are he'd come over the night before and leave the next morning. So. . .two nights with Yuya.~

" I know." He said with a smile he knew Yuto would come one day to spend with him and all that. He knew this would work and it wasn't as if they couldn't see each other anytime really. He could even call Yuto during lunch when he was at school or even after school if anything He knew Yuto would takes breaks so he could be able to talk to him, " I'll have to tell my mom that i'm gonna go back with you to Heartland as well." He said, knowing he would probably forget about that.

Yuto peeked down to Yuya curiously, " You're going to come too?" He questioned. He didn't have a problem with that, but he was a little surprised. . .well. . .maybe he wasn't that surprised. Yuya had been pretty attached to him lately and. . .well there was pretty good reason for that. They just started their new relationship, so it wasn't that surprising that they wanted to be around each other so constantly. Yuto had to admit, he missed Yuya quite a bit when they were separated before too.

Yuya looked at him and nodded, " Yeah, is that ok?" He asked. He probably guessed that Yuto was more surpristed to hear it really. He knew he kind of seemed clingy towards Yuto but he just wanted to be with him, but he knew Yuto didn't want him to he would tell him not. He wanted to make sure Yuto would be able to sleep well in Heartland as well so even spending one night there in Heartland would be fine with him unless Yuto had a nitemare. He knew if Shun, Ruri or even Yuto had a problem with him staying there all the time they would tell him and he wouldn't mind if they told him to go on home or something.

Yuto nodded, " Of course. I just didn't know if that was your plan or not." He explained, " Y'know, Shun asked me if you were coming or not. So I guess he's learning to expect it too." He gave him a grin, " And I. . .told him that you're my boyfriend now too. I imagine he also told Ruri." The teen explained, in case he was wondering, " I also told Yuzu since she was asking about yesterday, but she. . .could probably guess we have something after. . .earlier." He blushed, looking away again.

Yuya felt happy that he told Shun about them being boyfriends it made him happy knowing it was probably hard for to talk about that kind fo stuff to Shun, " I guess he's pretty use to having me around really." He said, " He probably did." He added. He guessed he didn't really tell Yuzu how it was or really never got the chance to. He was gonna tell her when they arrived back the at You Show to have that duel, but that didn't happen really. Yuto wanted to tell Shun because Shun was his best friend and to leave out something like him having a boyfriend felt like a pretty big oversight. Even if it was a weird topic for them, he just wanted to let him know. It wasn't like they would be gushing about it or anything like that. It was just something they both now knew.

" Well even if he's not, it'll be something he has to get used to." Yuto shrugged, " This isn't something I anticipate changing any time soon." He noted, rather confident about his relationship with Yuya. His feelings for him only seemed to grow stronger after all.

Yuya giggled at that, " That's true." He said with a smile. He was glad to see that Yuto was feeling more confident about their relationship. He was rather confident about it too. He was just embarassed to have people watch them just as Yuto. He understood it was embarrassing really, but it seemed like Yuto and even himself were getting more and more confident about their relationship.

Yuto smiled softly, just admiring Yuya's smiling face. It was an expression on him he really liked seeing. . .~ Of course Yuya knew that. Yuto wasn't exactly forthcoming with information like that. It still felt weird for him to be in a relationship like this. After having been at war for so long, to finally have time like this felt. . .unreal. But he supposed falling for someone wasn't exactly something that fell on a specific timeline. Just. . .whenever you met that right person and. . .he supposed he had. And Yuya was a good boyfriend. He was always looking out for him and he was very loyal. Yuto did worry that all his worrying about him might take away from that fun and happy Yuya that he fell for, but. . .right then, it wasn't too big of a concern for him. Yuya loved to see Yuto smile; it made him happy really. He loved the things Yuto did and said because they made him feel so tingly. He could kind of figure Yuto wasn't ust to a relationship because of having been in a war does that to someone. Going through a such a tragic event will do that. Them falling for each other was really a coincidence; a happy one.

Yuto was loyal and loving boyfriend, not like he ever believed Yuto would hurt him in anyway. He felt somewhat jealous in a way with his and Shun's relationship but he knew they were best friends and they had known each other for so long. He couldn't help but notice how Yuto's face would look when Mieru was all over him and Reiji was trying to be all over him; maybe even Sora. He tried to get them to back off of him really. He only really loved Yuto and no one else.

With Reiji, Yuto just didn't trust him. He didn't want him touching Yuya because he felt. . .slimey to him in a way. He felt like he was trying to taint him somehow more than actually take him from him in a romantic sense.

With Sora. . .he wasn't jealous of him. If anything, the reverse was true, but he also knew that was just for attention.

Mieru, however, it wasn't so much jealousy, but that her attempts to try and claim Yuya as her own pissed him off. That was his boyfriend and she could back off. Still. Yuto wasn't quite the kind of person to tell someone off like that, but he would more subtly keep her away if he could.

But Yuto wasn't completely selfish either. If Yuya fell for someone else, then. . .as sad as it would be, he wouldn't restrict him. He'd let him go, even if it hurt him to do so. It was only Yuya who could decide who Yuya would be with after all. He was just happy that, at least for right then, Yuya wanted to be with him. Yuya snuggled closer feeling relaxed in Yuto's arms. He loved these strong arms wrapped around him and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved the way Yuto made him feel loved, protected and cherished it made him happy down to his core.

Reiji made Yuya feel disgusted everytime he touched him; like he was trying to taint him or something.

With Mieru, he knew the girl had a crush on him but he wished she would kind of back off of him; made him feel suffocated with her always clinging to his arm and calling him 'darling' like the way she did. He wasn't her's and he wished she would learn that and the fact she was a little girl kind of let it be because it was a crush every little girl got to some older kid because she thought they were cool.

With Sora, he was a joking and playful and he didn't mind it, but like Mieru he felt suffocated in a sense. He knew he allowed it but sometimes he didn't want people touching him all the time; only certain people like Yuto could touch him anytime.

Yuto smiled happily at seeing Yuya snuggle in closer to him. He gave Yuya a little squeeze in his hold and a gentle kiss on the top of his head, " You're perfect, Yuya. . .~" He murmured to him, quite happy to have him as his own, " I don't know how I ever got so lucky."

Maybe it was some kind of reward for all the bad luck he'd had too. And he'd had. . .a real bad string of bad luck. But having Yuya now. . .~ Well, he couldn't exactly say it was worth a war because that didn't just directly involve him. . .and he couldn't say he would go through all that all over again because that had been the scariest god damn experience of his whole life, but. . .some parts of it. The parts that involved him and Yuya, those parts he would do all over again if it ended up with this result.

As far as any jealousy Yuya might have against Shun, if his best friend did have feelings for him, he'd never expressed it to him. He would be definitely surprised to hear something like that. He didn't think, even if he did, that he would ever hear about it though. Especially not when Yuto was with Yuya. In any case, he didn't even consider that to be even a possible concern. He was about as worried on that as he might have been on Yuzu suddenly falling for him. Or. . .Yugo! That kind of thing just wasn't going to happen.

" Because you are just so lovable.~" He exclaimed happily with a warm smile, " You're perfect too Yuto." He added. He was really glad he could make Yuto happy and all that's what he wanted to do and he knew Yuto was happy with him and maybe after Heartland was fixed up then he could be even more happy and maybe the past could just stay in the past and they could move onto the future. Yuya understood Yuto's duties to fix up Heartland; really that's why he wanted to help out too, because of how important it was to him, Yuto, Shun, Ruri and everyone in Heartland; even if it was just something small he wanted to help. That's why he was happy to be able to go back to Heartland with Yuto; more importantly he wanted to spend more time with Yuto before school started back up.


	13. Chapter 13

_Yay new chapter!~ I love all the love and reviews this is getting thank you all for the love and support. I actually went down to stay at my friend's for a whole week which was good. I'll be going there again sometime this month for her wedding.~ Which is bound to be fun. But i'm posting this chapter since I haven't posted in awhile._

Chapter 13

" Hmm, well I don't know about that, but. . .as long as you see me that way, then. . .I guess that's good." He smiled. He did want Yuya to think highly of him after all and with how happily he cuddled into him like this, it certainly seemed like it.~ He wondered if now with the darkness gone from Yuya's heart if he would be even happier or playful or things that could possibly have been pushed down more thanks to it. Yuto would like to see that. Yuya was cute when he was being playful. He knew it hadn't been that long, but he was looking forward to seeing how Heartland had progressed since he'd left. The more building that went up, the nicer things looked. There were other teams working on rebuilding their roads and their lamp posts and electrical and all that. It was inspiring to see everyone coming together for it, " I wonder if any kids have started going back to school again." Yuto mumbled, more to himself really.

" I do.~" He said cheerfully. He has always seen Yuto in that way. He was very kind and just the sweetest person he has ever met even though Yuto always said that Yuya was sweet. He wondered how much had gotten done in Heartland ever since they had left. He knew it had only been a couple of days really but he knew everyone was working hard to rebuilding their homeland; even people from other dimensions like Yuya would go and help out anyway they could. Yuya wasn't really strong so he couldn't help with lifting or anything but he still tried to help with insulation and all that. His body build wasn't anything like Yuto's or Shun's; who could do that and mostly spent their time working in construction.

Yuto became silent and thought for a moment, staring at nothing in particular and gently stroking Yuya's back absentmindedly. It was nice to just hold him and they weren't having that much of a conversation apart from just compliments, so it let him just think.

". . .Hey, Yuya. Have you ever thought about, if you could do anything, what you'd like to do when you grow up?" He questioned before quickly realizing that was a stupid question, " Oh wait. You want to be an Entertainment Duelist, right? I knew that." He laughed weakly at his own mistake.

Yuya smiled, " Yeah I want to entertain and make people smile." He said he didn't think it was a stupid question really, " What do you want to do Yuto?" He asked looking up at him; he never knew what Yuto wanted to do really. He didn't really know about Yuto's life before the invasion. He wanted to know but didn't want to ask and bring up any sad memories. Yuya rubbed the other's back softly and gently just how Yuto stroked his back. It felt nice to lay like this. Talking about things that happened before the invasion was fine. Those were happy memories for him. If Yuya asked him things about the invasion, he would tell him, but. . .those were. . .definitely more sad.

" I've been thinking about it. . .I think. . .I want to do something where I can help people. I've been thinking lately it might be neat to be a doctor." He explained. To be able to help people in that way, he would love to. He wanted to be able to help save lifes or just. . .help people have easier ones, just. . .things like that.

Yuya listened to Yuto on what he wanted to be and smiled, " That sounds like something you would do. You love to help people." He said, " That's a good dream to have." He added. He would support Yuto if he wished to become a doctor, " Hey um Yuto?" He said; not really sure if he should ask it; but he decided he should, " What. . .was your life like before the invasion?" He asked.

Yuto nodded, " It'll be a lot of school whenever things get up and running again, but. . .I'm hoping that. . .maybe in being a war veteran, maybe I can get some scholarships for it or something. I. . .definitely wouldn't be able to afford it on my own after all." He didn't know if Heartland could really afford that though. . .he definitely wasn't going to try and ask Reiji for help with that though and he'd never been close enough to anyone in Synchro or especially Jack to try that, but. . .that was fine, " Even if I do have to earn the money on my own, that's fine. I can do it." It would just take him longer, but. . .Yuto was patient. He would do what he had to to get where he needed to be in life. Yuto looked down at Yuya curiously at the question, not having expected it, " Oh, uh. . ." He trailed, having to think about that, " Fine, I guess? What specifically do you mean?" He questioned, that question being a little broad for him.

" Yeah I believe you can do it Yuto." Yuya said with a grin and hugged him alittle tighter. He believed that the other could do it really. He knew money and school would probably be hard right now but it's something to go ahead and start thinking about, " Well I want to hear about it really." he said, " I don't really know anything about your past. I only know about the invasion really I want to hear about before the invasion." He added, " But if it's a touchy subject you don't have to worry about answering it." He said.

Yuto smiled, " I can only hope that it all works out one day." He noted. He was a determined person, so he felt like, no matter what knocked him down, he'd be able to get back up again. He'd push through. Yuto nodded, " Yes, I understand, and no, it's not a problem to ask about that kind of thing because those were all good times for me, but. . .that's just kind of a broad question, Yuya. Can you break it down into smaller questions for me? What specifically do you want to know?" He urged him instead, " I don't mind telling you anything really."

Yuya nodded, " How did you and Shun meet from school I'm guessing?" He asked, he wanted to know to hear about it but the only question that came to his head at that moment he knew he would think of more as time passed by, " Did you live with Shun and Ruri before then as well?" He asked wondering about that too; he didn't know it Yuto had lived by himself or with his parents or with Shun and Ruri?

" Yes, I met Shun at school. We went to the same school together, so at first it was. . .I knew his sister since she was in the same class as me and I'd see him sometimes when he came to pick her up. I. . .wasn't friends with Ruri at the time either. But I got accepted into the pro duel school and that's where I really met Shun. I tried approaching him since he was the only person I recognized really. He. . .wasn't exactly accepting of that though. I had a few people warn me that he wasn't that friendly and I shouldn't try, but when I saw him duel, I don't know, it intrigued me. He seemed like a cool person and I didn't think he was as cold or as mean as people seemed to let on because I'd seen him with Ruri. It was. . .a long process honestly." Yuto chuckled, " I hadn't noticed it, but Shun had been watching my duels too it seemed like. When I finally did get to duel him, that's I think when I really met Shun . When he dueled and had an actual good duel, that's when his real personality shined. You could tell he was having fun with it." He explained, " Anyway, I ended up beating him and I guess I earned his respect that way because after that, he'd start talking to me more. Not for. . .anything huge, just little questions or whatever until slowly he just started hanging around me. I guess since then, we've been sort of inseperable in that way." Yuto grinned.

His relationship with Shun was complicated, but. . .solid. He knew he would always have his back.

" Ah, no, I lived with my parents back then, but they. . .didn't come back." He explained, that question bringing down his mood a bit.

He was intrigued to hear about Yuto talk about how he met Shun; he thought they grew up together really and just been friends for the longest time. At first he thought he had been friends with Ruri first then met Shun because of Ruri. It was nice to hear something about Yuto's past it was nice to hear. He frowned when heard about his parents and could hear the sadness in Yuto's tone. He hugged him tightly and rubbed his back to reassure and try to cheer his boyfriend up. He knew he shouldn't have asked that question.

Yuya being silent now didn't exactly help him since it left his words lingering, though he could feel that he was trying to be supportive with his hugs and his pets. Yuto had to try and keep it together though, " It's. . .fine. I live with Shun and Ruri now anyway, so it's. . .fine." Shun and Ruri were in the same boat as him in that way. They had ended up becoming each other's family, looking out for and taking care of each other any way they could.

Yuya nodded wanted to make sure that Yuto was ok, it must've been hard to grow up without parents but he was glad that Yuto had Shun and Ruri to be there for them; to be each other's family. Yuzu and her dad was like family to him especially after his dad disappeared. Yuya went to Yuzu's dad most of the time for. . .guy stuff while Yuzu usually went to his mom for girl stuff, " I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." Yuya said.

Yuto shook his head, " No, it's fine. But let's just. . .talk about something else." He urged him, staring more blankly at the wall over Yuya's head instead. He could talk about it with Yuya, he just. . .wasn't. . .very good with it. It definitely made him sad to think about. He probably would have felt worse if Yuya wasn't hugging him so tightly though.

That was right. He had Yuya now too. One more person who cared about him so very deeply.

Yuya nodded and try to think what to ask really; he could assume Yuto had a normal life all the way up to the invasion. It was sad though to him that the invasion even happened; it shouldn't even have happened because alot of people had suffered and Heartland had been destroyed. The one thing that was much worse was that most of the people in Fusion who was apart of it treated it like a game; like Sora. It was one thing that made him angry. He was glad the darkness was now gone because he didn't have to be afraid that it would come take over him; it was gone now and it was thanks to Yuto.

" Like I said though, me and my mom are your family now as well." He said softly he wanted Yuto to know that. His mom loved him like her own; Yuya loved him too.

It wasn't exactly changing the topic, but Yuya's sentiments did make him feel nice, " Yes, I know, Yuya, and I appreciate that. Although honestly, I don't really think of you as 'family' per se. You're sort of. . .in your own different kind of place in my heart." He explained carefully. He was his very-important-to-him-to-always-be-treasured boyfriend, " But having you in my life now means so much to me."

Yuya smiled and blushed light, " You mean so much to me Yuto." He said nuzzling him; he was very important to him. He would always treasure him; always love him. He knew that he loved Yuto alot and remembered saying it to the other after they had kissed. It made his face red really. He didn't know if Yuto had heard it of course; but he had a feeling he did, but he could be wrong really.

Yuto had. . .heard it, but he hadn't exactly registered it. The kiss had left him in too much of a daze and all he'd been thinking about was how nice that had felt and how he wanted to do it again. Kissing Yuya was just. . . perfect.~ Better than he had imagined it would be.

Yuto smiled softly, petting Yuya's hair, " Good, I'm glad." He replied, keeping his boyfriend close.

Yuya thought the kiss was just so. . .perfect. He wanted to do it again. It had been so nice and he wouldn't mind to do it again. He felt so warm and he really loved to cuddle it felt nice. He remembered when he was afraid to cuddle someone in his sleep but now he really only wanted to cuddle with Yuto.

He has really only slept with Yuto really not anyone else. When he had slept by himself when he had came home he didn't like it because he was by himself, but now he always slept cuddled close to Yuto and he loved it. Yuya was starting to fall asleep having been exhausted from today.

Yuto noticed that Yuya had gone silent again. Were. . .those his only questions? " Are you falling asleep, Yuya?" He questioned him. They still had to get dinner, so it was a bit early yet, but he supposed that Yuya had been through a lot that day, so he would understand.

" Alittle but I'm alright." He said, he was kind of tired but he wanted to stay up and be with Yuto. He knew Yuto wouldn't probably mind that he slept just a little bit before dinner. Today had worn him out just abit and he really only was quiet because he had been debating on kissing Yuto again. He wanted to but he didn't know if his boyfriend felt the same.

Yuto had no idea what Yuya was thinking so there was no way he could respond to that. Mostly he was just wondering if Yuya was okay, " Well if you need to nap, it's fine. I'll wake you up when your mother calls us for dinner." He offered, always ready to take care of his boyfriend. Granted Yoko didn't come into the room herself. Which. . .might end up being embarrassing if she did, so he sort of hoped not.

" Hey umm Yuto? I know this will be weird to ask and don't be afraid to say no, but can. . .I kiss you again?" He asked with a softly blush. He looked up at Yuto and wanted to kiss him; but he wanted permission from the other more than anything. He knew his mom wouldn't walk in the room; she would knock first and if he didn't answer she would sometimes walk in and sometimes not so they didn't really need to worry about her walking in because if anything she would call them from downstairs telling them that dinner was done.

Yuto immediately blushed, looking down at Yuya with surprise. He found himself momentarily speechless, not quite sure what to say for a moment. Wow, he hadn't been expecting that. Yuto shifted his eyes away with some embarrassment, " Um." He began, just to give himself an extra moment to control his frazzled brain before he looked back to Yuya again, " Alright." He agreed. Something else then occurred to him too, which made him somewhat concerned, " It's not. . .you don't feel that darkness returning or anything. . .do you?" hHe questioned, just needing to be sure.

Yuya kind of understood when Yuto hadn't said anything at first, it was kind of something he probably didn't expect, " No I don't feel it at all, I just want to kiss you again." He said, " It. . .felt nice before and I wanted to do it again." He said looking away in embarrassment really. He could understand about Yuto asking that, worried about him. It was probably weird and he was about to tell the other that it was ok and he didn't have to if he didn't want to, " Alright?" He asked looking back up at Yuto. Was that him saying it was ok?

Yuto blushed a bit deeper and nodded, " Yes. You can kiss me." He agreed, " I. . .thought it felt pretty good too." He admitted, averting his gaze again with some embarrassment.

Plus Yuya was his boyfriend. He alone had the privilage to do that. He was pleased to some degree though that Yuya would want to check with him first. He knew he was just watching out for Yuto's feeling and that was sweet of him. . .~ Really, it just made him want to kiss him more. Yuya smiled happy to hear that Yuto didn't mind if he did that. He leaned up to get closer and gently pressed his lips against Yuto's. His heart was beating so fast but it felt good to kiss Yuto. It made him feel so nice to kiss Yuto and be cuddled close to him; and he felt he was alot calmer now they didn't have Yuzu and Mieru there. Yuya wanted to be a good boyfriend he didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to reall but he was glad Yuto was ok with this. He wouldn't have mind if Yuto said no but he would understand if he did. 'Okay' was definitely an understatement. Yuto shut his eyes as Yuya leaned in, returning the kiss softly. He still felt that same great feeling coarsing through him that he had the first time, his heart beating fast in his chest. It felt better to do now that they had the privacy too. He'd been so worried about somehow doing this wrong, but. . .this all just. . .felt so perfect.

When they finally parted, Yuto opened his eyes just half lidded, looking at Yuya with a bit of a daze and a sparkle in his eyes. He just. . .he really did love him. . .~ Kissing Yuya felt like fireworks. Yuya felt butterflies in his stomach and really felt that happy feeling flow through him just as the first time. It was great and nice. . .~ He smiled softly with a slight blush. . .it was just so perfect. His crimson eyes looked up at half lidded gray ones. He felt like fireworks were going off around him and his brain shut off as he kissed back. Once Yuto pulled away slowly he really missed those lips against his. He loved Yuto so much; he knew that for sure. Just how he felt around Yuto; how the other made him just so happy. He leaned up and gave Yuto an eskimo kiss as Yuto had done before. It had been cute when he had done it.

Yuto blushed and chuckled softly, giving Yuya a content smile. He raised his hand to gently cup Yuya's cheek, stroking it with his thumb, " Just as amazing as the first time. . .~" He noted to him, feeling quite good about all of this, " Yuya. . .you really are something special. . .~"

Yuya smiled back, " It was...~" He said as he couldn't help but keep smiling at Yuto's kind words, " Not as special as you are Yuto.~" He purred softly as he placed his hand over Yuto's, he was so sweet really and so special to him. He knew Yuto had a special place in his heart and always will of course.

Yuto peeked his head up a bit when he heard the call from Yuya's mother for dinner, then looking back to Yuya again, though not immediately moving. He couldn't exactly anyway with Yuya clinging on to him. Not that he minded so much, " I guess we should go eat." He noted to his sweet boyfriend. He'd been enjoying their moment, but he supposed the really should eat.

Yuya heard the call and nodded as he took his time getting up. He didn't want to but he guessed they should go eat, " Yeah." He said and giggled. He was enjoying this so much and didn't want it to end but he guessed they should go downstairs to eat. He got off the bed and stretched before reaching his hand out to help Yuto up. He held Yuto's hand and headed out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen where the smell of the delicious food hit his face.

" Hey you two dinner's done." Yoko said with a smile.

Yuto gave Yoko a polite smile, " Thank you, it smells delicious." He noted to her, taking his seat. He waited for everyone to sit down before he got into eating his food. It was definitely good. He would miss having nice meals like this when he went back home. His simple meals were nothing compared to this.

Yoko and Yuya had got their plates and sat down and began to eat. Yuya waited until he swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, " Oh Mom me and Yuto will be going back to Heartland sometime tomorrow." He told her as she nodded.

" Alright Yuya and Yuto i'm glad you came to visit it's makes me happy to have more people to cook for." She said happily as she looked at him with a smile, " Yuto you are welcome to come visit anytime." She added.

Yuto nodded and smiled, " I'm glad to hear you say that. I was thinking I might come by once a week now to see Yuya, if that's alright." He explained his plan to her, knowing that it would be rude to not inform her of his planned weekly visits, " I won't do anything that might interrupt Yuya's studies, though." He clarified.

Yoko smiled, " That is quite alright with me Yuto, You can come here anytime you want." She said, " Of course Yuya will have to focus on his studies alittle bit better than he has but I know Yuzu will definitely make sure he does and so will I." She said, " But with school starting soon he won't be able to go to Heartland and stay as long as he has." She explained, " I hate to say that but i'm guessing you two got that all planned out?"

Yuto nodded, " Don't worry, Mrs. Sakaki, I don't want to be the reason Yuya's studies slip either. I know it's important." he assured her. He wanted to be a good influence on Yuya, not a bad one. Yuto kind of wished he could go back to school too. He didn't want to fall too far behind. . .But he didn't have a lot of options with that right then. He'd just. . .have to work extra hard to catch up if anything. He didn't think home schooling was really an option at the moment.

She smiled, " I know you wouldn't be the reason Yuto." She reassured him, " He has the tendency to not pay attention in school only having Yuzu make sure he pays attention." She said with a small chuckle. She was teasing her son about it alittle but mostly was serious about him paying attention more. She knew that Yuto wouldn't be a bad influence on Yuya one bit.

Yuya looked at her, " Well I promise I will try to pay attention more." he told her.

Yuto grinned. He wasn't all that surprised to hear that to be honest. It sounded very Yuya. He knew all Yuya really wanted to do with duel and entertain people, so being in school probably was boring for him. He imagined he probably paid more attention at You Show. He could be wrong on that too though, but. . .he figured maybe.

" I'm not sure for how long I'd be able to help you before it goes past what I've learned, but I could try and help you with your homework if you ever need it, Yuya." He offered him.

Yuya smiled, that was so sweet of him to do, " Alright that's so sweet of you to do Yuto." He said happily. He thought it was great that Yuto wouldn't mind to help him with homework if he needed it. Yoko could see how happy Yuto made Yuya and smiled herself to see her son so happy like this. She knew Yuya had never been in a relationship before, she didn't know if Yuto was the same.

" You two are just adorable." Yoko said with a smile, " I'm glad you both make each other happy." She added.

Yuto blushed, a little embarrassed about being calling out on that. Well. . .he supposed that was a compliment. He just wasn't used to being called 'adorable'. Although, he supposed she was also saying that about both of him and not necessarily just him anyway. Yuto had always been good in school though, so he figured he'd be able to help him a little and if Yuya ever needed help, he wanted to be able to provide him with that.

Yuya blushed at his mom's compliment; he wasn't expecting it but he smiled softly at it. Thinking it was good that his mom accepted their relationship; he was glad really that alot of people you knew about it accepted them. It was probably helping Yuto be more comfortable with their relationship more and more. It was also helping him as well, he had never been on a date before, held hands, kissed or even been a boyfriend to someone before and he knew this was helping him be more good at all that, " Thanks mom." He thanked as he continued to eat. She smiled back and did the same.

It was most definitely all helping Yuto become little by little more accustomed to everything. Yuya asking to and expressing a desire to want to kiss him and be close to him and such like that helped a lot as well. It slowly pulled him into it more and showed him what was okay and what felt nice to do and. . .honestly, he wasn't sure he'd exactly be able to ask or just do those things himself right off the bat. He supposed, in a way, he was having Yuya pave out their relationship in front of him and he could follow along based off that. It was a. . .surprisingly comfortable way of doing it for him. It felt gentle and low pressure and like they were just kind of. . .experimenting with things together. He didn't know that this was all a first for Yuya or not, but... Yuya was still being all the correct levels of patient with him that he needed him to be.

Yuya wanted to make sure Yuto felt comfortable with everything first before he did something. He didn't know how Yuto felt about kissing him at first before they had to to get rid of the darkness. He had guessed Yuto only wanted to do it to help him but he wasn't for sure. He knew he had been nervous and Yuya had been as well. Most of the things him and Yuto had done were first for him. Having never kissed anyone before or hold hands; cuddling was one thing he had done with Yuzu but it was when he was asleep and of course she had hit him. He always tries not to sleep with other people when they were over, but Yuto had allowed him and wasn't against it so it taught him it was ok as long as it was Yuto. He was glad that Yuto was ok with him kissing him. It felt nice and he wanted to do it more with Yuto. He knew taking things slow were really good to help Yuto ease into things and asking for permission for anything was something he wanted to do to make sure Yuto was ok with it.

Yuto was definitely a little more than 'okay' with kissing Yuya. But that was a bit embarrassing to say. Yuto soon enough finished off his meal, just relaxing while he waited for the others, again just listening to Yuya and his mother talk about different things, occasionally answering any question she might throw his way. It was a peaceful kind of over dinner talk he wasn't exactly accustomed to any more, but he enjoy nonetheless.

Yuya finished his dinner as well as his Yoko, " You boys must be tired from your day so why don't you both go upstairs i'll do dishes it's fine." She suggested. She had no idea what time they were gonna leave tomorrow, so if it was in the morning she wanted them to be able to get some sleep and head out tomorrow. She didn't mind to do the dishes anyway.

" Alright." Yuya nodded looking at Yuto, " Ready to go back to my room?" He asked.

Yuto looked to Yuya and nodded before looking back at Yoko. He smiled politely at her, " Thank you very much for dinner, it was good." He complimented before getting up and following Yuya back up the stairs again. He was a bit tired, but it was more Yuya that went through things than him. If anything, he was worn out from stressing out things.

She smiled, " It was no problem at all Yuto." She said as she watched them both go upstairs and getting ready to do the dishes.

Yuya lead Yuto upstairs and to his room before going to grab his pajamas. He knew it would still be strange to change in front of each other even though Yuto was once in his body. He had probably saw him change but he wasn't about to ask or anything making it embarrassing, " Ill go to the bathroom to change ok?" He said as he usually did to give Yuto his privacy to change.

Yuto nodded, " Alright." He agreed. He supposed that they could change in the same room as each other, but he felt a strange built in thought that he shouldn't see Yuya naked. He supposed since he had feelings for the other, it did make. . .some sense. He guessed they could just change without facing each other, but at present, this. . .was the most comfortable decision.

Yuya nodded and walked out of the room to the bathroom to change with the kitten following him without even knowing. The kitten mostly followed him since he was gone most of the time and he thought it was cute. Once he got changed he waited for Yuto to give him the ok to change. He guessed they both just change in the same room just not look at each other, but Yuya would feel embarrassed; not just even Yuto probably so for now until they felt comfortable with it he didn't mind to go change in another room.

Yuto was relaxed back on Yuya's bed, arms crossed behind his head, eyes shut as he waited for Yuya to come back. He felt fairly at peace there now. Yuya's bed was a lot comfier than his temporary one, but that wasn't too surprising. His was just one of the available ones that they had around rather than one specially picked out like Yuya's no doubt was. Rather than feeling jealous or spiteful about it though, he just felt pleased to be able to enjoy it with Yuya for the time he could. Not to mention getting to share it with Yuya made it even better. Plus he was happy that Yuya would have something comfy to sleep on at night too. He wanted Yuya to feel safe and comforted at all times really.

Yuya walked back into his room to see how relaxed Yuto was on his bed, " Comfty?" He giggled as he sat beside Yuto. He was happy to see that Yuto felt at peace in his home. That was one of the reasons they had came here; of course the major one to spend time together. Was so Yuto could relax from his duties in Heartland and catch up on his sleep; which he had been able to. He was happy about the last few days they were just magical, the fact that Yuto had asked him to be his boyfriend, they kissed and really just felt like they had gotten alot closer than before made him smile.

Yuto opened his eyes at Yuya's voice, grinning up at him, " Yeah. I was just thinking about how much more comfy your bed is than mine." He explained to him. Yuto was always happy to see Yuya again, even after just little partings. Seeing him always brought that sweet feeling back to him again. He would agree though that this time in Standard had helped with their relationship. It wasn't like it had been in any danger, he didn't think, but the personal time just for each other did help strength their bond.

Yuya smiled, " Your bed is comfty too." He said, " Just as long as I can cuddle against you is all the matters though. You're comfty as well." He added with a big grin. He had always felt comfortable when sleeping with Yuto it didn't matter where they slept really. In Yuto's bed, on the trolley, anything really was comfortable with him. He was kind of glad to be going back to Heartland; he didn't really know how long he would stay though really I guess as long as he could before school started.

Yuto blushed lightly at that, though chuckled a bit, " Mm, well I'm glad I'm up to your standards with that." He noted, " You're a fairly cuddly person,so it would be a shame if I couldn't live up to that." He noted with some amusement. Yuya really was such a cute, sweet person.

Yuya smiled and laid back before cuddling up close, " Of course, even though now I don't want to cuddle with anyone else, but you." He said nuzzling his head against Yuto's chest. He loved to hear Yuto's heartbeat really it soothed him. Yuto was right about how cuddly he was; he just loved to cuddle even though most people didn't but now he only wanted to cuddle with Yuto

Yuto smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuya, holding him close to him. His heart definitely picked up every time Yuya got close like this and he knew he could probably hear it, but that was fine. It wasn't like he didn't want Yuya knowing he had these feelings for him. He definitely did want him to know, " I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't want you cuddling like this with anyone else anyway." He admitted. It'd make him kind of jealous if he did really.

Yuya smiled his heart beating fastly. He could hear Yuto's heart beat and it made him happy to know Yuto felt the same. Yuto and Yuzu had been the only people he had cuddled with soon after Yuzu had hit him he slept on the floor and gave her his bed when she would stay the night. He hadn't minded just as he didn't try to cuddle up with her. With Yuto he knew he didn't mind the cuddling if he did he would tell Yuya he didn't and crimson eyed duelist would stop, or try to anyway. Yuto felt happy to have Yuya as his own now. It was nice that he had his care and his loyalty. Yuto knew he would never have anything to worry about with Yuya. Not in that category anyway.

Yuto gently kissed the top of Yuya's head, figuring they were probably going to sleep for the night now, " Good night, Yuya. Sleep well." He wished him softly.

Yuto returned the hug, holding Yuya to him with a warm smile. He loved that he could hold Yuya now too. This relationship was only doing good things for him and little by little he grew more comfortable and little by little he fell more and more for Yuya. It was an easy thing to do. He released him finally and nodded, grinning happily at him. "Yes, let's go." he agreed, ready to start on their first date together.

Yuya smiled and nodded as he lead them to the arcade there was usually kids and some teens who came in here to play some games, but by this time alot of people were watching the action duels so not alot of kids were there, " What game do you wanna play first." He asked, there was alot of different games there to play.

Yuto looked curiously around at the arcade, taking a moment to decide before he grinned a bit and approached a shooter, picking up the cheap blue plastic gun. "I'm pretty... good at these kinds of games." he grinned a bit. "Or I used to be anyway." He hadn't played in an arcade since he was younger after all. But he and Shun had gone to them before. The two of them usually made an awesome team at these kinds of games.

Yuto chuckled. "One time Shun and I played a game like this together and we had such a good run, we started getting a few people watching us." he explained to him with a bit of a grin.

Yuya listened to Yuto as he picked up the toy gun, " I bet you still are, probably better than me anyway." he said picking up the other one. He kind of liked listening to Yuto's past before the invasion, but knew it was probably hard to talk about it, so he really didn't ask not wanting to cause the other sadness.

" You two do make a good team." He said with a smile. He knew they did; they had teamed up together with the resistance to fight against the Fusion soldiers; that's what he had seened from Yuto's memories anyway, but even when he was in Heartland he saw how good of a team they were with working and everything.

Yuto nodded, giving Yuya a grin. "It's okay, Yuya. I'll protect you here too." he told him confidently, starting up the game for them.

It was a zombie game. A war game would have been too much for him to handle, but something like this was unrealistic enough. All of Yuto's shots were percise and hit exactly where was most efficient for him. He fell into focus watching out for Yuya too. Luckily he couldn't actually fall behind, but Yuto would make sure he didn't get hit if he could help it, shooting down anyone one that came at Yuya and making sure to guard extra well any time Yuya scrambled with reloading.

Yuya giggled, " Alright and i'll protect you too." He said as Yuto started the game up.

Yuya was glad it was a zombie game; he and Gonzenzaka had played this game once. He had one them the game while Gonzenzaka was trying to figure out how to play. He tried to keep up Yuto though; he was taking the enemies out and watching out for Yuya as well which made him giggle and smile as he watched Yuto play. He helped out with taking out anyone Yuto didn't get at that time or when he was reloading.

Yuto grinned, enjoying the game, which he was able to get them pretty far in. Although as the difficulty ramped up, it was harder to look out for Yuya, him, in the end, ending up dying trying to protect Yuya. Which... seemed rather typical for him.

"Ahhh, dang, that's it for me." he grinned, watching his side of the screen remind him of his death.

Yuya kept going and when the game got super difficult it wasn't harder and they were coming from all over. Yuto had died protecting Yuya in the game which reminded him of when he took the hit for Yuya when Yugo had attacked. He shook the thought out of his head trying not to ruin the date. He soon ended up dying once the enemies got closer and closer to him.

" That's it for me as well." He said, " We got te highest level though." He giggled, higher than he could ever do.

Yuto grinned and nodded. "It was fun." he agreed. "Okay, you pick the next game now." he suggested, wanting Yuya to pick games he liked as well.

Yuto was pretty at peace with the mindset that he would do anything to protect Yuya. So him dying in a game to protect Yuya really felt only natural to him. Although he would have preferred to stay alive to help protect him further, he could only do what he could do.

Yuya nodded and looked around; he wondered what game they should play next? He liked them really. He would really try to avoid any games dealing with for Yuto; he didn't even like them really himself. There was a crane in the back corner and a street fighter kind of game, " Oh let's play Street Fighter." He said looking at the other.

Him and Yuzu played this game and he always won making her pout and get mad. Which would make him laugh as she challenged him again.

Yuto nodded. "Sure, we can play that." he agreed. He was moderate at those kinds of games. He wasn't bad, but he wasn't amazing either. He'd played them with Shun too, but mostly they just played the shooters since it was the most fun to them.

Yuto walked over to one of the systems, sitting down in one of the chairs provided in front of it. "Did you want to do Verses or just do our own campaigns?" he questioned, fine with either. It would be a longer play though if they did their own, but he was okay with it either way. They wouldn't get to play together otherwise.

" We can do verses." He said as he sat in the chair beside Yuto and grabbed the controller that was laying there. He thought they would probably play a few games in the arcade then go to the movies and later go to eat. This was Yuto's night after all so whatever movie or restaraunt he wanted to go to he wouldn't mind to go.

He started the game and hit verses, before the screen changed to the character selection. He looked to see what character he wanted to use but couldn't choose who.

Yuto both wouldn't know what was playing, or restaurants that Standard had, so he'd probably still need Yuya to pick those things for him. But he didn't know the full extent of Yuya's plan yet.

Yuto took hold of the joystick, choosing a character he remembered looking maybe similar to one he had chosen before. He didn't play a lot of fighting games. In general, Yuto didn't like fighting. But of course, this was a little different, so he could enjoy this well enough.

He got into the game, playing it like he would play duel monsters. Defensively and strategically, being patient and sometimes taking hits if it would give him the opportunity to do things.

Yuya ended up picking a character and started the game. Of course he played these games like the way he dueled; by going head into it like he always did. He didn't know the moves this character had but he would know soon. He moved the joystick so the character would closer to Yuto's ready to cause a hit.

He kind of knew Yuto's way of dueling having dueled him that one time but he didn't know his strategy that he was gonna use for this fight.

He was having so much fun already and this was just the first place they were going to be going on their date. That just showed how much fun Yuya had with Yuto.

It was a very close game, Yuto winning the first round, Yuya winning the second and then the third, but only by a very close margin. Yuto chuckled. "I guess you won." he noted, relaxing back to watch Yuya play instead. The winner got to move on into campaign mode instead after all. He got to play until he lost a match.

Yuto didn't mind watching. If Yuya was having fun, then that was what mattered.

Yuya smiled as he continued on playing until he had lost to a NPC that was on a harder level. He put the controller down and got up, " Hey Yuto if you get hungry just let me know ok?" He asked looking at the other.

" We can go ahead and head to the movies too." He added not knowing if they should eat before going to the movies.

Yuto nodded. "We can play a couple more games, then go get lunch if you'd like." he offered, not knowing if that meant Yuya was hungry or not. He was fine with accomodating him however he'd like.

Yuya was taking him on a date, yes, but it was a date for both of them still after all.

Yuya nodded agreeing with Yuto, " Alright that's fine." He said with a smile. They would play a few more games before heading off to somewhere for lunch then go to the movies. He didn't know what movie they would see but guessed they would figure that out when they got there. He didn't mind what movie and he knew Yuto would be thinking the same just as long as they were together they were happy.

They ended up playing a few more games, a drum simulator, a racing game, air hockey, they even ended up playing a couple ticket games, though they didn't earn enough for a lot, Yuto ended up cashing his for a tiny, thin, cheap metal ring that was coloured half green and half purple.

He turned back to Yuya with a chuckle, then put the ring in his palm. "You can have this." he grinned at him. It was a cheap gift, but Yuto wanted to give Yuya little things. "You can throw it out if you want to." he offered as well, knowing it wasn't exactly great.

Yuya blushed and smiled, " I would never want to throw it away." He said putting the ring on his finger, " Thank you Yuto." He thanked hugging the other, " It's the best present I've ever gotten. Because it's from the best person ever." he said, this was the second thing he had gotten from Yuto; the first being the duel gazer that he kept on his dresser.

He wished he could get Yuto something as well.

Yuto blushed, returning the hug, though glancing away with a bit of embarrassment. "Well it's... just a cheap arcade ring." he noted. "If that's the best present you've ever gotten, then... I guess I've got some work to do." he decided instead.

Yuto looked back to Yuya again, not able to get rid of his embarrassed blush just yet. "Shall we go get something to eat?" he suggested, figuring if he was starting to get a little hungry, then Yuya probably was too. "We can just grab something quick, then go to the movies if the movie you want to see is starting soon." he suggested, not knowing what movies were even out let alone their play times.

Yuya looked at the other, " It's the gift that counts." He said then nodded, " Yeah let's go get something to eat." He said taking Yuto's hand again. He kind of started to see that he was being all touchy with Yuto, but he knew if Yuto was uncomfortable with it then he would stop despite that he didn't want to but he would.

He was ready to lead Yuto to where most of the food places were. He debated on the place they could eat at. There was the burger place, the steak-n-shake and many others that he didn't mind having.

Yuto didn't mind it. They were on a date too, so holding hands made sense to him. He was pleased that Yuya wanted to be near him like that all the time, really. It was nice to know he was so wanted by him.

Yuto followed Yuya to wherever he wanted to take them, perfectly happy with the idea. He was just happily enjoying his date with Yuya.

In the end, they ended up getting burgers before hurrying off to the movie theater. Yuto was having a nice enough time that for then, he wasn't even thinking about his bigger responsibilities.

Yuya smiled having fun with the date and he could see Yuto was having fun as well. He had to remember to thank both Yuzu and Ruri really. He had thought of some places, but sense he's never been on a date before they both had helped him so he needed to thank them for the help.

They had ate burgers before heading off to the movies. They both had decided on a movie, bought popcorn and two drinks before heading into the theater to sit and get to watching the movie. Yuya laid his head on Yuto's shoulder and held his hand.

They ended up picking an action movie. Yuto preferred mysteries or suspense thrillers or things like that, but he wanted to compromise to some degree, so this worked fine for him. It had been a long time too since he'd seen a movie in the theaters and he found himself rather captivated the entire time as if he was seeing something for the first time.

It did get a little awkward though when they got to the typical action movie make out scene though, Yuto swallowing quietly and become suddenly extra aware of Yuya's presence cuddled partially up to him.

Yuya blushed when the make out scene; which he didn't think was in this movie. He liked the movie overall but this he wasn't expecting. He could tell Yuto was probably awkward just as he was. He wasn't expecting the make out scene but it was kind of typical in a action movie like this.

Once the kissing scene ended and now there was more action into it he felt alittle bit more better. He remember him kissing Yuto on the cheek before he left and made him blush once more.

Yuto was distracted, thinking about kissing Yuya now; what that might be like. Probably... nice. He wasn't sure about kissing quite like they were on the screen though. But it seemed like a desperate thing. Part of him imagined doing that in a panic, worry situation with Yuya before be blushed and quickly pushed the thought from his head. He and Yuya hadn't even kissed yet.

...Did Yuya want to kiss him...? Yuto peeked down a bit to Yuya, who had stayed against him. He'd... kissed his cheek and... Yuto had kissed the top of his head last night, but... ...But the again, this was a date. Were they... were they supposed to kiss after...?

These thoughts kept Yuto plenty frazzled and distracted for the rest of the movie.

Yuya thought that kissing Yuto would be nice. He would like to kiss Yuto but he didn't know if the other felt the same. He wouldn't mind it though. He didn't expect Yuto to want to kiss him anytime soon; they hadn't been together that long and he wanted Yuto to not feel he needed to.

He didn't expect a kiss at the end of the date though; it was their first date and he didn't feel that Yuto would be comfortable with that. He glanced up at Yuto to see the raven and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Yuto looked back down to Yuya, his face still flushed red. He didn't know if Yuya could see that in the dark or not though. But Yuya's face just partially lit up in the darkness, with his big red eyes of his looking up at him. You'd think red eyes would be scary in the dark, but coming from Yuya, it just made his heart beat faster again.

He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about kissing yet. Part of him really wanted to though. Yuya was just... so sweet. Kissing him sounded nice...~He was nervous if he'd even be able to do it right. He almost wished he HAD kissed Shun that one time Ruri had dared him to in that game of Truth or Dare they had when they were kids. At least then he would have had some experience for when it really mattered.

At the time though, that had just... been out of the question.

The movie soon did end, but Yuto picked up much more in the first half than he did in the second.

Once the move was over the lights lit back up and Yuya leaned his head away and stretched. He looked over at Yuto, " Ready to go?" He asked the other. Now they had the walk in the park, it was the best place for the scenery really.

He smiled at the other and took his hand ready to lead him out of the movie theater to the park. The park was really beautiful especially at night.

Yuya nodded, following Yuya back out of the theater. The sun was starting to set now and the slight chill in the air seemed to calm Yuto down a little bit more.

That's right. He just had to relax. He was with Yuya and they were... taking things slow. He imagined too even if he tried to kiss Yuya annd he messed it up that he would just do that cute little giggle of his and maybe they would try again.

Yuto quickly shook himself out of the thought though, not wanting to miss anything Yuya might ask him while he was deep in thought about... kissing him. That might be hard to explain.

Yuya lead them to the park and the wind felt perfect to them and it seemed to calm the two down and made Yuya forget about the kissing. Yuya walked through the park holding Yuto's hand. He loved holding Yuto's hand really. He loved cuddling him too and just being with him.

He felt relaxed right now; he always felt relaxed around Yuto. He loved that; the feeling he got from Yuto really; his stomach felt bubbly and heart skipped a bit.

Yuto held Yuya's hand snugly in his own, watching the sun set before them as they made their way around the rather quiet park. There were a few people there, but not many. A couple of teens, a parent calling to round up their kid to go home, a couple of business men sitting on a bench and chatting casually.

Standard was so... peaceful. He couldn't help but be a little caught up in what seemed like strange sights to him.

Yuya smiled seeing that the park had rarely no people there; if there was they were leaving or talking to their friend. If was pretty relaxful and different from what he had been use to in Heartland.

He probably knew Yuto loved being in Standard but he knew he missed Heartland too. Yuya leaned against Yuto and squeezed his hand. The sunset was beautiful and he was glad to see it with Yuto.

Yuto glanced to Yuya, wondering if it was all that comfortable for him to walk that way. Yuya considered it for a moment before taking them off the path and up a bit of a grassy hill, sitting down at the top. "How about we just sit and watch the sunset?" he suggested with a grin. That could be nice. Then when it got cold, they could just go home or something like that. He didn't know if Yuya had any more plans.

" Alright that sounds nice." He said with a nod. He said as he lead Yuto to the bench and sat down having Yuto sit beside him. The sunset was really beautiful and he leaned against Yuto and watched it. The way it was made it all too romantic like and he thought this was a good end to the date to be honest. He looked over at Yuto, " So was this a good date?" He asked, hoping he had fun like he did.

Yuto put his arm around Yuya's shoulders, holding him close as they cuddled up on the bench. He looked the little bit down to Yuya and smiled gently. "Yes it was. I'd say it was the best date I've ever had, but that doesn't really do it justice." he chuckled softly. "But it was very nice, Yuya, thank you. It means a lot to me that you would put all that thought into this for me."

Yuya smiled glad to hear that Yuto loved the date, " It's no problem it makes me happy you loved it. It was the best date." He said, " You can thank Ruri and Yuzu as well they helped me out just alittle with the things we could do. I wanted to take you out on a date." he said with a blush and as he cuddled closer to Yuto.

Even when the sun finally went down and it started to get alittle bit more chilly he still felt warm all cuddled up against Yuto.

"Well I'm glad that you did~I didn't really notice how tense I've been lately, but today has just been... very nice...~" he noted to Yuya, stroking his shoulder softly with his thumb.

He felt so safe and so at ease with Yuya...~He was such a sweet guy. Yuto watched the sun slowly dip and disappear beyond the horizon, considering something.

Gently, Yuto pulled back, taking one of Yuya's hands in both of his. "Yuya... I'm not sure if there are... requirements to this and I know that our lives are still very busy, but... Yuya... would you... do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" he questioned, definitely serious about this. "If what it comes down to as most important is a willingness to commit solely to you, then... that's never been an issue for me anyway."

Yuya smiled, " Of course Yuto I will like to be your boyfriend." he said happily hugging the other. He couldn't contain his happiness; Yuto has just made him so much happy than ever.

" Yuto I promise i'll make you so happy." He said as he placed his other hand touching Yuto's hand, " I promse you." He said. Yuto was his boyfriend, yeah boyfriend had a good ring to it really and he was Yuto's boyfriend. He was just so happy right now; he didn't care if anyone had looked over when he said yes loudly. He was just too happy right now.

Yuto smiled brightly, happy to hear that response from him. "And I promise to make you happy too, Yuya. I'll put in the extra effort for you, I swear." he urged, giving Yuya's hand a squeeze.

"Yuya... you're such a sweet and perfect person. And as lovely as that sunset had been, it has nothing on you." he compliment, reaching over to gently brush some of Yuya's bangs behind his ear. "I'll do my best to be someone worthy enough to be your boyfriend."

" You have made me happy Yuto. Just being with you has made me so happy." He reassured the other. He was happy to hear that Yuto was wanting to make him so happy and do the best he could to make him happy. He had already made him so happy.

He then remembered didn't Yuto want to ask his mom for permission? Oh it didn't matter right now he was too happy to even care about that right now. He blushed, " You are the greatest person ever Yuto you are always worthy to me. You're sweet and just perfect really." He said.

Yuto did want to do that and he had full intention to. However, it was Yuya's opinion that meant the most to him, so he wanted to make sure it was okay with him first before he went asking Yuya's mother. But he would. Now that he knew Yuya wanted to be with him in a committed relationship too, Yuto would definitely ask her.

Just... not tonight. Tonight, he just wanted to be with Yuya. He smiled warmly to his counterpart. "Then I'll do my best to continue making you happy. As your boyfriend now~" he tried out. It sounded nice, though it did make him blush a little bit.

Yuya smiled and leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder. He liked the sound of that; liked how it sounded coming out of his counterpart's mouth. He wanted to protect the raven; wanted to cherish him dearly.

Tonight was their night right now, nothing else. That's why he hadn't brought his deck or used his duel disk much. Using it only once to call Yuzu. He didn't mind that they didn't do anything fancy; just as long as he was with the person he loved.

Yuto smiled warmly, watching Yuya cuddle up to him again. He didn't know if it was love yet, but he had no doubts that he would one day. His feelings for Yuya only seemed to grow stronger and stronger each day.

Yuto put his arm around Yuya's shoulder again. He leaned in gently, giving Yuya's temple a kiss. He blushed at his own action, but... he... figured he was allowed to kiss his new boyfriend...~

Yuya blushed when the other had kissed his temple and smiled. He hadn't expected Yuto to do it but it wasn't like he disliked it. He leaned up and kissed Yuto's cheek. He wanted to show Yuto that he was ok with kisses like that.

He felt safe and protected in Yuto's arms; he always did. It made him feel loved and he loved that; especially from Yuto. When it came from Yuto it felt like his body heated up with happiness.

Yuto blushed and smiled happily at his boyfriend. He was in such a good mood right then, it almost made him feel a little playful, resting his forehead gently against Yuya's, giving him a tiny eskimo kiss, holding him close to him.

"Yuya, let me know when you get cold and then we can head back to your place." he suggested to him, unable to lose the smile he had at the moment. Yuya just made him so happy~

Yuya felt his face flushed but returned the eskimo kiss. He giggled softly, " I will." he said he was starting to get cold but he was alright, " Are you cold we can go ahead and head back?" He asked looking at Yuto.

He was in a good moon; not that he ever got in a bad mood or anything, but this was just so great really. Best night ever he had to say really and it was thanks to Yuto.

Yuto gave Yuya's forehead another kiss, feeling a little bit affectionate at the moment too. He was just very happy with Yuya right then~

"We can head back." he agreed. "I want to take good care of you after all." he decided. Yuto let Yuya go, getting up from the bench and taking his hand instead, giving it a little squeeze. "Let's go." he smiled.

Yuya giggled and nodded as he took Yuto's hand, " Ok and I want to take care of you too." He said nuzzling against Yuto as he leaned away so they could head home. By now everyone else had gone home so they should probably as well. Yuya didn't want this night to end though. It was so perfect.

He knew they would have more dates, but he wanted this one to last forever. Yuto was so sweet and loving and he loved it.

Yuto gave Yuya's hand a little squeeze as they made their way back. "Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to your mother." he let him know. "Is that okay?" He'd already asked if he could, he just wanted to make sure he kept Yuya in the loop with anything he was doing that regarded him. He felt that was only fair.

Yuto imagined that she would probably say yes, though he wondered if she would give him a hard time about it at all. Being someone's romantic interest and being someone's boyfriend were two completely different things he felt.

Yuya nodded and squeezed his hand back, " Yeah that's alright." he said and smiled. He was happy that Yuto wanted to ask for his mom's permission to date him even though he knew she would say yes.

He just hoped she wouldn't give him a hard time with it though, or would tease him or anything like that, but he knew she wouldn't for sure.

Yuya meant a lot to him, so he really just wanted to ask. He didn't want there to be anything in the way of their relationship that wasn't something they themselves caused. If it was just them, they could fix it together.

Soon enough the arrived back to Yuya's place. Yuto briefly wondered if he should try and kiss him at the door since it would be the end of their date, but... he still wasn't sure if he was completely ready for that or not, so he just let it be, heading inside with him. He was still nervous about doing it wrong.

Yuya headed inside with Yuto and up the stairs. He guessed his mom was already asleep and walked into his room; turning the light on and closing the door once they both had walked in. He was tired really from the great night they had together. He sat on the bed and took off his shoes.

He felt like he was about to fall asleep really; despite all the fun they had it had worn him out.

Yuto could see that Yuto was tired. "You stay here and get changed, I'll go to the bathroom." he urged him, getting his PJs to get changed into for the night. Then they could go to bed together.

Yuto was still in a very good mood. Seeing Yuya all sleepy was pretty cute too...~His boyfriend was definitely cute~He was still enjoying being able to call him that.

He nodded and got changed into his pajamas after Yuto had left the room. His boyfriend was so sweet really. His tongue felt sweet when he called Yuto his boyfriend. He felt that it was right to call Yuto that. Once he was dressed he opened his door and sat on his bed waiting for Yuto to come back. He was kind of nervous about tomorrow really but he knew everything would be alright really. His mom would be happy and give Yuto permission.

Yuto returned to the room, giving Yuya a smile. He shut out the lights, then made his way to the bed, crawling under the covers before opening an arm for Yuya. "Okay, come here." he encouraged softly, able to see how tired Yuya was. He was assuming that Yuya felt the same that he did about being close with him like this which... he felt like he slept just that little bit better when Yuya was there with him...~

Yuya smiled as he watched Yuto walk back in and get under the covers opening an arm for Yuya to sleep by him. He got under the covers and snuggled closely to Yuto wrapping his arms around Yuto. He made sure Yuto was comfortable.

He was glad to see that Yuto seemed to be having a better time sleeping. Coming to Standard was a good idea really especially with tonight.

Yuto enclosed Yuya in his embrace, nuzzling softly into his hair, smiling against his forehead. "Good night, Yuya." he whispered to him, shutting his eyes softly. Yuya meant so much to him and he was very happy that he'd be able to call him his own now. Of course, it meant he'd probably start getting more jealous, but luckily so far he hadn't had to witness anyone flirting with Yuya. Sawatari though or maybe that Mieru girl... he wondered if she was still into Yuya or if she'd given up. Well... he wasn't hers to take anyway, especially not anymore. Yuto wasn't about to give him up for anyone.

Yuto didn't take too long to fall asleep, thankfully once again having a peaceful night that night too. His mind was too full of all the happy things right now to dream of anything, but Yuya.

Yuya smiled and nuzzled against Yuto, " Good night, Yuto." He said, " Oh hold on a second. Gotta change my alarm." He said leaning up and grabbing his duel disk before changing the alarm to a softer tone. Maybe this would be better. He set the tone before putting his duel disk back onto his desk and snuggled back into Yuto.

" So warm...~ He said softly before falling asleep. He had a peaceful night as well. He was too happy right now.

Yuto woke up the next morning to the much softer alarm, not getting startled this time. He looked down at the boy slowly waking in his arms and smiled. His boyfriend...~He remembered that much~

Yuto didn't want to move yet. He wanted to watch Yuya wake up. He looked so cute when he had those sleepy eyes of his. Plus it wasn't like he had to go anywhere in particular right that second. He was in Standard right then after all.

Yuya yawned softly and opened his eyes and smiled tiredly before snuggling closer to Yuto, " Morning." He said tiredly as he brought his hand up to rest against Yuto's cheek. His red eyes were still droopy with sleep; showing he was still half asleep but knew what he was doing.

He was glad he had changed that alarm so it didn't startle the other. He loved waking up in Yuto's arms.

Yuto smiled, looking down at his sleepy companion. "Good morning, Yuya~" he replied, keeping him close to him. Even just watching him like this was making his heart race. He was such a sweet guy~He thought that a lot, but it was definitely true.

"Yuya," he began, gently brushing Yuya's hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. "When I talk to your mother, would you like to be there? Or would you like me to do it on my own?" he questioned, fine with it either way. He was confident.

" If you want me to Yuto. I don't mind it's what you want." He said. He would be there with Yuto if he wanted him to or not. He could see Yuto felt confident and he smiled. He loved how gentle Yuto was with him. He loved his smile; really he loved everything about his boyfriend.

" If you want me to be with you when you ask I will, if you don't then that's fine as well." He said sweetly as he snuggled closer to him.

"I'm really okay with it either way." he explained. "So I suppose I'll just see. I'm thinking of asking either before or after breakfast." he let him know. If Yuya was going to be with him coincidentally at either of those times, then it was fine. This was part reason why he asked Yuya first.

Yuto gently pet Yuya's hair as he cuddled back into him. "But y'know, I always like having you around. There isn't really a time I don't want you with me, unless I'm doing something dangerous." he noted to him. Like how he had tried to stop Yuya from coming to close to him when he had been dueling Yugo that one time.

Yuya nodded, " Alright." He said with a smile, " I don't want to get up you're to comfty.~" He said happily. He really didn't but guessed they should soon. He was happy with either way as well.

" I like having you around as well Yuto. I want to be with you always." He giggled even though he knew there would be sometimes they wouldn't be together, but he would try every chance he could. Unless Yuto told him otherwise. Yuya wanted to protect Yuto just like that time when Yuto was dueling Yugo.

Yuya had protected Yuto's core values and stopped him from doing anything he would have later regretted, so for that he was grateful. Even back then he supposed he must have had a tiny crush on Yuya. It had been a long time since he'd met someone who shared his values so strongly and so passionately and it had caught him off guard. Yuto had known he had wanted to protect him even then.

Yuto chuckled softly. "We do need to get up though. I want to straighten up a bit before your mom calls us for breakfast." he pointed out to his cute boyfriend. "but later we can cuddle up again, I promise." he smiled.

Yuya smiled and nodded before taking his sweet time letting go and leaned up so they could get up and get ready. He could say that he always had a crush on Yuto from that night in the park. Just a small crush he would say, but it grew occasionally during his time in Heartland helping with repairs.

" Ok." He nodded, " Just remember we will cuddle again later.~" He teased lightly. He guessed they should get ready for the day.

Yuto chuckled. "After I talk to your mom, you can cuddle me any time that you want." he offered him, getting himself out of bed as well.

Yuto got his clothes for the day, heading out of the room to get dressed. It would be a little embarrassing to talk to Yuya's mother about this, but the end result definitely out weighed that. He wanted so badly to have this with him. Yuto finished getting changed, then went back to get Yuya before they'd head downstairs.

Yuya had changed into his clothes and waited for Yuto to come back. He felt kind of nervous but knew everything would be ok. He put his hand over his heart and took a deep breathe to calm down. Once Yuto walked in he got up and smiled, " Ready to head down?" He asked.

" Yuto! Yuya! Breakfest is ready!" Yoko called from the kitchen downstairs. Yuya was ready to head downstairs.

Yuto saw Yuya was nervous and chuckled softly. "Hey, shouldn't I be the nervous one?" he teased lightly, hoping to calm Yuya down a little. "It'll be fine, Yuya. You said your mom likes me, right? If she drills me on my intentions or my willingness to take care of you or anything like that, I'll be ready. Because my honest answers for those are definitely worthy I would think." he smiled, gently taking Yuya's hand and giving it a little squeeze before heading downstairs with Yuya. He still hadn't decided if he wanted to do it before or after breakfast though.

Yuya nodded, " I know. I just can't help but feel nervous." He said as he smiled and blushed, " I know you will be fine." He said before heading downstairs with Yuto and walking into the kitchen where his mom had just got out the plates.

Yuya could smiled scrambled eggs with bacon and sasauge. He really loved his mom's cooking; he felt like he was beginning to drool just at the smell, " Morning Mom." He said cheerfully as she turned towards them.

" Morning you two? How did you sleep?" She asked, " Did you two have fun last night?" She added wondering if they had a fun night since she had fallen asleep before they had gotten home.

Yuto looked at the food, deciding it was time sensitive since it wouldn't exactly be as good cold. "Yes, we have a very nice night, thank you." he smiled, sitting himself down next to Yuya.

He felt a bit of nervousness, but he pushed past it. "Mrs. Sakaki, after breakfast, would it be alright if I talk to you about something?" he requested politely. Giving her a heads up was a polite thing to do anyway rather than springing it on her.

Yuya nodded, " Yeah it was a good night, we had fun." He said with a smiled.

" I'm glad to hear that you two." She said with with a smile as she looked at Yuto, " Sure Yuto that's fine." She said as she sat down at the table. Yuya sat down as well and grabbed his plate as well as Yuto's and handed it to him.

Yuto nodded, then got to eating, politely complimenting and thanking Yuya's mother for the meal. He was a little anxious to finish and get this done with, but at the same time, he wouldn't be rude and just scarf down the food Yoko had so politely made for them.

He made himself eat at a regular pace, listening to Yuya and his mother talk about pretty much anything. He liked just listening to them talk. It felt... peaceful.

Soon enough he finished though, getting up to bring his plate to the sink. "I can do the dishes this morning if you'd like." he offered.

Yoko and Yuya ate at a normal pace, but soon finished after awhile, " You don't have to Yuto." Yoko said, " I can do them." She added as she put her's and Yuya's dishes in the sink. She didn't want her guest having to do the dishes. Yuya listened to them both as sat down. He knew Yuto wanted to atleast help because Yuya had done it back in Heartland.

Yuya looked at Yuto then at his mom, " I can do them." He offered; he didn't mind to do them really.

Yuto wasn't sure how to react to that. "Maybe we could all help out then. The job will get done faster that way." he suggested. Part of him thought about letting Yuya do it so he could talk to his mother, but then... he didn't really want to leave Yuya to do everything anyway. That didn't exactly seem fair.

Plus that would be a bad start if he was already having Yuya do chores for him.

Yoko and Yuya looked at each other and nodded. That could work, and it would get the job done faster. Yuya didn't know if Yuto would use this opportunity to talk to his mom but guess not.

They all got started on the dished and got them done quickly. Yuya had dried them off why Yoko had helped was some and put some of them away. It had got the dishes washed, dried and put away quite quickly.

Yoko sat back at the kitchen table as she looked at her son before looking at Yuto, " So Yuto you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

Yuto nodded and turned to face Yoko, standing taller and straight. "Yes, I... would like to ask for your formal permission if I may please..." he got a little bit nervous, though pressed on. "Be allowed to date your son." he requested, being as polite and formal about it as he could.

He was ready to answer any questions or drills she might throw at him on the matter. He knew he could take good care of Yuya and he would make the compromises necessary.

"I've already talked about it with Yuya, but, as his mother, I would like to have your permission as well." he continued respectfully.

Yoko listened to Yuto before looking at her son then back at her. She smiled, " Of course you can date Yuya." She said, " I can clearly see that you care for him greatly." She added, she thought it was sweet that he was asking for her permission and knew he was a respectful young boy that clearly dealt with a tragic event.

Yuya smiled when he heard his mom and blushed, " I have no problem with you two being together, but if I figure out that my son is unhappy then i'll be unhappy." She said, glaring at him; but she knew that wouldn't be an issue. Yuto was a good kid afterall, " I know that since you two come from different dimensions that it'll be weird but you're welcome here anytime you want to Yuto." She could clearly see how much Yuto cared for her son so she knew she didn't want to worry one bit.

Yuto was almost surprised that Yoko had agreed so easily, but then again she did just threaten him in a way but he knew she was only looking after her son. He'd been ready to defend his intentions and explain what he was prepared to put forward into the relationship and such like that, but she was... okay with it?

Yuto smiled. "Thank you very much. I promise I'll do my best to take the best care of Yuya. He means a lot to me." he admitted, looking at Yuya was a soft, loving smile.

He looked back to Yoko again. "Thank you so much for your support." he thanked her again. It's what he had wanted. Now he knew he could comfortably be with Yuya here too. He didn't want to have to hide their relationship.

Yoko smiled looking at the two, " No thank you Yuto." She said looking at him, " I haven't seen Yuya this happy ever. He's practicully glowing with happiness." She said as Yuya smiled warmingly as he looked at Yuto.

She would gladly support them; she thought they looked cute together and as long as Yuto made Yuya happy she didn't mind. Yuya was glad; no he was just so happy that his mom accepted them being together, " You two are just so cute together." She complimented.

Yuto smiled, moving back over to Yuya so he could take his hand, looking into his eyes lovingly. "Well I'm happy that I can be an additional source of happiness for him. That's what I want; to see him smile." Yuto explained, though kept his eyes on Yuya's.

He had no shame in saying sweet things to his boyfriend. His intentions with Yuya were pure. It was nice to hear that he was happiness than usual with him though. That's what he wanted for him.

Yuya laced their fingers together and smiled as he looked at Yuto, " I want the same for you too Yuto. I want to make you happy as well." He said; his crimson colored eyes held nothing but happiness in them. Yuto was just so perfect.

She squealed in happiness at seeing the two; it was just so cute, " You two are just so cute together.~" She exclaimed. She could see that Yuto's intentions were to make Yuto happy and not to hurt him at all.

Yuto blushed lightly at the squealing, starting to feel a bit embarrassed now. "Did you want to go back upstairs?" he questioned, not minding if they could have a little privacy.

Yuto had been thinking last night and that morning about the best ways to make their relationship work. He wouldn't mind going over a few things he'd decided with Yuya to see what he thought.

Yuya looked at him and nodded, taking Yuto's hand and leading him up to his bedroom. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. Yoko just watched the two go upstairs before going into the living room.

Yuya didn't matter to have some privacy along with Yuto. His mom tend to have times where she went overboard, but he still loved her.

"So I've... been doing a lot of thinking about us." he began after he sat on the bed next to Yuya. He shifted himself back against the wall though, partially gesturing for Yuya to come join him again.

"Just... thinking about what would work best for us. Since our relationship is a little unusually being that it's 'long distance' but also not and... such like that." he began, waiting for Yuya to come closer.

Yuya joined him snuggling close to him, he understood they would need to figuring ot something about them being from different dimensions and all. He guessed Yuto had some ideas on what they would do about it. Yuya listened to the other; he wanted this relationship to work just as Yuto did.

He would do anything really just to make it work; whatever worked best anyway.

Yuto wrapped an arm around Yuya's shoulders, resting his cheek on the top of his head as he continued. "I've done a lot of thinking on it and... I've decided that at least once a week from now one, even if it's just for a day, I'm going to come to Standard with you. After Heartland is rebuilt, I'll be able to give you more time, but right now that's all I can do. But even that, I think, is a lot." Staying in Heartland to help was very important to him, but having a functional relationship with Yuya was too. "And dates. I'll make time for dates. They don't always have to be when we go to Standard, but we'll see how that goes."

"But also, I'm not saying I want you to be in Heartland for all those 6 other days of the week either. You need time away from it all too and I don't want you to be constantly working, even if that means we'll have some days apart." he explained what was on his mind so far.

Yuya nodded, " I understand with you wanting to rebuild Heartland, just don't overwork yourself. If you ever feel the need to take a break you're always welcome here." He said, " But I will still come and help rebuild Heartland; i'll just try not to stay for so long." He told the other. He agreed completely with Yuto's plan, but he still planned to help out with the repairs.

" But I will want you to take a few days off from working if it becomes too hard." He said looking up at him; knowing he would be too stubborn just like Shun to actually stop working; but he could always have Ruri or Shun call him if anything.

"Well I did say I would come to Standard once a week." he pointed out. "That'll be me taking a break. And if we end up having dates in Heartland too, then I'd probably have to leave early for it." he pointed out. Of course, his coming to Standard was more as a curtesy to Yuya than anything. He couldn't just always make Yuya come in his direction, he had to give a little as well.

"I was thinking, even though I'd rather not, of talking to Reiji. Maybe he can fix up my duel disk like he did yours so I can transport easier and so that I can call cross dimensions too." he noted.

" That's true." He agreed, " Well if anything I could talk to Reiji and ask him to fix up your duel disk?" He suggested; even though he really didn't want to go see him and have him try to be all over him, but if it was to help fix up Yuto's duel disk and for him to be able to transport easily then he didn't care to. Even though he thinks about strangling Reiji with that scarf of his.

He looked at Yuto to see if that was alright with his boyfriend.

Yuto frowned, not really like the idea of that exactly. "If you're going, then I'm going with you. I don't trust him around you." Yuto clarified firmly. He didn't know if Reiji was interested in Yuya in a romantic way too or just a 'specimen' kinda way or whatever it was, but Yuto didn't like it. He'd be there to guard his boyfriend.

"Just in case though, don't mention that I would be coming. I don't want him trying some weird deal where he'll only do it if you go alone." he added in in a somewhat protective tone, his hold on Yuya becoming just a little more snug.

" Alright that's fine." He said, he didn't think he should tell Yuto about how everything Yuya would go see Reiji that he always tried to pull something. He hated the way he would touch his shoulder or really just breath in his direction. He didn't know if Yuto would go trying to hurt Reiji to be honest.

" I won't. It would be best if he didn't know so he can't try anything." He said with a small blush as he felt Yuto's hold on his get alittle tighter. He personally wouldn't want to go by himself to see Reiji and he never did. He usually brought Yuzu, Gonzenzaka or even call Yugo or someone to go with him. He didn't trust Reiji really. Yuri would be more trustworthy then Reiji.

Yuto wouldn't hurt him. Yuto didn't like hurting anyone really... But he wouldn't let him get away with touching Yuya inappropriately anyway. If anything, it would just make him watch more closely and guard Yuya extra tightly. He wouldn't want that man's hands on his boyfriend.

"Okay, good. If you ever need to go talk to him, call me and I'll be right there with you." he assured him. "Any time. As my boyfriend, you're my priority, Yuya." he assured him.

Yuya nodded, " Alright. I will I promise." He said glad to hear that Yuto would come straight away if anything, " Do you want to go see him today or wait until tomorrow?" He asked looking at his boyfriend. It was sweet that he would defend him like that. He expected that Yuto had some sort of idea that he didn't feel comfortable being along with Reiji to be honest.

"I guess today would be better just to get it over and done with. I'd rather just enjoy my time with you here rather than having to think about doing something like that the whole time." Yuto reasoned.

"Would you be comfortble with that? We can always wait if you need more time." He wanted to take Yuya's feelings into consideration too after all.

" It'll be fine." he said, " As long as you're with me so i'll be ok." He said reassuring Yuto by giving his hand a slight squeeze. He thought it would be good to get it over with then they could come back and spend the rest of the day together.

He thought he should be fine as long as Reiji didn't try anything and he knew if he did that Yuto would be there to protect him and if Reiji tried anything with Yuto he would protect Yuto.

Yuto nodded. "Should I let you go so you can call him then?" he questioned, not sure if Yuya wanted to do that first or not. It wasn't like they couldn't just come back to cuddling up again afterwards anyway. Yuto was... really enjoying being able to do this with him...~Being able to hold Yuya and feel all his little nuzzles and squeezes and see all the smiles and bright eyed looks he gave him, just...~It was wonderful~

Yuya nodded as he leaned over and grabbed his duel disk and looked through his contacts to find Reiji which was under the name, 'scarf bastard' in his contacts. He hit call and got up from his bed so Reiji wouldn't be able to see Yuto. They didn't want him to see that Yuto was there like they had planned.

" Ah well Yuya what is it that you need?" Reiji asked when he answered.

" I need you to fix up my friend's duel disk. It needs the Cross transporter so it's easier for him to transport to different dimensions." He explained to the other male.

" Alright just bring it to me today and i'll do it." He said, " I'll see you in a little while Sakaki." He added with alittle tease in his tone as he hung up.

Yuto stayed where he was on the bed, staying silent and watching Yuya. Even listening to the tone of voice Reiji used while talking to Yuya bothered him. He spoke to him like he was his amusing little play thing. Yuto did realize that there was a possibility that he was wrong and he was reading too much into this with his own protective instincts. He didn't exactly have proof that Reiji acted that way towards Yuya and Yuya hadn't told him if he had if he did, but... he just... had a bad feeling about the whole thing...

But then again, that could all just be his own personal bias. He didn't like him, Shun didn't like him, Yuya didn't seem like he liked him...

Yuya put his duel disk down and turned towards Yuto, " Well that settles that." He said. He didn't like the way he had said his name like that and really he didn't want to know why he said like that. but one thing was for sure; he was glad Yuto would be with him when he went and he was happy about that.

Maybe if Reiji knew he was with Yuto then would he back off; but for some reason he believed he wouldn't he would just try anything to get rid of Yuto and have Yuya for himself, but he wouldn't let it happen.

Yuto supposed he hadn't considered the dangerous possibility of Reiji messing with his duel disk further, but he didn't think Reiji would be... that terrible.

Yuto got up and moved over to Yuya, taking his hand and leaning in to give Yuya's cheek a little kiss. "Thank you." he murmured to him, hoping to be comforting and to be able to cheer him up a bit.

Yuto might not be used to lip kisses or anything like that, but he was slowly getting used to giving him other types. He was discovering he liked doing it and Yuya never seemed to react anything, but positively to it.

Yuya's frown turned into a smile and laced his fingers in Yuto's. The raven always could cheer him up just like that, " No problem." He said wrapping his arms around the other.

He wanted to thank Yuto for coming with him; he really didn't want to go now because he just wanted to go back to cuddling Yuto, but he supposed they could go ahead and get this done then come back home then they could.

He loved Yuto's kisses; made him feel all tingly really and he loved it. He was glad to see that Yuto was getting more comfortable with the kisses. It made him know that Yuto felt the same way as he did. He leaned up and gave Yuto's cheek a warm kiss as well.

Yuto blushed lightly at the kiss, smiling as well. He was also relishing a bit in their mutual feelings. He was very happy that Yuya felt this way about him~He couldn't have asked for anything better.

Yuto gave Yuya's hand a little squeeze. "Are you ready?" he questioned him softly, not wanting to push Yuya if he still needed time. He seemed like he'd cheered him up a bit, but he didn't want to push him. They could go whenever he was ready to.

Yuya nodded; ready to go. He guessed they should probably go ahead and head out to go see the CEO and fix up Yuto's duel disk. Reiji had agreed to do it so he guessed that he was glad that he agreed to do it.

All that matter was fixing up Yuto's duel disk and so he could be able to transport to here easily and not be sent to some random place and not know how how to get to Yuya. He knew Yuto kind of knew his way through Standard but he wouldn't like the thought of Yuto getting lost in his home dimension.

Yuto raised his hand to gently cup Yuya's cheek, able to see that he was still uncomfortable. He smiled at him gently, and stroked his cheek softly with his thumb. "Yuya... I'll be with you the entire time, don't forget that. I won't let him do anything to you that you don't want." he comforted him softly. "I promise I'll take care of you. You have nothing to worry about. You can leave that to me." he gave a soft chuckled. "I'll do the worrying for the both of us."

He knew that wouldn't make this any less unpleasant for Yuya, but he at least wanted him to feel just that little bit more comfortable. Even if it was just that little bit.

Yuya smiled, " I know you will Yuto." he said, " I know you won't let him do anything to me and I won't let him do anything to you." He said as he placed his hand ontop of the hand that was cupping his cheek. He chuckled, " I wouldn't mind taking some of that worrying off your hands." He said softly.

Yuya took his hand and was ready to head out; he probably wouldn't let it go the entire time they were there in Reiji's office He knew Yuto wouldn't mind. He felt that if he held Yuto's hand it would reassure him that Yuto was there and Reiji wouldn't be able to do anything.

Yuto had no probelms with that. He would keep hold of Yuya's hand and if Reiji tried to make them separate somehow, he would refuse.

Yuto grinned, removing his hand from Yuya's cheek. "Okay, let's go get this over with then. Hopefully it'll be quick and painless and we'll just be worrying over nothing." he noted, still not knowing that any of his concerns had any validity to them or not.

Yuto got his duel disk, then headed back out of the house again. Yuya would have to lead the way though. It's been a while and Yuto couldn't remember the direction exactly.

Yuya nodded before leading Yuto to the LDS building. He guessed that Reiji had told his security guards or someone that they were coming because one of them was waiting outside for them. Once he saw them he pressed his earpiece and said something that Yuya couldn't hear for they weren't close enough.

" Come with me." He said as Yuya nodded and he lead them through the building to Reiji's office, " Mr. Reiji Yuya Sakaki is here and he brought someone with him." He said as he walked off.

" Ah Yuto it's been so long." Reiji said getting up from his desk, " I'm guessing i'm fixing your duel disk?" He asked.

Yuto nodded, removing his deck before handing over the duel disk to him. "Yes, and I understand this isn't the first time you've fiddled with my duel disk." he noted, having heard from Shun that Reiji had taken it to figure out the dimension technology in the first place.

He... didn't really like the idea of him having had his deck and duel disk, but at least, at the time, his dragon was safe with Yuya.

Reiji took the duel disk and looked up at him, " No this isn't the first time. It was really thanks to you that we could perfect the cross dimension that Yuya uses to go to Heartland as well as many other people uses." He said, " Yuya you are being quiet that's strange?" He asked cocking an eyebrow, before noticing them holding hands, " It seems things happened in Heartland than I thought Yuya." He said.

" What's that suppose to mean Reiji?" Yuya asked.

" You two are holding hands you know that right?"

" Of course I do know that. For a CEO you're quite slow in learning things."

Yuto glanced at Yuya, raising a brow. He hadn't expected Yuya to talk to him quite like that. Yuya really must not like him. Yuya didn't talk like that to people. He was sure though that whatever it was, it was justified.

Yuto looked back to Reiji again. "How long do you imagine this will take?" he questioned him, trying to keep him on track. It shouldn't matter what Yuya's relationship status was to him. That wasn't any of his business.

Reiji glanced at Yuya then back to Yuto as he pushed up his glasses, " It should probably take a hour or two. So you two can wait here or go do something else and we'll just call you when it's ready." He said.

There had just been too many things that Reiji had done to not only him but the people he cared about and he didn't like him for it. Yes he created the technology that had helped them go to the Synchro dimension and allowed Yuya to go to Yuto's dimension; he had also gave Heartland donations to help out and he was grateful that he did that; but overall Yuya just hated him.

Yuto nodded. "Alright, we'll take our leave then. Thank you." he replied politely before turning to lead Yuya back out. They didn't need to wait around in the building. They could come back later when Reiji called. And Yuto could answer for Yuya too if he preferred that.

Yuto could see that Yuya wasn't happy there, so he wasn't about to suggest they wait around any longer there. He supposed Reiji had never done anything wrong to him personally, but he just... didn't like how he treated the people he cared about.

Reiji nodded before Yuya and Yuto walked out of his office and headed out of the building. There was more to it than that; he had other reasons he didnt like Reiji, but mostly it was jsut how he saw other's as test subjects really. He was kind of glad that Yuto had decided to leave and that they would just come back later.

Yuya gave Yuto's hand a reassuring squeeze to show Yuto that he was alright really. They just had to wait for an hour or so now. So if anything they could walk around or go back to his house for awhile.

Once they exited the building, Yuto let out a little breath. "That was thankfully more painless than I thought it might be. Still, you seemed pretty tense. Are you okay?" he questioned. "I'm not used to hearing you talk like that. I guess you really have something against him." He noted.

"To be honest, I did find it a little odd that he thought to bring up that we were holding hands anyway. I'm not sure how he would find that to effect him at all to the point that rather than silently note it, he'd feel the need to say something." Yuto explained his thoughts on the matter. Unless he was purposely trying to make Yuya uncomfortable.

Yuya nodded, " Yeah i'm fine. It's just alot of things really that I don't like about him. He sees people as chess peices that he controls and I dont feel comfortable with him. Usually I ask someone to come with me because of it." He said, " I feel like he sees me as his favorite piece to just play with." He said with a sigh.

" I don't know if it's just me being paranoif or what but that's how I feel. I don't even like him touching my shoulder or just be anywhere near me." He added squeezing Yuto's hand lightly. Reiji had never done anything bad like that but he just wasn't comfortable with him being...too touchy with him.

"Hmm... I don't know if Reiji is even a touchy person, so I can see why you might be uncomfortable with him trying to touch you." Yuto mused, stroking Yuya's hand with his thumb in some comfort, not really leading them anywhere in particular, just taking them on a little walk. "But don't worry, I won't let him touch you." he clarified. "Even if he scrutinizes us, I won't let go of your hand." the teen clarified firmly.

"My biggest concern is that he tampers with my duel disk in a negative way. But I suppose I just have to trust nothing like that will happen. If... something does happen to me because of it though, I want you to talk to Shun about it." he urged him. Shun had spoken to Reiji before. He wasn't sure how much control Shun would be able to muster, but he trusted him to talk to Reiji and to protect Yuya at the same time if he was there too.

Yuya nodded, " I know you won't let him Yuto." He said leaning his head against Yuto's shoulder as they continued to walk, " I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He said, " If something did happen to you and he was involved I would make him pay drastically." He said in a somewhat darken tone, but he nodded with agreeing to talk to Shun. He knew Shun wasn't afraid of Reiji; not like Yuya was afraid of him either.

" Yeah I don't want him to tamper with your duel disk; I wouldn't know why he would, but I wouldn't put it past him." he said.

"I'm not saying that he would, but I'm just saying as a just in case situation. I don't want you going there by yourself if you confront him at all. Get Shun first." he urged him, giving his hand a little squeeze. "Whatever he does, I'm sure it wouldn't be anything that would kill me anyway, so there would be a way to undo it." he added in, not wanting Yuya to lose control at all. He could see he was already becoming unsettled from his tone and part of it did concern him that Yuya might let that darkness take over him again. If he continued like that at all, Yuto would stop him and try and calm him down again.

"In any case, I imagine it'll all go fine. Reiji is an asshole, but he's not evil." he clarified.

Yuya nodded calming down, " Ok I will." He knew Shun wouldn't let anything happen to him really. He kind of believed Shun was starting to warm up to him and if Yuya made Yuto happy he would try to protect what his best friend cherished. That was only if Yuto couldn't come right away or something though; but he knew if it was urgent then Yuto would be by his side in a heartbeat.

" You're right about that. He's not evil just an ass." He agreed.

It was partially because he knew that Shun would protect Yuya for Yuto and partially because he knew that Shun would understand fast enough that in that situation, he and Yuya were after the same thing: Yuto's safe return. He trusted Shun would be able to handle the situation. He was a smart person.

Yuto nodded. "Right, so I'm sure it'll all be fine. This'll just serve to make our relationship easier in the end." he gave Yuya a grin. "I'm glad that we were already able to work some things out in that way. Did you want me to set aside a specific day to come to Standard each week?" he offered, figuring if Yuya had a bad of the week that worked the best, he could just set that. It was a big sacrifice to him to be giving up one day a week to go have fun with Yuya rather than sticking to his responsibilities of helping fix Heartland, but Yuya was important to him and he wanted to make this work.

Yuya smiled softly, " Yeah you're right." He said. Their relationship that just sounded perfect in his ear's really; made him happy really, " Umm really anyday will be alright with me, but I will like to still stay there with you and help and I know you said you were alright with that; but maybe just like you will stay here one day; I could stay one day in Heartland; stay the night then head home monday. Since school will be starting up soon." He said; he had to remember that school will be starting back sooner or later and he just couldn't ditch school to help rebuild Heartland as much as he wanted.

He had skipped three days of school to go to Heartland without telling his mother before and she had yelled at him only because she didn't know where he had went but he had told her it was important to him that he helped and she had agreed letting him take off a few days to help.

Yuto nodded. "Right, school, yes, then... I'll come over on a weekend too as to not interrupt that." he decided. They could spend their weekends together. That sounded nice~Although less time would make him miss Yuya more, that's just how it was. He would just treasure the time together that they did have. It would give him something to look forward to at the end of each week and that was nice~

"Mm, I guess a normal relationship at this age would be us going to the same school together and such like that or... meeting up after school to see each other briefly or something like that. But our semi-long distance relationship... I think it'll still work. It just means we won't see each other all the time, but... I know with certainty that time apart won't make me want to be with you any less." he clarified.

" You don't have to do that you can still come over on the weekdays because normally I don't get homework but when I do I get it done quickly thanks to Yuzu helping me out. So anyday you want to come will be great with me." He said happily.

" To make it fair our relationship is anything but weird; you're dating a weirdo entertainer." He giggled, " As long as I still get time to be with you though i'm happy." He said. Nothing would change; nothing would make him want to be with Yuto any less either. The time they would have together he would cherish it dearly. He looked down at his and Yuto's laced hands and remembered the little ring Yuto had got him on their date last night. Yuto might thought it wasn't much but to Yuya it meant everything to him. It was his little treasured item he got form Yuto on their first time; he would always wear it and never take it off.

Yuto smiled warmly at Yuya. "Mm, but you're my weirdo entertainer." he pointed out, giving Yuya's hand a little squeeze. Yuto loved everything about Yuya. There was no one thing that he fell for, he fell for all of him, his shining qualities and his flaws. They were all part of what made up Yuya and that's who Yuto wanted to be with more than anyone in the entire world. Or across any dimension he supposed was possibly a little more accurate.

"I could, but we might have less time that way. Plus, I would worry about keeping you up too late. I wouldn't want you to be tried for school the next day." he explained. "But if things work out better for me to come on a weekday, then I will." he added in. He would do whatever worked best for them. His days were all pretty much the same, so he could be a little flexible.

The ring Yuto gave him was cheap and the colours on it would probably eventually chip off and the ring itself might break easily, but Yuto did find it quite sweet that Yuya seemed to like it so much. One day maybe he would find something a little better to give him.

" It would be alright but I guess you're right about that." he said; he loved Yuto really just happy he was able to cheer him up just like that or that he was willing to protect him no matter what. He loved everything about Yuto really though. He would cross any dimension; really do anything to be with Yuto.

The ring even if the color chipped off or that it broke he would keep it as a momento from their first date. It was something he would cherish forever; he only wished he could give Yuto something and he know he would.

Yuto nodded. "We'll make it work. I'm confident in that. I know one of the big things in long distance relationships is having communication and trust. When Reiji finishes updating my duel disk, we'll be able to talk easier with the cross dimension calling and... I know I can trust you 100% so that's not going to be an issue." he smiled. He knew he could trust Yuya with a his heart. He already kind of had before...~

"Hey, after we get my duel disk back, how about we do something fun?" he suggested, still trying his best to keep Yuya happy. "We could go have that duel at your duel school if you'd like." he offered him.

Yuya smiled, " And I know I can trust you." he said hapily. He would trust Yuto with his life really; just as Yuto had before. He was happy to think that after Yuto's duel disk got fixed then it would be easier for them to communicate, " I know this will work." He added.

" Sure that sounds like a good plan." He said happily. He had his deck in his pocket and knew Yuto had his all they needed to wait for was Yuto's duel disk to be fixed up. He didn't mind if it was a regular duel or just an action duel really. He would still entertain the crowd and Yuto either way.

"That's good, I'm glad. I swear to you, Yuya, that I would never ever cheat on you. I wouldn't even consider it. There's only you for me. No one else." he swore to him, giving his hand a squeeze. "And I don't care if Yugo and Yuri have the same face, it's just you that I'm attracted to. You're... different somehow." he explained with a light blush and a bit of a chuckle. He supposed he hadn't really mentioned straight out that he was attracted to Yuya, but... he was.

"I guess you should probably call Yuzu then and let her know that we'll be coming." he pointed out, not exactly able to do that himself. He had no way of contacting anyone at the moment.

" I swear to you Yuto as well that you are the only person I want to be with it. I would never want to hurt you or cheat on you." He said; he would never think about either; he would rather die than do that really. He had to agree with Yuto; even though he shared a similar face with Yuto, Yugo and Yuri; he didn't think of the other two the same way he thought about Yuto. Him, Yugo and Yuri were friends but he and Yuto were more than that.

" Alright I'll call her. Oh if you want you can use my duel disk to call Shun and Ruri if you want to check up on them?" He suggested he didn't know if he would want to, but he thought it would be a good idea to let them know that he was alright.

Yuto smiled and nodded. "Good. I know you won't." he replied, still happy to hear it regardless. He did wonder if Yuya was attracted to him as well though. He had been told more than a couple times that he was a sweet person, so having Yuya just fall for his personality was possible. Although, he supposed that was a weird line also since they were dimensional counterparts. He wondered if Yuya even could be attracted to someone who looked so similar. He felt they were different though. The two of them took care of their bodies in different ways. Yuto had a bit more muscle on him than Yuya did with how he'd had to train to keep strong and Yuya, being an entertainer, was physically fit in a less showy kind of way. Plus he suspected that Yuya was a lot more flexible than him, but that... was drifting away from his point. Well... either way, he supposed it was a fuzzy kind of line he couldn't exactly make out. But he knew that he was attracted to Yuya. He tried not to think about if that seemed at all narcissitic. Not that Yuya was exactly him either so it... was complicated.

"I'll do that when I get mine back. It'll be a good test to see at least if that part is working." he pointed out. If Reiji did any negative tampering, he could at least check to see if other functions worked normally in a safe way.

Yuya was definitely attracted to Yuto; more than he had ever been to someone before in his life. He had never had these kinds of feelings with anyone before but he was enjoying the feel he got from his counterpart. He knew people would kind of say their relationship was just weird because, well they shared the same face and happened to be dimensional counterparts, but Yuya would never let that stop him being with the person he cared about.

He nodded, " Alright. I'll go ahead call Yuzu and let her know that we just have to wait for your duel disk." He said and pulled his duel disk out and called Yuzu. Waiting for her to answer; she was probably at the school again helping her dad out or dueling herself right now.

Yuzu was in class when her duel disk rang. She looked at it, seeing it was Yuya before getting up. "Sorry, dad, it's Yuya, I gotta take this, be right back!" she explained before dashing out of the classroom to get into the hall. She leaned on the wall outside the classroom and accepted the call. "Hello again, Yuya. What is it?" she smiled at him, always happy to talk to him.

Yuto just watched, waiting patiently for Yuya to finish his conversation with her.

" Yeah do you think you can prepare a duel for me and Yuto? We have to wait for his duel disk to be fixed up at LDS but Reiji said it should be about an hour or so." He asked. He could see she just got out of class and was in the hall. He knew she could probably get it set up real fast, " So you don't have to rush on that." He added

"Oh! Sure, Yuya! You don't mind if I put you two on display though of course, right?" she urged, though she knew Yuya always loved an audience anyway. "I'll tell my dad and we'll set something up. Sora came in today actually so he-" "Yuya!"

Yuzu's arm got yanked down and Sora stuck his face in front of the screen instead. "You're back! You didn't come see me though, how mean." he pouted from behind his lolipop. "You're going to duel, Yuya? You should duel me instead then!" he urged, liking dueling with Yuya. Plus it had been a while!

Yuya nodded then looked at Yuto, " Yuzu said about putting us on display you don't mind do you?" He asked looking at the other before he heard someone call his name and saw Sora there with his lolipop.

" Hey Sora yeah i'm back sorry I didn't know if you were here or not." He said, " Yeah i'm gonna duel; duel with Yuto of course." he said, " Maybe we can duel next time. I promise." He said.

Yuto shook his head, not minding at all. He expected that. It's what she said last time after all, so this was fine.

"Huh? With that guy? Why? That sounds so boring! I'm way better than him! You should duel with me instead! It'd be a lot more fun!" he urged him cheerfully, not really knowing that Yuto was there too. Although the knowledge of that probably wouldn't have changed what he said.

"Sora!" Yuzu scolded. "Yuto's a good person, don't say things like that!" Sora looked up at Yuzu with a pout. "He is though! He doesn't even duel seriously! It's insulting to duelists!"

Yuto couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit. It was true that he wasn't fighting Sora seriously back then, but Yuto hadn't wanted to hurt him, he'd just wanted to get some answers from him.

Yuya frowned and eyes darkened, " Sora!" he growled softly, " Don't say anything about him like that ever again." He was angry that Sora would say that, " Yuzu just have it ready for us like I said it'll be an hour or so until then." He said and just hung up. He really didn't want Yuzu or Yuto to see him get angry like that but he couldn't help but get angry at Sora.

Yuya put his duel disk up and took a deep breath to try to calm down; he didn't want to be angry; he wanted to be happy as he usually was.

Yuto nodded. "He does." he agreed. He looked back to the screen again. "I think I'll probably come home tomorrow at some point." he decided. It had only been two days, but Yuto was already feeling like he should go back. He was itching to. "I haven't talked to Yuya about it yet, but I just... feel like I should." he explained. "I don't want to keep imposing on him here." He'd done his best to help out, but he still felt like he should get out of their hair in that way. Not that he wasn't enjoying his time there. "So I'll be back to help you out again soon." he assured him. "I've gotten some sleep now, so it should be fine."

Shun looked at him then sighed, " Well I guess alright, since you look like you've been sleeping well that's alright." He agreed, " But if something happens or anything me and Ruri will send you back to Standard." He said, " Oh will Yuya be coming back with you or will it be just you?" He asked. He would have to tell Ruri about him coming back and that Yuto was having fun.

" I'm gonna go and get back to work." He said, " I'll see you and maybe Yuya if he's coming back with you tomorrow." he added.

"I'm not sure since I haven't even told him that I'm going yet. I'll ask him when I talk to him about it later." he replied. "Alright, bye, Shun, stay safe, say hi to Ruri for me." he urged, before hanging up as tell.

Yuto reattached his duel disk to his arm again before stepping inside the unfamiliar school. He wondered where Yuya went? Yuto ventured further in, checking around curiously.

"How come you're even here?" Yuto heard a voice from behind him, turning to see Sora step out from a hallway to the right of him. He supposed he wasn't that surprised he'd snuck up on him. Sora was a soldier after all.

Yuto turned to face him a bit more and Sora proceeded. He was used to Yuto not responding to him when he asked him questions, though it still pissed him off. "Shouldn't you be back in your own dimension helping out or something?"

Yuto frowned. "You're not in yours either." he pointed out. Sora put his hands behind his head, turning his nose up a bit, trying to act superior. "Yeah, but this place is my home too. I actually go to this school." he pointed out. "You're kind of trespassing if you think of it that way."

Yuto rolled his eyes. He didn't think Sora was there for anything more than his own amusement. Academia had no doubt taught him all the dueling skills he needed that no doubt would out class the fusion techniques of Yuzu's father. And the trespassing thing was a bit of a stretch.

Yuto had to remind himself though that Sora was still just a child. He was just acting like any immature elementary school bully might if they felt someone of theirs was being taken from them. Not that Yuya belonged to Sora anyway.

Yuya walked finally found Yuzu seeing she was getting the arena ready for his and Yuto's duel. He didn't know how long Yuto would be on the phone with Shun and he wanted to give him some time to talk to his friend. He guessed he should go check on Yuto and tell him it was ready. When he walked outside he saw that Yuto wasn't outside anymore and guessed he went inside.

" Yuto!" He called as he made this way through the halls wondering where he had went. He could call him on his duel disk but he knew he would find him sooner or later. He had heard Yuto and Sora's voices and turned down the hall to hear the two; mostly Sora talking. Yuto looked as if he was just wanting to find Yuya more than anything.

" Yuto isn't tresspassing Sora." he said calmly as he walked up to them, he was just trying his best to stay calm at this moment, " I finally found you Yuto how was everyone?" He asked nicely.

" Anyway the arena is ready to mine and Yuto's duel so come on let's go." He said, " You too Sora you can watch as well." He added.

Yuto and Sora both turned their attention to Yuya when he entered. Yuto nodded. "Everything seems fine there." he replied simply, giving Yuya a little grin, pleased to see him again.

Sora hopped over, hugging Yuya's arm to him. "Yuya! You should duel me instead! We haven't dueled in forever!" he pressed. "Come on! I'm way better at entertainment dueling!" he pointed out. He had picked up some of those things from Yuya. "It'll be way more fun, I promise!"

" I already promised a duel with Yuto. Sora we can duel another time I promise." He said looking at Sora before looking at Yuto and smiled back. He was just trying to stay happy at this moment. Sora was just poking fun; even if it was in his own little twisted way of course. He had promise Yuto a duel and he was gonna keep it.

Apart of him though didn't want to duel Sora and have him use Fusion and maybe freak Yuto out; he knew Sora's monsters looked cute but he still didn't want to risk it. He was looking out for his boyfriend really and the fact he had already promised Yuto a duel.

Yuto would be more freaked out if Sora started whipping out ancient gear monsters. He still didn't like fusion though, it unsettled him, but as for being afraid, it was just the Ancient Gears that got him.

Sora pouted. "That's no fun! You're always gone now. You'd better make time to duel me too!" he urged Yuya. "How come you even wanna hang around with this guy? He's so quiet and serious all the time, it's boring !" Sora complained. "Is this some weird dimensional counterpart thing or whatever I just don't understand?" The whole thing seemed so weird to him. He didn't like how Yuto looked so much like Yuya too. Or how Serena, Rin, and Ruri all looked like Yuzu. He just wanted his very best friends to be special on their own without all these fakes around.

He just sighed softly finding it hard to be calm. He knew Yuto didn't mind but it bothered him alot. He didn't like people talked about other people because that's how it was for him when he was a kid, " Sora you might want to. . .stop saying that right now." He felt the darkness rising up to the surface from within him right now, " No matter how much you don't like it. Yuto is gonna be around no matter what. So you might want to get use to it." He said.

" If you can't accept that then I don't know what to tell you." He said darkly, " I'm gone because i'm helping the damage your dimension caused." He added glaring at Sora.

Yuto eyed Yuya cautiously, taking a step closer to him to take his hand gently. "Yuya, calm down." he urged him softly, but firmly. He didn't like this. That wasn't even much and Yuya was getting like this. He should have an angry that wasn't quite... this. It wasn't like this was the only way he'd seen Yuya mad. Was this because it was to do with Yuto? He felt somewhat unsettled that this was the effect of it.

Sora huffed, shifting the lolipop to sit on the other side of this mouth with his tongue. "That's rude. I was only doing what I was told to. And it was just a game anyway." he noted. "Besides, you know I switched sides, so what's the matter now?" he pointed out.

Yuto couldn't say he liked the idea of Sora calling it 'a game', but he also didn't really want to press on it if Yuya was going to become unstable again. Really, this was something he was starting to wonder if Yuya needed to be checked out about. Was this something that he had done to him? He didn't like that thought. "Yuya. Is Yuzu waiting for us?" he reminded him carefully, hoping to take Yuya's mind off of this a little bit.

Yuya kept his darkened eyes on Sora; he knew Sora had changed sides and it was what made him forgive him. He hadn't even heard Yuto's question at this point he could feel a hand on his shoulder but he only saw red, " A game? Is that what you're gonna call it. People's lives; homes destroyed...A GAME." He scowled angerily.

At this point when he said that that's when he really lost it, " People were terrified, screaming and running and you say that was a game!"

Sora took a step back. He wasn't used to Yuya yelling at him like that. He yelled for him a lot, but never really AT him, and definitely not like that. "Yuya, you're getting a little scary." he commented to him.

Yuto frowned, then reached over and grabbed Yuya's arm, pulling him closer and making him face him. "Hey. Look at me." he demanded firmly. He placed his free hand on Yuya's cheek. "Things are fine now. Just calm down."

He definitely didn't like this. But did anyone know what this was? He wondered if there was somewhere they could take Yuya to get him checked out about this.

Yuto slapped his cheek gently a few times, it being more of a pat really. "It's okay. You can snap out of this." he urged him.

Yuya's head began to hurt really; images of the people screaming and running from them. He didn't hear Sora's voice but saw him as an enemy. He was ready to attack if needed; his duel disk was right there and his deck in his pocket. He felt the pats of course and it began to snap him out of it.

His eyes lightened once again as he looked at Yuto. He looked over at Sora as well but didn't keep looking at him long, " Yuto?" He asked looking back up at Yuto; he was really tired at this point now. This always happened after that would happen, he didn't really feel like dueling either.

Yuto could see Yuya coming back out of it, feeling relieved. He pinched Yuya's cheek. "You all done now?" he questioned, hoping to shock Yuya a bit more awake. Just a little. He didn't think a little pinch would do much more than give him a jolt. He just wanted to make sure that Yuya was himself again.

Sora watched them cautiously. He remembered he'd seen this happen to Yuya before, but he never knew what caused it. He shifted his eyes to Yuto though. Was it him? Was it being with him that did this? Yuya had gotten upset with him, but never like that...

Yuya felt the pinch and felt it wake him up, " Y-Yeah." He said; keeping his eyes on Yuto at this moment. He was glad Yuto had been there so he didn't go too out of control. His mom didn't really know what this was but she knew about some of the nitemares he had; but they had stopped after awhile. He didn't want to worry his mom about this; whatever it was.

I think the only thing keeping him up was Yuto at this moment. He felt so exhausted he could collapse but he would pull through it.

Yuto grined, cupping Yuya's cheek instead, stroking the spot he's pinched with his thumb as a sort of half apology. "Good. You were losing it a bit there." he explained to him simply. He kept his hold on Yuya's arm, though it wasn't quite as tight as it was a moment earlier. He could feel though that Yuya was leaning on him a bit for support.

His concerned eyes searched Yuya's tired ones, then glanced at the confused, semi concerned looking Sora over Yuya's shoulder. "Sora, I need you to go tell Yuzu that our duel is going to be postponed at least for a little bit. I'm not sure how long yet." he urged the boy, who pouted a bit, not liking being told what to do by someone like Yuto. But...

"Fine, but I'm just doing it for Yuya, you hear?" he huffed, pointing his lolipop at Yuto. "You better take good care of him too or this time, I really will hunt you down." he warned him before dashing off to go tell Yuzu everything that just happened. She'd probably want to come back to where Yuya was.

Yuto gently pulled Yuya a little closer. "Here, lean on me. You look like you're going to collapse. Are you okay?" he questioned softly, needing to make sure.

Yuya watched tiredly as Sora went to go tell Yuzu before leaning against Yuto, " I'm just tired. That always takes alot of energy out of me." He explained. He really wished he lost control like that especially in front of Yuto. It was just he got angry at what Sora said; he still thought all of that was a game.

He was glad he didn't hurt no one though; he knew he was about to hurt Sora though but he didn't and it was because Yuto happened to be there to stop him before he did so. Stopped him before he could hurt anyone really.

Between Sora and Yuto, he didn't think Yuya would have really been able to hurt either of them. Yuto nodded and carefully and swiftly scooped Yuya into his arms. "Let's fine a place for you to lay down then. Tell me where I need to take you." he urged him, having no frame of reference in this place.

"Yuya, I'm getting concerned about that. That was such a small thing to trigger that. It was earlier too. I'm worried that whatever it is inside of you is getting way worse than it used to be." He would have thought that it would have gotten better, but that wasn't even close to what had brought it out before. "I haven't... figured out how or who exactly yet, but I think we need to get you checked out for that. There's got to be some way to release some of that from you. You should be able to get angry without it escalating to... that..." he frowned.

" There should be a couch just down this hall and to the left. There's a room and it has a couch." He explained as he pointed straight down the hall. He blushed when Yuto scooped him up in his arms. He showed him where to go when they had started heading down the hall then took a left and there was a room.

" I wouldn't know how to do that exactly... Or who." He said, hating himself to have worried Yuto. He didn't really trust talking to someone then they say something that will trigger that side of him then he loses it and attacts someoned. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he had harmed anyone, " I-I don't know just what Sora said made me angry. I guess i'm just too weak to fight against it."

Yuto followed Yuya's directions, taking him to the room and laying him down on the couch. He set on the couch edge by Yuya's legs, looking down at him. "Don't under estimate yourself, Yuya. You're a very strong person." he urged him. "There's just something going on with you." he continued, trying to think hard over who they could possibly ask about this.

...Oh. One option did come to him, but he wasn't so sure that he liked it. But he supposed it was still better than the secondary alternative that he didn't even want to consider.

Yuya was laid on the couch, he still didn't believe himself strong as Yuto thought he was. He didn't have any idea on who they could have help him or on how to do it. He didn't understand any of it. He wanted to get better but he just didn't know how he could get this anger he held deep inside away. His head still hurt really and when he would try to lay up his head would just get dizzy.

Maybe the duel wouldn't be such a good idea right now. He didn't even think he could stand up without getting dizzy right now.

Yuto gently put a hand on Yuya's leg, stroking it hopefully comfortingly. "Yuya, you should take a nap. I think you need it." he urged him. He'd think more on this, maybe talk to Yuzu if he needed to. For now, he just wanted Yuya to rest.

"Don't worry about the duel right now. Just focus on getting better." he urged him. Seeing Yuya like this worried him. He wanted to be able to help him however he could. He was relieved that he could at least calm him. It would be a lot worse if he couldn't.

Yuya nodded and closed his eyes falling asleep real quickly. He didn't want to but he couldn't really keep his eyes opened anylonger. He was glad Yuto wasn't mad about them not having their duel and would have to apologize to him later for it, or atleast make it up to him later on once he felt better.

Yuto watched Yuya sleep for a moment. Poor Yuya... He hated that he had to go through that. There had to be some way to at least aleeviate it a little bit. It felt so much worse. It wasn't like he'd ever turned that way when he'd gotten mad at Reiji before and he could tell that he was angry then. He couldn't help but continue to think that somehow this was all his fault. He hated that it was. But he would try and fix it somehow.

Yuto hesitated before he picked up Yuya's duel disk, using it to message Yuzu since he didn't have her number. He had half an idea for a possible plan, but he would need her help with it.

Yuzu had heard the news from Sora and was looking for both Yuto and Yuya when she had got a message. The message told her where they were and headed to the room. Once she got there she knocked on the door and opened it softly seeing Yuya asleep, " Is he alright?" She asked in a whispered tone so she didn't wake the other. Sora had left by then she believed she he had disappeared.

She walked into the room and closed the door. Wondering just really what happened, all she knew she was waiting for them then Sora came in and told her. She had been worried and went looking for them.

Yuto looked up at Yuzu, then back down at Yuya. "Yeah... he'll be okay. He's just worn out now." he explained quietly. He didn't exactly want to leave Yuya's side at the moment. He should and he knew Yuya would be fine on his own, but... He just felt like he should be there when Yuya woke up. He wasn't sure how long he would be napping for anyway.

Yuto was starting to wonder if he really should leave tomorrow. He'd have to... see how things went for Yuya. If he needed him, he would stay longer.

Yuzu sighed in relief glad to hear that he was ok but just worn out. She didn't quite understand what had happened really Sora didn't go into full detail just saying that the duel was cancelled and that something happened with Yuto and Yuya. She saw Yuya sleeping and could see he was worn out really.

But he did looked troubled and so did Yuto. She didn't like seeing them both troubled they were her good friends.

Yuto looked back to Yuzu. "Did you arrange what I asked of you? I know it's an odd request, but... I'm a bit at a loss of what to do for Yuya." he explained. "You can come with us too of course. I'd almost prefer it." he noted to her.

Yuto wouldn't be going anywhere until Yuya woke up though. He'd be there for him when he woke up to make sure he was okay.

Yuzu nodded, " Yeah I did, and no it's alright really Yuto, i'm kind of worried." She said, " If you want me too, Yuto, I wouldn't mind to go." She told him. She really wanted Yuya to be ok and it broke her heart to see Yuto upset like this. He wanted to help Yuya and he really didn't know how.

She knew that Yuto wanted to be there for Yuya to wake up; she didn't know if Yuto was gonna wake Yuya up or just let him sleep alittle longer. She could see how much Yuto cared about Yuya.

Yuto nodded. "I think you should." He wanted Yuya to have as much support as possible, so having Yuzu there too would be nice.

Yuto reached over and gently brushed the bangs from Yuya's face. He was definitely not going to wake him up. He would wait for Yuya to wake up naturally. It was just a nap, so he wasn't sure how long it would take. By now it'd been at least 40 minutes he figured, maybe more. But it was fine, he'd wait however long Yuya needed to recharge.

Yuzu nodded, " Alright i'll go with." She said as she watched Yuto and smiled. Yuya had made a soft noise and turned slightly still asleep. She thought it was really sweet of Yuto to be like that with Yuya. She was glad she could trust Yuto to watch Yuya when he went to Heartland. She probably wouldn't let him if Yuto wasn't there.

By the way he was acting she could probably guess that they were together offcially but she didn't know they had been holding hands when they came by the school yesterday.

If Yuzu asked him, he would tell her, but he also didn't know if she already knew or not. Yuya had gone ahead without him after all when he was taking on the phone with Shun. It was possible he could have told her then.

Right then, though, his proirity was taking care of Yuya and making sure he was okay any way he could.

Yuzu looked at Yuto, " How was your day yesterday?" She asked, " I never got to ask about that anyway." She added as she sat down in the small chair that was in the other room. She didn't want it to be awkward or anything and she wanted to know how it went. She wanted to hear about how Heartland was doing, Shun and Ruri how they were doing.

Yuto was still trying to be fairly quiet since he didn't want to wake Yuya, but he looked at Yuzu and smiled softly. "It was very nice. Yuya told me you helped him think up things for it. I appreciate you always being there to help him." he began. "I'm not... sure if Yuya has told you yet, but..." he looked down to his sleeping counterpart again with a small smile and a blush. "I... asked him to be my boyfriend yesterday. And he said yes."

Yuzu smiled glad to hear that it went so well, " I'm was happy to help really." She said smiling softly at Yuya, " He's my best friend and he just liked you so much he wanted you to have the best time while you were here." She added.

She smiled happily when she heard that, " Congrates to the both of you." She said in a low whisper so she didn't wake Yuya. She thought it was sweet really; she knew their relationship was complicated but she felt it wasn't like that anymore now that they were officially together.

"I know that it won't be easy, being from different dimensions and all, but... I really want to make this work. If it means that I can be with Yuya, I'll do whatever I have to." he explained, gently brushing back Yuya's fallen bangs again. "I'll take good care of him. Starting with figuring out this. I swear, it never used to be this bad..." he frowned.

Hopefully this all worked out and he could at least help him a little bit... Just like how Yuya wanted to help him with his PTSD.

Yuzu smiled watching him; it made her happy that he had said that. Yuya must've meant alot to him. She knew Yuto meant alot to Yuya when he had came back; Yuto was really all he talked about. She was happy that the relationship was working out, " It?" She asked wondering what he was talking about at this point.

She looked over at Yuya worried; wondering what 'it' was. What was going on with her best friend? Yuto seemed to know what it was really.

"I'm not really sure." Yuto admitted, concern coming back to his eyes as he watched Yuya. "He has this darkness in his heart... And it's not him, it's... something else. But it seems to take him over sometimes and make him do things he wouldn't normally. I'm worried... that if he had that, that it's possible that I do too. Or at the very least, I did. My concern is that when I was merged with him, he got the combined force from both of us and... further on that, that when I left, it stayed with him." he explained.

"I don't... want every time he gets angry for this to come out of him... And to think that it could be my fault is... heartbreaking." he admitted.

Yuya looked at him never knowing this, " I never knew...he never told me, but he is the type of person who won't tell anyone what is going on or how he is feeling about certain things. He just doesn't want anyone to worry about him. He tries to please other people before helping himself." She explained then looked at Yuto.

" Yuto this isn't your fault at all. You are nothing but kind and sweet." She said as she got up and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him, " Now that I remember correctly when he first used your card, he was acting strangely is that what it is?" She asked.

Yuto nodded. "Yeah, that was the first time. But to be fair, I'm pretty sure it happened right before he used Dark Rebellion." he noted, feeling an odd need to defend his Ace. "But yes. That did happen then. But it used to only trigger when he had something that was really high stress that triggered it and... even then, sometimes I was able to calm him a bit. But now it... it seems like it's happening just any time he gets mad about anything. It's getting to be too much for him." Yuto explained his observations.

"I have to help him. Any way that I can. Before it gets worse and I lose him completely to it." He was thankful that Yugo and Yuri hadn't merged with him too. He really would have lost him if their darkness had all been combined like that.

" Oh I wasn't saying it was because of Dark Rebellion of course. S-sorry if it made it sound like I was." She said, " It's strange, I have only seen him do it that one time." She said, " Did he do it at all when he was in Heartland?" She asked.

" I want to help him too. I may not still get what it is, but I want to help any way I can." She said looking at Yuya and then back to Yuto.

Just then Yuya made a soft noise and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked himself awake and he guessed the nap had helped; his head didn't hurt anymore. He saw Yuzu was there but hadn't heard what they were talking about.

Yuto had his eyes on Yuya, so he definitely noticed, ignoring what Yuzu had been saying in order to pay attention to Yuya. He smiled at him. "Hey~Are you feeling any better?" he questioned gently, wanting to make sure he was okay.

Yuto set his hand on Yuya's leg again, stroking the side softly with his thumb to give him that bit of added comfort.

Yuya looked at Yuto and nodded, " Yeah, that nap helped. How long was I out?" He asked, he didn't know how long he had slept for but guessed long enough that it helped his head stop hurting. He felt rested and relaxed now. He leaned up slowly just in case and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Yuzu just watched the two it seemed Yuya was alright; but when really she knew this darkness was inside of Yuya. She agreed with Yuto that Yuya needed help and she would help out anyway she can.

Yuto nodded. "That's good. Not too long. Maybe an hour." he replied, not really having known just how long it had been. He wanted to tell Yuya about his plan, but he also wanted to make sure Yuya would be awake and prepared enough for it.

"We can put off our duel for another day, by the way, so don't worry about that. I'm not in any rush. We'll have plenty of opportunities." he explained to him gently.

Yuya nodded as he tried to get himself more awake, " Sorry you got everything ready and we arn't dueling Yuzu." He apologized. She shook her head nad got up before crouching to look him in the eye.

Yuto put his arm around Yuya, though bent it so he could snake his fingers into Yuya's hair, resting his cheek against the side of Yuya's head. "Yuya. When you wake up a little more, I need to talk to you about something." he let him know gently, wanting to make sure he was awake and prepared. He knew he should probably give him more time than this, but he didn't want to wait exactly. He just wanted to help.

Yuya looked at Yuto and nodded. He wondered what the other had to talk to him about; but it was probably about what happened. He didn't know if Yuzu knew what happened or anything more. The more time passed Yuya managed to fully wake himself up. Yuzu watched the two; she knew what Yuto had to tell him. She walked back over to sit in the chair and wait for Yuya to wake up more.

She wanted to stay in the room with them to atleast show them that she was there to help, and she would leave the room if they wanted her too.

Yuto pet Yuya's hair softly, waiting for him to tell him he was okay. He didn't want to push him or anything. It was a little odd to be doing this with Yuzu just watching, but he just wanted to take good care of Yuya and make sure that he was well comforted. He felt like that was part of his job as his boyfriend. He would be patient and comforting for him.

Yuya looked at Yuto, " Alright I think i'm fully awake now." He told his boyfriend. He had to admit Yuto was making him feel so relaxed and loved, but it was weird to have Yuzu in the room watching them. It just felt weird to him really. He wanted to know what Yuto was wanting to tell him and if Yuzu was there to help or something. He didn't know when she had arrived but guessed it was when he was asleep.

Yuto nodded, pulling back a bit from Yuya so he could turn to face him a bit better, taking his hands. "Yuya... I'm worried about you. This darkness is taking you over way more often than I'm comfortable with and no, it's not because you're weak, because I know that you're very strong. Whatever this is... It's getting worse and... I need to know if there's anything we can do about it." he began.

"I've thought very hard about it; if there's anything we can do. It woulnd't be as easy as going to a hospital because it's not medical. There is not treatment or surgery or anything like that that they could possibly offer you." Not that he liked the idea of Yuya going for surgery either.

"But then I realized. It's... more on the spiritual level and so... I've asked Yuzu to arrange for us to go to Unno Divination School to meet with Mieru. I think she has the best chance of giving us some insight into this." Yuto explained his plan, pausing there to see if Yuya had any comments on this.

Yuya thought about it now; maybe she could help with this, " Ok we can try it. I mean that's the only other thing I could think of really." He said; he still didn't feel like he was strong because he's given into the darkness and let it take control.

" Yeah I don't think treatment or surgery wouldn't do anything." He said, " But yeah going to see Mieru seems like the best idea right now." He said, she could probably easily figure out and give them some insight and maybe know how to deal with it too.

" Yeah she said she can see us anytime. Whenever you want to Yuya." Yuzu said, " Whenever you two want to." she added.

Yuto had a suspicion that she'd probably only said the first thing Yuzu mentioned, but he was out of options with it. He would just had to hope that by now, she'd given up on Yuya. ...Although her hope on that was slim.

Yuto nodded. "So whenever you're ready, we can go. It doesn't have to be today either. But I'll be with you whenever you're ready. Yuzu said she would be coming with us too, so you have support with this." He wasn't sure if Yuya was afraid or anything, but he just wanted to be sure.

Yuya looked at the both of them and nodded. He wanted to go ahead and go so they could figure this out, he didn't want to make them worry like he had, " I want to go ahead and go now." He said holding Yuto's hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

Yuzu nodded, " Alright i'll go let my dad know that i'm leaving." She said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Yuto waited for Yuzu to leave before he turned back to Yuya and leaned in, giving his cheek a kiss and his hand a squeeze. "We'll figure this out, Yuya. I don't want you to have to live in fear of anything."

Yuto was getting more comfortable with little kisses like that, yes, but he still didn't want to do them in front of others. That was way too much for him.

Yuya smiled softly and kissed his cheek in return, " I know we will, I'm sorry for making you worry." he apologized. He didn't like making the other worry about him. To be honest he hadn't noticed that this was getting more bad; he somehow felt that the darkness was getting more strong deep inside him. He didn't want that; he didn't want it to completely take over him. He was really afraid of that happening really.

Yuto had been able to bring him back this time; but if it kept getting worse so worse he wouldn't even come back for Yuto; to the point that he would even attack Yuto or someone else. He didn't want to ever think of that.

Yuto shook his head. "I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to worry about you, Yuya." he clarified for him with a soft smile. "Besides, this is partially my fault too. I certainly didn't help with this." he added in, gently running a couple fingers down Yuya's chest where his heart would be.

"We can go as soon as Yuzu comes back. Hopefully Mieru will be able to help you. Or at the very least, point us in the right direction." The war was over and now they could live more peaceful lives. The last thing they needed to do with to just... clear up this darkness in Yuya's heart. Maybe if they figured out how, they could tell Yugo and possibly Yuri about it too. He wasn't sure if their's ever came up though.

" This isn't your fault Yuto." He said as he blushed as he placed his hand on Yuto's cheek. He didn't blame Yuto for it wasn't even his fault. This darkness was probably inside himself way before they even meant. He didn't remember though if it had ever shown itself though, " I'm glad you're my boyfriend you know? I'm just glad you are here." He said with a soft smile.

He nodded as they just waited for Yuzu to come back, " Hopefully she can." He said, he didn't know if Yugo or Yuri had this same problem as he did; he didn't even know if Yuto did either. Once the door opened, Yuzu walked in.

Yuto smiled softly at that, giving Yuya's hand another squeeze. "I wouldn't be anywhere else when you need me." he assured him. "And I'm happy to be your boyfriend."

Yuto just assumed that they did since it felt like... if Yuya had it, then they all probably did. Not to mention that both he and Yugo had succumb to it before when they had dueled. Luckily Yuya had been able to snap him out of it though before he really hurt Yugo.

He looked up with Yuzu returned, nodding and getting up, offering Yuya has hand to go. "Come on. Let's go see what we can figure out.

Yuya smiled as he looked over to Yuzu then took Yuto's hand, " Yeah let's go." he said in better spirits than he was earlier. He was just that the two people that he cared for the most would be by his side. Yuzu smiled at the two before leading them out of You Show and to Unno Divination School where Mieru was waiting for them.

Yuzu smiled and looked at Mieru, " Hey Mieru." She greeted.

Mieru whirled around when she heard Yuya's voice, her face lighting up. "Darling!" she exclaimed, rushing up to him and diving in for a hug.

Yuto was a little quicker though, tugging Yuya's hand behind him so Yuya would stumble a couple steps closer to him, causing Mieru to just barely miss him and crash behind them. Yuto let out a quiet relieved breath. Yeah, still seemed like she liked him anyway.

She got right back up and patted off her dress as if that hadn't just happened, moving straight back to Yuya to grab his arm. "Darling, it's been so long! Mieru was getting worried you'd forgotten about her~" she noted.

Yuto had to try very hard not to roll his eyes.

Yuya was expecting the hug she always gave him but glad that Yuto had prevented that from happening, " No of course not Mieru." He said as he held Yuto's hand. He thought she would have given up but guessed she hadn't.

" Anyway." Yuzu said stepping up trying to get back to the reason they were here, not that they forgot of course; well maybe Mieru, " You remember why we're here right?" She asked the young girl.

Mieru gave Yuya's arm a nuzzle, not even seeming to notice that Yuto and Yuya were holding hands. She was mostly just paying attention to Yuya. She was listening though. "Of course! I'll be helping out, Darling~" she replied simply.

Yuto was a little tired of having to ask favors of people that he felt wanted Yuya for themselves that day, but... if it helped out Yuya, he supposed he could... put up with it... Even if he wasn't so happy about it. "So. Could we get to that part then?" Yuto encouraged, not pleased with her nuzzling his boyfriend like that.

She did pull back though. "Of course!" she exclaimed, then pattered back over to the table where her crystal apple sat. She picked it up, then sat herself on the floor in the middle of quite a few candles, there were some drawings of things on the floor and Yuto had to wonder if they were part of this or just decoration.

Mieru patted her lap. "Come rest your head here, Darling~" she encouraged him. Technically it wasn't necessary, but she'd done this with him the last time too, so she was hopping she could get away with it~She'd show him she could be a comfy lap pillow for him too.~

Yuya didn't like that she was nuzzling him and he could tell Yuto wasn't liking it either he tried to pull away not wanting to be touched really right now. He still felt on edge at this moment; he didn't mind if Yuto touched him though; because his touches were reassuring and gently.

" Yeah, umm I'm just gonna lay my head on Yuto's lap Mieru." He had told her; he knew she was just using the excuse just like last time. So he really wanted to pass on that; he rather laying his head on Yuto's anyway.

Yuzu sat beside's Yuya and just listened to them; she knew Mieru probably should calm down with the darling stuff with Yuto being there; she could see he was getting kind of annoyed with it more than anything and she understood.

Both Mieru and Yuto were a little surprised by the comment. Yuto had to try not to grin at that, but he was happy to hear that from him. It wasn't like he thought Yuya had any interest of being with Mieru anyway, but it was just reaffirming to him to hear Yuya pick him.

Mieru pouted a bit. "But darling, it's easier if you're with me." she protested and Yuto almost believed her for a moment before noticing that she seemed to be weighing her options between Yuzu and Yuto. He supposed it was lucky that she was in the mind set that Yuya was straight if she thought Yuzu was her competition, but also... not good because he would prefer her not looking at Yuya like he could be hers anyway.

"But I... suppose that's okay." she allowed finally. She did need him to lay down anyway. "Come lay down here." she pointed, needing to shift her position.

Yuto let go of Yuya's hand, moving to where Mieru hand been to sit on the ground on his legs as Mieru had been doing. It was a little weird doing this, but also, he did want to help and it wasn't like he had an issue with Yuya resting on his lap.

Yuya nodded and laid down where they had sat, laying his head on Yuto's lap. Even if she had not agreed he would lay his head in Yuto's lap anyway. Once he was laid down he didn't really know what to do next. So he just waited for her to give the next directions.

Yuzu sat beside them and was shocked to hear that; he had done it the last time but guessed he just felt more comfortable with laying his head in Yuto's lap, " So what now?" She asked not sure of what next.

Mieru sat beside Yuya's head and Yuto's lap, holding her crystal apple. "Just be patient." she urged Yuzu as she tried to focus, speaking some things into her crystal ball as she tried to see what she had seen last time.

Yuto watched her, carefully. At least she seemed pretty focused on what she was doing now that she was in business mode which was a relief. He looked down to Yuya in his lap, trying to silently if Yuya was doing okay with his eyes. He wasn't sure if he could do that with anyone other than Shun though. But he would like to think he could form that kind of silent communication bond with Yuya too. He didn't want to talk to Yuya or touch him more than Yuya just laying in his lap and distract Mieru at all. As much as he would like her to know that Yuya was his boyfriend and she needed to back off.

"Ah!" she exclaimed finally, making Yuto's eyes shoot up to her. "I'm starting to- AHH!" she shrieked a bit, looking a bit afraid. "Darling, the darkness in your heart seems to have grown bigger since last time!" she explained worriedly. Yuto tensed a bit. He had a feeling...

Her eyes narrowed a bit as though she was trying to look for something else. "And... that second soul in your heart is gone now too." she noted, seemingly like she was trying to find it in that darkness too, though her hands were trembling a little bit.

Yuya just laid there all relaxed until she had shrieked; his eye's widened, " W-what do you mean it's bigger!?" He asked shocked he didn't know if he should be moving but he couldn't help to move after hearing that. Of course the other soul was gone because he was right there with them. It had been Yuto she had seened that one time.

Yuzu gasped softly at this; she never would have known someone so sweet and kind like Yuya would hold some much darkness. She wondered how it had gotten so big and how they could just get rid of it completely.

Yuya had been wondering the same of course. He never knew it was that bad since it seemed to cause the girl to shake like that. He leaned up just worried really; he has had so much darkness in him and he didn't know why.

Yuto gently pushed Yuya back down to lay down again, not sure if she was done yet. "Yuya, calm down." he urged him gently. He didn't like the sound of this either, but he had a feeling. "Mieru, is there anything we can do about this? To at least... lessen it?" he questioned her.

Mieru seemed to battle with ideas in her head. He hoped that her concern for Yuya too would help her come up with something.

Mieru tilted her head to the side before her eyes widened in realization. "Well... there was one thing I remember reading about once. To cast away darkness, you need a pure light. So to cure a heart tainted with darkness, you need to purify it with a pure light." she attempted to explain.

"So in other words, you might be cured if you share your first kiss with your true love~" she presented, then bashfully brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "And darling, I know it's a little soon, but for you, I would gladly skip ahead a little if it means helping you out~" she giggled, clearly gearing up for her expected kiss with her fated love. She'd read it in the cards after all!

Yuya laid back down but then blushed knowing that would mean he would be kissing. He looked up and Yuto. Yuzu walked up to Mieru, " Yeah I don't think you can help in this department." She said giggling. Yuya leaned up and looked at Yuto; he knew that Yuto not really use to this kind of thing especially with other people around and he understood. He didn't know if Yuto would do it but then again he might.

" Kiss?" He asked; he's always wanted to kiss Yuto really but he also got nervous at that kind of thing. He was use to the eskimo kisses, kisses to the cheek and temple but not on the lips.

Mieru looked at Yuzu rather confused. "Huh? Why not? Darling and I are fated to be together! It appeared to me in my cards, so it must be true!" she pointed out, then pouted a bit at Yuzu. "I hope you're not suggesting that you're his true love." She knew it wouldn't be her! It was Mieru!

Yuto blushed rather deeply, getting both flustered and embarrassed at this result. Well he hadn't... exactly expected that. He had pretty much tuned Mieru out at this point, just keeping his eyes locked with Yuya. It wasn't... as though he would be against it. But now there felt like there was real pressure on his doing it right. They hadn't... kissed before. ...Well he supposed if they had, maybe he would have been able to help Yuya without even knowing it. ...Granted that he was Yuya's true love, which... he hoped he might be. Both because he wanted to believe that Yuya was the person he would be with for the rest of his life, but also because if he wasn't, it would be pretty hard to find that person so quickly. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Yuya before that time...

" It's not me either." Yuzu said, she thought that she should take Mieru out of the room to give them some privacy.

Yuya could fell his heart beating fast as he stared at Yuto. Mieru and Yuzu were pretty much tuned out and really not there to him anymore. Yuya grabbed Yuto's hand and gave it a slight squeeze reassuring him that it was ok if he didn't want to kiss him. If he didn't he could try to figure another way to get ride of this darkness in his heart if anything. He knew he loved Yuto and he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life really.

Yuto swallowed and gave Yuya a soft nod. He returned the squeeze to his hand as well. He would do anything for Yuya. And really, this wasn't a bad thing. He did want to kiss Yuya at some point. He just... didn't expect it to be exactly like this.

"Huh? Is there someone else? Wait, is it that other girl that looks like you?" she questioned, just not getting it. "Or some girl from sch-" "I'll do it." Yuto finally told Yuya verbally, keeping his eyes on him and still not really listening to the girls talking. Mieru was definitely listening to him though. Her head snapped up. "Huh!? D-Do what? It won't work if you kiss me! Just because you look like my darling doesn't mean-" she stopped, starting to notice that Yuto wasn't even looking at her. She was looking at Yuya. But... what!? What was he even saying!? Mieru was getting so confused by all this.

Yuya blushed, " Yuto you don't have to if you don't want to." He said looking at Yuto; he wanted to but not if Yuto was uncomfortable about it. He held his boyfriend's hand and smiled soft to reassure him not breaking eye contact.

Yuzu just looked at the girl; she must've been in too much denial at this point she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to stare at the two and make them uncomfortable so she decided she should take the other girl away.

Yuto blushed. "I... do want to." he clarified for him, blushing a bit deeper. "I'm... a little nervous that I'll... do it wrong, but..." he admitted his concern on it, trying to ignore the fact that there were other people in the room. He had to kiss Yuya anyway, so he just... wanted to focus on Yuya.

Mieru was baffled, she leaned forward on her hands, poking her head over Yuya's, partially blocking Yuto's view. "Darling, you can't kiss him ! There's no way that would work! He's not your true love! How could he be!?" Mieru just didn't understand this at all. "You might be very good friends," especially good if he was agreeing to kiss him, "But true love is different! Like a romantic kinda love, not a friend love!"

Yuya smiled, " You don't have to worry about that Yuto." He said in a reassuring smile; he was totally ignoring Mieru right now and was too focused on Yuto really right now, " It'll be ok I promise." He said softly leaning his forehead against Yuto's. He was too focused to really listen to what Mieru was saying; if he wanted to kiss Yuto he would no matter what.

Yuzu used her hand to cover Mieru's mouth trying to calm her down at this point. She knew they were too focused on each other right now, but she was starting to get annoyed with Mieru's constant baffling.

Yuto had noticed Mieru getting in the way again, though he forgot it completely when Yuya leaned his forehead against Yuto's, his heart racing now as he looked into his eyes. He really... He really did love Yuya. The feeling felt so solid in him in that moment. Maybe it was fast, but... he felt like with true certainty that he did. And... maybe... that would be the key to making this work.

Yuto shut his eyes softly for a moment, just relaxing himself in the feeling of being so close to the person he loved and the comfort he felt in being with him. Yuya's words replayed a few times in his head, reminding him not to worry and it'll all be okay. He was right. It would be okay. It occured to him now that... even if he did mess up their first kiss somehow, Yuya wouldn't judge him for it. They would just... try it again...~Work on it together until they got it right.

Yuto opened his eyes again, feeling more at peace with it now. This wasn't just anyone he was with, it was Yuya. His sweet and perfect Yuya. He gave him a tender loving smile. "Are you ready?" he barely murmured to him, giving the hand he held a little squeeze.

Yuya smiled warmingly at the smile he received from Yuto, " Yes always." he said softly. He was glad that it seemed that Yuto was relaxed. If Yuto had put his hand over his heart then he could feel it beating so fast because of how happy he was when he was with Yuto. He loved him and he felt he could say those words now.

He had noticed it got quiet thanks to Yuzu quieting Mieru and he was thankful really because she had started to really get on his nerves at that moment and he didn't want this moment to be ruined.

Yuto chuckled softly. "I guess in a moment though, we'll know just how real this all is...~" he pointed out. He was still inwardly nervous that he would kiss Yuya and nothing would happen, but... he didn't want to think too hard about that. He loved Yuya. He had just as much hope of being Yuya's true love as anyone else.

Yuto leaned in slowly and carefully, gently pressing his lips to Yuya's in a soft kiss.

Yuya smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips against Yuya's; at that moment he could feel the darkness leave his body completely. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss really. He was glad to know Yuto was his true love. He was glad that the darkness was gone now and he could just hug Yuto to death after this.

Once he leaned away from the kiss he smiled warmingly, " I love you Yuto." He said, just still in the moment right now; he just wanted Yuto to know that he loved him even if he couldn't say it yet.

Yuzu just watched just trying to not either squeal at how cute they were or to be embarrassed about it all. But she knew it had worked she just could see it in Yuya's eyes.

Yuto could feel his own heal well up with a pure joy when they kiss, his whole body tingling from the sensation of kissing Yuya. It couldn't have lasted for more than a couple seconds, but the feel of it left Yuto was a dazed expression when they had pulled away. He'd hadn't 100% registered what Yuya had said to him at first, just feeling more of a strong desire to kiss him again. It'd been so nice...~

His priorities returned to him a moment later though, raising a hand to cup Yuya's cheek, eyes turning somewhat worried. "Did it work? We should probably check to be sure." he urged softly.

Yuto looked up "Mie-" He cut off when he saw her expression. Her mouth was still covered by Yuzu's hand, but her eyes were wide and her face looked like it had paled a bit. She was definitely more than a little shocked by that.

Yuto swallowed and tried again. "Mieru, can you please check Yuya again...?" he needed to be sure. Yuto pulled back from Yuya completely and sat back again, looking at Yuya and giving his lap a pat to invite him back down again.

Yuya looked over at the two forgetting that they were there, at this moment he hadn't even registered what he had said still feeling happy from the kiss. He wanted to kiss Yuto again really. He really felt his body still tingling as he had felt his body push away the darkness out of his heart. His chest felt better; it didn't feel all tightened up as it had before. He wanted to know if it worked as well; but he had already known it did but he wanted Mieru to confirm it for them.

Yuzu took her had away from the girl, " Yeah check Yuya and see if it worked." She said, even though she could feel it did work.

Yuto watched Yuya not move, eying him with some concern. "Yuya?" he pressed, still waiting for him to come lay down with him again. He was smiling though, so... maybe he was fine? Yuto blushed lightly. Was he in that much of a daze?

Mieru was shaking a bit, having no idea quite how to react to that. She clutched her crystal apple tighter. "I-I guess, but... The-There's no way that would have cured Darling." She said it couldn't be friend kisses after all! This clone of her darling couldn't be his true love. That didn't make any sense. He wasn't even from their dimension, right? The whole multi-dimension thing was still... something a little much for her. Mieru padded back over almost nervously either way. Well... As soon as they reaffirmed that it didn't work, then... maybe she could kiss him!

Yuya laid back down; laying his head in Yuto's lap once again as he waited for the girl to begin. He kind of figured Mieru would say that; cause she didn't know that he and Yuto were in a relationship. Of course the fact that she had a crush on him and she didn't want to believe it. He gave Yuto's hand a slight squeeze to reassure the other to show he was alright.

Yuzu looked at the two dimensional counterparts before looked at Mieru, " It could Mieru we never know until you check." She told her; even though she knew it did.

It was sort of an odd angle to hold Yuya's hand at, mostly just holding his curled fingers in his own, though he kept his eyes on his counterpart, just wanting to make sure everything was okay.

Mieru was feeling rather weird about all this, though she tried to calm herself and to check Yuya's heart again, taking a moment to chant and call up what she'd seen before, full expecting to see that same black fog of darkness she'd seen just a moment ago. But...

She gasped. "I-It... Its...!" Yuto looked up at Mieru's stunned, fretting face, feeling more concern than anything. Did something go wrong? He didn't make it worse he hoped. He clasped Yuya's fingers a bit tighter in his as he waited on bated breath.

"Gone!" she exclaimed finally. But how though? How was that possible? She looked up at Yuto with widened eyes. He was her competition!?

Yuya looked up at the girl then at Yuto, Yuzu tried smiled so happily glad to hear that it was gone and it was thanks to Yuto. She could see that now Mieru was stunned to hear it. She was happy to know that. Yuya leaned up and looked at Yuto with a soft smile then over to Mieru and Yuzu, " Thank you guys. Especially you Yuto." He thanked before looking at Yuto and laid his head against Yuto's shoulder.

He truely felt free now; free from the darkness. He knew he wouldn't have to be afraid of it taking over him anymore. He knew he would have to apology to Sora later for what he had said to the other, but he felt he still couldn't forgive him for calling what happened in Heartland a game or how he treated Yuto.

Yuto smiled. "I'm happy I could help." he replied easily. And it wasn't exactly like the cost was high. Yuto had enjoyed that too honestly. He didn't think that was too surprising though. Yuto looked at the stunned looking Mieru. "It's not going to come back is it? If it does, can I just keep giving him kisses to keep it away. You said 'first' kiss, but... does that matter?" he questioned her.

Mieru was way too frazzled to process this "K...Kiss him... again_...!?" She dropped her face into her hands. "Wahhh! Darrrrliiiiing...!" she wailed. She couldn't believe he would just kiss this other version of himself like that! And that it worked ! Maybe she'd been wrong about it being a 'true love' thing. M-Maybe it was just a friend love that worked. But they were acting so...! "Mieru was confident you wouldn't cheat on her with other girls but...!" she continued, rather distressed.

Yuto frowned. He was getting more and more tired of this. He supposed as long as she didn't actually try to kiss him... Or touch him... Or anything like that.

Yuto got to his feet again, supposing the girl was too distressed right now to answer. But he figured that if there was some of the precaution with this, that she would contact them about it later when she'd calmed down. Yuto offered Yuya his hand to help him up. "Shall I take you home then? I'm not sure if you need to rest up after that or anything." He wasn't sure if dispelling evil from him like that was exhausting for him as well.

Yuya smiled and took the other's hand as Yuto helped him up. He could see she was shocked really; she could think of it like that he supposed but to him it was true love's first kiss, " Yeah even with that nap i'm kind of tired." He told the other ready to head home, " Mieru we weren't together ever." He said with a nervous laugh; he knew in her fantasy he was her's but in reality he wasn't; he was Yuto's.

" Yeah I got to head home and you're mom is probably wondering where you two went." Yuzu said looking at them as she got up from the floor.

Yuto looked to Yuzu and smiled. "Yuzu. Thank you for being here. I'm sorry if it felt unnecessary, but I'm happy that you came. You're a good friend." he assured her in his typical charming manner. He was ignoring Mieru at this point. He didn't need Yuya to tell him they weren't together. He hadn't... understood why she acted that way towards him, so he supposed he didn't know they're history exactly, but he could easily tell that he wasn't interested in her anyway. He was relieved though that she cared enough about him to want to help anyway. She did help. Yuto was pleased he could rest a little easier knowing that darkness was gone from Yuya now.

Yuzu smiled, " It was no problem at all Yuto. I'm just glad Yuya's gonna be ok now." She said looking at them before leading them out of the school, " Bye Mieru." She waved bye to the girl who was still stunned at this point. " Thanks Mieru." He called before heading after Yuzu as he he held Yuto's hand. " I'll see you two later." Yuzu said waving bye to them before heading home.

Yuya waved bye to his friend before turning towards Yuto, " Ready to head home?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Yuto smiled at Yuya and nodded. "Yes, let's." he agreed, giving Yuya's hand a little squeeze. "How are you feeling?" he questioned, just wanting to be sure. Yuya seemed fine, but... he could be wrong.

At the moment he was more focused on Yuya's well being than how nice that kiss had been. But he would probably remember again as soon as that sort of mood returned.

" I'm good." He answered as he held the other's hand and walked back to his house. He couldn't stop smiling at how happy he was right now. He loved how caring Yuto was with him. He really did love the other so much - he guessed that Yuto had been too caught up in the kiss to hear what he had said and he really didn't mind at all. He just felt the need to let his boyfriend know he he felt.

He knew Yuto felt the same for him though; there was never a doubt in him about that. The way he cuddled up with him at night; the way he smiled so warmly at him, everything Yuto did just made him love him more.

Yuto let Yuya lead them back home again, still not really having the hang of where everything was. He stepped inside with him again, greeting Yuya's mother before heading back up to his room with him.

He brought Yuya with him to the bed edge and sat down. "I'm happy that we were able to do something about that darkness in you. I would have hated if that had over taken you. I knew it was getting worse. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, Yuya." he pointed out.

Yuya had greeted his mom when they walked in and headed upstairs to his room where they both sat on his bed. He smiled and held Yuto's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, " Yeah i'm glad as well and it was thanks to you really Yuto." He said, " If I ever lost control and hurt you or someone I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He added not wanting to think about that really. He knew Yuto would be able to defend for himself but he didn't want to think about trying to harm him.

He felt each time something triggered it; that it was getting stronger. He felt like that since that time in the daycare; he had been able to stop himself, but the time in the hallway with Sora he was nearly ready to attack the kid; nearly attack Yuto as well when he had touched him. He saw both of them as an enemy. He was just glad to know he didn't really need to worry about that now.

Yuto nodded. "I'm just happy I could help and that it turned out to be something so easy. I mean... I supposed if I hadn't fit though qualifications though that it would have been tricky. We would have had to have found that person." He felt a bit too embarrassed to say 'true love' right then. But as much as it would have hurt him to know that Yuya evidently belonged with someone else, he would have still done his best to try and help Yuya find that person. He wanted him to be okay again after all.

"But Yuya, even if you had hurt me, I know you wouldn't have meant it. You're not you like that. I wouldn't have even considered holding you against it, not even for a second." he assured him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Yuya looked at him and smiled, " I kind of knew it would have been you no doubt." He said leaning his head on Yuto's shoulder. He knew it was kind of embarrassing to him to say it but he needed to know that Yuya knew it was Yuto.

He was just happy to know it was him. He was glad to hear that Yuto wouldn't hold it against him; not like he believed Yuto would. It just made him feel alittle bit better to know that really, " I know I would still feel bad about it."

Yuto put his arm around Yuya's shoulders, holding him close and resting his cheek on the top of Yuya's hair. "Well I'm glad you had so much confidence in me. I guess that attests to how highly you must think of me." he smiled.

"And I understand. If I ever accidentally hurt you too, I wouldn't be so quick to forgive myself either." he agreed, stroking his arm gently.

" Of course." He smiled as Yuto put his arm around him it was just so relaxing, " I know you would never hurt me Yuto." He added softly; he knew Yuto would never hurt him ever. That was who he was; someone who didn't like hurting others. He was just like Yuya who would never cause harm to another.

Yuya would rather die than hurt someone and that's how Yuto was. As he had said many times that Yuto only would consider violence if needed and that how Yuya was as well. if it was necessary then he would probably do it. But that darkness wanted to hurt anyone who thought was it's enemy; wanted to make Yuya hurt that person.

Yuto remembered what that darkness felt like; how it filled him with the strong desire to destroy. He'd hated that. That was not what he wanted for Yuya. Luckily... now he wouldn't have to deal with that anymore.

"Not if I could help it anyway." he agreed. He wanted to protect Yuya and keep him safe and guarded.

He peeked down at Yuya. "Hey, didn't you say that you were tired? You should lay down." he encouraged him, wanting Yuya to be able to rest more peacefully not that the darkness had left his heart. Yuto would be able to relax a bit more now too. He didn't want that to happen to him every time he got mad about anything.

Yuya looked at him, " I kinda am but at the same time i'm not." He giggled he was exhausted but he didn't feel like sleeping but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to rest probably for alittle bit and if Yuto went to sleep with him then if anything his mom would wake them up for dinner, if not then Yuto could wake him up when dinner was done.

He then remembered he didn't know when Yuto was planning to go back home. If he wanted to or not; he didn't know if he had told Shun when he had called him before, " Oh yeah how was Shun and Ruri when you called them?" He asked.

"Well I'm not saying you need to sleep, but you should lay down. I can lay down with you if you'd prefer that." he offered, wondering if that was his resistance to it or not. He knew his boyfriend was pretty cuddly with him.

"Oh, it went well. They're both doing well enough it seems, no mishaps or anything." he explained. "Oh, and I... told Shun that since I'd been resting well enough lately, that I was thinking about going home at some point tomorrow." he explained, supposing he should let Yuya know.

Before he hadn't been sure if he should say anything or not because he wasn't sure at that point if he needed to stay for Yuya. But... Yuya seemed like he was doing better now anyway.

" Alright, that's fine then." Yuya said with a smile, " That's good to hear that they are doing good." He smiled, he kind of missed Heartland, Shun and Ruri just a bit. He nodded, " Alright I know you probably miss everyone so ok." He said, " But if I hear from Shun or Ruri that you arn't sleeping well or something's wrong I will be there." He said, " And especially now that your duel disk is fixed up we can communicate more. We can talk more that way." He said.

He wanted to make sure Yuto would be ok, he hadn't had any nitemares in Standard so it seemed they only happened in Heartland. He knew Yuto had been sleeping well that was why he was ok with it; he just didn't want him to leave so soon.

Yuto shifted back onto the bed more to lay himself down, figuring Yuya was waiting for him to move first. That's sort of what they'd been doing lately. He didn't mind though. He liked being able to hold Yuya...~

Yuto nodded. "Alright, as long as it doesn't interrupt with your school or anything." he noted. Yuto could wait for Yuya to at least finish school for the day after all before paying him a quick visit or something.

"Now that I know for sure that you're okay, I feel a bit more comfortable about going back. I just... want to be able to help again. I did very much enjoy my time here with you though." he smiled.

Yuya laid beside Yuto and cuddled close wrapping his arm around Yuto's waist. He didn't want Yuto to feel like he always had to cuddle him. He didn't mind to cuddle Yuto from time to time either.

" It won't I promise. Like I said Yuzu or Mom will make sure I keep up with my school stuff." He said with a smile." Yuzu would always make sure he stayed awake in class and keep up his grades so he didn't fail and he knew his mom would make sure that he did the same before going to Heartland.

Yuya wouldn't even mind to go to Heartland after school to help out; just like Yuto; rebuilding Heartland was important to him. He smiled when he heard Yuto say that; it made him happy to know that Yuto had fun while he was here, " I'm glad to hear that Yuto." he said, " Oh i'll tell mom that you plan to leave sometime tomorrow." He said.

Yuto nodded. "Alright. I haven't decided on when yet." he noted. He still did want to have that duel wtih Yuya... but then it could always wait until he came to visit next time. At least he knew that when that happened, Yuya wouldn't lose control like he had been starting to this time. Yuto just wanted Yuya to be safe and happy.

He was going to miss Yuya though. He didn't know if Yuya would be coming back with him or... what. "When does your school start again?" Yuto questioned, softly stroking Yuya's back as he spoke to him.

He nodded when Yuto said that; he thought Yuto would want to leave early in the morning, but guessed he would leave at night if anything as well.

" Umm I think in a week of two I believe. I got plenty of time until then." He said trying to think about really. He knew it was soon though; he didn't know if he would be able to go back to Heartland with Yuto or if Yuto would want him to stay here. He wanted to go back with him really.

"Hm, well that's good then." he noted. It meant he should have more time with Yuya for a little bit. Yuto had no issues with Yuya coming back with him. As long as Yuya took breaks from being there, then he saw no issue. He'd like to see him, really. Heartland, though, wasn't exactly the most interesting place right then. He didn't want to just make Yuya come back with him to work.

"Are you looking forward to going back? I imagine a little normality after everything that happened would probably be nice." he mused.

" Yeah I kind of am. I love being in Heartland and more importantly being with you really." Yuya said nuzzling him closer. He would take breaks as they had planned but until school started he didn't mind to stay in Heartland for however long; he knew that he would have to take breaks as well and come back to Standard to hang with everyone and relax.

He knew once school started back up it would be less time to be with Yuto but that was the reason they had gotten Yuto's duel disk so they could still communicate as well as have Yuto be able to come visit when he could. As long as he could hear Yuto's voice he would be happy.

Yuto blushed lightly and grinned as well. "I love being with you too, Yuya." he confirmed for him softly, continuing to stroke his back. "But I mean school, not Heartland." he chuckled. "But, like I said to you before, you can come to Heartland any time you want. Just as long as you take breaks and keep up your school stuff." he settled for him. Yuto was looking out for Yuya's best interests as well of course.

Yuya giggled, " Oh yeah kind of; school is kind of boring but I guess It's not that bad." He said, " I promise I will as long as you do as well." He said with a smile. He knew he would have to keep up with school and go to Heartland as well. It wouldn't be bad to do that really. He could balance both school work and going there easily as long as he was with Yuto he would be happy.

Yuto chuckled. "I keep telling you, Yuya. I'll be coming here to see you once a week. You don't have to worry about that." he pointed out. Yuto didn't think he would need a lot in the way of breaks, but one day in Standard a week with Yuya sounded like it would be more than enough. Especially stretched out a little since odds are he'd come over the night before and leave the next morning. So... two nights with Yuya~

" I know." He said with a smile he knew Yuto would come one day to spend with him and all that. He knew this would work and it wasn't as if they couldn't see each other anytime really. He could even call Yuto during lunch when he was at school or even after school if anything He knew Yuto would takes breaks so he could be able to talk to him.

" I'll have to tell my mom that i'm gonna go back with you to Heartland as well." He said, knowing he would probably forget about that.

Yuto peeked down to Yuya curiously. "You're going to come too?" he questioned. He didn't have a problem with that, but he was a little surprised. ...Well. Maybe he wasn't that surprised. Yuya had been pretty attached to him lately and... well there was pretty good reason for that. They just started their new relationship, so it wasn't that surprising that they wanted to be around each other so constantly.

Yuto had to admit, he missed Yuya quite a bit when they were separated before too.

Yuya looked at him and nodded, " Yeah, is that ok?" He asked. He probably guessed that Yuto was more surpristed to hear it really. He knew he kind of seemed clingy towards Yuto but he just wanted to be with him, but he knew Yuto didn't want him to he would tell him not. He wanted to make sure Yuto would be able to sleep well in Heartland as well so even spending one night there in Heartland would be fine with him unless Yuto had a nitemare.

He knew if Shun, Ruri or even Yuto had a problem with him staying there all the time they would tell him and he wouldn't mind if they told him to go on home or something.

Yuto nodded. "Of course. I just didn't know if that was your plan or not." he explained. "Y'know, Shun asked me if you were coming or not. So I guess he's learning to expect it too." he gave him a grin. "And I... told him that you're my boyfriend now too. I imagine he also told Ruri." the teen explained, in case he was wondering. "I also told Yuzu since she was asking about yesterday, but she... could probably guess we have something after... earlier." he blushed, looking away again.

Yuya felt happy that he told Shun about them being boyfriends it made him happy knowing it was probably hard for to talk about that kind fo stuff to Shun, " I guess he's pretty use to having me around really." He said, " He probably did." He added. He guessed he didn't really tell Yuzu how it was or really never got the chance to. He was gonna tell her when they arrived back the at You Show to have that duel, but that didn't happen really.

Yuto wanted to tell Shun because Shun was his best friend and to leave out something like him having a boyfriend felt like a pretty big oversight. Even if it was a weird topic for them, he just wanted to let him know. It wasn't like they would be gushing about it or anything like that. It was just something they both now knew.

"Well even if he's not, it'll be something he has to get used to." Yuto shrugged. "This isn't something I anticipate changing any time soon." he noted, rather confident about his relationship with Yuya. His feelings for him only seemed to grow stronger after all.

Yuya giggled at that, " That's true." He said with a smile. He was glad to see that Yuto was feeling more confident about their relationship. He was rather confident about it too. He was just embarassed to have people watch them just as Yuto. He understood it was embarrassing really, but it seemed like Yuto and even himself were getting more and more confident about their relationship.

Yuto smiled softly, just admiring Yuya's smiling face. It was an expression on him he really liked seeing...~Of course Yuya knew that. Yuto wasn't exactly forthcoming with information like that.

It still felt weird for him to be in a relationship like this. After having been at war for so long, to finally have time like this felt... unreal. But he supposed falling for someone wasn't exactly something that fell on a specific timeline. Just... whenever you met that right person and... He supposed he had.

And Yuya was a good boyfriend. He was always looking out for him and he was very loyal. Yuto did worry that all his worrying about him might take away from that fun and happy Yuya that he fell for, but... right then, it wasn't too big of a concern for him.

Yuya loved to see Yuto smile; it made him happy really. He loved the things Yuto did and said because they made him feel so tingly. He could kind of figure Yuto wasn't ust to a relationship because of having been in a war does that to someone. Going through a such a tragic event will do that. Them falling for each other was really a coincidence; a happy one.

Yuto was loyal and loving boyfriend, not like he ever believed Yuto would hurt him in anyway. He felt somewhat jealous in a way with his and Shun's relationship but he knew they were best friends and they had known each other for so long. He couldn't help but notice how Yuto's face would look when Mieru was all over him and Reiji was trying to be all over him; maybe even Sora. He tried to get them to back off of him really. He only really loved Yuto and no one else.

With Reiji, Yuto just didn't trust him. He didn't want him touching Yuya because he felt... slimey to him in a way. He felt like he was trying to taint him somehow more than actually take him from him in a romantic sense. With Sora... he wasn't jealous of him. If anything, the reverse was true, but he also knew that was just for attention.

Mieru, however, it wasn't so much jealousy, but that her attempts to try and claim Yuya as her own pissed him off. That was his boyfriend and she could back off. Still. Yuto wasn't quite the kind of person to tell someone off like that, but he would more subtly keep her away if he could.

But Yuto wasn't completely selfish either. If Yuya fell for someone else, then... as sad as it would be, he wouldn't restrict him. He'd let him go, even if it hurt him to do so. It was only Yuya who could decide who Yuya would be with after all. He was just happy that, at least for right then, Yuya wanted to be with him.

Yuya snuggled closer feeling relaxed in Yuto's arms. He loved these strong arms wrapped around him and he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved the way Yuto made him feel loved, protected and cherished it made him happy down to his core. Reiji made Yuya feel disgusted everytime he touched him; like he was trying to taint him or something.

With Mieru, he knew the girl had a crush on him but he wished she would kind of back off of him; made him feel suffocated with her always clinging to his arm and calling him darling like the way she did. He wasn't her's and he wished she would learn that and the fact she was a little girl kind of let it be because it was a crush every little girl got to some older kid because she thought they were cool.

With Sora, he was a joking and playful and he didn't mind it, but like Mieru he felt suffocated in a sense. He knew he allowed it but sometimes he didn't want people touching him all the time; only certain people like Yuto.

Yuto smiled happily at seeing Yuya snuggle in closer to him. He gave Yuya a little squeeze in his hold and a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "You're perfect, Yuya...~" he murmured to him, quite happy to have him as his own. "I don't know how I ever got so lucky."

Maybe it was some kind of reward for all the bad luck he'd had too. And he'd had... a real bad string of bad luck. But having Yuya now...~Well, he couldn't exactly say it was worth a war because that didn't just directly involve him... And he couldn't say he would go through all that all over again because that had been the scariest god damn experience of his whole life, but... some parts of it. The parts that involved him and Yuya, those parts he would do all over again if it ended up with this result.

As far as any jealousy Yuya might have against Shun, if his best friend did have feelings for him, he'd never expressed it to him. He would be definitely surprised to hear something like that. He didn't think, even if he did, that he would ever hear about it though. Especially not when Yuto was with Yuya.

In any case, he didn't even consider that to be even a possible concern. He was about as worried on that as he might have been on Yuzu suddenly falling for him. Or... Yugo! That kind of thing just wasn't going to happen.

" Because you are just so lovable.~" He exclaimed happily with a warm smile, " You're perfect too Yuto." He added. He was really glad he could make Yuto happy and all that's what he wanted to do and he knew Yuto was happy with him and maybe after Heartland was fixed up then he could be even more happy and maybe the past could just stay in the past and they could move onto the future.

Yuya understood Yuto's duties to fix up Heartland; really that's why he wanted to help out too, because of how important it was to him, Yuto, Shun, Ruri and everyone in Heartland; even if it was just something small he wanted to help. That's why he was happy to be able to go back to Heartland with Yuto; more importantly he wanted to spend more time with Yuto before school started back up.

"Hmm, well I don't know about that, but... as long as you see me that way, then... I guess that's good." he smiled. He did want Yuya to think highly of him after all and with how happily he cuddled into him like this, it certainly seemed like it~

He wondered if now with the darkness gone from Yuya's heart if he would be even happier or playful or things that could possibly have been pushed down more thanks to it. Yuto would like to see that. Yuya was cute when he was being playful.

He knew it hadn't been that long, but he was looking forward to seeing how Heartland had progressed since he'd left. The more building that went up, the nicer things looked. There were other teams working on rebuilding their roads and their lamp posts and electrical and all that. It was inspiring to see everyone coming together for it. "I wonder if any kids have started going back to school again." Yuto mumbled, more to himself really.

" I do.~" He said cheerfully. He has always seen Yuto in that way. He was very kind and just the sweetest person he has ever met even though Yuto always said that Yuya was sweet.

He wondered how much had gotten done in Heartland ever since they had left. He knew it had only been a couple of days really but he knew everyone was working hard to rebuilding their homeland; even people from other dimensions like Yuya would go and help out anyway they could. Yuya wasn't really strong so he couldn't help with lifting or anything but he still tried to help with insulation and all that. His body build wasn't anything like Yuto's or Shun's; who could do that and mostly spent their time working in construction.

Yuto became silent and thought for a moment, staring at nothing in particular and gently stroking Yuya's back absentmindedly. It was nice to just hold him and they weren't having that much of a conversation apart from just compliments, so it let him just think.

"...Hey, Yuya. Have you ever thought about, if you could do anything, what you'd like to do when you grow up?" he questioned before quickly realizing that was a stupid question. "Oh wait. You want to be an Entertainment Duelist, right? I knew that." he laughed weakly at his own mistake.

Yuya smiled, " Yeah I want to entertain and make people smile." He said he didn't think it was a stupid question really, " What do you want to do Yuto?" He asked looking up at him; he never knew what Yuto wanted to do really. He didn't really know about Yuto's life before the invasion. He wanted to know but didn't want to ask and bring up any sad memories.

Yuya rubbed the other's back softly and gently just how Yuto stroked his back. It felt nice to lay like this.

Talking about things that happened before the invasion was fine. Those were happy memories for him. If Yuya asked him things about the invasion, he would tell him, but... those were... definitely more sad.

"I've been thinking about it... I think... I want to do something where I can help people. I've been thinking lately it might be neat to be a doctor." he explained. To be able to help people in that way, he would love to. He wanted to be able to help save lifes or just... help people have easier ones, just... things like that.

Yuya listened to Yuto on what he wanted to be and smiled, " That sounds like something you would do. You love to help people." He said, " That's a good dream to have." He added. He would support Yuto if he wished to become a doctor.

" Hey um Yuto?" He said; not really sure if he should ask it; but he decided he should, " What...was your life like before the invasion?" He asked.

Yuto nodded. "It'll be a lot of school whenever things get up and running again, but... I'm hoping that... maybe in being a war veteran, maybe I can get some scholarships for it or something. I... definitely wouldn't be able to afford it on my own after all." He didn't know if Heartland could really afford that though. ...He definitely wasn't going to try and ask Reiji for help with that though and he'd never been close enough to anyone in Synchro or especiall Jack to try that, but... that was fine. "Even if I do have to earn the money on my own, that's fine. I can do it." It would just take him longer, but.. Yuto was patient. He would do what he had to to get where he needed to be in life.

Yuto looked down at Yuya curiously at the question, not having expected it. "Oh, uh..." he trailed, having to think about that. "Fine, I guess? What specifically do you mean?" he questioned, that question being a little broad for him.

" Yeah I believe you can do it Yuto." Yuya said with a grin and hugged him alittle tighter. He believed that the other could do it really. He knew money and school would probably be hard right now but it's something to go ahead and start thinking about.

" Well I want to hear about it really." he said, " I don't really know anything about your past. I only know about the invasion really I want to hear about before the invasion." He added, " But if it's a touchy subject you don't have to worry about answering it." He said.

Yuto smiled. "I can only hope that it all works out one day." he noted. He was a determined person, so he felt like, no matter what knocked him down, he'd be able to get back up again. He'd push through.

Yuto nodded. "Yes, I understand, and no, it's not a problem to ask about that kind of thing because those were all good times for me, but... that's just kind of a broad question, Yuya. Can you break it down into smaller questions for me? What specifically do you want to know?" he urged him instead. "I don't mind telling you anything really."

Yuya nodded, " How did you and Shun meet from school I'm guessing?" He asked, he wanted to know to hear about it but the only question that came to his head at that moment he knew he would think of more as time passed by, " Did you live with Shun and Ruri before then as well?" He asked wondering about that too; he didn't know it Yuto had lived by himself or with his parents or with Shun and Ruri?

"Yes, I met Shun at school. We went to the same school together, so at first it was... I knew his sister since she was in the same class as me and I'd see him sometimes when he came to pick her up. I... wasn't friends with Ruri at the time either. But I got accepted into the pro duel school and that's where I really met Shun. I tried approaching him since he was the only person I recognized really. He... wasn't exactly accepting of that though. I had a few people warn me that he wasn't that friendly and I shouldn't try, but when I saw him duel, I don't know, it intrigued me. He seemed like a cool person and I didn't think he was as cold or as mean as people seemed to let on because I'd seen him with Ruri. It was... a long process honestly." Yuto chuckled.

"I hadn't noticed it, but Shun had been watching my duels too it seemed like. When I finally did get to duel him, that's I think when I really met Shun . When he dueled and had an actual good duel, that's when his real personality shined. You could tell he was having fun with it." he explained. "Anyway, I ended up beating him and I guess I earned his respect that way because after that, he'd start talking to me more. Not for... anything huge, just little questions or whatever until slowly he just started hanging around me. I guess since then, we've been sort of inseperable in that way." Yuto grinned.

His relationship with Shun was complicated, but... solid. He knew he would always have his back.

"Ah, no, I lived with my parents back then, but they... didn't come back." he explained, that question bringing down his mood a bit.

He was intrigued to hear about Yuto talk about how he met Shun; he thought they grew up together really and just been friends for the longest time. At first he thought he had been friends with Ruri first then met Shun because of Ruri. It was nice to hear something about Yuto's past it was nice to hear.

He frowned when heard about his parents and could hear the sadness in Yuto's tone. He hugged him tightly and rubbed his back to reassure and try to cheer his boyfriend up. He knew he shouldn't have asked that question.

Yuya being silent now didn't exactly help him since it left his words lingering, though he could feel that he was trying to be supportive with his hugs and his pets. Yuto had to try and keep it together though. "It's... fine. I live with Shun and Ruri now anyway, so it's... fine."

Shun and Ruri were in the same boat as him in that way. They had ended up becoming each other's family, looking out for and taking care of each other any way they could.

Yuya nodded wanted to make sure that Yuto was ok, it must've been hard to grow up without parents but he was glad that Yuto had Shun and Ruri to be there for them; to be each other's family. Yuzu and her dad was like family to him especially after his dad disappeared. Yuya went to Yuzu's dad most of the time for...guy stuff while Yuzu usually went to his mom for girl stuff, " I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that." Yuya said.

Yuto shook his head. "No, it's fine. But let's just... talk about something else." he urged him, staring more blankly at the wall over Yuya's head instead. He could talk about it with Yuya, he just... wasn't... very good with it. It definitely made him sad to think about. He probably would have felt worse if Yuya wasn't hugging him so tightly though.

That was right. He had Yuya now too. One more person who cared about him so very deeply.

Yuya nodded and try to think what to ask really; he could assume Yuto had a normal life all the way up to the invasion. It was sad though to him that the invasion even happened; it shouldn't even have happened because alot of people had suffered and Heartland had been destroyed. The one thing that was much worse was that most of the people in Fusion who was apart of it treated it like a game; like Sora. It was one thing that made him angry. He was glad the darkness was now gone because he didn't have to be afraid that it would come take over him; it was gone now and it was thanks to Yuto.

" Like I said though, me and my mom are your family now as well." He said softly he wanted Yuto to know that. His mom loved him like her own; Yuya loved him too.

It wasn't exactly changing the topic, but Yuya's sentiments did make him feel nice. "Yes, I know, Yuya, and I appreciate that. Although honestly, I don't really think of you as 'family' per se. You're sort of... in your own different kind of place in my heart." he explained carefully. He was his very-important-to-him-to-always-be-treasured boyfriend. "But having you in my life now means so much to me."

Yuya smiled and blushed light, " You mean so much to me Yuto." He said nuzzling him; he was very important to him. He would always treasure him; always love him. He knew that he loved Yuto alot and remembered saying it to the other after they had kissed. It made his face red really. He didn't know if Yuto had heard it of course; but he had a feeling he did, but he could be wrong really.

Yuto had... heard it, but he hadn't exactly registered it. The kiss had left him in too much of a daze and all he'd been thinking about was how nice that had felt and how he wanted to do it again. Kissing Yuya was just... perfect~Better than he had imagined it would be.

Yuto smiled softly, petting Yuya's hair. "Good, I'm glad." he replied, keeping his boyfriend close.

Yuya thought the kiss was just so...perfect. He wanted to do it again. It had been so nice and he wouldn't mind to do it again. He felt so warm and he really loved to cuddle it felt nice. He remembered when he was afraid to cuddle someone in his sleep but now he really only wanted to cuddle with Yuto.

He has really only slept with Yuto really not anyone else. When he had slept by himself when he had came home he didn't like it because he was by himself, but now he always slept cuddled close to Yuto and he loved it. Yuya was starting to fall asleep having been exhausted from today.

Yuto noticed that Yuya had gone silent again. Were... those his only questions? "Are you falling asleep, Yuya?" he questioned him. They still had to get dinner, so it was a bit early yet, but he supposed that Yuya had been through a lot that day, so he would understand.

" Alittle but I'm alright." He said, he was kind of tired but he wanted to stay up and be with Yuto. He knew Yuto wouldn't probably mind that he slept just a little bit before dinner. Today had worn him out just abit and he really only was quiet because he had been debating on kissing Yuto again. He wanted to but he didn't know if his boyfriend felt the same.

Yuto had no idea what Yuya was thinking so there was no way he could respond to that. Mostly he was just wondering if Yuya was okay. "Well if you need to nap, it's fine. I'll wake you up when your mother calls us for dinner." he offered, always ready to take care of his boyfriend. Granted Yoko didn't come into the room herself. Which... might end up being embarrassing if she did, so he sort of hoped not.

" Hey umm Yuto? I know this will be weird to ask and don't be afraid to say no, but can...I kiss you?" he asked with a softly blush. He looked up at Yuto and wanted to kiss him; but he wanted permission from the other more than anything.

He knew his mom wouldn't walk in the room; she would knock first and if he didn't answer she would sometimes walk in and sometimes not so they didn't really need to worry about her walking in because if anything she would call them from downstairs telling them that dinner was done.

Yuto immediately blushed, looking down at Yuya with surprise. He found himself momentarily speechless, not quite sure what to say for a moment. Wow, he hadn't been expecting that.

Yuto shifted his eyes away with some embarrassment. "Um." he began, just to give himself an extra moment to control his frazzled brain before he looked back to Yuya again. "Alright." he agreed.

Something else then occurred to him too, which made him somewhat concerned. "It's not... you don't feel that darkness returning or anything... do you?" he questioned, just needing to be sure.

Yuya kind of understood when Yuto hadn't said anything at first, it was kind of something he probably didn't expect, " No I don't feel it at all, I just want to kiss you again." He said, " It...felt nice before and I wanted to do it again." He said looking away in embarrassment really. He could understand about Yuto asking that, worried about him.

It was probably weird and he was about to tell the other that it was ok and he didn't have to if he didn't want to before, " Alright?" He asked looking back up at Yuto. Was that him saying it was ok?

Yuto blushed a bit deeper and nodded. "Yes. You can kiss me." he agreed. "I... thought it felt pretty good too." he admitted, averting his gaze again with some embarrassment.

Plus Yuya was his boyfriend. He alone had the privilage to do that. He was pleased to some degree though that Yuya would want to check with him first. He knew he was just watching out for Yuto's feeling and that was sweet of him...~Really, it just made him want to kiss him more.

Yuya smiled happy to hear that Yuto didn't mind if he did that. He leaned up to get closer and gently pressed his lips against Yuto's. His heart was beating so fast but it felt good to kiss Yuto. It made him feel so nice to kiss Yuto and be cuddled close to him; and he felt he was alot calmer now they didn't have Yuzu and Mieru there.

Yuya wanted to be a good boyfriend he didn't want to force him to do anything he didn't want to reall but he was glad Yuto was ok with this. He wouldn't have mind if Yuto said no but he would understand if he did.

'Okay' was definitely an understatement. Yuto shut his eyes as Yuya leaned in, returning the kiss softly. He still felt that same great feeling coarsing through him that he had the first time, his heart beating fast in his chest.

It felt better to do now that they had the privacy too. He'd been so worried about somehow doing this wrong, but... this all just... felt so perfect.

When they finally parted, Yuto opened his eyes just half lidded, looking at Yuya with a bit of a daze and a sparkle in his eyes. He just... He really did love him...~Kissing Yuya felt like fireworks.

Yuya felt butterflies in his stomach and really felt that happy feeling flow through him just as the first time. It was great and nice...~ He smiled softly with a slight blush...it was just so perfect. His crimson eyes looked up at half lidded gray ones. He felt like fireworks were going off around him and his brain shut off as he kissed back. Once Yuto pulled away slowly he really missed those lips against his.

He loved Yuto so much; he knew that for sure. Just how he felt around Yuto; how the other made him just so happy. He leaned up and gave Yuto an eskimo kiss as Yuto had done before. It had been cute when he had done it.

Yuto blushed and chuckled softly, giving Yuya a content smile. He raised his hand to gently cup Yuya's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Just as amazing as the first time...~" he noted to him, feeling quite good about all of this. "Yuya... you really are something special...~"

Yuya smiled back, " It was...~" He said as he couldn't help but keep smiling at Yuto's kind words, " Not as special as you are Yuto.~" He purred softly as he placed his hand over Yuto's, he was so sweet really and so special to him. He knew Yuto had a special place in his heart and always will of course.

Yuto peeked his head up a bit when he heard the call from Yuya's mother for dinner, then looking back to Yuya again, though not immediately moving. He couldn't exactly anyway with Yuya clinging on to him. Not that he minded so much. "I guess we should go eat." he noted to his sweet boyfriend. He'd been enjoying their moment, but he supposed the really should eat.

Yuya heard the call and nodded as he took his time getting up. He didn't want to but he guessed they should go eat, " Yeah." He said and giggled. He was enjoying this so much and didn't want it to end but he guessed they should go downstairs to eat. He got off the bed and stretched before reaching his hand out to help Yuto up. He held Yuto's hand and headed out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen where the smell of the delicious food hit his face.

" Hey you two dinner's done." Yoko said with a smile.

Yuto gave Yoko a polite smile. "Thank you, it smells delicious." he noted to her, taking his seat. He waited for everyone to sit down before he got into eating his food. It was definitely good. He would miss having nice meals like this when he went back home. His simple meals were nothing compared to this.

Yoko and Yuya had got their plates and sat down and began to eat. Yuya waited until he swallowed the food in his mouth before saying, " Oh Mom me and Yuto will be going back to Heartland sometime tomorrow." He told her as she nodded.

" Alright Yuya and Yuto i'm glad you came to visit it's makes me happy to have more people to cook for." She said happily as she looked at him with a smile, " You now you are welcome to come visit anytime." She added.

Yuto nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I was thinking I might come by once a week now to see Yuya, if that's alright." he explained his plan to her, knowing that it would be rude to not inform her of his planned weekly visits. "I won't do anything that might interrupt Yuya's studies, though." he clarified.

Yoko smiled, " That is quite alright with me Yuto, You can come here anytime you want." She said, " Of course Yuya will have to focus on his studies alittle bit better than he has but I know Yuzu will definitely make sure he does and so will I." She said, " But with school starting soon he won't be able to go to Heartland and stay as long as he has." She explained, " I hate to say that but i'm guessing you two got that all planned out?"

Yuto nodded. "Don't worry, Mrs. Sakaki, I don't want to be the reason Yuya's studies slip either. I know it's important." he assured her. He wanted to be a good influence on Yuya, not a bad one.

Yuto kind of wished he could go back to school too. He didn't want to fall too far behind... But he didn't have a lot of options with that right then. He'd just... have to work extra hard to catch up if anything. He didn't think home schooling was really an option at the moment.

She smiled, " I know you wouldn't be the reason Yuto." She reassured him, " he has the tendency to not pay attention in school only having Yuzu make sure he pays attention." She said with a small chuckle. She was teasing her son about it alittle but mostly was serious about him paying attention more. She knew that Yuto wouldn't be a bad influence on Yuya one bit.

Yuya looked at her, " Well I promise I will try to pay attention more." he told her.

Yuto grinned. He wasn't all that surprised to hear that to be honest. It sounded very Yuya. He knew all Yuya really wanted to do with duel and entertain people, so being in school probably was boring for him. He imagined he probably paid more attention at You Show. He could be wrong on that too though, but... he figured maybe.

"I'm not sure for how long I'd be able to help you before it goes past what I've learned, but I could try and help you with your homework if you ever need it, Yuya." he offered him.

Yuya smiled, that was so sweet of him to do, " Alright that's so sweet of you to do Yuto." He said happily. He thought it was great that Yuto wouldn't mind to help him with homework if he needed it. Yoko could see how happy Yuto made Yuya and smiled herself to see her son so happy like this. She knew Yuya had never been in a relationship before, she didn't know if Yuto was the same.

" You two are just adorable." Yoko said with a smile, " I'm glad you both make each other happy." She added.

Yuto blushed, a little embarrassed about being calling out on that. Well... he supposed that was a compliment. He just wasn't used to being called 'adorable'. Although, he supposed she was also saying that about both of him and not necessarily just him anyway.

Yuto had always been good in school though, so he figured he'd be able to help him a little and if Yuya ever needed help, he wanted to be able to provide him with that.

Yuya blushed at his mom's compliment; he wasn't expecting it but he smiled softly at it. Thinking it was good that his mom accepted their relationship; he was glad really that alot of people you knew about it accepted them. It was probably helping Yuto be more comfortable with their relationship more and more. It was also helping him as well, he had never been on a date before, held hands, kissed or even been a boyfriend to someone before and he knew this was helping him be more good at all that.

" Thanks mom." He thanked as he continued to eat. She smiled back and did the same.

It was most definitely all helping Yuto become little by little more accustomed to everything. Yuya asking to and expressing a desire to want to kiss him and be close to him and such like that helped a lot as well. It slowly pulled him into it more and showed him what was okay and what felt nice to do and... honestly, he wasn't sure he'd exactly be able to ask or just do those things himself right off the bat.

He supposed, in a way, he was having Yuya pave out their relationship in front of him and he could follow along based off that. It was a... surprisingly comfortable way of doing it for him. It felt gentle and low pressure and like they were just kind of... experimenting with things together. He didn't know that this was all a first for Yuya or not, but... Yuya was still being all the correct levels of patient with him that he needed him to be.

Yuya wanted to make sure Yuto felt comfortable with everything first before he did something. He didn't know how Yuto felt about kissing him at first before they had to to get rid of the darkness. He had guessed Yuto only wanted to do it to help him but he wasn't for sure. He knew he had been nervous and Yuya had been as well. Most of the things him and Yuto had done were first for him. Having never kissed anyone before or hold hands; cuddling was one thing he had done with Yuzu but it was when he was asleep and of course she had hit him. He always tries not to sleep with other people when they were over, but Yuto had allowed him and wasn't against it so it taught him it was ok as long as it was Yuto.

He was glad that Yuto was ok with him kissing him. It felt nice and he wanted to do it more with Yuto. He knew taking things slow were really good to help Yuto ease into things and asking for permission for anything was something he wanted to do to make sure Yuto was ok with it.

Yuto was definitely a little more than 'okay' with kissing Yuya. But that was a bit embarrassing to say.

Yuto soon enough finished off his meal, just relaxing while he waited for the others, again just listening to Yuya and his mother talk about different things, occasionally answering any question she might throw his way. It was a peaceful kind of over dinner talk he wasn't exactly accustomed to any more, but he enjoy nonetheless.

Yuya finished his dinner as well as his Yoko, " You boys must be tired from your day so why don't you both go upstairs i'll do dishes it's fine." She suggested. She had no idea what time they were gonna leave tomorrow, so if it was in the morning she wanted them to be able to get some sleep and head out tomorrow. She didn't mind to do the dishes anyway.

" Alright." Yuya nodded looking at Yuto, " Ready to go back to my room?" He asked.

Yuto looked to Yuya and nodded before looking back at Yoko. He smiled politely at her. "Thank you very much for dinner, it was good." he complimented before getting up and following Yuya back up the stairs again.

He was a bit tired, but it was more Yuya that went through things than him. If anything, he was worn out from stressing out things.

She smiled, " It was no problem at all Yuto." She said as she watched them both go upstairs and getting ready to do the dishes.

Yuya lead Yuto upstairs and to his room before going to grab his pajamas. He knew it would still be strange to change in front of each other even though Yuto was once in his body. He had probably saw him change but he wasn't about to ask or anything making it embarrassing, " Ill go to the bathroom to change ok?" He said as he usually did to give Yuto his privacy to change.

Yuto nodded. "Alright." he agreed. He supposed that they could change in the same room as each other, but he felt a strange built in thought that he shouldn't see Yuya naked. He supposed since he had feelings for the other, it did make... some sense.

He guessed they could just change without facing each other, but at present, this... was the most comfortable decision.

Yuya nodded and walked out of the room to the bathroom to change with the kitten following him without even knowing. The kitten mostly followed him since he was gone most of the time and he thought it was cute. Once he got changed he waited for Yuto to give him the ok to change.

He guessed they both just change in the same room just not look at each other, but Yuya would feel embarrassed; not just even Yuto probably so for now until they felt comfortable with it he didn't mind to go change in another room.

Yuto was relaxed back on Yuya's bed, arms crossed behind his head, eyes shut as he waited for Yuya to come back. He felt fairly at peace there now. Yuya's bed was a lot comfier than his temporary one, but that wasn't too surprising. His was just one of the available ones that they had around rather than one specially picked out like Yuya's no doubt was.

Rather than feeling jealous or spiteful about it though, he just felt pleased to be able to enjoy it with Yuya for the time he could. Not to mention getting to share it with Yuya made it even better. Plus he was happy that Yuya would have something comfy to sleep on at night too. He wanted Yuya to feel safe and comforted at all times really.

Yuya walked back into his room to see how relaxed Yuto was on his bed, " Comfty?" He giggled as he sat beside Yuto. He was happy to see that Yuto felt at peace in his home. That was one of the reasons they had came here; of course the major one to spend time together. Was so Yuto could relax from his duties in Heartland and catch up on his sleep; which he had been able to.

He was happy about the last few days they were just magical, the fact that Yuto had asked him to be his boyfriend, they kissed and really just felt like they had gotten alot closer than before made him smile.

Yuto opened his eyes at Yuya's voice, grinning up at him. "Yeah. I was just thinking about how much more comfy your bed is than mine." he explained to him.

Yuto was always happy to see Yuya again, even after just little partings. Seeing him always brought that sweet feeling back to him again.

He would agree though that this time in Standard had helped with their relationship. It wasn't like it had been in any danger, he didn't think, but the personal time just for each other did help strength their bond.

Yuya smiled, " Your bed is comfty too." He said, " Just as long as I can cuddle against is all the matters though. You're comfty as well." He added with a big grin. He had always felt comfortable when sleeping with Yuto it didn't matter where they slept really. In Yuto's bed, on the trolley, anything really was comfortable with him.

He was glad to be going back to Heartland; he didn't really know how long he would stay though really I guess as long as he could before school started.

Yuto blushed lightly at that, though chuckled a bit. "Mm, well I'm glad I'm up to your standards with that." he noted. "You're a fairly cuddly person,so it would be a shame if I couldn't live up to that." he noted with some amusement. Yuya really was such a cute, sweet person.

Yuya smiled and laid back before cuddling up close, " Of course, even though now I don't want to cuddle with anyone else, but you." He said nuzzling his head against Yuto's chest. He loved to hear Yuto's heartbeat really it soothed him. Yuto was right about how cuddly he was; he just loved to cuddle even though most people didn't but now he only wanted to cuddle with Yuto

Yuto smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuya, holding him close to him. His heart definitely picked up every time Yuya got close like this and he knew he could probably hear it, but that was fine. It wasn't like he didn't want Yuya knowing he had these feelings for him. He definitely did want him to know.

"I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't want you cuddling like this with anyone else anyway." he admitted. It'd make him kind of jealous if he did really.

Yuya smiled his heart beating fastly. He could hear Yuto's heart beat and it made him happy to know Yuto felt the same. Yuto and Yuzu had been the only people he had cuddled with soon after Yuzu had hit him he slept on the floor and gave her his bed when she would stay the night. He hadn't minded just as he didn't try to cuddle up with her. With Yuto he knew he didn't mind the cuddling if he did he would tell Yuya he didn't and crimson eyed duelist would stop, or try to anyway.

Yuto felt happy to have Yuya as his own now. It was nice that he had his care and his loyalty. Yuto knew he would never have anything to worry about with Yuya. Not in that category anyway.

Yuto gently kissed the top of Yuya's head, figuring they were probably going to sleep for the night now. "Good night, Yuya. Sleep well." he wished him softly.

Yuto fell asleep with a soft smile, feeling quite happy to have Yuya there. He was pleased that he could be such a comfort for Yuya too. He loved being able to hold Yuya while he fell asleep. He wanted him to feel safe in his arms~He knew maybe that seemed like an obvious comfort, but... to him it felt like something important. Being able to fall asleep feeling safe wasn't something he'd always had the luxury of.

Yuto dreamed of happy things at first, about his time with Shun in their pro duel school, talking and exchanging cards, though like always, it soon seemed to get taken away. Yuto felt his throat restict and suddenly breathing became hard in this thick smog like air. And he was coughing, struggling, he quickly realized that it was smoke he was breathing in, it stinging at his eyes. He felt warm, a little too warm and he heard the flickering blaze of fire as he slowly placed himself back into the room that seemed to glow red, yellow and oranged flames lapping at the bottoms of furniture around him. Then he heard it. The cry of a child, a young one. Yuto's eyes flicked up to the door and like a flash he seemed to realize why he was there. That child, he had to save that child. Yuto rushed to the door and threw it open without thinking, the quick rush of oxygen feeding the flames to create a bit of a mini explosion, throwing him back onto the floor, feeling bits of pain as the flicker of loose flames fell on his skin. Yuto grunted, trying to get back up again, the child was still crying, they needed his help. He got to his feet and stumbled towards it. He heard something else, but it sounded fuzzy. He heard it again. His name maybe?

 _' Yuto!'_ That voice this time was accompanied by strong arms pulling him back and hoisting him over his shoulder. Wait, this was wrong. They were going in the wrong direction! Yuto struggled.

 _' Wait! There's still a child in there! We have to go back! We-!'_

 _' The-There's no time!'_ The voice seemed to break in it's own struggle, clearly not entirely pleased by the situation either.

Yuto struggled regardless, _' Let me go! I have to go back! I have to!'_

Yuya woke by movement and opened his eyes to see and hear Yuto. He knew that Yuto was having a nitemare. He needed to remember what Shun had told him to do if this happened while they were here. Yuya grabbed Yuto and lightly shook him before grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him up and wrapping his arms around the other and gently stroking Yuto's back.

" Yuto it's ok. It was just a nitemare." He said softly and gently as he continued to stroke the other's back trying to get him to wake up and calm him down. He was trying to listen to what Shun had said to do and how he had done it before Ruri took him to the living room. He didn't know if they should be going back to Heartland now that he had a nitemare; he wasn't sure of it; he would probably ask Ruri or Shun how they feel about it.

Yuto gasped awake, reflexively shoving Yuya away from him, his eyes frantic and full of both fear and panic. He had to save that child, they were screaming! There was no time! They were coming too! They were. . .! Yuto was a little stuck in his scene right then, breathing a little heavier than usual, clearly not seeing quite as clearly for the moment.

Yuya caught himself before falling off his bed, " Yuto it's just a nitemare, everything is ok." He said; this was much more than what happened back in Heartland. He didn't care how many times Yuto would push him away or hit him he would try to help the raven out. He wrapped his arms around Yuto and tried to calm him down once again, " Yuto it's alright it's just a nitemare." He said in a more stern voice making sure the other heard him. He rubbed the other's back. He patted Yuto's face gently trying not to startle him more, " Yuto it's alright now everything's ok." He said, " Look at me Yuto please." He said.

Yuto's eyes focused a bit more, turning more into a look of fear and fragile innocence, " Y. . .Yuya. . ." He breathed shakily, trying to come out of this and better understand his current situation, " That. . .that kid, he's still. . ." He urged him, " He's. . ." Yuto eyes shone a bit like he might tear up.

Yuya was glad to see Yuto had calmed down abit but he was still shaking. He didn't know what kid he was talking about but guessed it had something to do with the nitemare he just had. Yuya hugged the other tighter and gently rubbed his back, " It's ok Yuto." He said. He didn't like to see Yuto like this and he looked as if he was gonna cry, " It's alright now, it was just a nitemare Yuto." He said softly. He didn't know what happened to this kid Yuto had been talking about or even if it was just the nitemare or it actually had happened.

Yuto shakily wrapped his arms around Yuya, holding onto him tightly with almost a bit of desperation. He buried his face in Yuya's shoulder, trying to hide his eyes. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. Not real. Not. . .anymore. It felt real though. It felt present. And both of those things scared the hell out of him in that moment. Calming down from this was never easy for him. Yuya held onto Yuto and gently stroked his back. He wanted to make sure the other was ok. He knew it was hard to calm down from nitemares like this. He kept reassuring him though letting the other know that everything was ok; that he was alright. Just make Yuto feel safe right now. Yuya hated the nitemares; hated the fusion dimension since they caused them from happening. He kissed Yuto softly on the cheek to keep on reassuring him that everything was alright. Little by little Yuto slowly started to calm down, though he didn't let go of Yuya. He still didn't feel very okay. Yuya's soft physical and verbal comforts were helping him a lot though, rather needing him at the moment. He still hadn't remembered that he wasn't even in Heartland at the moment, though that would have calmed him down a little faster to know as well. He couldn't be in his scene because he wasn't even in Heartland. He was in Standard with Yuya.

" Are you ok Yuto?" he asked softly, not letting the other go. He wouldn't let the other go until he wanted him too. He could feel that Yuto had calmed down just a bit but he still held onto the other. He didn't know what the nitemare was about only knowing it had involved some little boy and he wasn't about to ask Yuto what it was about and bring it back up. He thought that Yuto shouldn't be going back to Heartland right now, even if Yuto will try to; he didn't feel comfortable with having Yuto go back only to have more nitemares.

" I. . ." He began shakily, still shaken up even if he had calmed down a bit more. He didn't let go of Yuya yet either, " I guess. . ." He replied finally, not really sure quite how to respond to that question. He didn't. . .feel okay. . .but. . .he supposed. . .technically he was, " I. . .I'm. . .I'm sorry. . ." He mumbled into his shoulder, knowing he must have scared Yuya too. He didn't mean for this to happen, it just. . .did. Those nightmares were too real for him to differentiate. . .

" It's alright Yuto." he said, he had been shocked that he had a nitemare after not having them for the few days he's been here, " It's not your fault at all Yuto." He said rubbing his back gently. He wish there was a way to get of these nitemares but he couldn't think of any ways to do so. It wasn't like how they got rid of the darkness inside of Yuya, personally therapy would help but he didn't know if Yuto would be able to do that. Talking about the nitemares would probably only hurt Yuto more, but he didn't know. He did know that he was gonna be there with Yuto to help him.

Yuto did remember Ruri talking to him about it once. She said there was a type of therapy that would help where he needed to turn it into a happy ending. Which, honestly, by now there was more of a happy ending, he just never remembered it when he needed to and Shun wasn't exactly good at comforting words as much as he probably needed. A couple times Ruri had stuck close, though kept distance all the same, just to remind him that the war was over and they were safe, just repeating that to him over and over. He knew he had happier things in his life now, he just. . .needed to be reminded before he could snap back to those thoughts himself. He still wasn't entirely calm, but maybe he could try it.

" The war is over. Heartland is safe. I'm in Standard. I'm with Yuya." He mumbled quietly to himself a couple times.

Yuya heard him and said it with him, he guessed it was something he said to himself when he had nitemares, " That's right Yuto. The war is over, Heartland is safe and you're with me in Standard. Everything's ok." He said softly and squeezed softly to reassure that he was here in Standard with him. That Heartland was alright and the war was over; everyone was safe. Heartland was being rebuilt by everyone and would soon be back to the utopia he lived in.

Yuto focused on Yuya's soft voice, partially wishing he had continued, though he didn't like asking for help either. He already felt so weak and pathetic right then. Even if there were things he felt would help, he didn't want to ask. He was already asking too much of Yuya as it was.

He pulled back from him softly, though kept his eyes down, "I'm. . .I'm okay. . ." He assured him, though he didn't sound nearly as convincing as he hoped he might. But he needed to be strong again.

" Are you sure? You need anything?" He asked looking at the other still holding onto him. He wanted to make sure the other was ok and if he needed anything like water or something. He wanted to keep on reassuring him that everything was alright, " Everyone in Heartland is ok, rebuilding your homeland to become the beautiful utopia it once was. Everything is ok now." He said softly; he knew Yuto had said he was ok but he didn't feel like he really was. He wanted to do everything he could to make Yuto better.

Yuto swallowed and nodded gently, looking up to Yuya was a certain uncertainty in his eyes, " A. . .and. . .you. I have. . .you." He attempted to add on, almost as if he still needed to convince himself of that. Normally he was solid on that fact, but in that exact moment, he was still just trying to convince himself of the positives.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry everyone~ I will like to say that I'm gonna be trying to do more chapters._ ~❤ _Been awhile hasn't it?~ Well I moved out of my parent's home and had to deal with drama and stuff but it's all good im settled in and trying to find a job now. but onto the chapter.~_

Chapter 12

 _Yuto swallowed and nodded gently, looking up to Yuya was a certain uncertainty in his eyes, " A. . .and. . .you. I have. . .you." He attempted to add on, almost as if he still needed to convince himself of that. Normally he was solid on that fact, but in that exact moment, he was still just trying to convince himself of the positives._

" Yes I am here Yuto." He smiled warmingly holding onto the raven, " Yes you do have me, I promise." He added as he placed his hand on Yuto's cheek and rubbed the other's cheek with his thumb trying to cheer him up. He knew the other was trying to convince himself he was alright and he was going to help.

Yuto kept his eyes on Yuya, his words on this matter in particular helping especially. He didn't dare move from Yuya's soft, comforting touching, not wanting to break the connection somehow. Gently though, he rested his forehead against Yuya's, shutting his eyes. He felt exhausted, so worn out from that. He just wanted to rest and keep hearing Yuya's sweet comforting words and feel his soft touches.

Yuya smiled as Yuto rested his forehead against his, He could guess the other was worn out from that and he kind of was, but he wouldn't go to sleep until he was sure Yuto was alright, " It's alright." he kept saying thumb still rubbing his cheek. He didn't know if Yuto would go back to sleep after having a nitemare but guessed he would like last time. Just as long as Yuya kept reassuring the other he felt that Yuto was calming down more and more now and he was glad he was actually able to help unlike last time Yuto had a nitemare.

"Yuya. . .would you. . .um. . ." Yuto flushed a little bit, his face scunching a little in embarrassment as he tried to get his next words out, " K. . .Kiss me?" he urged somewhat awkwardly. It felt so weird to say out loud, but he... felt like he could use that extra little jolt of happiness and that dose of reality.

" Of course." Yuya smiled and nodded before leaning closer and pressed his lips gently against Yuto's. He would do anything for Yuto; to make Yuto feel better. He didn't expect Yuto to ask him to kiss him but he didn't mind to. He would do it many times Yuto wanted him to. He kept his arms wrapped around Yuto as he kissed the raven. Yuto felt that same rush he did every time Yuya kissed him, it helping him relax completely again. The war was over. Heartland was safe. He was in Standard, with Yuya. Yuya his boyfriend. His boyfriend who cared very deeply for him.

When the kiss was over, Yuto gave Yuya a weak smile. ". . .Thank you. . .~ You're. . .a good boyfriend, Yuya. . .~" he assured him.

Yuya smiled, " It was no problem Yuto." He said happily, " Not as good as you." he added with a soft giggle. He was glad the kiss had help the other and make him smile. He leaned down and gave the other a kiss on his cheek.

He hugged the other and laid his head on the other's shoulder not wanting to let go of Yuto really. He wanted to keep holding his boyfriend and protect him from and nitemares the other would have. And Yuto could use that right then; his sweet kisses and his soft, protective hold, " Yuya. . .I'm tired. . ." he mumbled to him. He wanted to lay down and go to sleep again, but... The idea of it did make him a little nervous. Although. . .Last time when he'd fallen asleep in Yuya's arms, he'd been able to sleep just fine after, so. . .maybe it would still be okay.

Yuya nodded before laying down on his bed gently taking Yuto with him. He still held onto the other letting Yuto lay his head against his chest. Yuya's hold on Yuto's tighten alittle but not too tight. He had been tired as well and he hoped Yuto would be able to sleep much more better with no nitemare. He kissed Yuto's forehead and smiled tiredly. He wouldn't fall asleep until he knew Yuto would be able to sleep just fine, just as last time. Yuto let Yuya guide him down, shutting his eyes and letting himself rest against Yuya. It still took a little bit, but Yuto did eventually fall asleep again, comforted by his boyfriend's warm embrace and his steady heartbeat. He knew all that must have been quite the production, but. . .he was happy that Yuya had been there with him for it. He'd taken care of him so well.

Yuya stayed awake stroking Yuto's back and once he felt he had fallen asleep he smiled and cuddled him closely before closing his eyes. He was glad he was able to help Yuto this time, but he couldn't help but think that they shouldn't go back to Heartland tomorrow. Maybe he could ask Ruri or Shun about what they think tomorrow. Maybe he could let Yuto sleep in alittle and ask them while he was asleep, he wasn't sure but he was tired right now. He finally fell asleep all cuddled up against his boyfriend.

Yuto did end up sleeping in with no alarm to wake him and needing the catch up after those first few hours of sleep proved to be worthless. He was always rather worn out by it in general, but at home he got up to his rather early alarm no matter what.

Yuya managed to wake up early and even though he was so comfortable and that he didn't want to leave Yuto, he needed to call Ruri or Shun. He knew Shun got up early to begin working so he might just call him knowing he had the cross dimension communication. He moved gently not to wake Yuto and unwrapped his arms and laid the raven's head on the pillow. Usually if his alarm wasn't set he wouldn't wake up but he managed today. He kind of had the feel that Ruri would want to have Yuto stay in Heartland alittle bit longer. He grabbed his duel disk and walked out of his room. It was really quiet in the house minus the dogs and the other animals were now up thanks to footsteps. He saw that his mom wasn't home so he guessed she must have went out. He sat at the table and called Shun.

Shun was working on electricity in someone's home when he received the call. He let one of the other workers know he was taking it and walked off to answer it, " Hello Yuya?" He asked.

" Hey Shun, so listen Yuto had a. . .nitemare last night and we were gonna head back to Heartland today and I don't think we should now; since he had one." Yuya explained.

" Where is he now?" Shun asked.

" Oh he's asleep I turned off my alarm so he could sleep in alittle." Yuya said.

" Well you two should stay maybe a few more days I know Yuto will not want to but just two more days or something." Shun said.

" That's what I was thinking, he was able to go back to sleep after but I just don't want him to go back and begin having them more." Yuya said sadly.

" Yeah well just try to get him to stay alittle longer and get him relaxed." Shun said.

" Alright later Shun." Yuya said hanging up before walking back upstairs into his room. Yuto was still asleep and he put his duel disk down then crawled back into bed and wrapped his arms around Yuto and laid there just admiring Yuto's sleeping face. Instinctively, Yuto shifted closer to Yuya again when he held him again, his subconscious already knowing there was warmth and comfort there that he definitely needed.

Yuto slept for another 20 minutes or so before he finally stirred, almost finding the waking up naturally to be. . .odd. He cracked his sleepy eyes open just a bit, trying to make sense of his blurred vision of Yuya's chest for a moment before he turned his sleepy eyes upwards to Yuya's partially blurred face.

Yuto rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the base of his palm and yawned, " Morning. . ." He mumbled.

Yuya opened his eyes and smiled, " Morning Yuto." He said as he leaned his head down to kiss Yuto's forhead, " How'd you sleep?" He asked sweetly as he kept his arms wrapped around him. He had not fallen back to sleep after calling Shun but he just rested his eyes for just abit. He wanted to keep watched Yuto sleeping, as how much that sounded creepy. He just looked so peaceful and beautiful when he was sleeping; not that he wasn't beautiful when he was awake.

Yuto blushed lightly, his heart getting a bit of a jump at the little kiss, " Mm. . .better the second time around." He replied, giving Yuya a sleepy smile. He could tell Yuya had been awake longer than him by how awake he seemed. Which. . .made him wonder something else, " No alarm today?" He noted with a yawn as he tried to wake up a bit better.

" That's good." he smiled at Yuto, He was glad to hear that Yuto slept good and he could tell that Yuto knew he had been up longer than he had been, " I shut my alarm off so you could sleep in alittle. Mom had made breakfest and it's still downstairs but she went out somewhere i'm not sure really." He explained, " Oh yeah I called Shun. . .I told him about you having a nitemare last night and he thinks you should stay alittle longer; just even two days. I agree we just want to make sure you're alright." He said.

Yuto frowned a bit, " I guess you really have been up for a while then." He noted, " Yuya, it doesn't matter where I am, I'm still going to have those nightmares." He pointed out. He did understand that this location was better for him to wake up in, but. . .if Yuya was wanting him to wait until they went away completely, well. . .it wasn't about to happen any time soon, "And I'm grateful that you were there for me last night and that you want to keep on helping me, but I can't stay here forever."

" I'm not asking you to stay here forever. I know where ever you are they are gonna happen no matter. I just don't want them coming back and you not be able to sleep." He said, leaning his head on Yuto's shoulder, " But if you'are gonna go back then i'm coming with you. I already know I said I was coming back but still." He said, " I would've been there for you no matter what and I always will." He said lacing his fingers with Yuto's. He knew he couldn't have Yuto stay here forever and guessed they could go to Heartland even if he didn't want him to.

Yuto was a little taken back by Yuya's dedication, falling momentarily speechless. It wasn't as though he didn't know that Yuya cared about him, but somehow that struck him particularly hard. Yuto looked away from Yuya, pressing his lips into a line in concentration as he thought it over, ". . .Good relationships are about compromise. So, since that's what I want for us, I'll compromise." He offered, " I'll stay just one more day, then we can go back to Heartland together." Yuya was being a good boyfriend to him right then so so should he.

Yuya smiled, " Alright that's alright with me. Now why don't we go downstairs to eat that breakfest mom left?" He suggested looking at the other. He was getting alittle hungry but didn't need to eat now if anything. He squeezed the other's hand slightly. He was glad that Yuto agreed to atleast one day. That's was acceptable for him. Yuto was right compromise was what good relationships were about so he would agree with atleast one more day then going back to Heartland.

" But Yuya, this means that even if I have another nightmare tonight, you can't try and stop me from going home tomorrow. Understood?" He urged him, a serious look in his eyes, just holding Yuya's hand to keep him from jumping up right that second. They could go eat, but he wanted to be sure he was clear with these terms first.

Yuya nodded, " Ok I know Yuto." he said, " I can't force you to stay here for so long." He added looked at Yuto. He knew he couldn't force Yuto to stay for so long. Even if Yuto had another nitemare it wasn't right, " I'm sorry Yuto." He apologized; he wasn't meaning to make it seem that Yuto had to stay he knew he wanted to go back to Heartland.

Yuto sighed softly, expression softening a bit, " Yuya. . .it's not that I don't like being here with you. I really have and do enjoy it, I just. . .have responsibilities that eat away at me if I ignore them for too long." He explained, " I'm sorry, I wish I didn't, but I just. . .I have to."

One day he wouldn't have these responsibilities and he'd be able to relax a bit, but. . .for then. . .

" We can go eat now." He offered, loosening his grip on Yuya's hand now. He didn't want to keep restricting him after all.

" I know and I have responsibilities as your boyfriend to worry about you, but I know rebuilding Heartland is important to you it's important to me as well." He said with a soft smile. One day Heartland would be better and everyone in Heartland, including Yuto will be happy to have their home back. Yuya got up from the bed and stretched ready to go downstairs to eat. He hadn't seen what his mom had made for breakfest he only knew that she made something.

Yuto smiled warmly at that, " I know, because you're a great boyfriend." He replied, relaxing more again. It was sweet to him how much Yuya wanted to help out with something that meant so much to Yuto. It was one of the many reasons why he liked him so much. Yuto got out of bed finally, following Yuya downstairs to check out the breakfast.

Yuya smiled at Yuto's words and lead him downstairs to see eggs, biscuits and gravy sitting on the table with two plates already out. His mom must've guessed they would sleep in alittle or she had something to do so she made sure to leave them some breakfest. He was use to having most of the breakfest gone because Sora would come and eat waiting for Yuya to wake up, but he hadn't and he probably guessed it was because of Yuto being here. He didn't mind that really but if he said something to Yuto then that would cross the line. Now he didn't have to worry about that darkness taking over so it was alright.

Somehow Yuto didn't think him being there would stop Sora. Honestly, he was surprised that he didn't show up more now that he was there, trying to defend his right as his close friend or something. But Yuto didn't know how often Sora tended to come over, so he couldn't know. He hadn't known Yuya when Sora used to do that after all, " Hmm. I imagine it's probably cold by now, so we'll probably have to reheat it." The teen mused.

" Yeah that's true." He giggled, " Or we could go out for breakfest." he suggested, it could be like a little date or something. He looked at Yuto at the idea; he thought it would be fun and they could eat breakfest and do something if anything, " Does that sound like a good idea?" He asked.

Yuto nodded carefully though hesitated, " I don't. . .have a lot of money, but I'm sure there's something I can get." Unfortunately, all of his work with Heartland was volunteer and everything was kind of shared, so. . .he didn't get money super often. Which. . .was something he wasn't entirely fond of. He would like it because he'd like to be able to treat Yuya to better things than just that cheap metal ring he'd given him.

He did find it very sweet that Yuya still seemed to be wearing it though.~ Yuya really was perfect.

" I'll pay." Yuya offered, " There are some places here that don't cost alot and I don't mind to pay for you Yuto." He added with a smile. He knew Yuto didn't have money but he loved him no matter what. Of course he would still wear the ring; it was given to him by the person he cherished most of all. He only wished he could give Yuto something in return; he knew Yuto wouldn't care about that kind of stuff but he could be wrong, but he wanted to give him somethhing in return to show him how much Yuto meant to him.

Yuya was giving him something right then really. And not to mention, his working so hard to help out with Heartland and his worrying and his help with Yuto's PTSD, he felt anything but short changed in their relationship. Yuto felt mildly guilty about this still, but he knew he didn't have a choice. It was that or not be able to go out with Yuya at all, which would ruin his fun too, ". . .Alright. But one day, I'll pay you back for all this, I promise. One day, I'll be the one able to treat you." He smiled weakly. He wanted that so badly, but he knew right then wasn't the time for it.

Yuya smiled, " You don't have to worry about that Yuto I want to treat you. As long as i'm with you I don't mind to." He said. He didn't mind to treat Yuto he was his guest and he was the host after all. As long as Yuto and him were having fun that was all that mattered to him. He wasn't really someone who cared all that much about money. It was mostly the fun he had that he liked really. He laced his fingers with Yuto's, he thought it was sweet that Yuto wanted to treat him too and he knew that one day he would but just not now; which he didn't mind as long as he was with Yuto that was all he needed.

Yuto nodded, " I know, because you're very sweet like that, but one day, Yuya, I promise I will." He swore to him, giving his hand a little squeeze, " And I know I don't have to, but I want to." He clarified. One day he hoped he'd be able to give Yuya anything he could ever want. . .Maybe that was a bit too optimistic, but at the very least, he would like to be able to treat him and to occasionally be able to buy him nice things, " But that aside, did you have a place in mind?" He questioned, still of course having no idea about these kinds of places in Standard.

Yuya smiled with a small blush, " You're just so sweet." He purred softly kissing the other on the cheek, " Just so sweet." He added, " Umm there's a small breakfest place down the street we can go to." He said, " It has good food." he smiled looking at the other beginning to drool slightly at the thought of the place's food, " We can go get dressed then head out there." He said.

Yuto grinned, " Hmm, well if you think that highly of it, then it must be good." He allowed, heading back upstairs so they could go get dressed.

Yuto was pleased that Yuya was happy with Yuto, even if all he could do was make promises right then. But he was determined to keep them. Yuto wasn't the kind of person to say something and not go about doing it, even if it killed him doing it. . .Although he'd already sort of died in Yuya's arms once, so he'd prefer to avoid that part again if he could. Yuto got his clothes and went to the bathroom to change this time.

Yuya grinned back and watched Yuto grab his clothes and go into the bathroom before he changed into his clothes, minus his goggles. Feeling he didn't want to wear them today really. He knew Yuto would keep his promises he always did. Once he got dressed he waited for Yuto to come back in to head out. He heard meowing and looking down and picked up the kitten petting him softly, " I know you need loving too." He said with a soft giggle and the kitten purred happily.

Yuto returned to the room soon enough and grinned, " Didn't take that long for you to replace me with another Yuto I see." He teased lightly, going to join Yuya on the bed edge. He pet the kitten softly as well. He did find it a little odd still that Yuya named the kitten after him, but. . .It was sweet all the same. He wondered if he'd done that because he'd missed him.

Yuya giggled, " Of course not." He said with a smile, " He was just meowing and I decided to give him some love while I wait." He added with a grin as he looked down at the kitten who was purring more loudly now that he was getting extra loving.

Yuya kind of felt embarrassed that Yuto knew he named the kitten after him. He named him after Yuto because he had missed Yuto so much and his mom thought it was a beautiful name for the kitten just didn't understand why he named him after his lookalike, but he guessed she understood now.

He set the kitten on the bed and got up, " Ok Yuto we're leaving now but we'll be back later." he said giving the kitten one last pat before looking at his boyfriend, " Ready?"

Yuto chuckled, " Mm, even though I know, it still throws me off when you say my name like that." he noted, having thought Yuya was talking to him for a moment at first, " Yes, let's go." He agreed, getting to his feet again. He liked being able to go out and do things with Yuya, so he was pleased that they could. Today would be his last relaxing day before he went back to work again.

Yuya smiled and giggled, " Sorry if it's weird that I named him after you. He's just cute like you. . .and well those few days I came back to Standard I missed you so I named him after you and he liked the name." He said and blushed. Yuya held Yuto's hand and lead them out of the house and down the street to the breakfest place he was talking about and walked inside with him.

Yuto raised a brow at that, " You think I'm cute?" he questioned, not having gotten that before. . .Well. Aside from from Yuya's mother, but that was also them as a unit that was cute. Yuto smirked a bit when a different thought came to him, " Well I guess I do have the same face as you after all."

" You are cute Yuto and not because we share the same face." He giggled, " Because you are cute and sweet." He added.

It was those sit and order places. The waitress walked over, " Hello you two is it just the two of you today?" She asked as Yuya nodded and she lead them to their table. They got to their table and sat down as she handed them the menus, " Do you two know what you want to drink?" She asked.

Yuto followed Yuya to the restuarant, noting it being bustling despite it being a bit later in the morning and a weekday, which he imagined spoke pretty well for it, " Just water is fine for me, thank you." he gave her a polite smile.

" A water will fine with me as well." He said as she wrote it down on her pad.

" Alright I'll go get your drinks for you two." She said and walked up giving them some time to figure out what they wanted to eat. Yuya opened the menu but didn't know what he wanted right now, but he would find something eventually that looked good for him.

Yuto still wasn't so sure 'cute' was the word to describe him, but he supposed a lot of people felt that way about themselves. He wondered if Yuya even knew how cute he was. He had to though, right? It was impossible to miss. Yuto scanned his menu as well, having no idea what to pick. Instinctively though, he looked at the simple, less expensive side, only wanting to get what he needed rather than picking something that was dressed up all fancy or anything like that.

Yuya finally decided he would get some strawberry pancakes. He loved their strawberry pancakes even though they don't compare to his mom's. He didn't know what Yuto would pick but if he hadn't picked anything then they could just let the waitress know they weren't ready.

That's when the waitress walked over to them with their drinks, " Are you two ready to order?" She asked looking at the both of them.

Yuto just ordered a simple eggs, bacon, and toast dish, not really needing anything more complex than that. It would be enough to feed him and it should be tasty regardless, so he would be happy to have it. He waited for Yuya to order next, taking a sip of the water they had gotten.

" Alright." She said writing down Yuto's order then looked at Yuya, " And for you sir?" She asked.

" I want the Strawberry Pancakes." He ordered as she wrote it down.

" Alright we'll have it out to you two as soon as we can." She said with a smile as she walked off once again.

Yuya was good to just have pancakes really, they were so big anyway so he would be full from them, " Their bacon, eggs and toast are so good as well." He said with a smile.

Yuto couldn't help but grin. Even Yuya's food choices were cute. "Mm, I'll have to see then." he replied, not regretting his choice. Yuto liked more simple things typically anyway. He could handle too many sweets. He liked a little, but having a whole plate of strawberry pancakes seemed like a bit much for him.

But again. These were all just little cute things about Yuya. He knew how much he loved pancakes.

Yuya smiled warmingly, he seemed like Yuto wouldn't be much of a person who coulf eat sweets. Yuya had a sweet tooth and especially with it being pancakes he could eat them really all day. Ok maybe he could if he didn't get sick.

Soon enough the waitress came with their plates and set them on the table, " Is there anything else you boys will need?" She asked looking at the both of them.

" I'm fine, thanks." He gave her another one of his polite, charming smiling, " Yuya?" he questioned, turning his attention to him. He wasn't going to send her away without making sure that Yuya had what he needed first too of course. His food did small rather good though. He could tell already why Yuya had wanted to come to this place.

" I'm fine as well." Yuya said looking at her with a smile as she nodded and walked off. He cut up his pancakes and covered them in syrup and butter. It tasted so good that he could dig in t it. He would have to make sure to tip the waitress for her excellant work and tell the cook how good the food was before he left. He could see that Yuto was loving the smell of his food and he smiled, " Let's dig in." He said cheerfully before taking a forkfull of the pancake in his mouth loving the taste.

Yuto nodded, taking a bite of his eggs, "Mm! This is good!" he agreed, getting more into it. It was a good suggestio, " Do you and Yuzu come here often? Or Gongenzaka?" He questioned, just wanting to hear more about Yuya's life. They honestly didn't know each other super well despite being so close, so there was a lot Yuto would still like to learn. And of course, if Yuya ever asked him anything about himself, he'd answer it all too.

" Me, Yuzu and Gonzenzaka have came here before, my mom and dad had showed me this place when I was younger and we use to go alot together." He said with a soft smile, " But after awhile me and Yuzu made this a normal place to go to after school and occassionally we would ask Gonzenzaka to come as well." he added.

He smiled sadly thinking about all the times him, his mom and dad would come in and have fun together.

Yuto nodded, " Well that sounds nice." he smiled, " I feel a little bad for taking your time away from your best friends like this, but I'm happy that you wanted to bring me here too. It sounds like this place has special meaning for you after all." he noted, feeling privilaged in that way.

He could see Yuya's mood dip a bit, but maybe Yuya didn't need to think so sadly about something like this. It was good memories after all.

" It's alright, Yuzu understands that I want to spend time with you while you visit. I'm not sure about Gonzenzaka I know he misses me when I go to Heartland from what Yuzu tells me." He said, " But they understand." He said holding Yuto's hand, " Of course and I only want to bring the most special person to me here as well." he said. He tried not to think of those sad memories, he still came here from time to time with his mom and his friends and had fun so he needed to keep remembering that.

Yuto smiled tenderly at Yuya, carefully lacing his fingers with Yuya's, giving his hand a squeeze, " That's a title I will cherish very dearly." He assured him softly, partially trying to distract him from any sad thoughts he might be having. Yuto didn't like seeing Yuya sad, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change things that already happened. He knew that better than anyone. Luckily for him, every part of his meal only needed one hand to eat, so he could keep holding Yuya's hand for now, gently stroking the side with his thumb.

Yuya smiled warmingly, he loved to hold Yuto's hand, probably as much as he loved to kiss the other. He was glad to hear that, because he cherished Yuto so much and was glad Yuto did the same. He took a drink of his water feeling his throat dry from the pancakes. He was glad that Yuto loved the food and loved this place as well. He still could eat his pancakes with one hand since they were already cut up as he kept holding Yuto's hand.

It was a little embarrassing when the waitress came backand caught them holding hands, though Yuya didn't seem like he was loosening his grip at all. Luckily the waitress didn't seem to mind much, though she did make a comment on having thought they were brothers since they looked so much alike. Yuya didn't mind to hold his hand and neither did the waitress since she hadn't said anything other than thinking that they were brothers. He could understand that some people would see them as twins because they didn't know about the whole dimensional counterparts thing. He wasn't gonna let go unless Yuto wanted him too; he smiled at the other as he finished his pancakes. He made sure to wipe his mouth with the napkin that was there so he didn't have anything on his face.

Yuto got an embarrassed blush from the whole thing, though he didn't let go of Yuya's hand. There was no point at this point because she'd already seen and made a comment, plus. . .he liked holding his hand. He loved just how perfectly they seemed to fit together. . .~

Yuya smiled with a slight blush that Yuto didn't let go of his hand. He waited for Yuto to finish eating before pulling his wallet out and grabbing some money and putting it on the table, " Ready to go?" He asked looking at the other. He took another sip of his water, finishing the glass before setting it back down on the table.

Yuto nodded, " Sure. Since I'm not leaving, did you want to actually try and have that duel today?" He offered. Since he wasn't leaving and now Yuya didn't have any darkness left in his heart if Sora said something inappropriate again that was.

Yuya smiled, " Sure today will be good to have that duel.~" He said cheerfully, since they wouldn't be leaving today would be a good chance to have that duel. He agreed that it would be fun to have. He didn't have to worry about the darkness now so it should be ok to duel.

" Do you want to call Yuzu ahead of time, or should we just show up?" He questioned, heading out of the restaurant with him now that they were full and paid. Yuto was happy to be able to spend this time with his boyfriend. Yuya meant so much to him and he wanted to keep him close for as long as he possibly could.

" Um we could go ahead and go there." He said as they walked outside of the restaurant. He loved spending time with Yuto and wanted to keep him close forever. They could go ahead and walk over to You Show and ask which Yuzu will probably have a arena set up or something. He didn't know but it would hurt to go see.

Yuto nodded, " I guess since we didn't go through with it twice now, she might think we're bluffing." He noted with some amusement. Hopefully this time they would be able to though. He loved watching Yuya perform. He always lit up so well.

Yuya giggled, " I bet, but I think she will know we can actually do it now. Nothing should get in the way of us dueling now." he smiled. They should be able to do it now, should be able to have their duel now without anything getting in the way. No darkness, no issues, nothing at all.

Yuto nodded at that, " My affliction had a schedule of sorts, so it shouldn't get in the way either." And, although a bit more tired than usual, he wasn't so tired it would make him unable to duel, " I'm looking forward to seeing you duel." He smiled.

" I'm looking forward as well." He said with a bright smile as he took the other's hand and lead him to the familar school and walked in. They looked around to look for Yuzu and finally found her dueling Gonzenzaka in a action duel.

Yuto noticed they seemed pretty close to the end, though Yuzu noticed them first, " Oh! Yuya!" She exclaimed, taking a step as if to leave.

"Wait!" Boomed Gongenzaka's strong voice, freezing the girl, " We are having a duel, Yuzu, and we must fight it honorably to the end! As true duelists!" He urged her firmly.

Yuto had to say, Yuya's best friend had an intense aura. . .But then again, so did his. Just. . .different.

Yuya giggled, " Finish the duel Yuzu then we can talk." He said watching them with Yuto. He could see the duel was close to being over. He knew he was gonna be expecting Gonzenzaka's crushing hug when they were finished though. He hadn't told Gonzenzaka he had came back from Heartland with Yuto. He thought he was busy training and really didn't think of it at the time.

Yuto watched as the duel came to completion with Yuzu's victory, the two then leaving the room.

" YUYAAA!" Gongenzaka exclaimed before pulling Yuya into a tight hug. He'd missed his best friend! " Yuzu told me you have been home for a couple days. I apologize! My father had me doing some training and I could not leave to come see you." He explained.

Yuto let go of Yuya's hand, feeling a little awkward to be holding it when Yuya was getting hugged really. But it was fine.

Yuzu walked over to them and giggled when Gonzenzaka pulled Yuya into his hugs knowing it was gonna happen, " I thought you two were heading back to Heartland today?" She asked looking at the both of them.

Yuya felt the other tightly hug him, " I missed you too Gonzenzaka and it's alright." He said, " Can you let me go now?" He asked.

Yuto nodded, not really wanting to talk about his private issues, " We decided to stay another day. But tomorrow we will." Yuto explained simply without really explaining anything.

Gongenzaka released Yuya, then turned his attention to Yuto next, " So you're the one Yuya has interest in?" He questioned, a serious expression on his face as if he was scrutinizing him.

Yuto wasn't entirely phased by glares thanks to his own best friend, but he was a little surprised, " Um. Yes." He agreed.

Yuzu nodded and smiled, " Well that's good, I can only guess you two are here to have that duel?" She asked not gonna ask any further on the matter. She loved to have them both here in Standard but knew they would have to go back soon though. She needed to go and hang out with Ruri sometime. Yuya blushed and looked at Gonzenzaka, but he wasn't mad just embarrassed that Yuzu had told him. He could see that Yuto was unfazed by the glare. He could see that Gonzenzaka was just looking out for him. Now that he thought about it he didn't think the two had really met. Yuto figured Yuya could field that question since he suddenly had someone else demanding his focus.

" And what are your intentions with him?" Gongenzaka urged firmly, definitely protective of his best friend. He would always watch out for him.

Yuto hadn't really been prepared for this kind of questioning right then, but a question like that he could answer easily, " To protect and take care of him." He replied simply before continuing, " And make sure that he's happy and smiling." He added in, getting a bit of a blush. He meant it all, but it was at least a little bit embarrassing.

" But yeah Yuzu we want to duel today." Yuya said turning towards Yuzu with a smile while Yuto was being interigated.

Yuzu smiled and nodded. " Alright that's fine since me and Gonzenzaka just finished our duel and it's been forever since you've dueled right?" She asked.

" Yeah it has and I've always wanted to duel against Yuto." He said getting a small blush from what Yuto said.

" You. You are Kurosaki's best friend, are you not?" Gongenzaka questioned, making Yuto raise an eyebrow.

"Uh. Yes. Shun and I have been best friends for a very long time." he replied, wondering where that could possibly be going. Gongenzaka slammed a hand down on Yuto's shoulder, clasping it, making Yuto flinch a bit.

" I, Gongenzaka, will trust you on your word as a man!" He boomed, " Kurosaki is a good man and best friends of good men are picked very carefully. Just as I have Yuya as my own." He told him. Yuto felt rather weird about this. Wait. So he was going to get permission to be with Yuya because of Shun? Well that. . .was different.

Yuzu giggled, " Alright Gonzenzaka that's enough." She said, " I think they want to have their duel now." She added as she then looked at the two, " Right?" She asked.

" Gonzenzaka, Yuto is an amazing person and he treats me well." Yuya said locking his arms with Yuto's, " You don't have to worry." He said, he knew Gonzenzaka had approved but he wanted his best friend to know he didn't have to worry. He then turned to Yuzu and nodded, " Yep right Yuto?" he asked looking at the other.

Yuto blushed, though he felt happy that Yuya was talking him up, even if just a little bit. Yuto cared very deeply for Yuya though, so his opinion of him of course meant the most. Still, it was good to have the approval of Yuya's friends and family too. He certainly had a lot of close friends Yuto had to get past though. On his part, Shun had been surprisingly accepting really. Ruri too even. But he was pleased with that. It wasn't like he really wanted Shun or Ruri to disapprove after all. Not that it would have made a difference.

Yuto nodded, " Yes, I'd like that." He smiled.

Yuzu nodded, " Alright." She smiled, " I'll go get it set up but it won't take long to do that." She added before going to go get it ready.

Yuya watched Yuzu go get the duel settled up and then looked at Yuto. He cared very deeply for Yuto, and he was glad his mom, and his friends accepted him; even if they didn't he would still date Yuto no matter what. He was glad Ruri and Shun approved even though Shun disliked him; but he could see that Shun was warming up to him, " Ready for our duel?" He asked.

Yuto smiled at Yuya and nodded. He wanted to kiss his temple, but he didn't feel like he exactly had the courage too with how Gongenzaka was still watching them carefully as if still trying to decide on some level. Or at least that was how it felt anyway. He understood, though. If the situation was reversed, he'd feel the same way. . .that would be an odd reversal though that he hoped never happened. He would rather be Yuya's boyfriend. . .not that there was anything against having him as a best friend either.

" Let your dueling show me your spirit!" Gongenzaka encouraged, making Yuto nodded, looking at him again. He wondered what exactly he wanted from him for that though. He didn't play aggressive like Shun or showy like Yuya, if that's what he meant. . .now he was starting to worry if he would pass this test. Yuto headed into the room with Yuya, separating from him so he could take his position. His first action duel. This. . .would be interesting. He was starting to get a little nervous.

Yuya smiled and headed to the other side and stood ready for the duel to begin. He could see Yuto was kind of nervous and gave him a reassuring smile that it would be ok. Yuya nodded at Gonzenzaka's words. He knew Yuto wasn't use to action duels but he knew he would do good.

Yuzu gave the thumbs up to show them they were ready to go, " Ok you two get ready." She said before starting the solid vision up to begin the duel.

Yuto scanned his surroundings as his surrounding became bright and lit up and for a second he had a bit of a heart attack thinking it might have been the Heartland field card before he realized it was just a more flashy one. No. Heartland wasn't like this. Yuto watched awkwardly as Yuya and his friends chatted their opening action duel line. That felt way too embarrassing for him. He started first though, setting some cards face down and summoning one of his Phantom Knights. Yuto was a bit distracted, not really thinking about how he needed to look for action cards until after he saw Yuya do it. Right. Okay. Yuto was at least pretty nimble, so the jumping from place to place wasn't that hard. It was just a little weird, his first jump having made him think he'd just fall right through.

You Show didn't have the Heartland spell card there. It wasn't that it was bad or anything, Yuya didn't really think they would have it like Reiji did and if they did then maybe Yuya hadn't picked it knowing it would be hard for them both to duel in. It was suppose to be a fun duel. Yuya had drew a card and set Timegazer and Stargazer and set the pendulum summon Silverclaw, Hip Hippo, and Odd-Eyes onto the field and hopped onto the dragon's back. He had Odd-Eyes attack Yuto's Phantom Knight. Before remembering Yuto's face down cards. Yuya was calling out to the crowd of course having fun and every chance he could he would smile at Yuto. He could tell Yuto was starting to get the hang of things really and was glad; he knew Solid Vision was something Yuto wasn't use to even though he had watched Yuya duel before.

Yuto managed to grab an action card: evade, pleased to have been able to try that out. He waited for Yuya to attack with his other monsters before triggering his traps, uping his monster's attack points enough that they could take out Yuya's monster instead. Yuto played more defensively in general, never having been one for super aggressive unless he needed to. Yuto proceeded into his XYZ monsters, enjoying the challenge Yuya's Pendulum monsters gave him. They were tricky, but Yuto could figure it out. At the least, Odd-Eyes special ability would never hit him, he knew that. But still, having it come back so frequently was trouble. He could see why Pendulum was so popular. He could see how easy that would make it for Yuya to XYZ too if he had those monsters still. But he saw its weakness too, Yuya's constant lack of hand. He knew if he could break down those scales, he could hinder Yuya enough that he might be able to win. Yuto played smart. Defensive, but smart. He preferred to prevent things from happening before they got out of hand. He knew plenty well from dueling Shun not to let someone complete their combos.

Yuya attacked with his two other monsters having Yuto activate his traps raising his monster's attacks. He jumped on Odd-Eyes back catching a action card; it being Miracle Silverclaw had been destroyed but Hip Hippo was saved and damage was halved. Silverclaw went to his extra deck. Yuya kind of knew Yuto's strategy but having only dueled him that one time he didn't really know it, but he could tell Yuto knew his. He was glad that Yuto was getting a handle on action duels and smiled. He noticed how different Yuto played from him, then Yugo and Yuri. They all had a different strategy for the way they dueled, but he knew just because they shared a same face didn't mean they had to share the same strategy. He loved the challenge that Yuto was giving him though. He knew Odd-Eyes ability would never be able to hit Yuto's monsters but he could still destroy them. He had managed to destroy one of Yuto's Phantom Knights causing some lost of life points.

The duel progressed fairly well, Yuto finding versing Yuya to be rather challenging, but he went to a pro duel school, so even if he was a little out of practice, his talents and quick intellect along with a little draw luck ended up winning him the duel. Yuto let out a breath as the Solid Vision started disappearing around them, " That was some duel." He noted. He felt it was a little touch and go there a few times, but somehow he managed to pull through.

Yuya smiled as the duel ended and the solid vision disappeared, " It was." He agreed with a nod as he walked over to Yuto, " You're good at dueling Yuto." He complimented looking at his boyfriend.

He had fun with their duel even though he lost against Yuto. He didn't mind that he lost really. Yuzu smiled and walked up to the two, " You both did good." She complimented looking at them. The duel had been fun to watch really loving to see them both be so happy and have fun especially after what happened yesterday.

Yuto grinned, " So are you. Your pendulums are really something." He noted to him. And so was he. He was about to say it before Yuzu came up, him ending up just swallowing his words instead.

Gongenzaka approached them as well, " Yuya! Such strong dueling spirit as always!" He complimented him. Yuto grinned. Yuya had really shined when he dueled.

"If I hadn't snagged that last action card before Yuya could get it in that last turn, that might have been it for me." he noted, remembering having looked at the card after and noticing it would have been trouble. He just had had that instinct to grab it before Yuya could just in case.

Yuya smiled, " Your Xyz are awesome as well." He complimented, " Thanks Yuzu and you too Gonzenzaka." He thanked. He loved to see Yuto duel that he was having fun as well. Xyz was a awesome summoning as well and how Yuto used his Xyz was something else as well, " If I had gotten that card then it would be different but you were just faster than me." He giggled, he hadn't seen the card in time until Yuto had grabbed it winning the duel. It was a fun duel overall and glad that he was able to have it with Yuto, " We'll have to duel again." He added.

Yuto chuckled, " Mm, I knew it could have been bad if you had. Action cards really do add something else to the game." He noted, " We will. I'll duel with you any time, Yuya." He replied easily, " It was fun." He had really enjoyed being able to do it. He did feel just a little worn out though. That had been a lot of moving. He wouldn't be surprised if Yuya was a little worn out too really.

Yuya normally felt tired after a action duel unless he rode on his duel monsters, " Thanks Yuzu for letting us use the Solid Vision." He thanked. In which she shook her head and smiled.

" It's no problem at all Yuya anytime you want to come here and duel just let me know." She said, " You two must be tired." She said seeing that they were worn out.

" Just alittle bit." Yuya said with a soft giggle.

" It was a very action oriented duel." Yuto agreed. He probably should have interacted with his monsters more, but Yuto had primarily relied on his own strength and abilities to get where and what he needed. That had taken a lot out of him.

Gongenzaka slammed his hand down on Yuto's shoulder again, earning another jolt from the boy, " Your dueling shows your intentions better than words ever could!" he exclaimed to him, confusing the other boy.

"Huh?"

Yuya giggled, " Hey Gonzenzaka can you lighten up with the shoulder smack down on Yuto's shoulder abit." He said noticing the jolt; he knew they could heard especially how hard the other made them. Yuya knowing how hard he made them as well.

Yuzu even didn't understand what Gonzenzaka was meaning either, " Huh?" She even said; didn't know if what he was saying was good or bad really. Sometimes Gonzenzaka was hard to understand but Yuya could understand him more than anything since he was Gonzenzaka's best friend and knew him longer.

Yuto's eye shifted to Yuya before back to Gongenzaka again. Well whatever that meant, he supposed it wasn't negative if Yuya was laughing like that. He hadn't put up with Sora dissing him anyway, so if it was negative, he probably would have said something here too he imagined.

Gongenzaka crossed his arms, giving Yuto a grin, " You play defensively, but aren't afraid to attack when you need to. Your duel style must reflect on who you are as a person. That is what I, Gongenzaka, believe in!" He explained.

Yuto still wasn't entirely sure how that meant anything for his intentions towards Yuya though. He glanced to Yuya with confusion, hoping he might be able to explain a bit better for him. Yuya giggled, " He loves the way you duel because in a way he duels similarly, and he accepts the way you duel and gives you permission." He said, " That your intentions are good." He added, hoping he was right anyway but he could guess he was right about it. He looked over to Yuzu and nodded.

" Well anyway have you two eaten yet? Since this is your last day before going back to Heartland we can go out for lunch if you are." Yuzu asked looking at them, " And of course Gonzenzaka you can come as well. Only if he's hungry as well." She asked. If not then that was fine.

Gongenzaka nodded, " You will protect Yuya." He added in. Yuto raised a brow at that, surprised that was even in question.

" Of course I will." He replied with a bit of surprise in his tone. There was doubt of that? Well he supposed that Gongenzaka didn't know him very well. Yuto didn't know him very well either. Yuto looked at Yuya slightly guiltily. He still didn't really have money, so it would be up to him really. He felt bad making him pay for two meals in a row though.

Yuya smiled to hear that; he knew Yuto would protect him there was never any doubt in that. Just as he would protect Yuto. Gonzenzaka didn't really know Yuto that well but knew he trusted Yuto, but he was glad his best friend trusted Yuto enough to take care of him really; especially in Heartland. Yuya looked at Yuto, he knew Yuto felt guilty for not having any money. He laced his fingers with Yuto's and gave him a reassuring squeeze, " It's ok Yuzu we're worn out anyway and i'm not that hungry." He said, he wasn't lying really. He had been worn out from the duel and he knew Yuto was as well. He wasn't really hungry either.

Yuto blushed when Yuya took his hand, still not quite used to this kind of thing in front of other people. Even if it was small, it felt like a lot to him, even just this making his heart race. Still, he gave Yuya's hand a little squeeze in return, not about to let go of it. If Yuya wanted to hold his hand, then he would never deny him that. Yuto couldn't say that he didn't want to either.

" You are returning back to Heartland again tomorrow, Yuya?" Gongenzaka questioned him, not having known that part so much.

" Oh yeah, we were gonna go back today but we decided to stay one more day." He said; half lying. He wasn't about to tell them the reason why they stayed, it wasn't really something they should know and he knew Yuto wouldn't want them to know and he wasn't about to tell them, " Sorry that I didn't tell you earlier Gonzenzaka. I'm going back to Heartland with Yuto and i'm not sure when i'll be back but I know i'll be back before school starts back up." He explained looking at his best friend. He felt bad that he didn't try to see his best friend or keep him in the loop, but he had guessed Yuzu had told him, " I just want to help out with work there and. . .spend some time with Yuto before school starts back up." He said blushing.

Yuto did appreciate that Yuya didn't tell them. He wasn't very proud of his PTSD. He didn't like many people knowing about it. It was a very. . .weak and fragile side of him, " Well the very longest he'll be staying with me is 5 days." he clarified, then looked to Yuya, " Then he has to come back here for at least a couple days. As much as I appreciate the help and like having him around, it's better for his psyche to not be in such a presently depressing place for too long." Yuto confirmed for them, solid on that. 5 days was still a long time though.

Yuya looked at Yuto and nodded agreeing with the other, he knew Yuto worried about his mental state while he was in Heartland. He knew it wasn't really anyone's business about Yuto's PTSD. He knew Yuto wouldn't want anyone to know about that; just as Yuya didn't anyone knowing about the darkness he held, well use to hold anyway.

" Yeah, so I should be back soon." He said with a smile looking at his two friends then at his boyfriend.

" Yuya it's alright we understand that rebuilding Heartland is important to you; just be careful ok? I know Yuto is there to make sure you're safe though so I know you're alright." Yuzu said with a smile.

" Your efforts are honorable and I, Gongenzaka, respect that!" The rather large teen, boom, patting Yuya on the back with just a bit of force.

Yuto grinned, giving Yuya's hand a little squeeze, " It is. I really appreciate him coming to help out." He agreed. It meant a lot to him that Yuya would want to do that even though he didn't have to. And not only that, but so frequently. It meant a lot to him that what Yuto found important, Yuya took interest in too. Subtly, he stroked Yuya's hand his his thumb, just a tiny bit when he felt like no one was looking. He just wanted to give Yuya just that tiny bit of extra affection to show him that he really was happy with him.

Yuya smiled at the pat on his back; despite it having alittle too much force. It made him feel happy he was able to do something for Heartland even if it was small. He was really happy with Yuto and smiled at him.

" It's good to hear that Yuya helps out over there." Yuzu smiled. She had saw it but she didn't let them know because she knew they were awkward when it came to public affection. She understood it would be really. But she thought it was cute really how Yuto treated Yuya and how Yuya was with Yuto.

Yuto nodded, " Yuya is a big help. I'm happy to have him." He agreed, then blushed, " Um. . .helping wise. Well-" He cut off, starting to get a bit flustered at his own slip up. Both ways. He was happy to have Yuya both ways.

" Well i'm kind of worn out with that duel ready to head home?" Yuya asked looking at Yuto.

He heard Yuya's offer, seeing that as an easy out. "Yes, let's go." he agreed, feeling rather flustered by all this.


End file.
